Auf der Suche nach Glück
by Fukai
Summary: [6. Schuljahr] Es wird slashy! 2nd Part of Überleben up! Ist Draco Malfoy nur ein arroganter egoistischer Bastard? Was verbirgt sich hinter seiner kalten spöttischen Maske? Und was verbindet ihn mit dem Jungen, der lebt? Angst Torture plz R
1. Prolog

Autor (oder: wer hat diese Geschichte verbrochen?): „Feary"

Drohmails, Heiratsanträge und Fanpost bitte an kerweber@web.de oder angel-feary@gmx.de 

Öffentliche Bekanntmachung (oder auch Disclaimer): Alle Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören JKR *schluchz* 

Seid gewarnt: lesen auf eigene Gefahr - ich hafte weder für anschließende Depressionen, Aggressionen, Werwolfverwandlungen oder Draco-Sympathieanfälle *lol* Aber wer liebt Draco nicht???

Genre: entgegen aller Erwartungen kann ich doch tatsächlich auch ernst sein und wer hätte gedacht, dass ich ein zwanghafter Sadist bin, Klein-Feary ist nur zufrieden, wenn ihre Charaktere leiden und zwar dolle *eg* dementsprechend ist dies mal wieder eine Drama/Angst FF 

Charaktere: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter (kein Slash, vorläufig *gg*)

Auf der Suche nach Glück ..:: Prolog ::.. Erzählt von Draco Malfoy 

Es war dunkel. Dunkelheit, ein Bestandteil meines Lebens. Dunkelheit, immer nur Dunkelheit... und Kälte. Sie ist mein größter Feind, auch wenn mir das nie einer glauben würde. Denn niemand kennt mich wirklich. Und das ist wahrscheinlich auch besser so.

Gedankenverloren saß ich am Fenster und ließ meinen Blick über die trüben Ländereien schweifen, die langsam im fahlen Nebel versanken. 

Malfoy Manor war ein gewaltiges, in Stein gehauenes Schloss, in dessen Mauern es nicht einmal im Sommer warm zu werden schien. Die Kälte hatte sich über Jahrhunderte in die Steine gefressen. Manchmal glaube ich, es ist mein eigenes, privates Askaban, ein Gefängnis für mich ganz allein. 

Ich schloss die Augen. Noch immer spürte ich den leisen Schmerz in meiner Brust, der nur langsam abklang. Er hatte mich wieder geschlagen. Nicht mit den Händen oder einem Stock, nein, mit Flüchen. Es war eine beliebte Methode der Züchtigung, denn man musste sich nicht die Hände schmutzig machen. Nicht einmal dabei ließ er sich auf eine primitive Ebene herab. Immer der stolze Zauberer. Ja, so war er und so sollte auch ich werden.

Schweigend schlang ich die Arme um meine angewinkelten Beine. Es war kalt, so verdammt kalt. Mein Kopf lehnte schlaff gegen den eisigen, rauen Stein. Ich war müde, so unendlich müde. Ein sanfter Wind strich durch meine silberblonden Haare, Haare, die ich so sehr verachtete. Ich hatte sie von ihm, meinem Peiniger. Ebenso wie die Augen. Doch seine waren inzwischen fast schwarz, während meine noch grau waren. Dennoch wusste ich, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis meine Augen ebenfalls ihren Glanz verloren. 

Ein Paar leuchtend grüner Augen flammte in meinem Geist auf. Ich knurrte verärgert und sprang vom Fenstersims, als hätte mich ein besonders widerliches Insekt berührt. Potter. Wenn es jemanden gab, den ich noch mehr verachtete als meinen Erzeuger, so war das jener Junge, der lebt. Er, der große Held, er, den jeder liebte. Alles fiel ihm zu Füßen, jeder küsste den Saum seines Umhangs. Oh, wie ich ihn hasste. Wahrscheinlich saß er eben gerade vergnügt zu Hause, im Kreis seiner Verwandten, erzählte von seinen Abenteuern, kassierte jede Menge Lob und Anerkennung. Warum benannte man nicht gleich eine Straße nach ihm? Oder noch besser, gleich eine ganze Stadt. Potter Ville, oh Freude. 

Verärgert stapfte ich zu meinem Bett hinüber. Jetzt hatte er meine Laune noch weiter ins Minus katapultiert. Nicht einmal in meinen Ferien war ich vor ihm sicher. Immer und immer wieder kreisten sich meine Gedanken um diese schreckliche Person. Potter hier, Potter da. Es lebe Harry Potter, der Junge, der Voldemort schon vier Mal entkam. Der Junge, der das Trimagische Turnier gewann, obwohl er gar nicht hätte daran teilnehmen dürfen. Aber wieso sich an Regeln halten, wenn man der große Harry Potter war? 

Langsam ließ ich mich auf meine dunkelblaue Bettwäsche sinken, die rechte Hand fest gegen die schmerzende Seite gepresst. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen. Morgen würde es nicht mehr weh tun. Nichts würde mehr daran erinnern. Keine Narben, keine Beweise. Ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren und würde es auch nie tun. Ich war gehorsam, ebenso wie verdammt...

Erzählt von Harry Potter 

Das unerträgliche Ticken der Wanduhr brachte mich beinahe um den Verstand. Seit ich aus dem Schlaf aufgeschreckt war hinderte mich jenes Ticken penetrant daran, wieder in das Reich der Träume, oder besser gesagt der Alpträume, überzugehen. Ungefähr zum tausendstem Mal warf ich mich unruhig hin und her. Mir war schlecht. Seit annähernd drei Stunden, die ich nun schon wach lag, rumorte mein Magen, vollführte einen Protestsong. Ich konnte es nicht mehr hören. Wie gerne hätte ich mich übergeben, um endlich dieses Übelgefühl loszuwerden. 

Mir war heiß, so unglaublich heiß. Mein Kopfkissen war durchgeschwitzt und meine schwarzen Haare klebten trostlos an meiner blassen Haut. Ich fühlte mich mies, so mies wie lange nicht mehr. Meine Glieder schmerzten. 

Seit der Rückkehr aus Hogwarts hatten sich die Dursleys die unnützlichsten und sinnlosesten Aufgaben ausgedacht, die ihre kranken Hirne zu bieten hatten. Erst gestern hatte ich Holz hacken müssen. Holz? Sie besaßen nicht einmal mehr einen Kamin, seit die Weasleys vor einigen Jahren mitten in ihrem Wohnzimmer gelandet waren. Onkel Vernon hatte ihn eigenhändig mit Ziegelsteinen zugemauert und einen Schrank davor gestellt, als befürchte er, dass eine Mauer aus Stein diese Missgeburten, wie er uns nannte, nicht aufhalten würde. 

Er hatte panische Angst vor uns, dass wusste ich. Doch das machte es mir nicht unbedingt leichter. Er hasste mich, aus tiefstem Herzen. Für ihn war ich nur Dreck, eine Eisenkugel am Bein, mehr lästig als lieb. Wahrscheinlich war, in seinen Augen, der Dreck unter seinen Fingernägeln mehr wert als ich.

Früher, als ich die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben hatte wenigstens ein bisschen Liebe vom ihm geschenkt zu bekommen, habe ich nach dem Grund gesucht, den Grund, weshalb die Dursleys soviel Abscheu für mich empfanden. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, was ich falsch gemacht hatte. Immer versuchte ich mein Bestes, wollte sie beeindrucken, ihnen alles Recht machen. Doch je mehr ich mich bemühte, umso zorniger wurden sie auf mich. Wahrscheinlich konnten sie nicht ertragen, dass ich so viel fähiger als ihr fetter, verwöhnter Sohn war. Ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut, ein fauler Versager. Und natürlich fürchteten sie die Magie, die in mir schlummerte. Diese abartige, abnorme Kraft, die nur Missgeburten eingepflanzt worden war. Für sie war meine Fähigkeit ein Brandmal, ein Zeichen der Infektion, als hätte ich eine ansteckende Krankheit. Mich zu lieben war unmöglich. Nicht einmal Zuneigung wollten sie mir gönnen. Und heute, heute will ich sie auch gar nicht mehr. Ich hasse sie, diese ganze Familie. Sie behandeln mich wie Vieh auf dem man gewissenlos herumtrampeln kann. Ich bin nur ein Fußabtreter für sie. Ich hasse sie, noch viel mehr als ich Malfoy hasse. Doch was kann ich schon tun. Ich bin hilflos. Der große Harry Potter, so hilflos. Keiner würde das von mir denken. Malfoy würde lachen könnte er mich jetzt sehen. Am Boden. Ich bin verdammt...


	2. Die Lektion

Auf der Suche nach Glück

**Chapter 1: Die Lektion**

31. August 1996 – 10.35 – Gleis 11 ¾ 

**Erzählt von Harry Potter**

Ich sollte glücklich sein. Doch ich war es nicht. Wo blieb das Gefühl der Schmetterlinge, die mich immer überkamen, wenn ich den Hogwarts-Express sah? Dieses Gefühl der Freiheit, wenn ich wieder für ein Jahr den Dursleys entfloh und in mein Zuhause zurückkehrte. Es blieb aus.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich keinen einzigen Brief von meinen Freunden erhalten hatte, keinen Geburtstagsgruß, kein „Hallo Harry, wie geht's?". Nichts. Hatten sie mich einfach vergessen? Oder lag es noch immer an dem Streit, der vergangenes Schuljahr tobte. Wir waren wortlos auseinander gegangen. Sie hatten mir nicht einmal Leb wohl gesagt, sondern nur ihre Koffer gepackt und schweigend das Gleis verlassen. Ich hatte sie die ganzen Ferien vermisst. Ob sie auch an mich gedacht hatten? Wenigstens für einen Moment?

Wie gerne hätte ich die Ferien im Fuchsbau verbracht. Ich liebe dieses Haus. Später würde ich mir wohl ein ähnliches kaufen. Es würde mich immer an Ron erinnern. Und an die restlichen Weasleys; die freundliche Mrs. Weasley, die mich immer wie ihren eigenen Sohn behandelt hatte und Mr. Weasley, der selbst noch ein halbes Kind war und seinen Söhnen jeden Streich verzieh, Ginny, die mich oft schüchtern angelächelt hatte und Fred und George, deren Scherze jedes mal für gute Laune gesorgt hatten. Ich hatte die Zwillinge schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Nachdem sie die Schule beendet hatten waren sie aus meinem Leben getreten.

Wie es ihnen wohl ging? ****

Ungeschickt schlängelte ich mich durch die Schülermassen. Hier und da warf man mir einige Begrüßungen zu. Ich nickte jedes mal nur stumm zurück, ein falsches Lächeln auf meinen Lippen. 

Meine Koffer waren schwer, das heißt, sie waren eigentlich so schwer wie jedes Jahr, doch hatte ich keine Kraft mehr in meinen Armen. Wie zentnerschwere Lasten zerrten sie an meinen Schultern, drohten mich zu Boden zu reißen. Doch ich blieb aufrecht.

Dann erblickte ich Malfoy. Stolz erhobenen Hauptes, die Nase stets höher als alle anderen in den Himmel gereckt, stakste er durch die Massen, die ehrfürchtig vor ihm zu weichen schienen. Er war ihr König und das gab er ihnen auch bei jeder sich bietenden Chance zu verstehen. Wie sein Vater war er ein arrogantes Arschloch. Mit Sicherheit würde er einst ein Todesser werden, ein Aasgeier, der sich am Leid anderer ergötzte. Ich verachte ihn.

Erzählt von Draco Malfoy 

Das dumpfe Schnauben der gewaltigen Lok dröhnte in meinen Ohren. Vor mir türmte sie sich auf, wie eine eiserne Schlange. Sie wird mich nach Hause tragen, endlich nach Hause. Hogwarts. 

Wie quälend lang kamen mir immer diese Ferien vor. Ich bin wahrscheinlich der einzige Junge, der die Ferien verabscheut. Dabei ist es nicht einmal die Zeit, es ist der Ort, der mich schaudern lässt.

Mit erhobenem Kopf drängelte ich mich durch die lachenden Menschen, die sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedeten. Mein Vater hatte mich noch nie zum Zug gebracht. Zu meinem Glück.

Langsam bahnte ich mir meinen Weg. Eine offene Wagontür strahlte mir frohlockend entgegen. Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte und sprang die wenigen Stufen hinauf. 

Innen schien es fast noch lauter als auf dem Bahnsteig. Ein emsiges Summen, einem Bienenstock gleich, erfüllte die langen Flure des Zuges. Unmengen von Schülern blockierten die Gänge, versuchten ihre Koffer zu verstauen oder waren auf der Suche nach Freunden. Fröhliche Gespräche waren bereits am laufen. 

Desinteressiert quetschte ich mich an ihnen vorbei, auf der Suche nach einem leeren Abteil. Nach wenigen Minuten wurde ich fündig. Seufzend ließ ich mich auf die gepolsterte Bank fallen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als das Quietschen der Tür mich wieder aufschrecken ließ. Ein leises Stöhnen drang über meine Lippen. „Potter!" Ich legte all meine Verachtung in dieses eine Wort. „Was willst du hier?" Mein eisiger Blick fixierte seine grünen, glasigen Augen. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, wie blass er war. Überhaupt sah er nicht sehr gesund aus. Er war dürr, noch viel dürrer als die Jahre zuvor. 

Er schien genauso überrascht wie ich zu sein. Wahrscheinlich war er so sehr in Gedanken gewesen, dass er mich überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte. Nun straften sich seine Muskeln, als wolle er sich jeden Moment auf mich stürzen. Doch stattdessen presste er nur giftig „Malfoy!" zwischen den Zähnen hervor und wollte sich schon wieder auf dem Absatz herum drehen und das Abteil verlassen, doch dort versperrten ihm zwei riesige Schränke den Weg. Es waren Crabbe und Goyle, meine einzig wahren Freunde. 

Er war gefangen. Ein eisiges Grinsen stahl sich auf meine schmalen Lippen.

Erzählt von Harry Potter 

Die drückende Atmosphäre im Zug schien mir fast den Atem zu nehmen. Überall fröhliche Gesichter. Ich konnte es nicht mehr sehen.

Widerwillig schob ich mich an ihnen vorbei und floh in ein leeres Abteil. Doch es war nicht leer. Zu meinem Leidwesen, meine Pechsträhne wollte einfach nicht reißen, saß dort kein geringerer als mein Erzfeind, der Todesser in spe. Warum lachte mir nie das Glück? 

Meine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Ich spürte seinen kalten Blick über mich schweifen. Ich musste schrecklich aussehen, wie der Tod auf Latschen. Das würde ihm wieder genug Anlass zum darauf herumhacken bieten. Ich hatte genug. Zornig wollte ich aus dem Abteil stürzen, doch da standen sie, gewaltige Mauern aus Fleisch und Knochen. Crabbe und Goyle, Malfoys Schoßhündchen. Ich hätte am liebsten losgeheult, aber diesen Triumph wollte ich der Schlange nicht gönnen. Ich würde nie vor ihm heulen. Meine Tränen würde er nie zu Gesicht kriegen. Nie!

Ich legte alle Wut in meinen Blick, als könnte ich die zwei Schränke allein dadurch aus dem Weg räumen. Leider wichen sie keinen einzigen Zentimeter.

„Geht mir aus dem Weg", knurrte ich verärgert. Doch als hätte ich es nicht schon geahnt schüttelten sie nur stumm den Kopf. Ich drehte mich wieder herum, nur um Malfoys schleimiges Grinsen zu sehen. Ich war gefangen. Was für ein Scheißtag!

„Was willst du?" fragte ich frei heraus. Ich hatte keine Lust mich auf ewige Diskussionen einzulassen. Die zwei Koffer zerrten noch immer schwer an meinen Armen.

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, Potter, wie ich dich hasse!" Oh doch, das konnte ich. Und ich war mir sicher, dass mein Hass auf ihn sogar noch größer war, als seiner auf mich.

Ich schwieg. Was sollte ich auch sagen? Sie waren in der Überzahl. Ich war ihnen ausgeliefert. Hilflos. Mal wieder. Oh, wie ich es hasste. Ohne meine Freunde war ich doch überhaupt nichts. Nur ein kleiner Wicht, dessen Ruf größer als er selbst war.

„Und weißt du, was ich schon immer mal mit dir tun wollte?" fuhr Malfoy, die Schlange, inzwischen gehässig fort. Ich schluckte. Eine eisige Hand schien sich um mein Herz zu legen. Wie schlimm konnte dieser Tag denn noch werden?

„Ich wollte dem großen, ach so tollen Harry Potter zeigen, was es heißt zu leiden. Ich hoffe du hast deine Ferien genossen, denn die friedliche Zeit ist jetzt vorbei! Ich werde dich erst mal wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen holen." Ein dämonisches Lächeln legte sich über seine Wangen. Ich fröstelte. 

Bitte lass mich endlich aufwachen, lieber Gott. Wieso bist du nur so grausam zu mir? Was um alles in der Welt hab ich denn nur getan, dass du mich so bestrafst?

**Erzählt von Draco Malfoy**

Ich genoss den panischen Ausdruck in seinen glasigen Augen. Ich hätte ihm schon viel früher einmal zeigen sollen, wie das wahre Leben ist. Ihn endlich mal von seiner rosa Wolke runter holen und mit der grausamen Realität konfrontieren. Die Welt ist schlecht. Das sollte er gefälligst auch mal zu spüren bekommen. 

Ich gab Crabbe und Goyle einen Wink und sie packten ihn bei den Armen. Polternd vielen seine zwei schäbigen Koffer zu Boden. Sein Blick wanderte fahrig zu mir. Er hatte Angst, dennoch sah ich auch Trotz in ihnen. Es würde nicht leicht werden ihn zu brechen. Doch Herausforderungen spornten mich an. 

„Bringt ihn her!" befahl ich hart. 

Ich konnte in seinen Augen lesen, dass er wusste, was ihm bevorstand. Er war nicht dumm. Keineswegs.

Grob trieben ihn Crabbe und Goyle in die Mitte des Wagons. Ich sah, wie sich seine Hände zu Fäusten ballten. Doch gegen ihre Kraft konnte er nichts ausrichten. Dazu war er viel zu schmächtig. Überhaupt sah er aus, wie ein halbes Gerippe. Aber warum eigentlich? Leise Zweifel überkamen mich, doch sie waren ebenso schnell wieder vergessen, wie sie aufkamen. Was gingen mich Potters Essgewohnheiten an? Von mir aus konnte er verhungern.

Inzwischen zwangen Crabbe und Goyle ihn in die Knie. Da hockte er nun, mit zornig funkelnden Augen, zusammengepressten Zähnen und geballten Fäusten. Er könnte schreien, doch er tat es nicht. Dafür war wohl selbst er zu stolz. Pah, als ob ein Potter Stolz haben könnte. Er wusste nicht, was es hieß den Namen seiner Familie hochzuhalten, egal was kam. Er ahnte ja nicht mal im entferntesten, wie es mir letztes Jahr ergangen war, als bekannt geworden war, dass mein Vater ein Todesser war. Wie schwer es für mich gewesen war meine Familienehre aufrecht zu erhalten. 

Doch davon hatte ein Potter doch keine Ahnung. 

Ich trat auf ihn zu. Meine sturmgrauen Augen waren regungslos wie immer, als ich verächtlich auf ihn herabsah.

„Draco", mischte sich nun Goyle in die angespannte Stille. „Mach keinen Fehler. Du weißt, wenn dein Vater davon erfährt, dann –" 

Mit einer schnellen Geste brachte ich ihn zum Schweigen. „Halt die Klappe, Goyle. Das diskutieren wir später aus." Alles, was mir jetzt noch fehlte, war, dass Potter von meinen Problemen Wind bekam.

„Außerdem, wie soll er denn davon erfahren. Ich glaube kaum, dass Potter es ihm auf die Nase binden wird."

„Draco, es gibt da noch etwas, was wir dir sagen müssen", meinte nun Crabbe. Seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich leise, als schämte er sich dafür, was er mir gleich sagen musste.

„Du weißt, dass dein Vater unsere Väter in der Hand hat." Ich nickte ungeduldig. Wen hatte mein Vater schon nicht in der Hand? Er war wie ein Puppenspieler, der seinen Marionetten tanzen ließ. Nur der Lord fehlte noch in seiner Sammlung.

„Und seit der Sache im Sommer hat er unseren Vätern befohlen, dass wir ein Auge auf dich werfen und ihn über alles auf dem laufenden halten." Er senkte den Kopf. 

„Es tut uns Leid, Draco, aber du weißt, dass wir uns ihnen nicht widersetzen können. Du verstehst das doch..."

Ich war wie gelähmt, unfähig, etwas zu sagen. Wie weit würde er noch gehen, um aus mir den perfekten Sohn zu machen? Jetzt bewachte er mich selbst während meiner Schulzeit, hetzte mir Wachhunde auf den Leib, um jeden meiner Fehlschritte sühnen zu können. Mein Gefängnis schien sich auszuweiten, auf die ganze Welt. 

Zornig verpasste ich Potter einen Tritt, sodass er stöhnend zu Boden sank.

„Los, schafft ihn mir aus den Augen. Ich kann ihn nicht mehr sehen!"

Schweigend schmiss ich mich auf die Bank und lehnte meinen Kopf gegen das kalte Fensterglas. Ich konnte mich ihm nicht widersetzen, konnte nicht fliehen. Das war wohl der beste Zeitpunkt jeden Widerstand aufzugeben. Er hatte mich in der Hand.

Erzählt von Harry Potter 

Sein Tritt war so unerwartet gekommen. Ich hatte ihn nicht kommen sehen. Da lag ich nun, zusammengekrümmt am Boden, getreten, zerschlagen. Mein Magen hatte sich schmerzhaft zusammengekrampft. Wieder wollte die Übelkeit meine Speiseröhre hinaufklettern. Doch nie würde ich mich dermaßen erniedrigen und mich über Malfoys geputzte Stiefel entleeren. Nie, bei meiner Ehre.

Malfoys kalte Worte drangen nur dumpf durch den roten Schleier aus Schmerz. Zwei Paar grobe Hände packten mich und rissen mich auf die Füße. Brutal wurde ich aus dem Abteil befördert. Ich konnte mich kaum auf den Beinen halten, doch wusste ich, dass ich noch gut weg gekommen war. Aber warum? Wieso hatte Malfoy eben so ungehalten, ja beinahe panisch reagiert, als hätte Crabbe ihm seine Todesbotschaft überbracht? Ich verstand es nicht. Doch eigentlich war es mir auch egal. Ich lebte noch. Das war es doch, was ich wollte. Oder nicht? Was nun mit dieser Schlange geschah ging mir am A*** vorbei. Von mir aus konnte er verrecken... Dennoch... was zum Teufel hatte ihm solche Angst eingejagt? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er überhaupt vor etwas Angst hat. Er wirkte immer so unnahbar, als ob ihn nichts bewegen könnte. Wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Wie oft hatte ich ihn für seine Stärke beneidet, immer dann, wenn ich zu schwach war mich gegen diese Gedanken zu wehren. So wie jetzt. Im Stillen, glaub ich, bewundere ich ihn manchmal. Aber nur manchmal. Immerhin war er das hinterhältigste und fieseste Stück Dreck in dieser ganzen Galaxie. Er kam gleich nach Lord Voldemort. Und irgendwann, da war ich mir sicher, würde er selbst diesen überflügeln...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A/N: Und cut. So, das war's wieder von mir. Jaaa, ich weiß, die Kapitel sind unverschämt kurz im Gegensatz zu denen bei „Das fünfte Schuljahr". Aber dafür müsst ihr nicht so lange auf eine Fortsetzung warten, denn das zweite Kapitel ist schon so gut wie fertig ^^ Das dritte übrigens auch *lol* _ _Das Grundgerüst der Geschichte steht nämlich schon lange. Ich werde die nächsten Kapitel nur noch einmal überarbeiten und Korrekturlesen. Das bedeutet, die weiteren Chapter folgen auf den Fuß._

Und jetzt, da ihr hier unten angekommen seid spürt ihr doch sicherlich das unbändige Verlangen mir ein review zu schreiben, nicht wahr *zwinker*

_Man liest sich_

_Eure Feary_


	3. Der Trank der verlorenen Hoffnung

Auf der Suche nach Glück Chapter 2: Der Trank der verlorenen Hoffnung Erzählt von Draco Malfoy 

Die restliche Zugfahrt war recht unspektakulär abgelaufen. Potter war mir nicht noch einmal über den Weg gelaufen und auch Crabbe und Goyle, die ich kurz darauf ebenfalls aus meinem Abteil verbannt hatte, ließen sich die ganze Fahrt nicht mehr blicken.

Eigentlich konnte ich es ihnen nicht übel nehmen. Sie waren wie ich - bedingungslos gehorsam, in einer brutalen Welt.

Nun saßen wir hier, am Tisch der Slytherins, und warteten, mehr oder weniger gespannt, auf die alljährliche Zeremonie der Erstklässler. Mich, als alten Hasen, interessierten diese Traditionen schon lange nicht mehr. Genervt ließ ich die Feier an mir vorbeiziehen, als wäre sie lediglich eine störende Pflicht, die ich so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen wollte.

Anteilnahmslos saß ich auf meinem Platz. Das fröhliche Klatschen zur Begrüßung eines neuen Schülers nicht beachtend, wanderte mein Blick geistesabwesend hinüber zum Gryffindor-Tisch. Dort hockte er, der stolze Potter, der noch vor wenigen Stunden wimmernd vor mir auf dem Boden lag und so aussah, als würde er jeden Moment auf meine Schuhe kotzen wollen. Jämmerlich. Ein kleiner feiger Angeber, der nur große Töne spuken konnte. Und dieser Wicht soll Voldemort besiegt haben? Lächerlich. Daran glaubte ich nicht. Und doch war es Fakt.

Mein Blick glitt langsam über seine mickrige, erbärmliche Erscheinung. Er wirkte verändert, irgendwie reifer als sonst. So ruhig und gelassen, als würde alles belanglos an ihm vorüberziehen. Auch hatte ich bemerkt, dass sein Verhältnis zu dem Schlammblut und dem Wiesel nicht mehr so wie früher war. Irgendetwas war vorgefallen. Die Distanz schien knisternd zwischen ihnen in der Luft zu hängen. Doch das war für mich doch nur von Vorteil...

Erzählt von Harry Potter 

Noch nie war mir die Begrüßungszeremonie so unerträglich erschienen. Das Aufteilen der Erstklässler vollzog sich gähnend langsam. Ich spürte Hermines stechenden Blick, der drohend auf mir lag. Seit ich mich nach Malfoys Attacke zu ihnen gesellt hatte hatte sie mich nur mit Fragen bombardiert. Wie es mir ginge, warum ich so schrecklich aussähe, warum ich so dürr wäre und wo ich die ganze Zeit gesteckt hätte. Irgendwann hatte ich sie genervt ignoriert und nur noch stur aus dem Fenster gestarrt. Bis jetzt hatten wir kaum ein Wort gewechselt. Dennoch spürte ich, dass der Streit vom letzten Jahr so gut wie verziehen war. Es war sowieso ein sinnloser Streit gewesen. Ich fragte mich noch heute, wie wir uns wegen solch eines banalen Themas hatten zerstreiten können. Es war absurd.

Aber noch immer stand eine gewisse Barriere zwischen uns. Wahrscheinlich lag es an mir. Ich hatte mich über die Ferien verändert, war irgendwie verschlossener geworden. Ich machte es ihnen nicht leicht zu mir durchzudringen. Und auf eine gewisse Weise wollte ich sie auch gar nicht zu mir durchlassen. Ich hatte es satt verletzt zu werden. Vielleicht war das eine Art Schutzmechanismus. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich verstehe mich schon lange nicht mehr.

Nicht einmal Dumbledores Rede konnte mich dieses Jahr aufheitern. Die Worte zogen wirkungslos an mir vorbei. Dann wurde das Essen aufgetischt und schon beim Anblick der zahllosen Köstlichkeiten krampfte sich mein geschundener Magen schmerzhaft zusammen. Ich wusste, ich würde keinen Bissen hinunter bekommen, also verabschiedete ich mich von meinen Freunden mit der Begründung ich sei müde und wolle mich schon hinlegen. 

Gefolgt von ihren besorgten Blicken zog ich von dannen.

**Erzählt von Draco Malfoy**

Die nachfolgenden Tage zogen ereignislos an mir vorbei. Der Alltag hatte sich wieder eingestellt. Ich tat mein bestes, um meinem Ruf gerecht zu werden. Fast mechanisch ließ ich fiese Kommentare und Beleidigungen vom Stapel, zog Aufmerksamkeit wie Verachtung auf mich. Alles war wie immer. Jedenfalls fast alles. Etwas fehlte. Es war Potter. Es war nicht so, dass ich ihn nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekam. Wir sahen uns oft genug. Seit diesem Jahr hatten wir nicht nur ,Zaubertränke' und ,Pflege magischer Geschöpfe', sondern auch ,Wahrsagen' mit den Gryffindors. Öfters würde ich seine schleimige Visage wohl auch kaum ertragen. Was mich störte war seine neue Art mich zu ignorieren. Es war nicht nur, dass er nicht auf meine Beleidigungen reagierte, nein, er beachtete mich nicht einmal. Mir kam es vor, als sähe er durch mich hindurch, als wäre ich für ihn Luft. Er sagte kein Wort, er widersprach nicht noch versuchte er sich zu verteidigen oder einen Gegenschlag zu starten. Als würde jeder Spruch an ihm abprallen, ihn kalt lassen. Dieses Verhalten machte mich so wütend. Mit jeder verstreichenden Minute schien mein Hass auf ihn zu wachsen. Niemand ignorierte mich! Er würde schon noch sehen, was er davon hatte mich wütend zu machen. Mein Zorn würde sich irgendwann einmal in einer gewaltigen Explosion entladen und dann würde ich nicht gerne in seiner Haut stecken...

Erzählt von Harry Potter 

Malfoy schien es sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben meiner Niederlage noch eins oben auf zu setzen. In den folgenden Wochen überschlug er sich beinahe in seiner Kreativität sich ständig neue Gemeinheiten einfallen zu lassen, die er mir rücksichtslos gegen den Kopf schmiss. Irgendwann hatte ich nur noch auf Durchzug geschaltet. Ich hatte nicht mehr die Kraft mich gegen ihn zu wehren, mein Wille war schon längst gebrochen. Ich hatte ihm nichts entgegen zu setzen. Er hatte doch recht. Ich war erbärmlich. Ich war ja nicht einmal in der Lage mein Leben zu regeln. Warum verkroch ich mich auch wenn ich keinen Grund dazu hatte? Die kalten Mauern der Dursleys lagen viele Kilometer hinter mir, doch noch immer bekam ich keinen Bissen herunter. Ich konnte weder essen noch schlafen. Meine Freunde machten sich Sorgen, doch ich schaffte es nicht mit ihnen über meine Probleme zu reden. Gemeinsam hätten wir bestimmt eine Lösung gefunden. Doch dafür hätte ich den ersten Schritt machen müssen und dazu war ich nicht bereit. Ich befand mich in einer Isolation, die ich mir selbst aufgezwungen hatte. Wenn das nicht erbärmlich war, was dann?

***~***

Heute hatten wir ,Pflege magischer Geschöpfe'. Trotzdem oder gerade weil Hagrid uns unterrichtete war mir dieses Fach nicht geheuer, denn unser gutmütiger Wildhüter hatte eine Schwäche für „knuddelige" Monster, denen man lieber nicht zu nahe kam. Der Umstand, dass wir gemeinsam mit den Slytherins hatten, machte das ganze auch nicht unbedingt erträglicher. Gemeinsam mit Hermine, Ron und der restlichen Gryffindor-Meute trottete ich voller gruseliger Vorahnungen Hagrids Hütte entgegen, als ich jene unheilverkündende Stimme vernahm. „Hey, Potty? Was glaubst du was dein Riesenbaby heute wieder für Monster für uns bereit hält? Vielleicht einen Drachen oder eine Hydra?" Er lachte verächtlich und ich unterdrücke den Zwang mich einfach umzudrehen und weiterzugehen, denn das hätte ihn nur noch mehr angestachelt. Stattdessen starrte ich ihn nur wortlos an. 

„Umso besser", mischte sich nun Ron ein. „Je größer, desto leichter fällt es dir sicherlich einen schnellen Tod zu sterben. Also beeil dich ein bisschen, dann können wir heute früher Schluss machen." Er grinste fies. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen. Auch Ron hatte seine Schlagfertig über die Jahre perfektioniert und reichte nun beinahe an Hermines Niveau heran.

Malfoy zog bedrohlich funkelnd eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Ha ha, selten so gelacht, Wiesel. Aber an deiner Stelle würde ich lieber die Klappe halten. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du wieder Schnecken spukst!" Bei diesen Worten hob er demonstrativ seinen Zauberstab und grinste hämisch. 

Ron ballte wütend die Fäuste. „Du... du..." 

„Na, fehlen dir die Worte, Wiesel? Ganz schön erbärmlich, wenn man der eigenen Muttersprache nicht mächtig ist. Aber nach dem fünften Balg musste deinen Eltern irgendwann die Intelligenz ausgegangen sein, sodass sie dir nur noch ihre roten Haare vererben konnten." Sein schleimiges Grinsen wurde noch breiter und ich spürte, wie sich Ron neben mir zum Sprung spannte. Ich legte ihm beruhigend meine Hand auf die Schulter und sprach: „Ron, lass den Idiot. Der ist es doch nicht wert, dass du ihm zuhörst. Komm, Hagrid wartet." Er nickte langsam, doch ich bemerkte, wie sehr es ihm missfiel einen Rückzieher zu machen. Seine Hände zitterten vor unterdrückter Wut und seine Lippen waren zu einem blutleeren Strich zusammengepresst. Ron war sehr empfindlich in Bezug auf seine Familie. Er hatte schon oft genug unter den Vorurteilen und den Beleidigungen über ihren finanziellen Status leiden müssen, sodass er sehr leicht an die Decke ging. Und Malfoy wusste dies auszunutzen.

Ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen zog ich meinen Freund hastig hinter mir her. Alles was ich noch hörte war Malfoys wütender Kommentar, den er uns in einer letzten verzweifelten Aktion hinterher schleuderte.

„Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern bis sie diesen Idiot endlich rausschmeißen. Dafür sorge ich!"

Erzählt von Draco Malfoy 

Hätte man mir gesagt, mein Hass auf Harry Potter könnte gar nicht mehr größer werden, so hätte ich ihm in diesem Moment das Gegenteil beweisen können. In mir breitete sich eine Welle heißer, unbändiger Wut aus, sodass ich im Inbegriff war Lava zu speien. Meine grauen Augen verengten sich bedrohlich und ich musste einen Augenblick tief durchatmen, um mich nicht sofort auf ihn zu stürzen. 

Ich hatte einen Punkt erreicht an dem ich wirklich an mir zu zweifeln begann. Ich hatte keine Macht mehr über Potter. Wieso ließ ihn nur alles kalt? Wieso prallte jede meiner Beleidigungen an ihm ab? Das Wiesel wäre mir beinahe an die Gurgel gesprungen und er hatte sich einfach umgedreht und mich stehen gelassen. Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein!!! Wo war ich hier? 

Ich bin Malfoy, ich bin dein Feind! Sieh mich endlich an, wenn ich dich runtermache, hör mir wenigstens zu. Wie kannst du es wagen mich zu ignorieren? Mich?! 

Hatte denn wirklich niemand mehr vor mir Respekt? Mein Vater hatte recht, wenn er sagte, dass ich es nicht wert war den Namen Malfoy zu tragen. Aber hatte ich denn je behauptet ihn tragen zu wollen? Hatte ich je verlangt mich Malfoy nennen zu dürfen? Hatte ich je irgendetwas von ihm verlangt, außer Liebe vielleicht, aber nicht einmal die wollte er mir schenken. War es da denn verwunderlich, dass ich ein arrogantes Arschloch geworden bin? Ihr kennt mich doch alle nicht. Ihr, die ihr in einer heilen Welt lebt, wisst nicht, was es heißt zu einem Leben in Dunkelheit verdammt zu sein. 

Inzwischen war mein Hass größer als ich selbst. Ich scheine unter vier kleine Worten zu verschwinden, zu verblassen. 

POTTER. ICH. HASSE. DICH!!!

Warum kannst du mir nicht wenigstens Respekt entgegen bringen? Oder Hass. Irgendein Gefühl. Es ist mir doch egal, welcher Art. Alles was ich will ist, dass du mich bemerkst, mich fürchtest oder achtest. Ich möchte in deinen Augen jemand sein.

Erzählt von Harry Potter 

Ich kann gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie sehr ich Malfoy verabscheue. Ich verstehe nicht, wie ein Mensch so einen dreckigen, selbstgefälligen Charakter haben konnte. Ebenso wenig wie ich verstand, wie man sich am Leid anderer ergötzen konnte. Wie krank musste man sein? War es nicht schon genug, dass die Dursleys in den Ferien tagtäglich auf mir herumgehackt hatten und Snape mich in jedem seiner Unterrichtsstunden noch kleiner stampfte, als ich ohnehin schon war? Warum musste Malfoy noch Salz in die Wunde streuen? Warum konnte er mich nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen? Hatte er nicht irgendwann genug. Ich tat schon alles mögliche, um ihn zu ignorieren. Wollte, dass er die Lust an mir verlor. Wie tief unten wollte er mich noch sehen? Sollte ich vor ihm auf dem Boden kriechen?

Wie kann ein Mensch in dem Alter schon so skrupellos sein?

***~*** Einige Wochen später Erzählt von Draco Malfoy 

Wie jedes Jahr unterrichtete uns Snape in Zaubertränke. Es war eines meiner Lieblingsfächer, nicht nur, weil wir gemeinsam mit den Gryffindors hatten und ich es liebte wie Professor Snape auf ihnen herumhackte. Nein, es war auch eines jener Fächer, die mir wirklich lagen. Aber man konnte nicht behaupten, dass ich in den anderen Fächern schlecht wäre. Nicht viele wussten, dass ich eigentlich ziemlich gut in der Schule war. Schon seit Jahren einer der besten meines Hauses. Ich hätte sogar Vertrauensschüler werden können, doch nachdem herauskam, dass mein Vater ein Todesser sei, geriet dieses Angebot sehr schnell wieder in Vergessenheit. Nicht das ich es je angenommen hätte. Warum sollte ich ein Vertrauensschüler werden? Vertrauensschüler waren doch bloß Langweiler. Dennoch, dass man mir diesen Posten zugetraut hätte war doch sehr schmeichelhaft.

Snape hatte den Kerker über die Ferien ein wenig umgebaut. Die Bankreihen standen nun enger beisammen, sodass im hinteren Teil des Raumes eine riesige Tafel voller Zaubertrankzutaten, alter Bücher und Schriftrollen Platz fand. Der Bereich war durch einen schweren dreckigen Vorhang vom restlichen Klassenzimmer abgetrennt. Wahrscheinlich erforschte er hier die verschiedensten Tränke für den Lord. Ich wusste, dass Snape seit einem Jahr wieder in seinen Diensten stand. Mein Vater hatte mir oft genug von ihm erzählt, oder besser gesagt sich über ihn aufgeregt, weil Lord Voldemort ihm so viele Sympathien entgegen brachte. Im Gegensatz zu meinem Vater konnte ich das jedoch auch verstehen. Professor Snape war ein wirklicher Meister in seinem Fach. 

Es war noch sehr früh. Die erste Stunde würde erst in einer halben Stunde beginnen. Ich war der erste, der den Klassenraum betrat, da ich es nicht länger in der Großen Halle ausgehalten hatte. Und so ließ ich meinen Blick ein wenig über die verschiedenen Bücher schweifen.

Sie sahen allesamt sehr alt und kostbar aus und Snape würde mich mit Sicherheit köpfen würde ich auch nur einen Knick in eine Seite machen. Dennoch griff ich nach einem besonders interessantem Exemplar mit der Aufschrift „Gefühlsmanipulation", welches mir scheinbar magisch ins Auge gesprungen war. Mit spitzen Fingern schlug ich es auf. Die Seiten waren schon sehr vergilbt und brüchig. Vorsichtig blätterte ich weiter. Liebeszauber, Hassentfacher, Schlichter. Ich blätterte weiter, dann blieb mein Blick plötzlich an einem Absatz hängen. 

_Der Schlüssel zum Glück -_ _Sind Sie von der Welt enttäuscht? Sind Sie vom Kummer schon ganz zerfressen? Glauben Sie, dass nichts Sie mehr hält? Der „Trank der verlorenen Hoffnung" lässt Sie all ihre Sorgen und Schmerzen vergessen!_

Wie paralysiert las ich immer wieder die wenigen Zeilen. Ich wusste schon lange nicht mehr, wie sich Glück anfühlte. Der innere Frieden und die Befreitheit des Geistes war mir schon vor sehr langer Zeit verloren gegangen. Wie gerne würde ich endlich mal wieder glücklich sein. Unbeschwert und frei. Und dieser Trank würde mich befreien, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment. Ich würde alles hinter mir lassen. Einfach so. 

In dem Moment wusste ich, egal was es kosten würde, um an diesen Trank heran zu kommen, ich würde es auf mich nehmen. Welche Opfer es auch immer von mir verlangen würde. Das war es mir wert. 

Ein verärgertes Räuspern hinter mir ließ mich herumfahren. Ich war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass ich gar nicht mitbekommen hatte wie Snape den Kerker betreten hatte. Nun türmte er sich bedrohlich, mit in die Hüften gestützten Armen, vor mir auf. Auch wenn ich ein Slytherin und noch dazu der Sohn eines bedeutenden Todesser war, so konnte ich mir dennoch nicht alles erlauben. 

„Mr Malfoy, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern Ihnen erlaubt zu haben in meinen Privatsachen herumzuschnüffeln!" Ich nickte. „Verzeihen Sie, Professor. Es war nicht meine Absicht-" Noch während des Sprechens war ich einen Schritt zurückgewichen und stieß dabei unglücklicherweise gegen den hölzernen Tisch, wobei eine kleine Flasche umkippte und deren Inhalt sich zähflüssig über einige Blätter entleerte. Ich stöhnte innerlich auf. Das würde Ärger geben. „Verzeihung Sir", setzte ich erneut an, doch schon traf mich sein finsterer Blick und ich verstummte. „Mir scheint, Sie haben schon lange nicht mehr das Vergnügen gehabt das Pokalzimmer zu entstauben." Er packte mich grob am Arm und zog mich von seinem Tisch fort, um zu verhindern, dass ich noch mehr Schaden anrichtete. Dann rettete er die wenigen Dokumente, die noch nicht von der seltsam riechenden Flüssigkeit zersetzt worden waren.

„Sie werden den ganzen Nachmittag Zeit haben über ihre Tat nachzudenken. Bei der Gelegenheit können Sie sich auch schon mal überlegen, was Sie in den Aufsatz über die Wirkung von gefährlichen Chemikalien, die man achtlos über fremde Lehrertische verschüttet, schreiben wollen." Er grinste fies. „Ich erwarte zwei Meter Pergamentrolle morgen 7 Uhr auf meinem Tisch!" Ich nickte gequält und wollte mich gerade umdrehen, als er noch hinzufügte: „Ach, und Ihr werter Herr Vater wird mir sicherlich den Schaden bezahlen." Ein eiskalter Schauer lief mir den Rücken hinab. „Mein Vater? Aber..." Seine bedrohlich schwarzen Augen trafen meine und ich verstummte. „Jawohl, Sir."

Das war mein Todesurteil!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Sodele, das war das 2. Kapitel. Bisher ist ja noch nicht sehr viel passiert. Aber das kommt noch *gg*

Ach und, auf die Frage von Mael hin; Ron und Hermine gibt es natürlich noch. Aber sie spielen keine größere Rolle in dieser FF. Ich versuche mich abwechslungsweise mal nur auf zwei Personen zu konzentrieren, sonst schreib ich mich dumm und dämlich. Ich kann mich nämlich nie kurz halten *seufz* Das Fanfic-Fieber hat mich gepackt...

Danke an alle reviewer ^^ Ihr seid der Lohn für endlose Nächte voller übersprudelnder Ideen, die ich versuche in einen Text zu quetschen *gg* und wegen denen ich am nächsten Morgen total übermüdet durch die Kante schlürfe...

Ich wünsch euch noch nen guten rutsch ins neue Jahr 

Next chapter (**Die Prophezeiung vom Unglück**) is coming 2003 ^^


	4. Die Prophezeiung vom Unglück

Auf der Suche nach Glück Chapter 3: Die Prophezeiung vom Unglück 

**Erzählt von Draco Malfoy**

Snape hatte seine Drohung natürlich sofort in die Tat umgesetzt. Mein Vater erfuhr von der ganzen Misere und war verständlicherweise gar nicht begeistert, dass sein Sohn den Namen Malfoy einmal mehr mit Schande befleckt hatte. Es war nicht allein, das ich ins Fettnäpfchen getreten war, sondern dass ich mich gerade von Snape, meines Vaters Erzrivalen im Kampf um die Gunst Voldemorts, hatte erwischen lassen. Der Gedanke, dass er diesem nun auch noch etwas schuldig war, erschien ihm gar unerträglich. 

Dementsprechend groß war dann auch sein Zorn auf mich. Bereits einen Tag darauf hatte ich eine Nachricht von der Eule meines Vaters erhalten. Der Brief war schneeweiß, versiegelt mit blutrotem Wachs, darin eingestanzt das Wappen der Malfoys. Ich wagte kaum den Brief zu öffnen, obschon ich in etwa wusste, was darin stand. Er würde mich bestrafen. Die Art und Weise war mir schmerzlich bewusst, nur der Ort und der Zeitpunkt waren unbekannt. Doch der Brief sollte es mir verraten. Mein Vater fand immer einen Weg, um seinen Willen durchzusetzen. Nicht einmal die Mauern Hogwarts konnten ihn davon abhalten. Es gab halt keinen Ort, an dem ich ihm entkommen konnte. Keinen.

Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Es war nur eine Nacht, nur eine. Doch ich wusste, dass mir diese eine Nacht noch viele Schmerzen bringen würde...

**Erzählt von Harry Potter**

Wahrsagen ist wohl eines der nutzlosesten Fächer, die ich kenne. Das einzige, was Professor Trelawney mir voraussagen konnte, war mein Tod. Und das in den verschiedensten Art und Weisen. Ob ich nun ertrinken sollte, mich ein gefährliches Raubtier anfallen oder ob ich einfach nicht mehr aus dem Schlaf aufwachen würde - es kam immer auf das selbe heraus. Am Ende lebte ich noch. Welch Ironie. 

Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum ich ihren Vorhersagen schon lange nicht mehr traute. Auch wenn sie in meinem vierten Schuljahr eine gespenstige Prophezeiung machte, die auch tatsächlich eintraf. Es hatte mit der Auferstehung des Lords zu tun. Sie hatte Recht behalten. 

Vielleicht das erste und wahrscheinlich auch letzte Mal in ihrem Leben. 

Ich hielt nicht sehr viel von ihr. War mir wohl auch nicht zu verübeln, wenn sie mir fast tagtäglich neue Todesbotschaften überbrachte. Ihre Art, wie sie sich gab, wie sie unterrichtete, war mir irgendwie zuwider. Ich hätte es Hermine gleich tun und dieses Fach einfach abwählen sollen. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es nie tat. Wie gesagt, ich habe es aufgegeben mich zu verstehen.

Doch als wäre dieses Fach allein nicht schon schlimm genug hatten wir dieses Jahr auch noch gemeinsam mit den Slytherins. Irgendwer da oben schien es auf mich abgesehen zu haben. Und er verstand sein Handwerk gut.

Malfoy hatte mich seit der Sache bei Hagrid nicht mehr angesprochen, nicht mal mehr angesehen. Mich störte das natürlich nicht im geringsten. Er war vielmehr eine Art Urlaub mal nicht seine provozierenden Sprüche ertragen zu müssen oder sein schleimiges Grinsen zu sehen. Trotzdem war mir aufgefallen, dass er irgendwie verändert wirkte. Viel seltener zog er über uns Gryffindors her, im Zaubertrank-Unterricht war er geradezu gespenstig ruhig und schon lange war ich seinen Streichen nicht mehr zum Opfer gefallen. Entweder hatte er die Lust daran verloren oder die Kreativität hatte ihn verlassen. Es bestand natürlich auch die Möglichkeit, dass er sich jetzt zu fein dafür war und er sich nicht mehr auf ein solch niedriges Niveau, wie etwa Harry Potter, herunterlassen wollte. Mir war es eigentlich auch egal, welchem Umstand ich meinen Frieden verdankte.

Ich hatte mir wie jedes Jahr einen begehrten Fensterplatz ergattert. Ohne Frischluft war eine Doppelstunde Wahrsagen kaum erträglich. Schon nach der ersten halben Stunde stieg einem der schwere Parfumduft so in den Kopf, dass man fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen bekam. 

Ron war neben wir schon wieder eingeschlafen. Er nutzte die Wahrsagestunden immer als perfekten Schlafausgleich. Auch ich war müde. Schon lange hatte ich nicht mehr richtig ausgeschlafen. Es lag an meinen Alpträumen, die einfach nicht von mir ablassen wollten. Entweder waren es düstere Träume und Vorahnungen, nach denen ich mit höllischen Narbenschmerzen aus dem Schlaf fuhr, oder die nagenden Schuldgefühle gegenüber Cedric, die mich selbst über ein Jahr danach nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließen. Langsam jedoch schien ich mich daran zu gewöhnen jede Nacht mit klopfendem Herz aus dem Schlaf zu schrecken. Ich hatte mir angewöhnt all meinen Kummer unter der kalten morgendlichen Dusche abzuwaschen. Es war zu einer alltäglichen Prozedur geworden, eine Art Befreiung des Geistes. Jeder Dreck wurde einfach mit dem Wasser weggespült. Jedenfalls jener Dreck, der nicht so tief saß.

Ich sah wieder nach vorn. Professor Trelawney erklärte gerade die Vorgehensweise beim Handlesen. Ich seufzte und sah gelangweilt aus dem Fenster. Handlesen, wieder eine passende Gelegenheit um meiner Lebenslinie zu entnehmen, dass meine Zeit um war.

Ich beobachtete abwesend die Spiegelbilder der Schüler im Fensterglas. Ron lag ausgestreckt, mit dem, auf den verschränkten Armen liegenden, Kopf auf der Bank und döste vor sich hin. Ihm quer gegenüber saß Neville, der scheinbar interessiert Notizen mitkritzelte. Als ob das helfen könnte ihn vor seiner eigenen Tollpatschigkeit zu bewahren. Dagegen gab es einfach kein Heilmittel. Mein Blick wanderte weiter. Seamus Finnigan und Dean Thomas hatten sich hinter einem großen Buch verkrochen und spielen leise kichernd Snape explodiert. Ich musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Wahrsagen war mit jedem Jahr langweiliger geworden. Wer konnte es ihnen da verübeln für ein wenig Abwechslung zu sorgen? 

Ich drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig und ein weiteres bekanntes Gesicht trat in mein Sichtfeld. Es war Malfoy, die Schlange. Desinteressiert betrachtete ich ihn im Spiegelglas. Er sah müde aus. Sein Kopf lehnte genervt auf dem rechten Arm, welchen er auf den Tisch gestützt hatte. Ich bemerkte, dass seine silberblonden Haare heute gar nicht mit einer Tonne Gel zugeklatscht waren. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Zeit nicht gereicht. Oder das Gel war ihm ausgegangen. Hatte Pappi etwa nicht genug Nachschub gekauft? Ich grinste und überlegte, ob ich Ron wecken sollte, um ihn in meine Spekulationen mit einzubeziehen, so wie früher, wenn wir immer gemeinsam über Malfoy hergefallen waren. Ja, das war eine schöne Zeit gewesen. Irgendwie vermisste ich unsere Heiterkeit, die alten Tage, in denen alles etwas einfacher gewesen war. Als er noch nicht wieder auferstanden war und die Welt in Dunkelheit getaucht hatte.

Wieder drang die unangenehm rauchige Stimme der Lehrerin in meine Ohren, die ich während der letzten halben Stunde gekonnt überhört hatte, und plötzlich horchte ich auf.   
"Na kommen Sie schon, Mr. Malfoy, scheuen Sie sich nicht. Ich werd Sie schon nicht beißen!" Ich konnte mir ein hämisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Na, da hatte es doch endlich mal den richtigen getroffen. Ich war gespannt, wann Malfoy sterben würde. Hoffentlich bald!

In scheinbarer Zeitlupe erhob sich the King of Slytherin und stolzierte andächtig nach vorn. Nein, es war kein stolzieren, viel eher ein träges Schlurfen, als würden zentnerschwere Gewichte an seinen Füßen zerren. Professor Trelawney lotste ihr Opfer auf eines der plüschigen Kissen und befahl ihm sich zu setzen.

„Junge", durchbrach sie die angespannte Stille, „wie siehst du überhaupt aus?" Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, wie blass er war. Unter seinen Augen vollzogen sich dunkle Ringe und seine Bewegungen wirkten irgendwie kraftlos. 

Da hat wohl einer einen über den Durst getrunken, dachte ich spöttisch.

Malfoy hatte inzwischen ihre faltige Hand, die sie besorgt auf seine Stirn gelegt hatte, beiseite geschoben und reichte ihr stattdessen seine Hand: „Jetzt lesen Sie schon, ich hab nicht ewig Zeit!" Für einen Moment war sie zu verdattert, um zu antworten, also nahm sie kopfschüttelnd seine Hand und fuhr mit ihren langen Fingernägeln prüfend seine Linien nach. Ab und an war ein langgezogenes „oh" oder ein knappes „aha" zu vernehmen. Dann, alle Augen ruhten inzwischen auf ihr, na ja, jedenfalls alle wachen Augen, die der schlafenden Schüler ausgenommen, legte sie ihre Stirn in Kraus und maß Malfoy mit einem langen besorgten Blick. „Mein Junge, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss dir mitteilen, dass deine Linien nichts gutes flüstern. Sie künden von großem Leid, das auf dich zukommt. Das Glück ist weit entfernt."

Malfoys versteinertes Gesicht schien plötzlich aufzutauen und zum ersten mal in meinem Leben sah ich aufkeimende Panik in seinen Augen. 

Tzz, ich lachte verächtlich. Glaubte er der alten Knusperhexe etwa? Wenn ich immer so ein Gesicht ziehen würde, wenn sie mir von meinem Tod erzählt, na dann wär ich ja nur noch am heulen. Wie naiv musste man sein?

Tja, ich wusste schon immer, dass Malfoy nichts auf dem Kasten hat.

Erzählt von Draco Malfoy 

Oh mann, wie ich mein Leben hasse. Wahrsagen war die absolute Qual und dann hat diese Wahrsagehexe auch noch vor Potter mein Unglück prophezeit. Sein hämisches Grinsen hatte sich wohl auf ewig in meine Netzhäute eingebrannt und wird mich bis an mein Lebensende verfolgen. Als ob ich nicht schon genug Probleme am Hals hätte. Die Nacht war die reinste Folter gewesen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Mir taten noch immer alle Knochen weh. Mein Vater hatte mal wieder ordentliche Arbeit geleistet, als er seinen ganzen Zorn an mir ausließ. Die restlichen Stunde hatte ich kein Auge mehr zugekriegt. Unruhig hatte ich mich in meinem Bett herumgewälzt auf der Suche nach einer bequemen Schlaflage, in der mir nicht alles weh tat. Ich hatte sie nicht gefunden. 

Aber dafür hatte ich einen neuen Lichtblick am Horizont entdeckt. Dieser Trank der verlorenen Hoffnung; ich musste unbedingt an sein Rezept heran kommen. Nur wie? Snape sollte ich für die nächsten Wochen lieber aus dem Weg gehen. Er hatte ein Auge auf mich geworfen und ich war wirklich nicht scharf darauf mich noch einmal mit ihm anzulegen. Er konnte ein wirklich unangenehmer Zeitgenosse sein, und das aus meinem Mund. Es war bizarr. Einst war er der Lehrer gewesen, den ich am meisten geschätzt hatte, doch nun, da er wieder ein Todesser war kam er mir nicht besser vor, als mein Vater. 

In einer Zeit voller Dunkelheit konnte man niemandem mehr vertrauen, außer sich selbst. So etwas wie Freundschaft, Vertrauen und Treue gab es nicht. Alles lief nur auf Ausbeuterei und Verrat hinaus. Das konnte man sogar an den ach so beliebten Potters sehen. Peter Pettigrew, diese schleimige Ratte, hatte einen seiner besten Freunde an den Lord verkauft. Da bewies es sich wieder. Niemand, aber auch wirklich niemand, hatte eine reine Seele. In jedem schlummerte ein Teufel, der nur darauf wartete erweckt zu werden. Und irgendwann wird es Potter genauso gehen. Irgendwann wird er verraten...

Ich bin ein Einzelkämpfer, schon mein Leben lang. Ich habe gelernt alles alleine durchzuziehen. Auf fremde Hilfe war ich nie angewiesen und werde es auch nie sein. Ich lege mein Schicksal nicht in fremde Hände. Nein, ich nicht. Ich bin ein Perfektionist. Alles was ich anfange erledige ich mit zweihundert Prozent. Und zwar auf meine Art und Weise. Warum um Hilfe bitten, wenn es einen anderen Weg gab? Alles was ich brauchte war meinen Verstand. Und welcher Ort war besser dafür geeignet, das Rezept eines Trankes herauszufinden, als die Bibliothek?

So kam es, dass die Schulbücherei zu meinem zweiten Zuhause wurde. In jeder freien Minute begab ich mich auf die Suche nach entsprechender Lektüre, die mir weiterhelfen könnte. Zu meinem Leidwesen traf ich dabei allerdings ständig auf Granger, welche die Bibliothek anscheinend ebenfalls zu ihrem Domizil erkoren hatte. Es schien sie zu verwundern, dass sie mich so oft dort antraf. Irgendwann würde sie den Braten riechen. Ich wunderte mich sowieso, dass sie noch keine Kommentare, wie etwa „Was denn, Malfoy, du kannst lesen?" fallen gelassen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war ich es nicht wert. 

Wie auch immer, dass konnte mir doch nur Recht sein. Sie keifte mich nicht an und ich ließ sie in Ruhe. So sparte man enorm viel Zeit und Energie. Energie, die ich auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren wusste.

Doch aller Schweiß war vergebens vergossen. Irgendwann, ich hatte bestimmt jedes Buch schon zweimal durchgeblättert, gab ich es auf. Es war zum verzweifeln. Nichts, rein gar nichts. Kein Sterbenswörtchen über diesen verflixten Trank, als wäre er aus allen Überlieferungen gestrichen.

Mir blieb nur noch eine Wahl, die Verbotene Abteilung. Doch dafür bräuchte ich eine Erlaubnis von einem Lehrer. Aber wie sollte ich die ohne plausible Erklärung bekommen? Da blieb nur der noch der illegale Weg, eine Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion. 

~*~

Nur mit meinem Zauberstab, einer Pergamentrolle, Tinte und einer Feder bewaffnet schlich ich mich gegen ein Uhr in die Bibliothek. Weder Filch noch seine hässliche Katze liefen mir dabei über den Weg. 

Die Verbotene Abteilung war größer, als ich erwartet hatte. Ich brauchte fast drei Stunden, um jedes Buch durchzuschauen, auf der Suche nach meinem Trank. Die mitunter sehr alten und kaum berührten Bücher waren unter dicken Staubschichten verborgen. Bald war die ganze Luft erfüllt von den kleinen Staubkörnchen, welche unangenehm in den Augen brannten und mein trockene Kehle zu Hustenreizen, dir ich verzweifelt zu unterdrücken versuchte, verführte. Doch endlich wurde ich fündig. Es schien sich um einen wirklich recht unbekannten Trank zu handeln, denn gerade einmal zwei Bücher erzählten von ihm. 

Hastig schrieb ich mir die wichtigsten Dinge heraus, nur um festzustellen, dass noch sehr viele Probleme vor mir lagen. Allein die Zutaten und deren Beschaffung bereiteten mir schon Kopfschmerzen. Darunter gab es Sachen, von denen ich noch nie gehört hatte. 

Seufzend ließ ich mich gegen eine Bücherwand sinken. Aber so schnell würde ich nicht aufgeben. Wie gesagt, ich bin ein Kämpfer. Jedes Ziel, welches ich mir gesetzt habe, beugt sich irgendwann vor mir in die Knie.

Dann, ganz plötzlich, ging das Licht an und tauchte den, bisher nur von meinem Zauberstab fahl erleuchteten, Raum in gleißende Helligkeit. Ich glaubte fast mein Herz bliebe stehen. Entsetzt hielt ich den Atem an, wagte nicht mich zu bewegen. Hektische Schritte wurden laut. Jemand war hier und es würde sicher nicht mehr lange dauern, bis dieser jemand mich entdeckte. Ich musste handeln. Fahrig sah ich mich um. Rechts von mir, sowie in meinem Rücken, befanden sich meterhohe Bücherregale. Es gab also nur zwei Fluchtmöglichkeiten und lediglich eine Tür, die mich in die rettende Freiheit hinauslassen würde. Geistesabwesend packte ich meine Pergamentrolle und meinen Zauberstab. 

Die bedrohlichen Schritte kamen immer näher. Schweißperlen standen auf meiner blassen Stirn und mein Puls raste. Ganz langsam, immer in der Angst, dass meine Gelenke verräterische Laute von sich geben konnten, erhob ich mich vom Boden, presste mich dicht an die Bücherwand und lauschte, aus welcher Richtung die Schritte kamen. Die Geräusche waren jetzt ganz nah, als würde uns nur ein Atemzug voneinander trennen.

Mein Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft gegen meine Rippen und ich befürchtete schon der Suchende würde es schlagen hören. 

Dann verstummte das Fußgetrappel. Hatte er mich entdeckt? War er gegangen?

Ein leises Fauchen ließ mich zusammenzucken. Genau vor meinen Füßen hockte Mrs. Norris und starrte mich finster aus ihren stechend gelben Augen an. Ich war wie paralysiert. Jetzt war alles aus.

„Mrs. Norris?" vernahm ich Filchs kratzige Stimme. „Hast du den kleinen miesen Eindringling gefunden?" Eine salzige Schweißperle bahnte sich ihren Weg über meine trockenen Wangen. Wie gebannt folgte ich ihrer Flugbahn bis sie lautlos auf den kalten Boden aufschlug. Mrs. Norris fauchte erneut. Es war, als hätte es in meinem Kopf klick gemacht. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen rannte ich los. Noch während des Laufens erhob ich meinen Zauberstab und presste einen Fluch zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Ein lauter Knall ertönte und ich hörte, wie die Lampen zischend durchbrannten. Dann wurde alles dunkel um mich herum. Haltlos stürzte ich aus der Tür. Meine Füße hatten sich selbstständig gemacht. Ich hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über sie. Ich rannte, als wären alle Geschöpfe der Hölle hinter mir her. Nichts und niemand konnte mich halten.

Alles was ich noch vernahm war das Fluchen des Hausmeisters, dessen alte Knochen mit meinem Tempo nicht mithalten konnten. Doch seine Katze konnte es...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Yo, des wars mal wieder von mir  ^^ Langsam kommt der Stein ins rollen. Aber die wirkliche Dramatik erreicht erst im 6. Kapitel ihre Vollendung *gg* Ich schreib gerade am 8. Kapitel. Ihr müsst also nie sehr lange auf die Fortsetzung warten. Ich lad sie nur nicht alle auf einmal hoch, um nicht wieder den selben Fehler zu machen, wie bei meiner anderen Fanfic (Das 5. Schuljahr), deren Kapitelanzahl anscheinend abschreckt, da sie entweder kaum einer liest, oder diejenigen, die sich doch dazu durchringen lediglich einen kurzen Review am Ende abgeben. Oder ist es normal, dass ich für diese Fanfic schon nach drei Kapiteln  mehr Kommentare hab, als zu meiner 20-kapiteligen FF? Nee, irgendwie nich °^^ Ich kann nicht behaupten, das ich nur für Reviews schreibe, da ich ja schon seit meinem 10. Lebensjahr unheilbar schreibkrank bin, wo ich noch nicht einmal das Internet zu bedienen wusste *gg* Aber es ist schon sehr aufbauend, wenn man ab und zu für seine Mühen mit einem kleinen Lob belohnt wird oder sich mal jemand aufrafft eine konstruktive Kritik abzugeben, um seinen Stil zu verbessern.

Aber mal was anderes: ist es normal, dass ff.net manchmal seine user verarscht? Ich wollte dieses Kapitel schon gestern hochladen, aber der Log In schlug jedes Mal fehl, mit der Begründung, dass ich ein falsches Passwort oder falsche Emailadresse eingegeben hätte. Nach dem hundertsten mal hab ich's aufgegeben *seufz*

Aber da ihr dieses Kapitel jetzt vor euren Augen habt, geht es anscheinend wieder ^^ Tja ja, diese Technik... 

Das nächste Kapitel heißt **Nächtliche Tränen**. Na, macht das neugierig? *g* Ich weiß, bin ja soo gemein *lol*

Man liest sich

Eure Feary

_PS: Reviewt fleißig ^^_


	5. Nächtliche Tränen

Auf der Suche nach Glück Chapter 4: Nächtliche Tränen Erzählt von Harry Potter 

Ich hasse diese Nächte, wenn seine Augen mich verfolgen. So unendlich traurig. Ich spüre die Schuld, wie sie auf meinen Schultern lastet, wie seine stummen Augen mir Vorwürfe machen. Ja, ich habe ihn getötet. Cedric Diggory war gestorben. Umsonst. Und ich, ich war mal wieder mit dem Leben davon gekommen. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass selbst der Tod mich nicht wollte.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte mir, dass es noch viel zu früh für eine morgendliche Dusche war. Fast vier Uhr in der Nacht. Ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich erst vor wenigen Minuten in das Reich der Träume gewandelt. Und nun war ich schon wieder wach. Ich seufzte. Einschlafen würde ich jetzt sowieso nicht mehr können, also beschloss ich einen kleinen Spaziergang durch das Schloss zu machen. Ich wusste, wohin meine Füße mich tragen würden. Es war immer dasselbe, als würden sie magisch gelenkt. Jedes mal landete ich wieder auf dem Astronomieturm, welcher mich magnetisch anzuziehen schien. Und so war es auch diese Nacht. 

Doch dieses Mal wollte die steinerne Wendeltreppe einfach kein Ende nehmen. Mit jedem Schritt wurden meine Füße schwerer. Vielleicht war ich übermüdet, vielleicht lag es auch einfach nur an dem nagenden Übelkeitsgefühl, welches seit Tagen in meinem Magen herumschlich und mich meiner Kräfte beraubte. 

Endlich trat ich in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Die kalte Herbstluft strich mir sanft durch die zerzausten Haare und kühlte meine glühenden Wangen. Der Traum schwirrte noch immer in meinem Kopf herum, doch langsam begann die frische Luft ihn wegzuwischen.

Meine nackten Füße kribbelten angenehm, als ich in langen Schritten die Plattform überquerten. Gedankenverloren lehnte ich mich über die metallene Brüstung und starrte in die friedliche Stille, die sich vor mir erstreckte. Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Dieser Ort strahlte eine gespenstige Ruhe aus, wie kein anderer in Hogwarts. Ich war gerne hier, besonders nachts, wenn ich allein mit meinen Gedanken war. Hier fand ich meinen Frieden...

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dort so regungslos gestanden hatte, die Augen verschlossen, die Gedanken fernab, als ich plötzlich hektische Schritte vernahm. Rasch zog ich mich in den Schatten einer Steinwand zurück und starrte wie gebannt auf die Tür, der einzige Weg, um den Turm zu betreten sowie wieder zu verlassen. Sollte Snape mich hier erwischen war alles aus. Es gab keine Fluchtmöglichkeit, wenn man mal von dem Luftweg absah.

Doch es war nicht Snape, sondern mein schlimmster Alptraum, der auf die Plattform hinaus trat. Völlig atemlos lehnte er sich gegen die raue Steinmauer und sank haltlos zu Boden, den Kopf zwischen den schmalen Armen verborgen, sodass ich nur noch seinen silberblonden Schopf erkennen konnte. Regungslos verharrte ich in meinem Versteck und wartete auf seine weitere Reaktion. Meine Befürchtung, dass er mir gefolgt war, um mich an Snape oder McGonagall zu verraten, hatte sich schnell wieder in Luft aufgelöst. Ich war mir sogar hundertprozentig sicher, dass er mich gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

Aber was tat er hier? Das war mein Ort! Warum musste er nur immer meinen Weg kreuzen? Lautlos trat ich näher, um ihn besser beobachten zu können. Seine zusammengekrümmte Gestalt verschmolz beinahe vollständig mit der Dunkelheit, lediglich seine hellen Haare stachen im starken Kontrast hervor. Ich hörte seinen schweren Atem, wie er rasselnd die Stille durchbrach. Er musste sehr weit gerannt sein. Doch vor wem war er geflüchtet? Und seit wann brach Malfoy eigentlich Schulregeln? 

Sein Keuchen verstummte. Einige Minuten herrschte vollkommene Stille. Keiner von uns beiden regte sich, als wäre die Zeit erstarrt. Dann, ganz langsam, begann er seinen Kopf zu heben. Seine sturmgrauen Augen wanderten abwesend in den klaren Sternenhimmel, schienen sich darin zu verfangen. Lange saß er so da, regungslos, von den Sternen gefesselt, den Kopf schlaff gegen den kalten Stein gelehnt. Und ich begann mich zu fragen, ob ich jemals wieder von diesem Turm kommen würde, als ich ein leichtes Schimmern in seinen Augen erblickte. Überrascht runzelte ich die Stirn. Waren das etwa... das konnte doch nicht sein. Weinte er? Malfoy sollte in der Lage sein Tränen zu vergießen? Das konnte ich ja nicht glauben. Dazu war er doch gar nicht fähig. Außerdem hatte er überhaupt keinen Grund dazu. Sein Leben war perfekt. Er lebte in einer reichen, privilegierten und noch dazu reinblütigen Familie. Das war es doch, was er mir bei jeder Gelegenheit stolz unter die Nase rieb. Wie toll er war und wie wenig ich.

Ich glaube Malfoy kann überhaupt nicht weinen. Wahrscheinlich war es lediglich das Licht der Sterne, welches sich in seinen Augen reflektierte. Und was interessiert mich das überhaupt? Als ob es mich kratzen würde, wenn er in Tränen versank. Malfoy konnte mir gestohlen bleiben...

**Erzählt von Draco Malfoy**

Ich rannte, wie nie zuvor in meinem ganzen Leben und selbst als ich glaubte diese verdammte Katze endlich abgeschüttelt zu haben blieb ich nicht stehen. Meine Füße stoppten erst, als ich auf dem Astronomieturm angelangt war. Atemlos sank ich zu Boden. Mein Herz raste und meine Lunge brannte. Doch meine Gedanken kreisten sich nur um eines; ich hatte das Rezept! Und ich war mit knapper Not meinem Untergang entkommen. Hätte Filch mich erwischt wüsste mein Vater binnen weniger Tage Bescheid. 

Aber ich war mir sicher, dass der senile Hausmeister mich nicht erkannt hatte. Dafür war alles viel zu schnell gegangen. Jedenfalls hoffte ich das.

Langsam hob ich meinen Kopf und ließ meinen Blick gedankenverloren über die Allmacht des Himmels schweifen. Es war so friedlich hier. 

Eine innere Ruhe ergriff mich, wand sich beruhigend um mein geschlagenes Herz. Ich weiß nicht wie, noch weiß ich wieso, doch in diesem Moment absoluten Friedens erschienen mir meine angestauten Gefühle noch viel unerträglicher, meine Sorgen noch so viel größer zu sein, als ich sie bisher anerkannt hatte. Und in diesem Moment der Erkenntnis, dem Moment des Schweigens, dem Moment, in dem mein innerer Unterdrücker der plötzlich geweckten Kraft meiner vertriebenen Gefühle weichen musste, brachen leise Tränen hervor, stiegen unaufhaltsam in meine Augen. Es war wie ein Kampf, den ich verlor. Ich konnte sie nicht zurückhalten.

_It's so quiet here - underneath_

_where I'm living_

_It's so peaceful here_

_on the top of my feelings_

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich noch weinen konnte. Ich dachte, dass mein Herz schon längst verstummt war und jegliche Gefühle mit ihm. Doch vor der Schönheit des Himmels gab es anscheinend keine Geheimnisse und keine Lügen. Es war, als würden die unzähligen Sterne, die meine Augen magisch gefangen hielten, mein Innerstes nach außen kehren, ohne, dass ich mich dagegen wehren konnte. Und ein leises irdisches Flüstern verleitete mich, flehte mich an noch einmal Tränen zu zeigen. Wenn auch zum letzten Mal. Und so ergab ich mich diesem Wunsch und ebenso meinen Tränen. Wie stumme Botschafter schlichen sie meine blassen eingefallenen Wangen hinab und verendeten lautlos schluchzend auf dem toten Stein. Sie waren auf immer verloren.

**Erzählt von Harry Potter**

Ich kann nicht recht erklären, was ich in diesem Moment empfand, als mein Blick seinen stummen Tränen folgte. Ich glaube es war pures Entsetzen. Allein diese einsamen Tränen hatten gereicht, um mich hoffnungslos zu verwirren. Ich war ein Gefangener meiner wirren Gedanken. Ich hatte verbotenes Wissen erlangt, Wissen, mit dem ich nicht vermochte umgehen. Wie sollte ich mich benehmen? Ich hatte seine Tränen gesehen, Tränen, die niemand je hätte zu Gesicht bekommen dürfen. Würde er mich entdecken würde dies seinen Hass auf mich nur noch schüren. Ich war der Dorn in seinem Auge, der Stachel in seinem Schuh. Und zum ersten mal seit wir uns kannten stellte ich mir die Frage: wieso. Wieso empfanden wir eigentlich so viel Hass aufeinander? Was war der Auslöser unserer langjährigen Feindschaft? Oder noch viel besser: Gab es überhaupt einen? Oder lag es einfach an unserem Los, welches wir bei unserer Geburt gezogen hatten? Ich stand auf der hellen er auf der dunklen Seite. War das der einzige Grund?

Die Zeit verstrich. Irgendwann schließlich war er eingeschlafen. 

Ich fragte mich, wie er jetzt schlafen konnte? Es war immer kälter geworden und auch der Wind hatte zugenommen. Meine nackten Füße waren von der Kälte schon ganz taub. Leise schlich ich an ihm vorbei, um in die Wärme Hogwarts zu fliehen und wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu finden. Doch an der Tür hielt ich inne. Zögernd wanderte mein Blick über den schlafenden Malfoy. Seine Haut war aschfahl und die getrockneten Tränenspuren schimmerten silbrig im Licht des Mondes. Unter seinen Augen lagen dunkle Ringe, die ihm, im Kontrast zu seiner bleichen Hautfarbe, einen gespenstigen, beinahe Totenschädel ähnlichen, Anblick verliehen. Er wirkte ebenso übermüdet, wie ich mich fühlte. Anscheinend war nicht nur ich von Schlaflosigkeit geplagt. 

Wieder glitt mein Blick über seine zusammengekrümmte Gestalt. Sein Kopf war schlaff gegen den rauen Fels gelehnt und auch seine restliche Körperhaltung zeugte von Erschöpfung. 

Er bot wahrlich einen mitleiderregenden Anblick und ich ertappte mich dabei mir ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen, verwarf diese Gedanken jedoch schell wieder. Malfoy hatte sich auch noch nie einen Hehl aus mir gemacht. 

Wieder drehte ich mich zur Tür und als ich bereits einige Stufen hinabgestiegen war blieb ich erneut stehen. Ich konnte ihn nicht einfach hier oben in der Kälte liegen lassen. Auch wenn ich ihn hasste wünschte ich mir nicht seinen Tod. Er verdiente es nicht einsam auf der höchsten Spitze Hogwarts zu erfrieren, besonders nicht in dem Zustand, in dem er sich gerade befand. Ich wusste nicht, was vorgefallen war und eigentlich interessierte es mich auch nicht unbedingt. Ich wusste nur, dass ich ihn nicht einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen konnte. Das könnte ich nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren. Ich sprach aus eigener Erfahrung, wenn ich behauptete, dass man Leid nicht noch schüren sollte. 

**Erzählt von Draco Malfoy**

Als ich erwachte dämmerte es bereits. Erschrocken sprang ich auf, wobei ein schwarzer Umhang von meinen steifen Gliedern zu Boden sank. Entsetzt betrachtete ich die Sonne, die sich langsam ihren Weg in den Himmel erkämpfte. Ich war doch tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Das war leichtsinnig. Wenn Filch nun nach mir gesucht und mich hier entdeckt hätte wäre es um mich geschehen. 

Fluchend rieb ich über meine halb erfrorenen Arme, als mein Blick auf den Umhang zu meinen Füßen fiel. Wessen Umhang war das? Ich hatte meinen noch um und ich war mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass jener Umhang gestern Abend noch nicht da gelegen hatte. War jemand hier gewesen, während ich geschlafen hatte? Ein kalter Schauer lief mir den Rücken hinab. Aber wenn es ein Lehrer oder gar Filch gewesen wäre hätte dieser jemand mich garantiert geweckt und das bestimmt nicht unbedingt auf eine freundliche Art und Weise. Man hatte mich aber nicht geweckt. Wer also war es dann gewesen? 

Meine Gedanken rasten. Es konnte nur Goyle gewesen sein. Er machte sich immer unnötig Sorgen. Er und Crabbe wirkten zwar wie grobe Idioten, doch das waren sie nicht. Nicht wenige hatten eine völlig falsche Meinung von ihnen. In Wahrheit waren die Beiden sehr gutmütig und auch nicht gerade auf den Kopf gefallen. Ich schätzte sie sehr. Sie hatten mir besonders in den letzten Jahren immer treu zur Seite gestanden und mich verteidigt, wenn ich mal wieder einem Vorurteil über meine Familie zum Opfer gefallen war.

Ich seufzte erleichtert. Wahrscheinlich hatte Goyle sich auf die Suche begeben, als er mich nicht in meinem Bett vorgefunden hatte. Er wusste, dass ich es hasste von ihm bevormundet und wie ein kleines Kind behandelt zu werden. Aus diesem Grund hatte er mich sicherlich nicht zurück in den Slytherin-Turm getragen. Anders konnte ich es mir nicht erklären. 

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln stahl sich auf meine blauen Lippen, die, wie ich erst jetzt bemerkte, unaufhörlich zitterten. Trotz des Umhangs hatte sich die Kälte tief in meine Glieder gefressen. Bibbernd griff ich nach dem schwarzen Stoff und trat die Treppen hinab in die Wärme Hogwarts.

Als ich den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin betrat waren bereits die ersten Frühaufsteher auf den Beinen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte mir, dass es kurz nach sechs war. Ich hatte also gerade einmal zwei Stunden geschlafen.

„Wo kommst du denn her, Malfoy?" Widerwillig drehte ich meinen Kopf. Ich erkannte ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen aus meinem Jahrgang, welches verwundert von ihren Büchern aufgeblickt hatte. „War Joggen", konterte ich knapp und erklomm die Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal. Zielstrebig steuerte ich auf das Bad zu. Eine heiße Dusche würde schon die Kälte aus meinen Knochen zu vertreiben wissen. 

Achtlos schmiss ich meine Sachen zu Boden und stieg in die enge Duschkabine. Das warme Wasser wirkte unerträglich heiß auf meiner gereizten Haut. Minutenlang stand ich regungslos unter dem dampfenden Wasserfall und genoss das prickelnde Gefühl der Wärme, welchen in meinen Körper zurückkehrte. Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte ich Herr meiner Gedanken zu werden, die wie Konfetti durch meinen Kopf wirbelten. 

Wie hatte ich nur so leichtsinnig sein können? Das passte gar nicht zu mir. Alles lief immer nach Plan. Na ja, fast alles. Doch in letzter Zeit gerieten meine Pläne außer Kontrolle. Nicht nur meine Macht über Potter, sondern auch die Macht über mich selbst entzog sich mir. Ich hatte ja nicht einmal meine Gefühle im Zaum halten können, sondern wie ein Baby geheult. Das war unter meiner Würde. Erniedrigend. Wenn mich jemand gesehen hätte, was würde er von mir denken? Ich bin nicht schwach, nein, das bin ich nicht! Mein Leben lang war ich hart, kalt und unnahbar. Das war ich, alles was ich verkörperte. Ich hatte immer versucht meinem Namen gerecht zu werden. Majestätisch und mächtig wie ein Drache. 

Nein, ich bin nicht schwach, ich nicht!

****

**Erzählt von Draco Malfoy**

Ich zitterte noch immer ein wenig, als ich flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle in die Große Halle trat und mir meinen Weg zum Gryffindor-Tisch bahnte. Dennoch war mein Kopf stolz erhoben und mein Gang anmutig, einem König würdig. Ich würde keine weitere Schwäche zeigen. Ich bin ein Drache. 

Erschöpft ließ ich mich auf einen freien Stuhl an der langen Tafel sinken und betrachtete lustlos die köstlichen Speisen, die sich vor mir aufstapelten. Eigentlich hatte ich keinen Hunger. Lautlos seufzend griff ich nach der kalten Milch und füllte sie in ein leeres Glas. Irgendwie musste ich die bleierne Müdigkeit vertreiben, wollte ich nicht irgendwann im Unterricht einschlafen.

„Ach Goyle", ich wandte mich zu dem Riesen rechts neben mir. „Erinnere mich daran, dass ich dir nachher noch deinen Umhang zurückgebe!" Mein Gesprächspartner sah mich aus großen Augen an. „Welchen Umhang?" Ich sah verwirrt von meiner Milch auf. „Na den, den du mir-" Mein Blick glitt an ihm herab. Goyle war in voller Montur gekleidet, ganz davon zu schweigen, dass sein Umhang beim genaueren Betrachten sehr viel größer als jener von letzter Nacht wirkte.

„Crabbe?" Ich blickte fragend zu dem zweiten Riesen neben mir, welcher gerade in seinem morgendlichen Pudding versank. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Mit dem war jetzt erst einmal nicht mehr zu rechnen.

Irritiert glitt mein Blick über die Schülermassen. Wem gehörte der mysteriöse Umhang?

„Sag mal, Harry", mein Atem stockte, als ich die Stimme dieser muggelstämmigen Besserwisserin vernahm, welche nur wenige Meter entfernt am Tisch der Gryffindors saß. „wo hast du eigentlich deinen Umhang gelassen?" 

Der Kopf des Angesprochenen schoss erschrocken in die Höhe, als unsere Blicke sich trafen. Alles, was ich in diesem Moment noch wahrnahm, war das Klirren meiner Gabel, die in meiner unglaublichen Fassungslosigkeit lautstark auf den leeren Teller prallte und ihn in zwei saubere Hälften spaltete.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A/N: Dieser Teil gefällt mir persönlich sehr gut. Besonders das Ende - der arme Teller *lol* Ich hoffe Draco ist durch seinen stummen Gefühlsausbruch nicht allzu OOC geraten °^^ Aber das ist ja gerade mal der Anfang vom Leid *gg* Diese FF ist nicht umsonst in das Drama/Angst Genre eingeordnet! Das kommt alles noch..._

Ich hab meine zeichenbegabte Freundin mal beauftragt die Szene zu malen, in der Draco so gedankenverloren in die Sterne blickt. Das stell ich mir irgendwie süß vor ^^° Vielleicht gibt es ja noch einige Talente, die sich einmal daran versuchen könnten ^^ Ich würd das gerne mal sehen.

Die vier englischen Zeilen stammen übrigens aus dem Lied „Sleeping Time" von Die Happy. Ich fand sie passten an der Stelle wunderbar.

In diesem Sinne noch einen großen Dank an alle Reviewer *verbeug* und die Leser, die diese Geschichte noch immer nicht satt haben ^^° Ich weiß, dass ich mich manchmal in Details verliere und vom eigentlichen Thema abschweife ^^° gomen nasai (Entschuldigung) aber ich liebe diesen umschreibenden Stil, je mehr Adjektive umso besser *gg*

Adjektive an die Macht! *fähnchen schwenk* Okay, ich glaub ich hör lieber auf, ehe ich noch total überschnappe °^^

Man liest sich

Eure Feary

_Next chapter (**Der Slytherin-Krieg**) is coming soon_

****


	6. Der Slytherin Krieg

Auf der Suche nach Glück  
  
  
Chapter 5: Der Slytherin-Krieg oder Erste Zweifel  
  
  
Erzählt von Harry Potter  
  
Nie werde ich den überraschten Ausdruck in seinen sturmgrauen Augen vergessen. Es war, als wäre ein Orkan in ihnen entfacht worden, ein Wirbelsturm aus Fragen.  
Und zum ersten Mal, so schien es mir, sah er in mir nicht nur den Menschen, den er so sehr verachtete, sondern er sah mich. Und doch kann ich nicht sagen, ob das gut war. Wie sollte ich diesen Jungen denn jemals verstehen? Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte ich ihn für den kältesten, arrogantesten und skrupellosesten Fiesling aller Zeiten gehalten. Doch nun war ich mir dessen nicht mehr sicher. Warum konnten ein paar harmlose Tränen meine Meinung zu beeinflussen?  
  
  
  
  
  
Erzählt von Draco Malfoy  
  
Der Zaubertränke-Unterricht schien sich heute sogar noch länger hinzuziehen, als sonst.   
Abwesend saß ich in der hintersten Bank und starrte mit leerem Blick in den leise blubbernden Trank. Er war lila. Das war schlecht, denn die verlangte Farbe war eindeutig rot! Ich seufzte. Irgendwie ging in letzter Zeit alles schief. Blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass ich den Trank nicht auch noch kosten musste.  
Ich ertappte mich dabei, wie mein Blick immer öfters hinüber zu dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor wanderte. Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass er es gewesen sein sollte. Gerade er, der er mein größter Feind war. Wieso hatte er mich nicht verraten? Wieso hatte er mich nicht erfrieren lassen? Ich konnte es einfach nicht verstehen.   
„Mr. Malfoy!" Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als die dröhnende Stimme meines Hauslehrers bedrohlich nahe hinter mir ertönte.  
„Können Sie mir bitte mal verraten, was mit ihrem Trank passiert ist?"  
Ausnahmslos alle Köpfe drehten sich zu mir. Nicht wenige Gryffindor-Gesichter wurden von einem gehässigen Grinsen geziert. Allen voran dieses widerliche Wiesel, dessen hämische Fratze mich schier zur Weißglut brachte. Dann traf mein Blick auf den Jungen direkt neben ihm, den Jungen, den ich immer weniger verstand. Im Gegensatz zu jedem seiner Hausgenossen grinste er nicht. Seine Augen waren ausdruckslos, nicht einmal ein spöttisches Glitzern konnte ich ihnen entnehmen. Was war nur los mit diesem Potter?  
Ich wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder meinem, langsam ungeduldig werdenden, Zaubertränkelehrer zu und seufzte abermals.  
„Tja, das war keine Absicht." Ein gleichgültiges Lächeln legte sich auf meine Lippen.  
„Aha, keine Absicht", knurrte Professor Snape mürrisch. „Na dann wird es Ihnen ja auch sicher nichts ausmachen, wenn Sie..." Er hielt entsetzt inne und jegliche Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. „LONGBOTTON, was machen Sie denn da? Wollen Sie den ganzen Kerker in die Luft jagen?!" Wütend sprang er auf den vor Schreck zusammengezuckten Neville zu, dessen Trank leuchtend blau aussah und bedrohliche Dampfwölkchen ausspie.  
Grob schubste er den armen Jungen zur Seite und rettete, was zu retten war.   
„Wie oft muss ich es noch wiederholen, damit es in Ihrem hohlen Schädel hängen bleibt, Longbotton? Ich sagte zwei Tropfen Iltisblut, ZWEI!!!"   
Neville quiekte ängstlich und schien unaufhaltsam in sich zusammenzuschrumpfen, dass er fast unter dem Tisch verschwand.  
Ich schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf. Er war der wohl größte Versager, den das Haus Gryffindor zu bieten hatte. Man konnte von Glück reden, dass unser Jahrgang überhaupt noch existierte, so oft wie er es schon geschafft hatte Kessel zum schmelzen oder explodieren zu bringen. Doch warum fasste ich mir nicht abwechslungsweise mal an die eigene Nase? Auch ich hatte Mist gebaut und war nur knapp einer Standpauke entkommen. Eigentlich sollte ich diesem Longbotton dankbar sein, dafür, dass er so ein hirnloser Vollidiot war.  
„50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" brüllte Snape nun mit zornig gerötetem Gesicht und setzte seinen Raubzug durch die Schülerreihen fort.  
Ich beeilte mich noch etwas Schlangenwurz in mein Gebräu beizugeben und augenscheinlich wandelte sich die Farbe in mattes Rot. Na bitte, es ging doch. Alles was mir fehlte war Konzentration. Und wem war das mal wieder zu verdanken? Unserem tollen Samariter Potter, der bereits seine nächste Wohltat in Angriff nahm und diesem Waschlappen Longbotton versuchte Mut einzubläuen. Als ob das noch irgendeinen Sinn hätte. Bei dem war doch sowieso alles verloren. Warum der nach Gryffindor gekommen war war wohl allen ein Rätsel.  
Tzz, jämmerlich, diese Gryffindors. Ja, jämmerlich.  
Schon komisch, wie man die eigene Unfähigkeit überspielen kann, wenn man seinen Hass auf andere Leute konzentriert, die noch viel unfähiger waren als man selbst. Doch zeugte nicht gerade dieses Verhalten von Schwäche? Wagte ich es nicht einmal meiner eigenen Unmündigkeit entgegen zu treten und sie mir einzugestehen?   
Da stellt sich mir die Frage, wer hier wohl jämmerlich war?  
  
  
  
Erzählt von Harry Potter  
  
Normalerweise war Malfoy wirklich gut in Zaubertränke. Auch wenn ich es ungern zugab, so war Snapes Lob gegenüber den Slytherins manchmal wahrlich nicht unbegründet, denn was das Brauen von Zaubertränken anging so stand Malfoy Hermine in nichts nach. Doch heute geschah es zum ersten Mal, dass Snape einige zynische Worte gegenüber seinem Lieblingsschüler verlor. Ich bemerkte, wie sich Rons Lippen vor Genugtuung zu einem fiesen Grinsen verzogen. Ich jedoch betrachtete das Szenario nur stumm. Weder erfüllte mich Malfoys Niederlage mit Schadenfreude, noch mit Mitgefühl. Es war nur ein Gefühl, als ob es mich nichts anging. Vielmehr beschäftigten mich die kleinen Dampfwölkchen und das unheilverkündende Zischen, welches Nevilles strahlend blauem Gebräu entwich. Das konnte doch nichts gutes verheißen.   
Nervös rutschte ich ein wenig zur Seite, als auch schon Snapes markerschütternder Schrei ertönte und die Kerkermauern erbeben ließ.   
Leider war der Klassenraum auch diese Stunde nicht in die Luft geflogen, jedoch schien mir, dass der arme Neville am Ende wieder ein wenig gebeugter aus dem Raum trottete. Das war einfach nicht sein Fach... ebenso wie viele andere.   
Ich seufzte. Dieser Tollpatsch konnte einem Leid tun.  
  
  
  
Erzählt von Draco Malfoy  
  
Der Tag schritt voran und ich konnte mich an keinen Augenblick erinnern, in dem sich meine Gedanken nicht immer und immer wieder um diesen einen Jungen gekreist hätten. Es war verrückt. Früher hätte ich nie freiwillig Zeit an ihn verschwendet. Wieso ließ er mich nun nicht mehr los?  
Das Quidditch-Training am Nachmittag forderte all meine restliche Kraft. Ich war noch immer der Sucher der Slytherin-Mannschaft, was wohl dem Einfluss meines Vaters zu verdanken war. Dabei wollte ich diesen Job überhaupt nicht. Ich wusste ganz genau, dass Potter so viel besser, so viel begabter war. Und allein dieses Wissen machte mir diesen Sport zuwider. Ich hasste es unterlegen zu sein. Hasste es, wie mein Vater mich daran aufzog, mir drohte, dass ich ihn endlich schlagen sollte. So, wie es sich für einen Malfoy gehörte. Jedem in allem überlegen. War ich ein Übermensch? Ich konnte doch nicht in allen Dingen hundert Prozent geben. Das hält doch keiner aus.  
Seit Flint gegangen war und Blake, unser neuer Kapitän, das Training übernommen hatte war vieles härter und brutaler geworden. Auch unser Kampf untereinander. Die Härte, die wir für unsere Gegner trainierten hatte sich schnell in unseren Köpfen manifestiert und war zu einem festen Bestandteil unseres Spiels geworden. Wir waren schon bald zu Feinden worden, untereinander. Es war wie Krieg und in jedem Krieg gab es Opfer.   
Noch nie war mir die Abartigkeit der Slytherins so bewusst gewesen wie in diesen Stunden. Wir waren doch noch halbe Kinder. Wie waren wir nur so skrupellos geworden?  
War das die Vorbereitung auf unser Schicksal, welches wir alle auferlegt bekamen, als der Hut den Namen unseres Hauses ausrief? Waren wir wirklich seit diesem Moment dazu verdammt gewissenlos zu sein?  
Sie kämpften mit allen Mitteln für den Sieg. Wir. Auch ich war einer von ihnen. Auch ich war ein Tier, zur Gewissenlosigkeit getrieben. Das nächste Spiel, welches bald bevorstand, würde zeigen, ob Macht zum Sieg führte.  
  
  
Das dumpfe Prasseln des Wassers, welches arglos auf mich nieder regnete und meinen verschwitzten Körper sauber wusch, erfüllte den gesamten Raum. Ich wagte es nicht an mir herunterzuschauen, denn ich konnte mir auch so schon vorstellen, welches Anblick mein geschundener Leib bot. Die blauen Blutergüsse, welche die Nachwirkungen der Bestrafung meines Vaters darstellten, waren noch nicht ganz verheilt. Doch nun, binnen weniger Stunden, würden sich noch ein Dutzend dazu gesellen. Wie oft war ich heute Opfer von Klatscher-Attacken geworden, die Warrington und Blake immer wieder auf mich abgefeuert hatten. Ich war zu müde gewesen, um immer rechtzeitig zu reagieren. Zweimal hätte es mich sogar beinahe vom Besen geworfen.  
Das war nicht mehr heilig. Wenn wir schon untereinander keine Rücksicht nahmen, wie würden wir dann erst gegen die Gryffindors spielen? Daran wollte ich gar nicht denken.  
Sie taten mir jetzt schon Leid.... Halt!!! Hatte ich das wirklich gerade gedacht? Die Gryffindors und mir Leid tun?! War ich noch zu retten?  
Da sieht man es mal wieder. Dieser ganze Stress hatte mich schon total irre gemacht.  
Ich schloss die Augen und ließ das Wasser haltlos an mir hinunter laufen, spürte die sanften Berührungen jedes Tropfens auf meiner Haut. Ich hätte wirklich ewig so stehen bleiben können, aber leider...  
„Malfoy, wie lange willst du dich noch bewässern?! Davon wirst du auch nicht größer. Komm endlich raus. Ich will auch noch einmal in diesem Leben unter die Dusche."  
Ich verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte lautlos.  
Warum könnt ihr mich nicht einfach nur in Frieden lassen? ...  
  
  
  
Erzählt von Harry Potter  
  
Die Große Halle füllte sich allmählich und ein angenehmes Summen erfüllte die Luft. Überall waren fröhliche Gespräche entfacht. Auch ich lachte seit langem mal wieder herzlich, als Ron uns von Fred und Georges Ferienstreichen erzählte. Es war lange her, dass wir so friedlich beisammen saßen, so, als ob nie etwas gewesen wäre.  
Lächelnd stieß ich meine Gabel durch eine Bratkartoffel und führte sie zu meinem Mund. Der Hunger war noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt, doch unter Hermines besorgten Blicken und ihren Kommentaren zu meinem Körpergewicht hatte ich es aufgegeben mich zu wehren.   
Ein helles Geräusch, als schlüge etwas hartes gegen Glas, ließ mich aufschauen. Dumbledore hatte sich, wie immer lächelnd, erhoben und ließ seinen gütigen Blick über die Schülermassen gleiten.  
„Es tut mir leid eure Redseligkeit unterbrechen zu müssen, doch ich habe noch etwa anzusagen, ehe ihr euch vollends die Bäuche voll schlagen könnt." Er strich sich in einer bedächtigen Pause amüsiert durch den Bart. „Nun, wie ihr wisst hält der Winter Einzug und die Weihnachtsferien stehen vor der Tür. Dieses Jahr wird es jedoch nicht möglich sein über die Feiertage in Hogwarts zu bleiben, da die Schule vorrübergehend geschlossen wird." Ein leises Raunen ging durch die Menge. Auch ich rutschte nervös auf meinem Stuhl hin und her. Das war doch nicht sein ernst? Ich wollte unter keinen Umständen Weihnachten bei den Dursleys verbringen.  
Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die rechte Hand und es wurde wieder still im Saal. „Lasst es mich erklären... Ihr selbst wisst, in welch unruhiger Zeit wir uns befinden. Binnen eines Jahres hat der dunkle Lord seine Macht erheblich ausgeweitet. Aus diesem Grund hat das Ministry of Magic befunden die Lehrkräfte aller Zauberschulen während der Weihnachtsferien zu einer Weiterbildung zu schicken. Es sollen weitere Maßnahmen und neue Lehrpläne diskutiert werden, um Wege zu finden uns gegen die dunklen Einflüsse, die unsere Gesellschaft immer weiter unterwandern, zur Wehr zu setzen." Betretene Stille trat ein. „Es ist selbstverständlich, dass während unserer Abwesenheit die Schule geschlossen bleibt, da ich nicht verantworten möchte Schüler unbeaufsichtigt zurückzulassen. Deswegen bitte ich um Verständnis, dass wir dieses Jahr eine Ausnahme machen müssen." Erneut entbrannten flirrende Gespräche. Einige Schüler protestierten entrüstet, doch Dumbledore ließ sich dadurch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, sondern fuhr fröhlich fort. „Eure Eltern werden natürlich umgehend davon in Kenntnis gesetzt. Und nun haut rein." Ein freundliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sich schwerfällig wieder auf seinen Sitz zurückfallen ließ.  
Ich seufzte langanhaltend. „Na toll. Wieder zwei Wochen voller Freude." Nicht einmal Neville konnte der sarkastische Unterton in meiner Stimme entgangen sein. Hermine bedachte mich erneut mit einem besorgten Blick, doch ich winkte hastig ab. „Was soll's? Ich werd's überleben!" Ich setzte ein gequältes Grinsen auf und rettete mich in meine Bratkartoffeln, die schon eiskalt auf meinem Teller vor sich hin dösten.  
Ich hatte es bisher immer überlebt.  
  
  
„Harry, kommst du?" Ron riss mich aus meinen Überlegungen und betrachtete stirnrunzelnd den Haufen an Essen auf meinem Teller, der während der letzten Viertelstunde kaum geschrumpft war. „Ja, ich komme", entgegnete ich rasch und erhob mich schwankend von meinem Stuhl.  
Ein derber Schlag gegen meine Rippen ließ mich erschrocken zusammenzucken.  
„Hier!"   
Meine Augen wanderten verwirrt zur Quelle der seltsam vertrauten Stimme. Ungläubig ließ ich meinen Blick über den silberblonden Jungen zu meiner Rechten wandern, dann betrachtete ich den schwarzen Stoff zwischen seinen Fingern, den er mir noch immer gegen die Brust drückte. Es war mein Umhang, den ich ihm letzte Nacht übergestreift hatte, damit er nicht jämmerlich erfror. Er hatte also erkannt, dass es meiner war. Klar, wer sonst lief schon den ganzen Tag ohne herum?  
Gedankenverloren griff ich danach und augenblicklich lösten sich seine Hände wieder von mir.  
„Der gehört doch dir, oder?"  
Ich nickte stumm. Die Kälte in seiner Stimme war unverändert, als wäre es ein ganz anderer Junge gewesen, der gestern so verloren gewirkt hatte.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren schritt er an mir vorbei. Stolz und erhaben wie immer. Achtlos schubste er Ron aus dem Weg, der noch immer perplex neben mir stand und vor Erstaunen vergessen hatte den Mund zu schließen.  
„Was war das denn?!" waren die einzigen Worte, die er heraus bekam.  
  
  
  
Erzählt von Draco Malfoy  
  
Die nachfolgenden Wochen zogen wie Gespenster an mir vorbei. Blass und farblos erinnerte ich mich kaum noch daran, was passierte. Doch das war auch nicht von Belang, denn sie hätten ereignisloser nicht sein können.  
Inzwischen war der Winter herein gebrochen. Still und heimlich, in Schweigen gehüllt, hatte er über Nacht das Antlitz der Erde unter einer Hülle aus Weiß verborgen. Begleitet von Kälte, welche sich schleichend in unsere Körper fraß und unsere Glieder erstarren ließ, hatte er den Schlosssee mit einer dicken Eisschicht überzogen und die Wiesen unter unendlichen Schneeflocken begraben.  
Ich hasse Schnee. Er ist kalt und nass und widerlich weiß. Wie ein Lügenschleier überzieht er die graue Welt mit falscher Reinheit, als wolle er uns Menschen eine bessere Realität vortäuschen. Und alle fielen sie darauf herein. Wie Kleinkinder stürzte sich, groß wie klein, ganz Hogwarts in den ersten Schnee, als gäbe es nichts schöneres. Wilde Schneeballschlachten entbrannten Tag für Tag von neuem und selbst die Lehrer mischten sich ab und an unter die verschiedenen Schlachtparteien.  
Und so wie Weihnachten rückten auch die Ferien immer näher. Schon der Gedanke daran jagte mir einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken. Mir war klar, dass, auch wenn sie die Schule nicht geschlossen hätten, ich nicht hätte verhindern können nach Hause zurück zu kehren. Ich war in einem Teufelskreis gefangen...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Sodele, das wars mal wieder von mir. Heute gibt's mal kein so langes Nachwort, weil mir nix einfällt *gg*   
Ich danke nur noch einmal allen Reviewern (wow, 3 Riwus von Angel, ich fühle mich geehrt *verbeug*) und den Lesern, die sich noch immer durch diese Geschichte quälen ^^° Okay, so schlimm ist sie ja auch nicht, aber ich hab immer das Gefühl, dass ich mich ständig wiederhole, was die Gedanken von Harry & Draco angeht. Höm...   
Der nächste Chap heißt „Verstoßen" und gehört zu meinen Lieblingskapiteln ^^ Oje, wenn der Autor schon Lieblingskapitel hat, das kann ja was werden °^^ Na gut, ich werd mich jetzt mal vor den Fernseher schmeißen und Tobey Maguire anschmachten, na ja so gut sieht der zwar nich aus, aber dieses süße... *räusper* ich werde dieses Thema jetzt lieber nicht ausweiten *eg*  
  
  
Man liest sich  
Eure Feary 


	7. Verstoßen

_A/N: Ohjeeee, das mit dem Lieblingskapitel hätte ich lieber nicht sagen sollen. Jetzt denkt ihr sicher es ist wunder-wie-toll und am Ende findet ihr es voll scheiße °^^ Also, lasst euch gesagt sein, ich finde es nur gut, weil ich eine krankhaft ausgeprägte sadistische Ader habe und es mag, wenn meine Lieblingsfiguren leiden *lol* Man merkt immer sehr schnell, wen ich am liebsten mag; das sind dann diejenigen, denen es am schlechtesten geht *eg* Ich weiß, ich bin komisch..._

**Auf der Suche nach Glück**

Chapter 6: Verstoßen 

**Erzählt von Harry Potter**

Natürlich waren die Dursleys alles andere als erfreut gewesen zu hören, dass mich nun auch noch über Weihnachten durchfüttern mussten. Besonders entsetzt jedoch waren sie über die Eule, welche sie über meine Ankunft benachrichtigte. Tante Petunia sollte wohl beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen sein und Onkel Vernon hatte Feuer gespukt. Verständlich wenn man ihre penible Angst bedachte, die Nachbarn könnten zufällig mitbekommen, dass in ihrem Haus ein missratener, abartiger Zauberer wohnte. Jegliches Getratsche über ihre feine Familie trieb meine Tante ins Koma. Ihr sauberer Ruf durfte auf keinen Fall zerstört werden. Ich hoffte nur, dass die Eule wieder heil aus diesem Irrenhaus herausgekommen war, denn so wie ich Dudley kenne hat er seinen Eltern gleich den Vorschlag unterbreitet das arme Tier zum Abendbrot zu verspeisen. Aber ich glaube diese hätten zu viel Angst davor, dass in dem Federknäuel noch ein wenig Magie stecken könnte, welche dann, oh Unglück, auch noch auf sie überging. Und sie konnten sich wohl nichts schlimmeres vorstellen, als mit mir auf eine Ebene gestellt zu werden. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass man sich Magie nicht einverleiben konnte. 

Meine Ankunft war kalt abgelaufen, in Schweigen. Ebenso wie die Fahrt. Das Radio hatte die ganze Zeit nervtötend auf mich eingeredet, doch mein Onkel hatte kein einziges Wort verloren, fast schon, als wäre während meiner Zeit in Hogwarts die ganze Muggelwelt verstummt. 

Ratternd bogen wir in die Garageneinfahrt ein. Das Auto stoppte ruckartig und drückte mich hart in die Gurte. Onkel Vernon stieg aus. Krachend knallte die Autotür ins Schloss. Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen und beeilte mich ihm schnell zu folgen, ehe er mich noch im Garten aussperren konnte. Als er die edle Haustür aufstieß stieg mir ein angenehmer Duft von Weihnachtsplätzchen in die Nase. 

„Bin wieder da", knurrte mein Onkel und erklomm die Treppenstufen, hinauf in sein Arbeitszimmer. Ich hörte, wie meine Tante in der Küche herumwerkelte. Dudley saß mal wieder vor dem Fernseher und stopfte jede Menge frischer Plätzchen in sich rein, dass Tante Petunia sicherlich alle Hände voll zu tun hatte ebenso schnell zu backen, wie er aß.

Und da stand ich nun, allein, mitten im Flur. Wieder einmal gefangen im Ligusterweg Nummer 4.

**Erzählt von Draco Malfoy**

Es war so dunkel... und kalt. Eine eisige Hand hatte sich um mein Herz gelegt, presste es immer mehr zusammen. Ich sah ihre rotunterlaufenen Augen, die Panik, die in ihnen glitzerte. Das nicht enden wollende Zittern, welches längst auf mich übergegangen war. Ihre Hände waren durch einen Zauber hinter ihrem Rücken befestigt. Sie konnte sich nicht rühren, konnte sich nicht wehren. Wie sie da so hilflos vor mir saß ähnelte sie viel mehr einem Tier, denn einem Menschen. Die nackte Todesangst hatte sie befallen, schüttelte ihren Körper, trieb ihr den Schweiß auf die Stirn und den Schaum vor den Mund. Wie ein tollwütiger Hund kniete sich winselnd vor mir. Das hohe unnatürliche Wimmern und Flehen dröhnte meine Ohren, durchfloss meine Adern, zerrte an meinen Nerven. Ein derber Schlag brachte sie zum verstummen. Ausdruckslos starrte ich auf sie herab, nicht fähig mich zu rühren.

„Jetzt töte sie schon!" Die Stimme meines Vaters klang bedrohlich ruhig, doch ich kannte den Zorn, der hinter seiner Fassade brodelte. Keiner kannte seinen Zorn so gut wie ich. Keiner wusste so gut wie ich, wie sich sein Zorn anfühlte.

Meine Hand zitterte, als wolle sie mein Leben lang nicht mehr damit aufhören. 

„Töte sie!" Ich zuckte unter den harten Worten zusammen, als hätten nicht sie, sondern ein Peitschenschlag mich getroffen. Mein Herz hämmerte laut und unregelmäßig durch meinem Kopf, als wolle es ihn auseinander sprengen. Ein wahnsinniges Kribbeln hatte meine angespannten Nerven befallen. Ich fühlte mich, als müsse ich jeden Moment losschreien. So laut, wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben. Schreien, nur noch schreien. Doch ich blieb stumm, starrte aus leeren Augen auf das mitleiderregende Geschöpf zu meinen Füßen. Der Muggel würde sterben, ob nun durch meine oder irgendeine andere Hand. Aber meine Hand rührte sich nicht. Schon seit ewigwährenden Minuten war mein Zauberstab auf die Muggelfrau gerichtet. Zitternd wanderte er hin und her. Doch kein Spruch drang über meine Lippen. Kein einziges Wort.

Ich schluckte schwer, versuchte den Kloß in meinem Hals zu vertreiben. Ich fühlte mich, als würde man mir den Atem nehmen, als würde man mir die Kehle zudrücken.

„Verdammt, Draco. Tu es!" Ein harter Schlag traf mich, ließ mich haltlos nach vorne stolpern.

Ich keuchte, sank kraftlos in die Knie. Der Zauberstab glitt mir aus den Fingern.

„Du bist so erbärmlich", knurrte mein Peiniger verächtlich. „Du bist eine Schande für die ganze Familie." Er rammte die Spitze eines seiner peinlichst blank polierten Stiefel in meinen Magen. Stöhnend brach ich zusammen und kämpfte gegen das anschwellende Übelkeitsgefühl an, welches sich in meiner Kehle breit machte. Nach Atem ringend stützte ich mich schwer auf meine schwachen Arme.

„Ich werde dir schon noch eintreiben, was es heißt ein Malfoy zu sein und wie ein Malfoy zu handeln." Er packte mich grob und zog mich auf die Füße. Trotzig hielt ich seinem Blick stand. Meine Augen waren grau, eiskalt, emotionslos. Er konnte mich treten, er konnte mich schlagen, er konnte mir Flüche an den Hals jagen. Nie würde er mich dazu bringen ein Malfoy zu sein und kaltblütig wie ein Malfoy einen Menschen zu töten.

Ich hustete. Ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut bahnte sich seinen Weg über mein Kinn hinab zur Erde. 

Mein Erzeuger schnaubte vor Wut. „Später wirst du mir dafür dankbar sein. Alles wirst du mir verdanken. Alles!" Er schüttelte mich wild, als hätte der Wahnsinn ihn befallen. „Bin ich es nicht gewesen, der dir ein Leben in Wohlstand und Ehre ermöglichte? Bin ich es nicht gewesen, der dir die Tore zu Macht und Ruhm aufstieß? Du könntest ein bedeutender Mann werden. Ein Todesser. Doch sieh dich jetzt an. Du bist ein Nichts. Nicht mal fähig dieses Stück Dreck von Muggel zu beseitigen. Dankst du es mir so?"

„Danken?" krächzte ich schwach. Meine Stimme kam mir seltsam fremd vor. Ich hustete erneut. „Wofür danken?"

Das irre Glitzern in den Augen meines Gegenübers schien nun einer Supernova zu gleichen.

„Du wagst es in diesem Ton mit mir zu sprechen?" Angewidert stieß er mich zu Boden. Emotionslos starrte ich ihn an, beobachtete, wie er seinen blanken Zauberstab zog und gleichgültig auf einen Punkt hinter mir richtete.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Ich schloss entsetzt die Augen. Nur ein leises Keuchen verriet mir die Tat meines ,Vaters'. Der Muggel war tot. Und er hatte nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt. Der wievielte Mord dies wohl gewesen war? Er hatte sicher aufgehört zu zählen, wenn er überhaupt damit angefangen hatte.

Mit leeren Augen folgte ich den Bewegungen seines Stabes, welcher nun langsam auf mich zuglitt. Ich wusste, was jetzt kommen würde. Ich wusste es nur zu genau...

**Erzählt von Harry Potter**

Fünf Tage waren inzwischen vergangen, seit Santa Dudleys Strümpfe gesprengt hatte. Onkel Vernon hatte extra für Weihnachten den Kamin wieder geöffnet, welchen er nach der Flohpulveraktion der Weasleys vor einigen Jahren doppelt zugemauert hatte. 

Da glaubte dieses fette Wesen von Cousin doch tatsächlich noch an den Weihnachtsmann. Ich hätte laut lachen können, wäre ich nicht gerade zu beschäftigt gewesen meine Muskeln zugrunde zu richten, als ich mal wieder für die Dursleys Sklavendienste zu leisten hatte.

Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe. Von wegen. Als wäre nicht alles schon schlimm genug nistete sich auch noch diese widerliche Tante Magda über die Feiertage bei uns ein. Ich wurde kurzerhand wieder in den Besenschrank unter der Treppe einquartiert, um ihr einen angenehmen Aufenthalt zu bereiten. Und da saß ich nun, eingezwängt zwischen Gartengeräten, Putzlappen, einem Staubsauger und Mülltüten. Was die Dursleys doch so alles in einen Besenschrank stopften.

Doch mein altes Bett stand noch immer an der selben Stelle wie vor fünf Jahren. Etliche Spinnweben hatten sich während meiner Abwesenheit um die Bettpfosten gewickelt. Ron würde in diesem Zimmer mit Sicherheit einen Schreikrampf bekommen, so wie er auf Spinnen reagierte. Ein flüchtiges Grinsen huschte über meine trockenen Lippen. Ja, allein der Gedanke an meine Freunde ließ mich vorwärts schauen. Was sie wohl gerade taten? Ob Hermine genau in dem Moment in einem Buch las? Wahrscheinlich. Und Ron, er würde bestimmt gerade gegen seine Brüder ankämpfen, die ihn mal wieder als Versuchskaninchen ihrer Scherzartikel missbrauchten. Wie schön waren immer die gemeinsamen Stunden im Fuchsbau gewesen, in der sie noch friedlich beisammen saßen und scherzten. Er sehnte sich nach der alten Zeit. Damals war vieles so viel einfacher gewesen. Doch er wollte seine Freunde nicht enttäuschen, wollte sie nicht mit seinen Problemen belasten. 

Ein harter Schlag gegen die Schranktür wirbelte meine Gedanken auseinander. „Harry, beweg deinen faulen Hintern hierher!" 

Hastig kletterte ich aus meinem kleinen Reich und stolperte ins Wohnzimmer, wo mein Onkel schon ungeduldig wartete, die Hände demonstrativ in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Los, komm her, Bengel. Der Weihnachtsbaum muss entsorgt werden. Morgen ist Silvester. Es kommen viele Gäste. Wir brauchen den Platz."

Ich nickte gehorsam.

„Mach die Kugeln und die Lichterkette ab. Aber wehe du machst auch nur eine kaputt. Dann gibt es Ärger." Er hob drohend den Zeigefinger und seine Augen quollen bedrohlich aus den Höhlen.

„Ja Sir."

„Den Baum bringst du dann auf die Deponie. Du weißt schon welche ich meine."

Wieder nickte ich. Ein leises Seufzen entwich meiner Kehle. Die Deponie war ungefähr eine Viertelstunde entfernt. Mit einem Weihnachtsbaum auf der Schulter jedoch würde es mindestens eine Stunde dauern.

„Hast du irgendwas zu meckern?"

Ich schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Nein Sir."

„Gut, dann fang endlich an." Er versetzte mir einen groben Klaps. „Ich will, dass du zum Mittagessen fertig bist. Du musst dann noch das Unkraut zupfen."

„Aber", wollte ich protestieren. „es liegt doch Schnee!"

Onkel Vernon funkelte zornig. „Na und? Stell dir mal vor er schmilzt und unsere Gäste sehen was wir für einen unordentlichen Garten haben. Willst du etwa, dass sie uns für nachlässig halten?"

Ich stöhnte. „Aber wieso soll er denn schmelzen? Es sind mindestens minus zehn Grad!" versuchte ich ihn davon abzubringen.

„Schluss jetzt! Hier wird nicht diskutiert. Mach was ich dir gesagt habe. Sonst setzt es was!"

Ich wich hastig einen Schritt zurück ehe er seine Drohung ausführen konnte. Er versetzte mir einen letzten vernichtenden Blick ehe er aus dem Zimmer rauschte.

Mein Blick wanderte zu dem prall behangenen Weihnachtsbaum. Das würde ein langer Vormittag werden...

**Erzählt von Draco Malfoy**

... „Haltet ihn fest!" befahl er mit kalter Stimme. Seine Augen musterten mich ausdruckslos. Da war kein Licht in ihnen. Keine Gnade, keine Wärme.

Zwei schwarze Gestalten lösten sich lautlos aus der Dunkelheit, zerrten mich brutal auf meine Füße, packten mich bei den Armen und zogen sie hart zur Seite. Wie ein Gekreuzigter stand ich nun vor ihm. Hilflos ausgeliefert.

Ich flehte weder noch bettelte ich. Unsere Blicke trafen kalt aufeinander, so wie er es wollte. 

Langsam hob er seinen blanken Zauberstab. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem fiesen Lächeln. „Crucio!"__

Ein greller Lichtstrahl schoss auf mich zu, hüllte mich in eine Welle aus Schmerz. Ich konnte nicht ausweichen, konnte mich nicht wehren, nicht einmal kraftlos zu Boden sinken. Mit geschlossenen Augen gab ich mich den Qualen hin, welche in einem gepeinigten Schrei explodierten.

Ich spürte, wie sich die Dunkelheit immer enger um mich schnürte, mich dahin zog. 

Endlich ließ der Fluch von mir ab und die Fesseln um meine Arme lösten sich. Stöhnend sank ich zu Boden und gestattete der Ohnmacht mich zu empfangen...

_In the forest is a monster_

_It has done terrible things_

_So anyone is hiding_

_And this is the song it sings_

Who will love me now 

_who will ever love me_

_who will say to me_

_you're my desire_

_I set you free_

_Who will forgive_

_And make me live again_

_Who will bring me back_

_To the world again_

_In the forest is a monster_

_And it looks so very much like me_

_There's someone hear me singing_

_Please save me_

_Please rescue me_

_Who will love me now_

_who will ever love me_

_who will say to me_

_you're my desire_

_I set you free_

Erzählt von Harry Potter 

Entsetzt fuhr ich aus dem Schlaf. Ein grausamer Schrei gellte noch immer in meinen Ohren. Mein Herz schlug rasend schnell, als wolle es mir jeden Moment aus der Brust hüpfen. Keuchend hob ich meine Hand und presste sie gegen die Stirn. Alles drehte sich um mich. Der schnelle Ruck hatte meinem Kreislauf nicht gut getan.

Unruhig schweiften meine kurzsichtigen Augen durch die Dunkelheit. Verschwommene Konturen zeichneten sich heraus. Ich seufzte. Wie ich diese Alpträume satt hatte.

Suchend tastete ich nach meiner Brille. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass es fast sieben Uhr war. Ich hatte heute ausnahmsweise einmal „lange" schlafen können. Doch das hatte ich auch nötig gehabt. Die Arbeit am vergangenen Tag hatte mich all meiner verbliebenen Kräfte verraubt. Meine Hände waren noch immer ganz taub von der gestrigen Unkrautaktion, die sinnloser nicht hätte sein können, denn es hatte über Nacht so stark geschneit, dass man sich schon durch die Schneemassen durchkämpfen musste, um bis zur Haustür zu gelangen. Weder Unkraut noch sonst irgendwelche Pflanzen würden sich diesen Tag blicken lassen, denn selbst die Bäume verschmolzen fast gänzlich mit der weißen Umgebung.

Ich hörte bereits die klirrenden Geräusche aus der Küche. Meine Tante schaffte es doch so gut wie jeden Morgen noch früher wach zu sein.

Umständlich schlüpfte ich in meine ausgebeulte Kleidung. Mein Gleichgewichtssinn war noch immer nicht zur Ruhe gekommen, sodass ich etwas benommen auf einem Fuß hin und her hüpfte, während ich versuchte in die Hose zu klettern. Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor meinen Augen auf und ab.

Ein lauter Knall gegen die morsche Schranktür ließ mich erschrocken herumfahren. „Wach auf, du Nichtsnutz. Die Eier machen sich nicht von selbst."

„Bin gleich da", antwortete ich nüchtern und zog mir einen viel zu großen, wollenen Pullover über den Kopf, den Dudley noch nie anhatte, da er angeblich kratzen würde. Mir war alles recht, solange es warm war.

Hastig stieg ich aus dem Schrank und folgte ihr in die Küche.

„Die Summers kommen heute Abend zu Besuch", erklärte sie, kaum das ich eingetreten war. „Dudley hat sich auch ein paar seiner Freunde eingeladen. Ich will, dass du dich nicht blicken lässt, während wir Gäste haben." Sie drehte ihren dürren Hals zu mir und wartete ein zustimmendes Nicken ab. „Hast du verstanden?"

„Jaaa", meinte ich genervt. Das war mir nur recht. Ich hatte keine Lust mich mit Dudley und seinen verblödeten Freunden herumzuschlagen.   

Behutsam nahm ich sieben Eier aus dem Kühlschrank und schlug sie in die Pfanne. Ein leises Brutzeln erfüllte die Küche.

Silvester, seit fünf Jahren hatte ich es nicht mehr gefeiert. In der Zaubererwelt kannte man kein Feuerwerk. Wozu auch, wenn man doch über Magie verfügte.

Meine bisherigen Silvester waren nicht sehr lustig gewesen. Dudley hatte jedes Jahr irgendwelche Knaller nach mir geworfen. Einmal ist nur wenige Zentimeter neben mir ein China Böller explodiert. Ich hab so einen gewaltigen Schreck gekriegt, dass ich laut losgeschrieen hab. Dudley hat sich noch mindestens eine Woche später darüber totgelacht.

Seitdem Tag hasse ich diesen Tag. 

**Erzählt von Draco Malfoy**

Es war dunkel. Dunkelheit, ein Bestandteil meines Lebens. Dunkelheit, immer nur Dunkelheit und Kälte. Sie ist mein größter Feind, auch wenn mir das nie einer glauben würde. Denn niemand kennt mich wirklich. Und das ist wahrscheinlich auch besser so.

Zusammengekauert saß ich in der hintersten Ecke des kleines Raumes, in dem ich erwacht war. Eisige Kälte schüttelte meinen geschundenen Körper in unregelmäßigen Krämpfen. Ich war so allein... so allein. Schon seit einer Ewigkeit starrte ich unentwegt auf die gleich Stelle. Ich hatte festgestellt, dass der raue Fels in einem interessanten Muster verlief. Dürre Risse zogen sich in verworrenen Schlangenlinien über den toten Boden, wanden sich spielerisch hin und her, verliefen ineinander und stoben wieder entzwei. Es war wie ein Spiel, als jagten sich die Risse quer über den unebenen Stein. Meine rotunterlaufenen Augen folgten ihnen immer und immer wieder, als suchten sie auf diesem Wege einen Ausweg. Doch es gab keinen. Ich war gefangen. 

Gefangen, wie ich dieses Wort hasste. Es klang so hoffnungslos. Seit wann war ich so pessimistisch? Es gab doch immer einen Plan. Ich hatte immer alles unter Kontrolle, ich zog alle Fäden. Warum nur, war ich jetzt die Marionette?

Ich kannte die Antwort. Mein Vater hatte mich längst gebrochen, meinen Willen, mein Selbstbewusstsein und meine Stärke. Allein sein Zorn und mein Ungehorsam hatten alles zerstört, was noch zwischen uns bestand. Der letzte Faden war gerissen. 

Ich war kein Malfoy mehr, das wusste ich. Aber seltsamerweise spürte ich keine Reue, keinen Schmerz über diesen Verlust. Innerlich war ich nie ein Malfoy gewesen, ebenso wenig wie meine Mutter. Mein Vater musste mich jetzt verachten. Dieser Gedanke tat so unendlich weh! Ja, ich hasse ihn, so sehr, dass ich es nicht in Worte fassen kann. Aber seine Achtung und seinen Stolz verloren zu haben schmerzte ebenso sehr, wie die Wunden, die er mir zugefügt hatte. Ich war ein Verstoßener, verlassen von der ganzen Welt. Ich habe nie viel besessen. Ein wenig Mutterliebe, ein wenig Vaterstolz. Das Gefühl von Freundschaft war mir ebenso fremd, wie Glück und Fröhlichkeit. Nur der Hass und die Wut schlummerten schon immer in mir, als wären sie mir angeboren.

Ein heißer Schmerz fuhr durch meine Brust, als ein erneuter Hustenanfall mich überfiel. Ich war so hilflos, wie nie zuvor. Nie zuvor war mein Vater so gnadenlos gewesen.

Ja, ich hatte ihn enttäuscht, ihn und den Namen Malfoy gedemütigt. Na und? Dachte er immer nur an Stolz und Ehre? War ihm denn ein Menschenleben gar nichts wert? War ihm denn seine Frau und sein Sohn ganz egal? Ob wir ihm überhaupt etwas bedeuteten? Wahrscheinlich nichts. Sonst würde es ihm nicht so leicht fallen uns zu quälen. 

Ich könnte mein Kind nie schlagen! Nie... Eigentlich will ich gar keine Kinder, damit ich nicht irgendwann genau so ein Vater werde wie er. Könnte ich so werden? Wie wird man denn so wie er? Wie war er nur so grausam geworden? ... 

Wahrscheinlich ist es alles die Schuld des Lords. Wie ich ihn hasse. Er vergiftet unsere Herzen mit Dunkelheit, entfacht die Aggressivität in uns, als wären wir mordlüsterne Tiere. Aber ich spiele da nicht mit. Ein jedes Leben ist zu kostbar, um es für ein Monster wie ihn zu opfern, nur um seine Loyalität zu beweisen. Was für ein Schwachsinn. Warum musste man töten, um sich zu beweisen? Wer denkt sich denn so einen Mist aus? Er musste ein wirklich kranker Mann sein, wenn sein Hass auf die Welt ihn und seine Anhänger zu solchen Dingen trieb. Und seinem kranken Hirn war es zu verdanken, dass ich nun hier saß. Allein gelassen mit meinen wirren Gedanken. Allein gelassen in Dunkelheit. 

Dunkelheit, immer nur Dunkelheit und Kälte. Sie ist mein größter Feind, auch wenn mir das nie einer glauben würde. Denn niemand kennt mich wirklich...

Ich war bereits in einen unruhigen Dämmerschlaf gefallen, als das Geräusch hastiger Schritte in mein Bewusstsein drang. Angestrengt hob ich meine schweren Augenlider, was eigentlich sinnlos war, da es stockdunkel um mich herum war. Ein leises Klacken verriet mir, dass sich jemand am Schloss zu schaffen machte, welches auch wenige Minuten darauf knarrend aufschwang und den Raum in ein fahles Grau tauchte. Ein dunkler, schlanker Schemen huschte lautlos hinein, bewegte sich geradewegs auf mich zu. Ängstlich zog ich mich noch etwas tiefer in die Ecke zurück.

„Draco?" Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, unfähig den Klang der Stimme zu identifizieren, welcher durch das rumorende Rauschen des Blutes in meinen Ohren verschluckt wurde. Meine Finger krallten sich angespannt in meine Beine, die ich noch immer umschlungen hatte.

„Draco, mein Junge!" Der Schemen hatte mich fast erreicht und sank vor mir auf die Knie. Ich erkannte das wunderschöne Gesicht meiner Mutter, in deren Augen glitzernde Tränen schimmerten. „Oh, mein Junge." Schluchzend zog sie mich in ihre warmen Arme. Ich stöhnte leise, als der Schmerz erneut in einer Hitzewelle explodierte. Kraftlos schlang ich meine Arme um sie. In diesem Moment fühlte ich mich auf einmal so geborgen und jeder Schmerz schien zu weichen.

„Mum", drang ein fremdes Flüstern über meine aufgesprungenen Lippen. Sanft strich sie durch mein silberblondes Haar.

„Ja, ich bin es. Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben. Ich hol dich hier raus!" Mit diesen Worten zog sie mich sanft auf die Füße und legte sich meinen rechten Arm über die linke Schulter. Schweigend stolperte ich neben ihr her. Ich spürte ihre langen, braunen Haare über meine blasse Haut kitzeln, roch ihren mütterlichen Duft. 

Endlos viele Stufen führte sie mich hinauf bis wir endlich ins Freie traten. Ich erkannte das Malfoy Anwesen, welches sich dunkel in den grauen Himmel abhob. Mein Vater hatte mich in eines der unzähligen Verließe eingesperrt, die sich unter Malfoy Manor erstreckten.

Es hatte noch mehr geschneit, sodass ich bei jedem Schritt immer tiefer im Boden versank. Meine Mutter musste nun all ihre Kraft aufbringen, um mich voranzutreiben. 

Eine eisige Kälte bohrte sich in meine schmerzenden Glieder. Weiße Dampfwölkchen umspielten meine blauen Lippen.

„Halt noch etwas durch", hörte ich ihre sanfte Stimme bedrängend auf mich einreden. Ich nickte schwerfällig. 

„Wo gehen wir hin?" Diese Frage kam mir erst jetzt in den Sinn, viel zu froh war ich überhaupt aus meinem Gefängnis entflohen zu sein.

„Ich bring dich an einen sicheren Ort." Wieder fühlte ich ihre zarten Hände durch meine Haare wandern. „Aber dann musst du allein gehen, mein Junge. Ich muss bleiben."

„Nein, Mum. Komm mit!" widersprach ich flehend.

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann. Es ist besser so. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er dir noch einmal wehtut, Draco. Nie mehr, solange ich lebe."

Erzählt von Harry Potter 

Es war bereits später Abend und ich lag schweigend in meinem Bett, als eine mir vertraute Stimme die Stille durchbrach. 

„Wenn ich es euch doch sage. Er hat sich sogar schon mit Spinnen angefreundet."

Oh nein, Dudley. Meine Muskeln spannten sich und schon wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Ein kugelrundes, schwabbeliges Gesicht erschien in der Öffnung und grinste schief.

„Das ist er", erklärte er drei weiteren Jungen, die hinter ihm versuchten einen Blick auf mich zu erhaschen.

„Verschwinde, Dudley", zischte ich bedrohlich.

Sein hämisches Grinsen wurde breiter und ich ahnte böses. „Harry, willst du nicht mit uns ein paar Knaller verschießen?" fragte er betont höflich. Ich schüttelte augenblicklich den Kopf.

„Garantiert nicht!"

Mein fetter Cousin zuckte scheinbar gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Wenn du nicht willst... packt ihn!" Die drei Jungen stürmten auf mich zu und zerrten mich grob aus der Besenkammer. Ich versuchte verzweifelt mich zu wehren, doch sie waren größer und auch stärker als ich. „Lasst mich los", knurrte ich zornig. „Lasst mich sofort los!"

Doch sie hörten mir überhaupt nicht zu. Achtlos schleiften sie mich hinter sich her, hinaus in den Garten. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen hatte ich jedoch keine Jacke an. Ein schneidender Wind wehte mir entgegen. Die drei Jungs stießen mich brutal in den Schnee. Ich wollte entsetzt wieder aufspringen, als die Kälte in meine Hände stach, doch Dudley drückte mich sofort wieder hinunter, tunkte mich mit dem Kopf in den Schnee. Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

Schon explodierte der erste Knaller neben meinen Ohren. Verzweiflung wich Panik. Wild schlug ich um mich. Ich bekam kaum noch Luft.

Dann endlich ließen sie von mir ab. Blitzschnell kroch ich von ihnen davon und maß sie mit finsteren Blicken. Als ich ihr fieses Grinsen erblickte spürte ich, wie die Wut in mir hoch kroch. Dudley zog inzwischen einen weiteren Böller und entzündete ihn. Meine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Ruckartig sprang ich auf und noch während mein Cousin zum Wurf ausholte hechtete ich über die Hecke und lief, begleitet von ihrem schallenden Gelächter und dem lauten Knall des Böllers in die dunkle Nacht hinein.

Ich kehrte erst einige Stunden später zurück. Es war jetzt kurz vor Mitternacht und bald würden die ersten Raketen in den Himmel starten. Unentschieden verharrte ich im Schatten eines Hauses und betrachtete den Ligusterweg Nummer 4. Ich konnte durch ein Fenster erkennen, dass sich alle im Wohnzimmer eingefunden hatten und gebannt auf den Fernseher starrten. Ich seufzte langanhaltend. Nur noch wenige Tage und ich würde nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Dann hätte ich bis zum Sommer wieder Ruhe vor den Dursleys. Sechs lange Monate.

Das Geräusch von Schritten holte mich zurück in die Realität. Hastig versteckte ich mich hinter einem Baum, in der Angst Dudley und seine Freunde könnten wieder Jagd auf mich machen. 

Doch es war nicht Dudley, noch sonst einer seiner Gäste. Ich erblickte eine Frau im mittleren Alter. Sie kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor, doch ich konnte mich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern woher. Sie war hübsch. Ihr junges Gesicht erinnerte an eine Elfe. Doch nicht ihr Anblick, sondern etwas viel erstaunlicheres fesselte meinen Blick. Malfoy. Ich hatte nicht sofort erkannt, dass er es war, doch seine silberblonden Haare hatten ihn schließlich verraten. Er lag schlaff, scheinbar bewusstlos in den schmalen Armen jener Frau. Wahrlich, dieses Bild hätte bizarrer nicht sein können. Was um alles in der Welt ging hier vor sich? 

Die Frau, welche ich nun als Narcissa Malfoy erkannte, steuerte auf einen Hauseingang im Ligusterweg zu. Neugierig schlich ich näher heran. Der helle Glockenton einer Klingel durchbrach die Stille. Kurz darauf wurde eine Tür aufgestoßen und eine alte Frau, die ich nur zu gut kannte, trat heraus. Scheinbar verwirrt betrachtete sie die Gestalt, welche sich vor ihrem Haus eingefunden hatte.

„Cissy? Was um Himmels Willen ist denn passiert?" vernahm ich die angenehme Stimme von meiner Nachbarin.

Die angesprochene Frau antwortete leise und gehetzt. „Arabella, ich muss dich um einen großen Gefallen bitten. Mein Sohn braucht deine Hilfe."

Mrs. Figg betrachtete den Jungen in ihren Armen besorgt. „Aber natürlich. Komm doch erst einmal herein. Es ist furchtbar kalt hier draußen."

Narcissa Malfoy nickte dankbar und folgte ihr ins Haus. 

Verwirrt blieb ich zurück. Und die Neugier fesselte mich. 

Was war da nur los?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: okay, ich weiß, es ist gar nicht so toll °^^ Ich hab euch aber am Anfang gewarnt, alles nur wegen meiner verdorbenen, dunklen Seele *eg* Bin aber nicht umsonst Feary, der Engel der Angst  ( = ha, das wusstet ihr noch nicht, gell ^^ *mit Flügelchen um sich schlag*)

Das Lied, das ich in diesen Chap eingebaut hab stammt übrigens von PJ Harvey und nennt sich – oh wunder – „who will love me now"... Es ist wunderschön ruhig und lohnt auf jeden Fall mal hinein zuhören, solltet ihr über Musikindustrie-schädigende Mittel zum downloaden verfügen *eg*

Die nächsten Kapitel sind wieder sehr lang, ich hab schon überlegt, ob ich sie in kleinere Chapter teile, hab es dann aber lieber gelassen. Ich weiß ja aus eigener Erfahrung wie ernüchternd kurze Kapitel sind *seufz* wenn man immer auf Fortsetzungen warten muss und dann schon wieder die Hälfte des Geschehens vergessen hat ^^

Allerdings spielen das nächste und die Hälfte des übernächsten Kapitels noch in der Muggelwelt. Diese gefallen mir persönlich nicht so gut °^^ Mensch, ich kann's mir aber auch nie recht machen *lol* Zur Zeit häng ich im neunten fest *heul* bin gerade so einfallslos... mal wieder im kreaTief ^^°

Naja, ehe ich noch Fireloves Nachworten Konkurrenz mache werde ich hier mal lieber Schluss machen ^^ 

Dank an alle Reviewer *verbeug* 

Man liest sich

Eure Feary 


	8. Fragen, Zweifel und Geheimnisse

A/N: So und hier ist auch schon das 7. Kapitel. Es ist eins der längsten überhaupt. Ich finde es ganz in Ordnung, obwohl ich der Meinung bin, dass ich Draco verweichliche. Aber wer weiß schon, was in einem Menschen vorgeht, wenn er derart gefoltert wird. Da wird selbst die kälteste, emotionsloseste Seele auf eine harte Probe gestellt....

Auf der Suche nach Glück

**Chapter 7: Fragen, Zweifel und Geheimnisse**

Erzählt von Draco Malfoy 

Im ersten Moment glaubte ich, alles wäre nur ein Traum gewesen und ich würde mich nach wie vor in den kalten Gewölben Malfoy Manors befinden. Es war dunkel um mich herum, doch war es warm und weich. Ich lag in einem Bett, ein Schlafzimmer, zweifellos. Ich musste wohl zusammengebrochen sein, denn ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, wie ich hierher gekommen sein sollte.

Aus dem Nebenzimmer drangen Fetzen eines Gesprächs an mein Ohr. Die Stimmen waren leise, doch erkannte ich die meiner Mutter darunter. Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Ich war zwar immer schon sehr selbstständig gewesen, doch hätte ich nicht gewusst, was ich in diesem Moment ohne sie hätte machen sollen. Ich fühlte mich so verloren, ohne Richtung, ohne Sinn. Als wären all meine Stärken gemeinsam mit meinem Selbstvertrauen entschwunden. 

Ich seufzte. 

Vorsichtig richtete ich mich auf. Die Schmerzen in meinem Körper hatten ein wenig nachgelassen und auch meine Kräfte waren durch den Schlaf bruchstückhaft zurückgekehrt. Benommen schwang ich meine Beine aus dem Bett, setzte meine nackten Füße auf den Boden und lief, noch etwas schwankend, zur Tür. Leise öffnete ich sie einen Spaltbreit. Eine alte Dame saß gemeinsam mit meiner Mutter auf einer seltsam geblümten Coach. Ich runzelte die Stirn und lauschte. Das Gespräch schien sich um mich zu drehen.

„... sehr dankbar, dass du ihn zum Bahnhof bringst. In Hogwarts ist er sicher. Dort kann er ihm nichts antun", hörte ich meine Mutter erklären. Lautlos schlüpfte ich durch die Tür und schob sie ins Schloss. Die fremde Frau, welche mich sofort bemerkt hatte, schenkte mir ein freundliches, warmes Lächeln. 

„Du bist also Draco?" Es war vielmehr eine Feststellung, denn eine Frage. Ich nickte knapp. Meiner Mutter fuhr augenblicklich herum. „Draco", rief sie verwundert. „... du bist schon wieder wach? Leg dich noch ein bisschen hin. Du musst dich ausruhen."

Ich schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf und setzte mich neben sie auf die Coach. Meine Mutter legte mir fürsorglich ihren Arm um die Schulter und drückte mich an sich. Normalerweise wehrte ich mich gegen solcherlei Körperkontakt, doch heute ließ ich es geschehen. Ich war so verloren, sodass ich jedes bisschen Halt genoss.

„Wo sind wir hier?" fragte ich schließlich in die Stille. Es war eine willkürliche Frage, lediglich gestellt, um das Schweigen zu brechen. Doch nachdem ich sie geäußert hatte erwachte mein Interesse auf die Antwort.

„In der Muggelwelt", erklärte die fremde Frau mit glitzernden Augen. Sie musste wohl ahnen, dass ich nicht besonders viel von Muggeln hielt.

Überrascht hob ich eine Augenbraue. Wieso um alles in der Welt hatte meine Mutter mich hierher gebracht?

„Und... sind Sie auch ein-" „Ob ich ein Muggel bin?" unterbrach sie mich lächelnd. „Nein, ich bin eine Hexe, genau wie deine Mutter. Mein Name ist Arabella Figg." 

Sie reichte mir ihre Hand, doch ich ignorierte sie gekonnt. Stattdessen drehte ich mich zu meiner Mutter. „Was passiert nun? Wie soll es weitergehen?"

Sie senkte den Kopf. „Nun... Arabella hat sich bereit erklärt dich zum Bahnhof Kings Cross zu begleiten. Sie ist eine sehr mächtige Hexe. Du kannst ihr also vertrauen." Meine Mutter zwinkerte der alten Dame belustigt zu und diese erwiderte ihre Geste mit einem schelmischen Lächeln. Die Beiden schienen sich gut zu kennen. 

„Am Bahnhof steigst du dann sofort in den Hogwarts-Express ein. Ich will nicht, dass du ihm im letzten Moment noch in die Arme läufst!" Sie maß mich mit einem strengen Blick, der keine Widerrede zuließ. Ich nickte leicht. 

„In Hogwarts wirst du sicher sein", fuhr sie fort. „Und dann überlegen wir, wie es weitergeht."

Ich schwieg. Erst jetzt wurde ich mir meiner Situation bewusst. Ich hatte Angst vor der Zukunft, vor der nächsten Begegnung mit meinem Vater. Wem konnte ich vertrauen? Ich hatte keine Freunde wie Potter, die mit mir durch Dick und Dünn gingen, denen ich meine Sorgen anvertrauen konnte. Klar, da gab es Crabbe und Goyle, doch waren sie vielmehr Kumpels, denn Seelenverwandte. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen ihnen von meinen Ängsten zu berichten. Ich würde in Hogwarts wieder auf mich allein gestellt sein.... doch wenn man sein Leben lang einsam war, gewöhnt man sich daran.

Draußen begann es bereits zu dämmern. Heute war der erste Tag des neuen Jahres, des Jahres 1997. Ein Jahr voller neuer Hoffnungen, Wünsche und Träume. Ich hatte all dies noch gar nicht realisiert. Es war mir egal, welcher Tag war, welcher Monat oder welches Jahr. Es spielte für mich keine Rolle.

Die letzten Stunden waren wie im Trance an mir vorbeigezogen. Die Gespräche der beiden Frauen hatten zwar den Weg in meine Ohren, jedoch nicht in mein Gehirn gefunden. Noch immer vom Schock der Folter betäubt, welcher mir tief in den Knochen saß, hatte ich mich schweigend in die Coach gekuschelt und meine Augen geschlossen. Eingeschlafen war ich allerdings nicht, doch war ich froh, dass meine Mutter mich nicht zurück ins Schlafzimmer geschickt hatte. Sie musste wohl ahnen, dass ich nicht allein sein wollte. Ab und an hatte ich ihre zarten Hände gespürt, welche sanft durch meine strähnigen Haare strichen. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit nie ein Wort gesagt.

Die vergangenen zwei Tage und Nächte waren eine einzige Qual für mich gewesen, welche es erst einmal zu verdauen galt. Zwar hatte das Zittern meiner Hände endlich aufgehört, doch schreckte ich dennoch bei jedem fremden Geräusch zusammen. So ließ mich auch das Schlagen der fremden Muggeluhr auffahren, welche sieben mal in einem hellen Glockenton aufheulte.

Meine Mutter seufzte und erhob sich langsam. „Ich muss jetzt gehen", meinte sie mit leiser Stimme. Ich hörte die Trauer, die in ihr mitschwang. Es war, als würde sie für immer aus meinem Leben treten.

„Ich sollte _ihn_ nicht noch länger warten lassen!" Sie senkte ihren Blick. Ich wusste, dass sie Angst vor der Konfrontation mit meinem Vater hatte. Wer hätte das nicht?

„Arabella. Pass bitte gut auf ihn auf", wandte sie sich nun schweren Herzens an die alte Dame. Ein warmes Lächeln huschte auf ihre Lippen. „Ich danke dir für alles."

Dann strich sie mir noch einmal über meinen wüsten Haarschopf und zog mich schließlich in eine warme Umarmung. „Machs gut, mein Draco. Ich hab dich lieb!"

Ich spürte, wie eine unbekannte Welle von Geborgenheit mein Herz überflutete. 

„Mum, wir werden uns doch wiedersehen, oder?" Meine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und dennoch erfüllt von Trauer und Sorge.

„Ja, das werden wir."

Behutsam löste sie sich aus meinem Griff und wandte sich zur Tür. Die Sonne bahnte sich bereits ihren Weg hinter den Häusern hervor und tauchte den verlassenen Ligusterweg in ein sanftes Orange. 

Meine Mutter warf mir einen letzten liebevollen Blick zu und trat hinaus in den Morgen. 

Meine letzten leisen Worte hörte sie schon gar nicht mehr.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Mum..."

Erzählt von Harry Potter 

Ich hatte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen können. Immer wieder sah ich Malfoy bewusstlos in den Armen seiner Mutter liegen, so schwach und hilflos. 

Die wildesten Theorien spukten mir durch den Kopf, doch jede war absurder als die vorherige. Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, was passiert sein sollte. Jedoch traute ich mich auch nicht einfach zu Mrs. Figg hinüber zu gehen und zu fragen. Dann würde es ja so rüberkommen, als ob es mich interessieren würde, was mit Malfoy los war. Tat es aber nicht. Im Grunde war er mir egal................... Schwachsinn! Ich konnte mich nicht einmal mehr selbst belügen. Meine Ausreden klangen mit jedem mal lächerlicher, unglaubwürdiger. Ich machte mir wirklich Sorgen. Warum wusste ich nicht. Vielleicht lag es an den nächtlichen Tränen, die er auf dem Astronomieturm vergossen hatte oder an seinen panischen Augen, als Professor Trelawney ihm sein Unglück prophezeite. Vielleicht hatte auch sein gestriger Zustand mein Herz erweicht. Ich wusste es nicht. Aber meine Neugier wuchs mit jeder verstreichenden Minute.

„Harry!" Ich schreckte auf, als eine kräftige Hand laut auf den Tisch schlug. Verwirrt sah ich zu meinem Onkel, der mir gegenüber am Esstisch saß. „Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken, Bengel? Hör mir gefälligst zu, wenn ich mit dir rede!" Dudley, welcher sich gerade über sein drittes Hähnchenbein hermachte, grinste dreckig, wobei er seine gelben Zähne entblößte.

„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst die Reste der Feuerwerkskörper wegräumen", wiederholte mein Onkel miesgelaunt. „Unser Garten ist übersäht mit dem Zeug." 

Ich nickte brav, während ich appetitlos auf meinem Toast herumkaute.

„Jetzt gleich", unterbrach er meine friedliche Esszeremonie. 

„Aber, ich bin noch nicht fertig-"

„Du kannst draußen weiteressen!" Mit diesen Worte packte er mich am Kragen, zog mich vom Stuhl hoch und schleifte mich quer durchs Wohnzimmer in den Flur, schnappte sich Rechen und Eimer, drückte ihn mir in die Hand und warf mich aus dem Haus. Haltlos stolperte ich zu Boden und landete im Schnee.

Dudley, welcher seinem Vater gefolgt war, schmiss mir noch meinen Toast, den ich liegengelassen hatte, hinterher. „Hier, damit du nicht verhungerst." Er grinste fies, als mein Frühstück direkt in einer Schneepfütze landete. 

Wütend sprang ich auf und wollte mich auf ihn stürzen, doch Onkel Vernon hatte mir schon eine Ohrfeige verpasst, sodass ich wieder zurück in den Schnee fiel. 

„Zum Mittagessen bist du fertig", knurrte er verächtlich. Dann schlug er die Tür vor meiner Nase zu.

Ich fluchte laut und stieß wütend den Rechen in den Boden, wobei einige Zähne abbrachen. Mein Blut wallte vor Zorn. So aufgebracht war ich schon lange nicht mehr gewesen.

Diese Familie brachte mich zur Weißglut. 

Fröstelnd schlang ich die Arme um meinen Körper. Es war verdammt kalt. Sie hatten mir schon wieder keine Jacke gegeben. Irgendwann würde ich mir noch einmal den Tod holen. 

Seufzend griff ich nach dem Rechen und begann den Abfall, welcher im ganzen Garten zerstreut lag, zusammenzukehren. 

„Ach und Harry?" Dudley hatte wieder seinen Kopf zur Haustür rausgestreckt. „Fröhliches neues Jahr!" Er grinste breit und ehe ich mich versah landete ein dicker Knaller neben meinen Füßen und explodierte. Erneut landete ich entsetzt im Schnee.

„Du verdammter-" Das war zuviel. Hasserfüllt sprang ich auf. „Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege verwandel ich dich in eine Kröte", drohte ich. Jegliche Farbe wich aus seinem fetten Gesicht. „Dad", brüllte er. „Harry droht mir schon wieder mit Zauberei. Er will mich in einen Frosch verwandeln."

„Kröte, du Vollidiot", knurrte ich genervt, als auch schon der zornesgerötete Kopf meines Onkels erschien. Bedrohlich baute er sich vor mir auf. „Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass ich deine Abnormalität in meinem Haus nicht dulde? Hör auf meinen Sohn zu bedrohen, sonst steck ich dich noch wo ganz anders hin, als in die Besenkammer. Ich kann auch ganz andere Seiten aufziehen, du Nichtsnutz. Wenn es nach mir ginge würdest du im Garten schlafen."

Trotzig reckte ich das Kinn. „Mach doch was du willst. In ein paar Tagen bin ich wieder weg. Dann könnt ihr euch einen neuen Sklaven suchen. Ich hab genug davon."

„So, du hast genug davon?" wiederholte er meine letzten Worte, wobei er immer größer und größer zu werden schien. Oder schrumpfte ich etwa unter seiner Autorität zusammen? 

„So dankst du es uns also, verdammter Bastard. Wir haben dich aufgenommen und durchgefüttert. Du hattest immer ein Dach über dem Kopf. Ohne uns wärst du gar nichts!"

„Nein, falsch!" unterbrach ich ihn. „Nur in euren Augen bin ich nichts wert. Aber es gibt Menschen, die mich achten. Aber euch bin ich doch nur lästig. Ihr könnt mich nicht leiden. Nein, ihr hasst mich sogar. Dabei hab ich immer alles getan, was ihr wollt. Alles. Ich wollte doch nur eine Familie haben, die mich gern hat. Aber ihr wollt einfach nicht einsehen, dass ich auch nur ein normaler Mensch bin. Keine Missgeburt, wie ihr mich empfindet. Aber weißt du was, ich hab genug. Soll doch Dudley den ganzen Mist machen. Wenn er sich nicht bald mal bewegt wird er irgendwann implodieren!"

Die Hautfarbe meines Onkels hatte sich während meines Vortrags von orange über rosa bis hin zu feuerrot gewandelt. Sein kurzer Hals zuckte bedrohlich, als ringe er nach Atem. Dann ging alles ganz schnell, sodass ich es nicht kommen sah. Ein gewaltiger Schlag traf mich unerwartet im Gesicht und schleuderte mich zum wiederholten Male zu Boden. Keuchend  blickte in die böse funkelnden Augen meines Gegenübers. 

„Das reicht. Heute kommst du mir nicht mehr ins Haus. Es ist mir egal wie kalt es ist, oder wie Leid es dir tut." Wutentbrannt stapfte er zurück in die Wärme und schmiss die Tür mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall ins Schloss. 

Benommen wischte ich mir mit dem Handrücken über die blutende Lippe und rappelte mich auf. „Das ist mir doch egal", brüllte ich laut, damit es auch noch drinnen zu hören war. „Ihr könnt mir alle gestohlen bleiben!" 

Zornig trat ich den Rechen entzwei und wollte gerade über die niedrige Hecke hinaus auf die Straße springen, als mein Blick an einer einsamen Gestalt im Nachbargarten hängen blieb, welche mich unentwegt anstarrte.

„Malfoy", entwich es mir entsetzt. Das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt. Hatte er etwa alles beobachtet? Hatte er jedes einzelne Wort mitgehört? Das war mein Untergang. Jetzt hatten die Slytherins wieder genug Stoff, um das restliche Schuljahr Gerüchte in die Welt zu setzen, wie ich mich abends in den Schlaf weinte, weil die ganze Muggelwelt mich verstieß. 

Ich stöhnte geschlagen. Konnte es jetzt noch schlimmer werden? Es konnte.

„Harry", drang eine freundliche Stimme an mein Ohr. Ich folgte dem Klang und erkannte Mrs. Figg in ihrer Eingangstür. „Möchtest du nicht hereinkommen und mit uns gemeinsam frühstücken. Du musst ja ganz hungrig sein."

„Nein, danke", versuchte ich abzuwehren, doch sie hatte mich schon längst umgarnt. Ich kam mir vor wie eine kleine hilflose Fliege im Netz der Spinne. Mein Unglück spann sich silbern schimmernd um mich herum, blieb an mir haften.

„Zier dich nicht so. Ich hab doch mitgekriegt, dass mal wieder dicke Luft herrscht." Sie lächelte freundlich und ich konnte nicht anders, als zu nicken. Als hätte sich mein frierender Körper selbstständig gemacht und meinen Verstand ausgeschaltet.

„Also schön." Ich seufzte. Gefangen mit Malfoy in einem Raum. Keine angenehme Vorstellung. Andererseits war das eine gute Möglichkeit heraus zu bekommen, was mit ihm los war. Allerdings nur, wenn ich seine fiesen Kommentare überleben würde. Oder besser gesagt er. In meinem Zustand war es gut möglich, dass ich ihm an die Gurgel ging.

Erzählt von Draco Malfoy 

Eigentlich hatte ich nur frische Luft schnappen und meine Gedanken ordnen wollen. Doch dann hatte ich diese vertraute Stimme vernommen. Ich glaubte meinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Aber meine Augen bewiesen es mir. Direkt im Nachbarhaus wohnte Harry Potter.

Von allen Häusern Londons musste ich ausgerechnet neben seinem wohnen. Das war doch nun wirklich ein böser Scherz. Hatte meine Mutter davon gewusst und mich deshalb hierher gebracht? Weil auch der große Harry Potter sich während der Ferien immer wieder in der Muggelwelt versteckte? Weil wir beide hier sicher waren?

Und nun musste ich auch noch mit ihm frühstücken. Er wird sich fragen, was ich hier mache. Er wird mir ansehen, dass ich nicht mehr der Alte bin. Warum musste ich ihm jetzt begegnen; jetzt, wo ich meine Stärke verloren und noch nicht wiedergefunden hatte? 

Widerwillig folgte ich dem Wink von Mrs. Figg ins Haus. Sie hatte mich angewiesen, dass ich sie doch Arabella nennen sollte, doch bisher hatte ich mich noch nicht dazu durchgerungen. Das war mir zu persönlich. Ich mochte keine Nähe zu fremden Personen aufbauen. Ich mochte überhaupt keine Nähe aufbauen. Zu niemandem.

Aber warum musste Mrs. Figg ihn unbedingt zum Frühstück einladen. Das konnte nicht gut gehen, niemals. 

Kurz vor der Tür trafen sich unsere Blicke. Sturmgrau auf smaragdgrün. Beide hielten wir inne und maßen den jeweiligen anderen mit forschem Interesse. Es war ein stummer Kampf, ein Gefecht ohne Waffen. Er war wohl ebenso überrascht mich zu sehen, wie ich ihn. Doch ließ er es sich ebenso wenig wie ich anmerken.

Ich riss mich als erstes wieder los und trat über die Schwelle. Innen duftete es verführerisch nach heißer Schokolade. Drei Tassen standen dampfend auf dem Tisch, als habe sie gewusst, dass Potter dazustoßen würde. Diese Frau war mir ein Rätsel. Meine Mutter hielt fiel von ihr, wenn sie mich ihr anvertraute. Ich jedoch sah in ihr nur eine alte gutmütige Dame, keine mächtige Hexe. 

Wortlos ließ ich mich auf einen Stuhl sinken, wobei ein stechender Schmerz durch meine Brust fuhr. Ausdruckslos biss ich die Zähne zusammen und wartete, bis der Schmerz verklungen war. Egal wie fertig ich war. Gegenüber Potter würde ich mir es nicht anmerken lassen. Diesen Triumph wollte ich ihm nicht gönnen.

Er setzte sich ebenso schweigend mir gegenüber. Seine Lippe war aufgesprungen und blutete noch immer.

„Hier, Junge, wisch dir erst mal den Mund ab", unterbrach Mrs. Figg die angespannte Stille. Sie reichte ihm ein schneeweißes Taschentuch, welches er dankbar entgegen nahm. Ich bemerkte, wie er es vermied mir in die Augen zu sehen, während er sich das Blut wegstrich. Wahrscheinlich war es ihm peinlich, dass ich den Streit mit seinen Verwandten mitbekommen hatte. Es war schon seltsam gewesen mit anzusehen, wie dieser deformierte Muggel ihn runtergeputzt hatte. Ihn, den großen Harry Potter. Dabei hatte ich immer gedacht er führte ein friedliches Leben, umgeben von Menschen, die ihn bewunderten und vor Stolz auf ihn fast platzten. Aber anscheinend ging es ihm ähnlich wie mir. Schon komisch. Da hasst man sich seit vielen Jahren und weiß nicht einmal etwas über den anderen.

Ich griff nach meiner heißen Tasse und schloss sie in meine kalten Finger. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln durchfuhr meine Hände und wärmte sie auf.

Mrs. Figg, welche kurzweilig in die Küche verschwunden war, um den Toast zu holen, kehrte nun zurück. „Was ist denn mit euch los? Habt ihr eure Zungen verschluckt?" Das altbekannte gutmütige Lächeln trat auf ihre Lippen. „Seid doch nicht so scheu. Ihr kennt euch doch sicher. Schließlich geht ihr doch beide nach Hogwarts."

Ein leises Klirren zog meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Jungen, der lebte, welcher die alte Dame nun verwirrt anstarrte.

„Sie sind eine Hexe, Mrs. Figg?" fragte er ungläubig.

Ich lachte leise. Hatte er das etwa nicht gewusst, obwohl er seit vielen Jahren hier lebte. Wie töricht! 

„Ja, Harry, das bin ich", antwortete sie höflich.

„Aber, aber wieso haben Sie nie etwas gesagt?" Er klang beinahe schon empört.

„Weil es nicht in meinem Sinne war meine Identität preiszugeben." 

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor biss sich verärgert auf die Lippe. Ich spürte, dass der Streit ihn aufgewühlt und er seine Beherrschung noch nicht wiedergefunden hatte.

„Aber nun esst erst einmal", befahl die alte Frau sanft. „Ihr seid ja beide nur noch Haut und Knochen." Wieder trafen sich unsere Blicke. Zweifelnd fuhren seine Augen an mir herab. Ich konnte die Berührungen schon beinahe auf meiner Haut spüren. Er sollte damit aufhören. Sollte mich nicht so anstarren. Ich fühlte mich nicht wohl dabei. Es irritierte mich, machte mich nervös.

Ich packte die Tasse zwischen meinen Händen fester und führte sie zum Mund, um mich abzulenken. Das heiße Getränk lief mir brennend die Kehle hinab. Zu spät bemerkte ich, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war. Ein heftiger Schmerz entflammte erneut in meiner Brust, krampfte meinen Magen zusammen und nahm mir den Atem. Ich stöhnte leise und schloss die Augen, während ich die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch prallen ließ. Meine Körper sank in dieser Bewegung nach vorne, sodass meine silberblonden Haare mein bleiches Gesicht verdeckten, während meine Muskeln sich schmerzhaft verkrampften.

„Alles okay, mein Junge?" fragte Arabella besorgt. 

Ich war nicht fähig zu antworten, zu sehr kämpfte ich gegen den Zwang erneut vor Schmerz aufzustöhnen. Meine Hände krampften sich in das warme Porzellan, während meine Lungen nach Luft begehrten. Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und versuchte mein Herz zu beruhigen, welches vor Anspannung ganz unregelmäßig schlug.

Verdammt, warum musste das gerade jetzt passieren? 

In diesem Moment hasste ich mich für meine Schwäche.

„Möchtest du dich lieber noch ein wenig hinlegen, Junge?"

Bloß nicht weitersprechen. Bitte, lass sie verstummen. Sie darf nichts über mich ausplaudern. Nicht vor Potter. In würde in dieser Schmach vergehen. 

Der große Malfoy, verletzlich wie ein schutzloses Tier. Er würde mich auslachen. Und bald schon wüsste ganz Hogwarts davon. Ein Alptraum.

Hastig schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Warum sollte ich? Der Kakao war nur zu heiß", antwortete ich, wobei ich versuchte meiner Stimme einen gelassen Klang zu geben, konnte das leichte Zittern jedoch nicht ganz verbergen. 

Sie maß mich mit einem Blick der Bände sprach, sagte aber nichts. Ich war ihr dankbar dafür.

„Harry", wandte sie sich nun an meinen Gegenüber, welcher mich noch immer neugierig musterte. „was möchtest du auf deinen Toast?"

Er drehte seinen strubbeligen Kopf zu ihr und sah sie fragend an. „Wie bitte?"

„Was du auf deinen Toast möchtest", wiederholte sie freundlich. „Konfitüre, Honig, Erdnussbutter, Haselnusscreme?" Er schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Danke, gar nichts. Ich hab keinen Hunger."

„Aber Junge, du musst doch was essen!" meinte sie besorgt. „Du fällst noch einmal vom Fleisch!"

Er grinste verlegen. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Mrs. Figg. Ich ess schon genug. Ich hab nur gerade eben gefrühstückt."

„Du meinst den Toast, der da draußen im Schnee liegt?"

Er seufzte. Anscheinend schien er zu begreifen, dass er gegen Arabella nicht gewinnen konnte. „Okay, ich nehme Honig."

Ein triumphierendes Glitzern trat in ihre Augen, als sie ihm grinsend den Honig reichte.

„Und nun zu dir, Draco." Ich bemerkte den verwundernden Blick Potters, welcher bei Aussprechung meines Vornamens überrascht aufsah. Wahrscheinlich hatte er diesen Namen schon ganz vergessen. Immerhin war ich für ihn nur Malfoy.

Ich glaube immer willkürlich unter diesem Namen zusammenzucken zu müssen. Ich bin kein Malfoy mehr. Nie mehr. Ich finde es gut, dass wenigstens sie mich bei meinem richtigen Namen nennt.

„Honig, Konfitüre, Haselnusscreme oder Erdnussbutter?"

Jedoch allein der Gedanken irgendetwas in meinen Magen zu würgen jagte mir den Schweiß auf die Stirn. Ich konnte nichts essen. Nicht ohne daran vor Schmerz und Übelkeit zu vergehen.

Mein flehender Blick traf sie und nun war es an ihr zu seufzen. „Also schön. Ich frag dich nachher noch einmal." Ich nickte dankbar.

„Ihr seid mir zwei!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das muss die Pubertät sein." Ein leises Lachen entrann ihrer Kehle, als sie sich erhob. „So, ich lass euch jetzt mal allein. Ihr habt euch sicher einiges zu erzählen." Sie zwinkerte und schwand in die Küche. Wahrscheinlich um ihre vielen Katzen zu füttern.

Da saßen wir nun. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Jeder mied den Blick des anderen, als könnten unsere Augen geheime Wahrheiten offenbaren, die wir auf keinen Fall preisgeben wollten.

Er war der erste, der wieder das Wort ergriff. 

„Warum bist du hier?"

Natürlich musste es eine Frage sein. Sicherlich brannte er darauf zu erfahren, was mich, einen Muggelverachter, in diese Welt trieb.

„Das geht dich nichts an", konterte ich kühl. Wenigstens meine Unfreundlichkeit war mir nicht verloren gegangen.

„Natürlich nicht. Wie komme ich nur darauf, dass der große Draco Malfoy mir etwas erzählt?" Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme schien mich schon beinahe zu verspotten. Verärgert formten sich meine grauen Augen zu Schlitzen.

Er verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust. Ich hasste dieses Gefühl einmal nicht überlegen zu sein. Aber ich musste ihm ja nicht zeigen, dass er derjenige war, der in der Lage war den Takt anzugeben.

„Dann wirst du mir also auch nicht verraten, wieso du so fertig aussiehst?"

Verdammt, er hatte es gemerkt. War ja eigentlich auch nicht zu übersehen.

„Du hast recht, das werde ich nicht!"

Ein gehässiges Grinsen trat auf seine Lippen, als er die nächsten Worte aussprach. „Hat Klein-Malfoy etwa ein nächtliches Saufgelage veranstaltet, woraufhin ihn seine eigenen Eltern rausgeschmissen haben?" 

Ich spürte wie mir jegliche Farbe, die ich noch besaß, aus dem Gesicht wich. Er war der Wahrheit näher als er ahnte.

Wütend ballte ich meine Hände zu Fäusten. „Du verdammter-" Ich wollte mich auf ihn stürzen, doch schon protestierten meine, noch immer vom Cruciatus-Fluch geschwächten, Glieder. Mein Stuhl fiel krachend zu Boden. 

Haltlos krampfte ich meine Finger in den Tisch, doch ich spürte wie meine Füße unter dem plötzlichen Gewicht nachgaben. Stöhnend sank ich in die Knie.

Erzählt von Harry Potter 

Eigentlich wollte ich ihn mit meiner Frage nur anstacheln, wollte ihn wütend machen. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass er sich auf mich stürzen würde, damit ich endlich meine Wut ausleben konnte, die noch immer in mir brodelte.

Als er dann jedoch plötzlich zusammensackte war jegliche Wut verebbt. Einen Moment saß ich wie erstarrt. Tausende von Gedanken schossen mir durch den Kopf, bis ich endlich aufsprang, den Tisch umrundete und neben ihm auf die Knie ging. 

Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt, sodass ich ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Seine Finger hatten sich in den Teppich gekrallt. 

Verwirrt legte ich ihm meine rechte Hand auf die Schulter, doch als er erschrocken zusammen zuckte, zog ich sie hastig wieder zurück.

„Hey Draco, ist alles in Ordnung?" Erst zu spät fiel mir auf, dass ich ihn beim Vornamen genannt hatte. Er antwortete jedoch nicht. 

Vorsichtig senkte ich meinen Kopf zu Boden, um von unten herab in sein Gesicht sehen zu können. Irgendwie beschlich mich das ungute Gefühl, dass er weinte. 

Aber er weinte nicht. Seine Lippen waren zu einem blutleerem Strich zusammengepresst und seine sturmgrauen Augen funkelten zornig.

„Was ist?" schnauzte er mich grob an, als sich unsere Augen trafen. Ich schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?" Ungewollte Besorgnis schwang in meiner Stimme.

„Was soll los sein?" konterte er wütend und stieß mich beiseite. Schwankend erhob er sich wieder. „Gar nichts ist los. Rein gar nichts!" Seine Augen sprühten vor Wut, als er mir, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, den Rücken zudrehte und davon stapfte.

Den Rest des Tages gingen wir uns aus dem Weg. Ich hatte beschlossen doch noch den Garten der Dursleys zu säubern, damit ich mich wenigstens ablenken konnte. Mrs. Figg, welche sich mir als Arabella vorgestellt hatte (der Name kam mir seltsam vertraut vor), hatte mir eine Jacke gegeben, sodass ich wenigstens nicht mehr frieren brauchte. Sie hatte auch gemeint, dass Drac-, dass Malfoy gerade eine schwere Zeit durchmachte und ich es mir nicht so zu Herzen nehmen sollte, dass er so unfreundlich war. Ich hätte beinahe laut gelacht. Draco und unfreundlich. Das war ja mal was ganz neues. Eigentlich fand ich, dass er heute sogar recht erträglich war. Ich würde mir wahrscheinlich eher Sorgen machen, wenn er plötzlich höflich zu mir wäre. 

Aber was hatte sie mit schweren Zeiten gemeint? Zu gern würde ich endlich die ganze Wahrheit erfahren. Irgendwas hatte diesen Jungen aus der Bahn geworfen. Es kam mir so vor, als ob er sich vor irgendetwas fürchtete, sonst wäre er nicht in dieser gottverlassenen Gegend untergetaucht. Aber wovor sollte er sich schon fürchten? Ich dachte immer er hätte vor gar nichts Angst, außer vielleicht davor seinen Stolz zu verlieren.

Ich stützte mich schnaufend auf den kaputten Rechen, der, nachdem ich ihn in meiner Wut entzwei gebrochen hatte, erheblich kürzer war, als zuvor. Weiße Dampfwölkchen tanzten vor meiner Nase auf und ab. Ob Onkel Vernon seine Drohung wahr machen und mich diese Nacht einfach vor der Tür stehen lassen würde? Der Gedanke ließ mich frösteln. 

Es begann bereits zu dämmern. In wenigen Stunden würde die Temperatur ihren Tiefstwert erreicht haben. Er wollte mich doch nicht wirklich hier draußen erfrieren lassen. Konnte er so grausam sein? 

Anscheinend konnte er das. Denn auch zwei Stunden später machte er noch keine Anstalten mir zu öffnen. Mehr noch, er hatte sogar alle Vorhänge zugezogen, damit er mich nicht sehen musste.

Ich hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben diese Nacht unbeschadet zu überleben, als Mrs. Figg mich zu sich hineinrief. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich lieber erfrieren oder mit Malfoy in ein und dem selben Haus wohnen wollte. Doch meine erfrorenen Glieder nahmen mir schließlich die Entscheidung ab.

Beim Abendessen, Malfoy hatte sich die ganze Zeit nicht mehr blicken lassen, erzählte mir die freundliche, alte Dame schließlich, dass sie ihn morgen nach Kings Cross bringen würde und ich gerne mitkommen könnte. Sie erklärte, dass sie ihren Kamin vorübergehend an das Flohnetzwerk des Bahnhofs angeschlossen hatte und es nur ein Katzensprung sei. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass mein Onkel zur Zeit nicht gerade gut auf mich zu sprechen war und es wohl sehr viel Überredungskraft kosten würde ihn dazu zu bewegen mich zum Bahnhof zu fahren. Ich willigte also dankbar ein. 

Ich rollte mir gerade ein saftiges Scheibchen Salami zusammen, als sie meinte: „Du kannst heute in dem Bett in meinem Schlafzimmer schlafen. Du musst es dir allerdings mit Draco teilen."

Ich sah sie erschrocken an. „Was?" krächzte ich entsetzt. 

„Ich hab nicht so viel Platz, um euch jeder in ein anderes Zimmer zu verteilen", erklärte sie ruhig. „Ihr werdet das diese eine Nacht schon mal aushalten." Sie grinste spöttisch. 

Ich schluckte. Mit Malfoy in einem Bett!?! Dieser Gedanke war so grotesk, dass ich hätte lachen können wäre mir nicht so zum Heulen zumute.

„Ich geb dir ein Hemd von meinem verstorbenen Mann, damit du nicht in deinen nassen Sachen schlafen musst." Ich nickte noch immer ganz betäubt von der Nachricht. 

Sie verließ das Zimmer, um wenig später wieder mit dem versprochenen Hemd zurückzukehren. Es war mir viel zu groß, sodass es mir fast bis zu den Knien reichte.

„Draco schläft schon. Sei also leise", ermahnte sie mich noch, bevor ich voller dunkler Vorahnungen das schicksalhafte Schlafzimmer betrat.

Er schlief tatsächlich schon. Das regelmäßige Heben und Senken der Bettdecke und das leise Geräusch seines rasselnden Atems lieferten den eindeutigen Beweis.

Lautlos schlich ich um das Bett herum. Wenigstens war es groß genug, sodass wir nicht allzu eng beieinander lagen. Das könnte am Morgen zu peinlichen Aktionen führen. Ich war nicht besonders wild darauf in seinen Armen zu erwachen.

Fröstelnd kroch ich unter die warme Decke und platzierte mich so weit von ihm entfernt, wie es mir möglich war ohne aus dem Bett zu fallen.

Es konnte nicht lange gedauert haben bis ich eingeschlafen war, denn ich erinnerte mich nicht daran mich unruhig hin und her geworfen zu haben, bis mich endlich die gnädigen Arme des Schlafs umschlungen hatten. Doch als ich wieder erwachte war es erst kurz nach Mitternacht. Ich konnte mich an keinen Alptraum erinnern, der mich wachgerüttelt haben sollte. Es musste etwas anderes gewesen sein, was meine friedliche Ruhe gestört hatte. Verwirrt sah ich mich um, bis ich das fremde Schlafzimmer wiedererkannte. Die Erlebnisse des letzten Tages kehrten zurück. 

Stimmt ja; Onkel Vernon hatte mich vor die Tür gesetzt und Mrs. Figg war so freundlich gewesen mich bei ihr übernachten zu lassen.

Ein leises Stöhnen riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Überrascht drehte ich mich zur anderen Seite und erkannte eine weitere Gestalt. Malfoy! Den hatte ich ja ganz vergessen.

Das fahle Licht des Mondes verlieh ihm einen gespenstigen Anblick. Sein schmales elfengleiches Gesicht wirkte in diesem Moment so zerbrechlich wie Porzellan. Als wäre er nur eine hübsche Puppe... Hübsch?! Was dachte ich denn da? 

Ein erneutes Stöhnen entrann seinen trockenen Lippen. Seine silberblonden Haare hingen ihm strähnig ins Gesicht und auf seiner Stirn stand der Schweiß. 

„Nein, bitte nicht", flüsterte er leise, sodass ich es kaum verstand. „Nein, nicht!" Unruhig warf er sich hin und her.

Ich setzte mich lauschend auf. Er schien in einem Alptraum gefangen zu sein. Was sollte ich tun? Wenn ich ihn wecken würde wäre mir sein Zorn gewiss. Aber ich wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, wie schmerzlich ein Alptraum sein konnte, aus dem man scheinbar nie erwachte.

Ein gellender Schrei nahm mir meine Entscheidung jedoch ab.

Erzählt von Draco Malfoy 

Schreiend fuhr ich aus dem Schlaf. Mein Herz schlug rasend schnell, als der heiße Schmerz einsetzte, welcher durch die plötzliche Bewegung hervorbeschworen worden war. Keuchend krümmte ich mich zusammen. Meine rechte Hand wanderte augenblicklich zu meiner brennenden Brust und krampfte sich in das fremde Hemd. Mein Atem ging schwer und stoßweise.

Schon wieder so ein Traum. Diese Erinnerung ließ mich einfach nicht mehr los. 

Seufzend strich ich mit der freien Hand durch mein schweißnasses Haar. Es war dunkel um mich herum, lediglich das schwache Licht des Mondes, welcher sich hinter einem dunklen Schleier verbarg, tauchte das Zimmer in ein fahles Dämmerlicht. Ich stöhnte schwer, während das harte Schlagen meines Herzens auf meine zitternden Hände übertragen wurde. Ruhig verharrte ich, die Stille genießend, bis der Schmerz erstarb und die dunklen Wolken langsam vorüber zogen... als plötzlich dieses ungute Gefühl in mir hinaufkroch. Es war diese stechende Intention des Beobachtetwerdens, welches mich veranlasste meinen Blick zur Seite wandern zu lassen, bis er schließlich an einer düsteren Gestalt neben mir hängen blieb. Meine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt.

„Was machst du denn hier?" Meine Stimme überschlug sich beinahe.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor verzog gequält das Gesicht. „Ich versuche zu schlafen!"

„Das seh ich!" fuhr ich ihn grob an. „Aber wieso hier?!"

Mein Herzschlag hatte sich noch immer nicht beruhigt. 

„Weil ich nicht im Garten erfrieren wollte!"

„Heh?" war meine einzige Antwort. Ich war zu entsetzt, um meine Frage präziser zu formulieren.

„Mein Onkel hat mich vor die Tür gesetzt, heute Nachmittag."

Ich glaubte mich zu erinnern. Da war dieser Streit zwischen ihnen. Aber musste er dann unbedingt neben mir schlafen, in EINEM Bett? Er schien meine Gedanken zu erraten.

„Ich hab mich auch nicht darum gerissen mit dir in einem Bett zu schlafen, aber es gab nun mal nur begrenzte Wahlmöglichkeiten. Und die Badewanne ist selbst mir zu hart." Ein schiefes Grinsen trat auf seine Lippen.

Ich fand das nicht sehr lustig. Meine Gedanken rasten. Wie lange war er schon wach? Hatte ich im Schlaf geredet? Oh mein Gott. Hoffentlich nicht.

Er starrte mich noch immer an. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass sich meine Hand noch immer in mein Shirt krallte. Hastig ließ ich sie unter der Bettdecke verschwinden.

„Hast du irgendwelche Schmerzen?" riss mich seine Frage aus der Erstarrung.

„Nein!" kam es fast schon zu schnell aus mir herausgeschossen. „Keine. Wieso sollte ich?"

„Was weiß ich? Du bist doch derjenige, der sich komisch verhält!"

Er zog seine Beine in den Schneidersitz, um mir zu verdeutlichen, dass dieses Gespräch nicht allzu schnell enden würde.

„Wie ich mich verhalte ist doch wohl allein meine Sache. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich mich so wie immer verhalte!" konterte ich gereizt.

„Tust du nicht", entgegnete er trocken. „Sonst würdest du dich nicht gleich so aufregen, sondern mir irgendeine Gemeinheit an den Kopf schleudern. Irgendwas sinnloses."

Ich schnaubte verächtlich. „Das kannst du gerne haben, du hässliches Narbengesicht."

„Uuuh, ich erschaudere", meinte er spöttisch. „Du warst aber auch schon mal kreativer."

„Ach, du kannst mich mal!" knurrte ich genervt.

„Ja, natürlich. Warum habe ich eigentlich auf ein vernünftiges Gespräch gehofft?" Er seufzte laut und ließ sich wieder in sein Kissen fallen.

„Was haben wir schon zu besprechen?" Ich legte all meine Energien in einen verächtlichen Tonfall.

„Gar nichts. Du sagst es." Er hatte seine Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkt und starrte an die Decke.

„Dann halt endlich die Klappe."

„Ist ja gut."

Und wieder herrschte Stille. 

Es war, als wäre mit der Stille die Dunkelheit wieder hereingebrochen, die während unseres Gesprächs aus meinem Herzen gewichen war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich mich für einen Augenblick nicht mehr allein gefühlt hatte.

Unsinn. Alles Unsinn! Als ob ich mich bei Potter wohl fühlen könnte. Lächerlich!

„Ich habe auch oft Alpträume", drang seine sanfte Stimme plötzlich wieder an mein Ohr. Sanft?! 

„Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst!"

„Du weißt überhaupt nichts über mich", warf ich ein. Meine Stimme klang seltsam ruhig und beherrscht, obwohl er durch diese Behauptung einen wahren Sturm in mir entfacht hatte. 

„Du kennst mich doch gar nicht!"

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht." Er drehte sich auf die Seite, sodass ich nur noch seinen Rücken erkennen konnte. „Ich glaube du kennst dich nicht einmal selbst."

Ich schwieg. Zum einen fasste ich dies als Beleidigung auf, die ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen wollte. Zum anderen machte mich dieser Satz nachdenklich. Hatte er recht damit? Wer war ich eigentlich? Mein ganzes Leben lang hatte ich mich doch nur hinter einer grauen Fassade versteckt. War ich wirklich so kaltherzig und arrogant, wie ich vorgab zu sein?

„Malfoy?" Raschelnd wandte er sich wieder mir zu. Seine grünen Augen fixierten mich fordernd. „Wovor hast du Angst?"

Verunsichert wich ich seinem stechenden Blick aus. „Ich... ich hab vor gar nichts Angst!"

„Jeder hat vor etwas Angst", meinte er trocken. „Sogar du..."

Er maß mich einen Moment schweigend, und als er merkte, dass ich ihm keine Antwort geben würde, fuhr er seufzend fort. „Ich fürchte mich vor vielen Dingen. Vor Voldemort zum Beispiel. Oder vor Krieg, vor Zorn, der Freundschaften entzweien kann, vor Worten, die man unbedacht ausspricht und deren Folgen verheerend sein können, und vor Einsamkeit."

Wieder blickte er mir tief in die Augen, als suche er nach irgendeiner Reaktion. 

„Bist du einsam?"

Diese Frage kam total unerwartet, zu spontan, als das ich sie mit einer lockeren Ausrede abwenden konnte. Schweigend starrte ich aus dem Fenster. 

War ich einsam? ... 

Ja. 

Aber wieso fragte er danach, wenn es ihn sowieso nicht interessierte? Wollte er mir noch das letzte bisschen Würde nehmen?

„Schlaf jetzt", murmelte ich genervt und drehte mich von ihm weg. Ich wollte ihn nicht mehr sehen, noch hören. Er hatte nur noch mehr Zweifel in mir aufgewirbelt, als schon in mir herrschten. Ich konnte das nicht mehr ertragen. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ich wünsche mir Reviews *bettel* ^^

Und auf diesem Wege noch ganz liebe Grüße an meine Laney *knuddel* hdl

Next chapter is coming soon

Eure Feary


	9. Angst und Zorn

Auf der Suche nach Glück 

**Chapter 8: Angst und Zorn**

Erzählt von Harry Potter 

Der Morgen war schön. Weiß glitzerte die Welt, wie sie friedlicher nicht hätte sein können. Kein einziger Mensch war auf der Straße, kein Lärm durchbrach die Stille.

Lächelnd stand ich am Fenster und beobachtete den Himmel, welcher zum ersten mal seit Tagen wieder im wolkenfreien Blau strahlte. Ein einsamer Vogel durchzog die kühlen Lüfte. Verträumt sah ich ihm hinterher. Dann traf es mich wie ein Blitzschlag. Hedwig. Seit gestern Vormittag saß sie allein in ihrem Käfig. Ich hatte sie gar nicht füttern können. Hoffentlich hatte Dudley ihr nichts angetan oder Onkel Vernon. Voller Sorge stürmte ich in den Garten. Tante Petunia würde sicherlich schon wach sein und in der Küche herumwerkeln. Es bestanden also gute Chancen endlich wieder ins Haus zu kommen.

Unüberlegt schlug ich mit den Fäusten gegen die Tür. Hektisch tippelnde Schritte wurden laut und kurz darauf wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Tante Petunia starrte mich verwundert an.

„Wo kommst du denn her?"

Wortlos stürmte ich an ihr vorbei in mein spartanisches Zimmer. Dort bot sich mir ein Bild der Verwüstung. Meine Schulbücher und Hefte lagen wild auf den Boden verstreut. Das Tintenfass war zerbrochen und die grüne Flüssigkeit bildete eine hässliche Pfütze auf dem dreckigen Holzfußboden. Einige lose Blätter flatterten, vom Wind getrieben, welcher durch den schmalen Türspalt pfiff, über das wüste Chaos. Mein entsetzter Blick wanderte zu dem kleinen Tisch, auf dem Hedwigs Käfig stehen sollte. Er war weg. Fahrig wanderte mein Blick durch die kleine Kammer. Doch Hedwig blieb verschwunden.

Panisch sprang ich aus dem Schrank und drehte mich unsicher im Kreis. „Hedwig", schrie ich verzweifelt durchs Haus. „Hedwig?!"

„Was machst du für einen Lärm, Bengel?" Meine Tante stand hinter mir. Ihr finsterer Blick bohrte sich in meinen Rücken. Ich konnte ihn spüren. 

„Es ist kurz nach sieben. Dein Onkel und dein Cousin schlafen noch!" 

Wütend fuhr ich herum. „Wo ist Hedwig?!" Eine unverhohlene Drohung lag in meiner Stimme. 

„Was weiß ich, wo dieses dreckige Vieh ist? Sag mir lieber, wo du die ganze Nacht warst?" 

„Ich hab bei Mrs. Figg geschlafen. Oder sollte ich lieber im Garten erfrieren?" 

Sie maß mich mit einem empörten, wie auch verwirrten Blick. „Was hast du denn bei der alten Mrs. Figg zu suchen? Reicht es nicht, dass du schon uns zur Last fällst? Jetzt belästigst du schon unsere Nachbarn. Und was soll das heißen, 'im Garten erfrieren'?"

„Das weißt du doch ganz genau", brach es verächtlich aus mir heraus. „Tu doch nicht so, als ob du nicht wüsstest, dass Onkel Vernon mich vor die Tür gesetzt hat."

„Vor die Tür gesetzt?" Nun war die Verwunderung echt, doch nur von kurzer Dauer. Gleich darauf glitt wieder die Verachtung in ihre Augen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie meine Abwesenheit gar nicht bemerkt. Ich war sowieso nur Luft für die Dursleys.

„Das geschah dir wahrscheinlich recht. Wer weiß, was du schon wieder angestellt hast."

„Ich hab gar nichts-", doch schon fuhr sie mir wieder ins Wort. 

„Und was ist das hier für ein Chaos?" Sie deutete funkelnd in den Schrank unter der Treppe, der sich mein Zimmer schimpfte.

„Das war ich nicht!"

„Ach nein? Hat es sich selbstständig verwüstet?"

„Warum sollte ich denn meine Schulbücher auseinander rupfen und meine Tinte verschütten?"

„Was weiß ich, was in deinem verdorbenen Hirn vorgeht?"

Ich ballte wütend die Hände zu Fäusten und atmete tief durch, um die Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Du weißt also nicht, wo Hedwig ist?"

Sie schüttelte gleichgültig den Kopf, wobei ihrer dürrer, viel zu langer Hals Falten schlug.

„Also schön." Entschlossen stapfte ich die Treppen hinaus. Mit einem lauten Knall schlug die Tür zu Dudleys Zimmer, oder sollte ich es lieber Luxusappartement nennen, gegen die Wand. Mein fetter Cousin brabbelte irgendwelche unverständlichen Dinge in seine Decke, drehte sich missmutig auf die andere Seite und schnarchte weiter. Ich packte ihn grob am Kragen seines Schlafanzuges und rüttelte ihn aus dem Schlaf. Träge hob er die Augenlider und starrte mich an, als wäre ich ein lästiges Insekt.

„Was hast du mit Hedwig gemacht", knurrte ich wütend.

Genervt schob er mich von sich runter. „Ich hab deine blöde Eule aus dem Fenster geworfen!" antwortete er gleichgültig und wollte sich bereits wieder umdrehen und weiterschlafen. Doch als er meine vor Zorn sprühenden Augen erblickte schien alle Müdigkeit aus ihm zu weichen. Er hatte Angst vor mir, dass wusste ich. Ein entsetztes Grunzen entfloh seiner fetten Kehle und seine Pupillen weiteten sich panisch.

„DU HAST WAS?!"

Einige Sekunden stand ich wie erstarrt. Dann stürmte ich fassungslos zum Fenster, riss es auf und ließ meinen Blick über den verschneiten Hof wandern. Und tatsächlich. Unten, nahe der Garageneinfahrt, erkannte ich einen zerbeulten Käfig. Panik überkam mich. Ich konnte nicht erkennen, ob Hedwig sich noch darin befand. Vielleicht hatte sie den Sturz nicht überlebt. Hass stieg in mir auf. Hass auf Dudley, auf die ganzen Dursleys. Sie hatten nicht einmal Respekt vor einem wehrlosen Tier. Sie hatten ihre Wut an Hedwig ausgelassen, Wut, die sich eigentlich auf mich hätte richten sollen.

Zitternd krampften sich meine Hände in das verschneite Fensterbrett. Meine Lippen bebten vor unterdrücktem Zorn. 

„Warum hast du das gemacht?"

„Weil... weil sie mir auf die Nerven ging."

Völlig in Rage fuhr ich herum und packte ihn erneut am Kragen seines riesigen Schlaganzugs.

„Weißt du, was ich jetzt am liebsten mit dir machen würde. Ich würde dir jedes hässliche fettige Haar einzeln ausrupfen und dir deine Augen auskra-"

Eine harte Hand packte mich am Genick und stieß mich hart zu Boden. „Wagst du es schon wieder meinem Sohn zu drohen, dreckiger Nichtsnutz?

Mein Onkel baute sich gigantisch vor mir auf. Sein Kopf war blutrot und ich erkannte einzelne Adern, die brodelnd hervorgetreten waren, als walle Lava in ihnen.

„Das ist das letzte Mal, Bursche, dass du so glimpflich davon kommst. Es wird Zeit, dass dir mal jemand Manieren einprügelt!"

Trotzig begegnete ich seinem Blick. Was konnte er mir schon anhaben? Schmerzen war ich gewöhnt. Es gab nicht viele in meinem Alter, die einen Cruciatus-Fluch schon am eigenen Leib erlebt und überlebt hatten. 

Er packte mich erneut und riss mich auf die Füße. „Deine idiotische Schule kannst du dir aus dem Kopf schlagen. Jetzt werden andere Seiten aufgezogen. Du gehst ab sofort auf das St.-Brutus-Sicherheitszentrum für unheilbar kriminelle Jungen. Da gehörtest du schon von Anfang an hin."

„Nein", kreischte ich und versuchte mich loszureißen. „Lass mich los. Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen."

Eine schallende Ohrfeige brachte mich zum verstummen. Benommen stolperte ich hinter ihm die Treppen hinunter. Derb zerrte er mich hinter sich her bis ins Wohnzimmer. 

Ich hatte keine Angst davor, was mich erwartete. Doch die Gewissheit meine Freunde und Hogwarts nie wieder zu sehen lähmte mich. Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Mein Onkel wollte mir auch noch das letzte bisschen nehmen, was mir geblieben war...

Erzählt von Draco Malfoy 

Als ich erwachte war das Bett neben mir leer. Aus dem Wohnzimmer duftete es bereits nach frischen Brötchen und heißem Kaffee. Hungrig tappte ich aus dem Schlafzimmer. Mrs. Figg deckte gerade den Tisch, als ich zu ihr stieß.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte sie mich lächelnd. Ich nickte wortlos, um ihren Gruß zu erwidern und setzte mich auf einen freien Stuhl. Seit langem fühlte ich mich endlich einmal wieder ausgeruht und frisch. Auch die Schmerzen hatten nachgelassen.

„Greif ruhig zu, Junge. Harry wird sicherlich gleich wiederkommen."

Fragend sah ich auf. „Wie?"

„Hat er dir nicht erzählt, dass er uns heute zum Bahnhof begleitet? Ach, das konnte er ja gar nicht. Du hast ja schon geschlafen. Wo hab ich nur meinen Kopf?" Ein helles Lachen entrann ihrer Kehle.

Ich seufzte leise. Ich wurde ihn einfach nicht los, diesen Potter. Aber am Bahnhof hätte ich ihn sowieso wiedergesehen. Was machten da die paar zusätzlichen Minuten, die ich noch mit ihm verbringen musste, schon?

Abwesend langte ich nach einem dampfenden Brötchen. Endlich war mein Hunger zurückgekehrt. Ich musste wieder zu Kräften kommen, um Hogwarts stolz entgegen zu treten. Ich würde wieder in meine Rolle schlüpfen. Der starke, unnahbare Malfoy. Auch wenn ich kein Malfoy mehr war. Meine Fassade würde härter sein, als je zuvor. Und wenn sie es so wollten, dann sollte der Krieg beginnen. Ich war bereit. Aber ich würde mit erhobenem Kopf untergehen.

**Erzählt von Harry Potter**

Er hatte seine Hand erhoben, bereit zum ersten und einleitenden Schlag. Erschrocken hatte ich die Augen geschlossen und auf den Aufprall gewartet. Doch der war ausgeblieben. 

Langsam hob ich meine Augenlider. Es bot sich mir ein Bild, welches skurriler nicht hätte sein können. Ein Junge mit silberblonden Haaren hatte meinen verdutzten Onkel beim Handgelenk gepackt und seinen Schlag abgefangen. Dieser starrte ihn nun an, als wäre er gerade aus dem Himmel gefallen. „Wer... was soll das? Was hast du in meinem Haus zu suchen, Bengel?" keifte er. 

„Die Tür war offen", meinte er trocken. „Ich bin hier, um Potter abzuholen. Wir brechen auf."

Wenn Blicke töten könnte würde Malfoy jetzt wohl auf der Stelle umfallen. 

„Aufbrechen? Wohin? Er geht nirgendwo hin. Ich bringe ihn ins St.-Brutus-Sicherheitszentrum für Kriminelle."

Malfoy zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Alles klar." Er bedachte ihn noch mit einem Blick, der deutlich machte, dass er meinen Onkel, den Muggel, für nicht ganz dicht hielt, zog mich dann vom Sessel hoch und schleifte mich hinter sich her. Ich war zu verblüfft, um mich gegen seinen harten Griff zu wehren.   

„Aber, meine Bücher. Ich muss noch meine Bücher holen", fiel es mir plötzlich ein. Er seufzte genervt und nickte. 

Hinter mir hörte ich die polternden Schritte meines massigen Onkels. „Für wen haltet ihr euch eigentlich?" Mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Armen baute er sich vor uns auf. „Du", er deutete mit seinem dicken Finger auf mich, „bleibst hier und du", sein Finger wanderte weiter zu Malfoy, „verschwindest gefälligst aus meinem Haus!"

Der silberblonde Slytherin verengte bedrohlich seine grauen Augen zu Schlitzen. „Jetzt hör mal zu, Muggel. Du hältst entweder die Klappe und hörst auf hier rumzuspucken, oder ich erledige das für dich und du landest schneller an der nächsten Wand, als dir lieb ist!" Dabei zog er demonstrativ seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche. Onkel Vernons Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und Malfoy seufzte genervt.

„Los, hol schon deine Bücher! Ich warte nicht ewig", rief er mir zu. Ich nickte hastig und stürmte davon, innerlich betend Malfoy würde seine Drohung nicht wahrmachen. Denn obschon ich meinen Onkel nicht leiden konnte würde sich ein hässlicher Fettfleck nicht so gut an der Flurtapete machen, wo Tante Petunia doch soviel Wert auf Ästhetik legte. 

Ein kleines Grinsen legte sich über meine Lippen. Schon komisch, dass ich meinen Humor noch immer nicht verloren hatte. 

Wenig später kehrte ich mit dem Arm voller Bücher zurück. Viel hatte ich über die Ferien nicht mit in den Ligusterweg genommen, da ich weder Schulkleidung, noch meine Quidditch-Utensilien in der Muggelwelt gebrauchen konnte. Lediglich die wichtigsten Bücher, die ich für meine Hausaufgaben benötigt hatte oder die ich über die freien Tage lesen wollte, hatten in meinem Koffer Platz gefunden.

Malfoy wartete bereits ungeduldig, immer von einem Fuß auf den anderen wippend. Von Onkel Vernon war keine Spur zu sehen. Womöglich hatte der Slytherin ihn während meiner Abwesenheit in die Flucht gejagt. 

„Komm schon!" forderte er mich auf ihm zu folgen. Widerspruchslos tappte ich hinter ihm her hinaus in den Garten. 

„Danke", murmelte ich leise. Ich spürte, wie seine grauen Augen mich fixierten. 

„Bild dir bloß nicht ein, dass ich es für dich getan hab. Ich kann es nur nicht leiden, wenn Stärkere auf Schwachen rumhacken."

Ich sah auf. „Ich bin nicht so schwach, wie du denkst! Und außerdem, seit wann besitzt du denn bitteschön einen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit?"

Er antwortete nicht, sondern marschierte geradewegs auf das Nachbargrundstück zu, meine Füße jedoch lenkten automatisch Richtung Garageneinfahrt, in der ich, von Dudleys Zimmer aus, Hedwigs Käfig gesehen hatte.

„Wo willst du denn jetzt schon wieder hin?" murrte er ungehalten.

„Ich muss nur schnell was nachschauen!" Meine Schritte beschleunigten sich. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in meiner Magengegend breit. Die Gitterstäbe des Käfigs waren stark verbogen, aber ich konnte weder das weiße Gefieder meiner Schneeeule erkennen, noch ihr wütendes Gekreische hören. Der Käfig war leer. Beunruhigt hielt ich inne und ließ meinen Blick über den Boden und schließlich durch den Himmel schweifen. Nirgends war auch nur eine Spur. Keine Federn, kein Blut. Sie musste bei dem Aufprall aus dem Käfig entkommen sein und hatte das Weite gesucht. Jedenfalls hoffte ich das...

„Was is jetzt? Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!" ertönte Malfoys schnarrende Stimme hinter mir.  „Ich komme", entgegnete ich leise, sodass er es wahrscheinlich gar nicht hörte. Mit einem letzten Blick in den blauen Himmel folgte ich ihm zurück zu Mrs. Figg. Wenn ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte würde Hedwig mich dort schon finden. Sie war ein kluges Tier. Sie würde mich finden... sofern sie noch lebte...

Erzählt von Draco Malfoy 

Es wimmelte nur so von Menschen, als wir aus dem Kamin kletterten, uns den Staub aus den Kleidern klopften und uns unter das Bahnhofsgerangel mischten. Niemand beachtete uns. Niemand machte Kommentare über das seltsame Pärchen. Ein Slytherin und ein Gryffindor. Ein Malfoy und ein Potter. Die zwei größten Erzfeinde Hogwarts. Welch Schande. Wie tief würde ich noch sinken? 

Arabella drängte uns zur Eile. Ich erinnerte mich noch gut an das Versprechen, welches ich meiner Mutter gab, sofort in den Zug einzusteigen. Potter hetzte verständnislos neben mir her.  Wie Kämpfer zwängten wir uns durch die Massen, boxten wir uns unseren Weg frei. Doch nicht nur wir schlugen um uns. Immer häufiger kassierte auch ich schmerzhafte Ellenbogenstöße. 

„Warum rennen wir so?" fragte Potter schließlich genervt. „Es ist doch noch genug Zeit!" Mrs. Figg nahm sich nicht den Moment darauf zu antworten, sondern schob uns immer weiter voran. 

Ich hatte all meine Sinne auf den Weg konzentriert, als sich plötzlich, ganz unerwartet, eine eiskalte Hand auf meine Schulter legte. Erschrocken fuhr ich herum und jegliche Farbe wich aus meinem Gesicht. Da stand er. Ich war zu geschockt, um mich zu rühren, zu entsetzt, um etwas zu sagen. Meine Glieder waren wie erstarrt, meine Kehle zugeschnürt. 

„Draco", begann mein Gegenüber mit sanfter Stimme, als wolle er mich verhöhnen. „Willst du deinem Vater nicht auf Wiedersehen sagen?"

Ich stolperte einen Schritt zurück, doch es waren zu viele Menschen um mich herum, als dass ich hätte fliehen können. Arabella war nun ebenfalls auf die hochgewachsene, weißhaarige  Gestalt aufmerksam geworden. „Mr. Malfoy", begrüßte sie ihn abfällig, wobei sie mich am Arm packte und zu sich zog. „Was verschafft uns die Ehre?"

„Lassen Sie meinen Sohn los. Das ist eine private Angelegenheit."

„Ach ja?" Sie rümpfte die Nase. „Nun, leider seh ich das anders. Draco steht unter meiner persönlichen Aufsicht und meine Pflicht ist es ihn unbeschadet zum Zug zu geleiten. Wenn Sie also entschuldigen..." Gelassen wandte sie ihm den Rücken zu.

Ich bewunderte ihre Ausstrahlung, ihre selbstbewusste Art. Trotz ihres Alters wirkte sie meinem Vater in diesem Moment ebenbürtig, wenn nicht sogar überlegen. Doch mit seinem Zorn und seinem Hass, die ihm eine gewisse düstere, fast greifbare Macht verliehen, konnte sie nicht mithalten.

„Unbeschadet?!" Die Stimme meines Vaters bebte bedrohlich. „Was wollen Sie mir unterstellen? Sie wissen doch gar nichts! Zudem sind Sie weder Dracos Vormund, noch sonst irgendeine Verwandte und haben somit kein Recht sich hier einzumischen, Mrs. Figg", raunte er gefährlich, wobei er all seine Verachtung in ihren Namen legte. Anscheinend waren sie einander nicht unbekannt. 

„Gehen Sie mir also endlich aus dem Weg, sonst werde ich ungemütlich." Er schritt drohend auf sie zu. „Draco, komm her!"

Unwillkürlich zuckte ich unter der Härte seiner Worte zusammen. Arabella legte mir beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte. „Draco", flüsterte sie. „... geh mit Harry schon mal vor. Ich erledige das hier." Sie zwinkerte aufmunternd und schob mich weiter auf den Hogwarts-Express zu. Dann fuhr sie wieder herum und musterte den elegant gekleideten Mann trotzig.

„Mr. Malfoy. Sie wollen mir doch nicht vor allen Leuten auf diesem Bahnhof drohen? Was würden die Leute von Ihnen denken? Ihr schöner Ruf wär im Eimer!" Sie lächelte spöttisch. Mein Vater ballte wütend die Hände zu Fäusten und seine dunklen Augen verengten sich. Sein Blick streifte mich und ich konnte die stumme Drohung beinahe fühlen, konnte seinen Zorn in der Luft vibrieren sehen. Als hätte dieser Blick auch die letzten lähmenden Ketten gesprengt fuhr ich in dem Moment herum und legte die letzten Meter bis zur Wagontür zurück. Harry war mir dicht auf den Fersen. Ich spürte seinen fragenden Blick, seine ungezügelte Neugier, mit der er mich bald konfrontieren würde. Doch ich war nicht bereit auf seine Fragen zu antworten. Auf keine einzige. 

**Erzählt von Harry Potter**

Eine unerwartete Welle der Wärme schlug mir entgegen, als ich in das Innere des Zuges eindrang. Erst jetzt realisierte ich die winterlichen Temperaturen, die draußen auf dem Bahnhof geherrscht hatten. Zu sehr war ich damit beschäftigt gewesen all den Menschen auszuweichen und Mrs. Figg in dem Gedränge nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Und dann erst diese merkwürdige Begegnung mit Mr. Malfoy. Verwirrt schüttelte ich den Kopf. Bizarr. In letzter Zeit verstand ich überhaupt nichts mehr. Hatte Malfoy Angst vor seinem Vater? Noch nie hatte ich solche Panik in seinem Blick erkannt. Wirklich bizarr!

Elegant wich ich einem großen Koffer aus, dessen Besitzer, der nur halb so groß wie der Koffer war, ihn gerade zu bändigen versuchte. Der kleine Junge, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ein Erstklässler, musste wohl zu viel guten Willen bewiesen haben, denn sein Gepäck war ihm viel zu schwer, sodass er in jedem Moment drohte umzukippen. Behilflich ging ich ihm zur Hand und beförderte ihn in das nächstbeste Abteil. Er bedankte sich scheu, als sein Blick auf meine Narbe fiel und einem ehrfürchtigen Staunen Platz machte. Hastig machte ich mich aus dem Staub, ehe er sich als dritter Creevy-Bruder herausstellen könnte. 

Malfoy hatte ich inzwischen aus den Augen verloren. Er hatte die Zeit genutzt, um durch eine Flucht meinen Fragen auszuweichen. Naja, er hätte sie mir wohl sowieso nicht beantwortet. Und was ging es mich überhaupt an? 

„Hallo Harry", ertönte eine vertraute Stimme. Ich drehte mich um und erblickte Hermine, tief unter einem wollenen Schal verborgen. „Ich hoffe deine Ferien waren nicht allzu schlimm."  Sie lächelte freundlich und ich spürte eine warme Welle des Wohlbefindens in mir aufsteigen. Intuitiv erwiderte ich ihr Lächeln und umarmte sie herzlich. „Hallo Herm, schön dich zu sehen... Wie du siehst hab ich die Ferien überlebt." Ein schelmisches Grinsen huschte über meine Lippen, erreichte jedoch meine Augen nicht. „Und wie ist es dir ergangen?"

Sie strich sich eine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht und ein Glitzern trat in ihre Augen. „Ich war mit meinen Eltern in den Bergen zum Skifahren. Es war richtig schön. Ich hab dir und Ron auch etwas mitgebracht." Sie begann in ihren Taschen zu kramen und beförderte schließlich ein kleines Päckchen hervor.

„Hier, dein Weihnachtsgeschenk. Etwas verspätet, da ich, wie du weißt, keine Eule besitze und Krummbein, die dumme Katze, noch immer nicht fliegen kann..." Ein spöttisches Grinsen legte sich auf ihre Lippen. „... aber besser spät als nie."

Neugierig begann ich das rote Geschenkpapier zu lösen. Ein kleines, hübsch verziertes Kästchen kam zum Vorschein. „Mach es auf", meinte sie erwartungsvoll.

Hastig folgte ich ihrer Anweisung und hob den Deckel der kleinen Schatulle. „Wow", entrann es mir entzückt. „Das ist wunderschön. Danke Herm." Ich umarmte sie ein weiteres Mal und ließ meinen Blick schließlich fasziniert über das schimmernde, elegant geschwungene Messer schweifen, in dessen Griff mein Name eingraviert war.

„Und was bekomm ich?", erkannte ich Rons laute Stimme hinter mir. 

„Du?" Hermine verzog gespielt entrüstet das Gesicht. „Dich hab ich ja ganz vergessen."

„Ach komm schon, Herm. Du hast doch sicher was für mich", bettelte er. Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Mmh, vielleicht hab ich das tatsächlich. Aber lasst uns erst mal ein leeres Abteil suchen. Ich hab keine Lust die ganze Zugfahrt im Gang rumzustehen."

Ron grummelte irgendetwas von „Gemeinheit" und folgte ihr.

„Ähm", wandte ich ein. „Geht ihr schon mal vor. Ich komm gleich nach, muss nur noch schnell was erledigen." 

Ich weiß nicht warum, doch Malfoy ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich wollte nur kurz nachsehen, was er tat. Seine Augen, von solcher Angst erfüllt. Es war, als würde ich diesen Malfoy gar nicht kennen. Erst gestern Nacht war er mir so verloren vorgekommen. Von Alpträumen gequält, von Geheimnissen zerfressen. Ich wusste nicht, was er verbarg, noch warum, doch spürte ich, wie es ihn innerlich zerrüttet hatte. Er erschien mir so verändert. Erst heute morgen hatte er sich für mich eingesetzt, hatte mich vor meines Onkels Wut bewahrt. Er  war mir beinahe wie ein rettender Engel erschienen. Ganz plötzlich kam er mir so fremd vor, als wäre er ein ganz anderer, als noch vor den Ferien. Obwohl er sich bereits damals merkwürdig verhalten hatte. Schon in der Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm fiel mir sein ungewöhnliches Verhalten auf. Es brauchte schon sehr viel, um einen Draco Malfoy zum Weinen zu bringen. Sehr viel!

Seine verbalen Angriffe waren ebenso seltener geworden wie seine großspurigen Angebereien. Überhaupt war er mir in den letzten Wochen vor den Ferien kaum aufgefallen, als hätte er sich in den Schatten zurückgezogen. Und ich wollte wissen warum! Warum?

Der Ansturm im Zug, welcher sich nun schnaufend in Bewegung setzte, hatte sich gelegt. Die meisten Schüler hatten sich mit ihren Freunden in den Abteilen niedergelassen, sodass ich nur noch vereinzelt Menschen auf dem Flur antraf. Ab und an warf ich einen flüchtigen Blick in ein Abteil, immer auf der Suche nach einem platinblonden Haarschopf. Doch erst am Ende des Zuges wurde ich fündig. Als ich laute Stimmen vernahm hielt ich lauschend inne.

„Sieh an, Draco! Hab gehört, du hast schon wieder Mist gebaut. Deine Vorstellung soll wirklich erbärmlich gewesen sein", stichelte eine tiefe Stimme. „Du solltest dich ab jetzt lieber in Acht nehmen! Slytherin duldet keine Versager. Feige Muggelliebhaber können wir hier nicht gebrauchen!"

Neugierig stellte ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen, um durch ein kleines Fenster in das Abteil zu schauen. Ich erkannte drei stämmige Slytherins, die sich um Malfoy aufgebaut hatten. Dieser begegnete ihren feindseligen Blicken trotzig.

„Wollt ihr mir drohen?" zischte er leise.

„Allerdings", erwiderte einer der drei Schränke, der, wie ich jetzt erkannte, Blake, der Quidditch-Kapitän der Slytherins war.

Malfoy schnaubte verächtlich. „Ach, und soll ich jetzt Angst haben? Ist ja niedlich, Blake. Ich rate dir jedoch dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten rauszuhalten. Sonst solltest du dich lieber in Acht nehmen!" Seine sturmgrauen Augen hatten sich zu gefährlichen Schlitzen verengt, sodass er für einen kurzen Moment einem lauernden Raubtier glich.

Der Quidditch-Kapitän lachte amüsiert. „Weißt du, Malfoy, ich finde es lustig, dass du sogar in dieser Situation noch eine große Lippe riskierst. Wem willst du etwas vorspielen? Ich weiß genau, dass dein Vater nicht mehr länger schützend hinter dir steht. Du solltest in Zukunft also lieber zweimal darüber nachdenken, auf was du dich einlässt, ehe du den großen Unbesiegbaren markierst! Du bist nun ganz allein, denk drüber nach!" Ein hämisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Wangen aus. 

Das Öffnen der Verbindungstür zwischen den einzelnen Wagonteilen hinter mir riss mich von der bizarren Situation los. Hastig wich ich in ein freies Abteil. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn schon stampften Crabbe und Goyle herein und stürmten das Abteil, in dem auch Malfoy sein Dasein fristete.

Erzählt von Draco Malfoy 

Das Scheppern der Abteilstür ließ mich erschrocken herumfahren. Goyle stürmte den kleinen Raum, dicht hinter ihm folgte der rote Kopf von Crabbe.

„Lass ihn lieber in Ruhe, sonst bekommst du es mit uns zu tun", drohte Goyle und Crabbe nickte bekräftigend.

„Ach wie süß, Malfoy, hast du deine Schoßhündchen gerufen? Wirst wohl nicht mehr mit uns allein fertig?" spottete Blake. Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, doch ein noch fieseres Grinsen zierte das Gesicht meines Gegenübers. Ich hätte ihm am liebsten in seine vorlaute Fresse geschlagen, doch diese Blöße würde ich mir nicht geben. Ich würde nicht auf seine Provokationen eingehen, Gewalt war nur das Mittel der Mittellosen, der letzte Ausweg der Schwachen. 

„Mit dir würde selbst Potter fertig werden", knurrte ich genervt, bis ich merkte, dass dies ein indirektes Lob an meinen Erzfeind gewesen war. Verärgert biss ich mir auf die Zunge. Seit wann hegte ich denn solche Gedanken? Langsam war ich wirklich reif für einen Urlaub, auf einer einsamen Insel, ganz weit entfernt von Potter, Blake und den ganzen anderen blöden Hogwartsschülern! Diese ganze Welt kotzte mich an!

„Ich schätze, du verwechselst da was, Malfoy. Du wolltest sicher sagen, dass Potter locker mit dir fertig wird. Ist ja auch keine Kunst. Du bist schon lange keine Herausforderung mehr. Ich empfinde dich nur noch als langweilig. Also geh mir aus den Augen, bei deinem Anblick wird mir schlecht!"

Für einen Moment war ich sprachlos. So viel Dreistigkeit hatte mir noch nie jemand entgegen gebracht. Auch wenn er ein Jahr über mir war und mich auch physisch überragte hatte er stets Respekt vor mir gehabt und hätte sich lieber die Zunge abgebissen, als mir derartige Beleidigungen an den Kopf zu schmeißen. Doch nun konnte er es sich erlauben. Nun, da ich sozusagen vogelfrei war.

Sein genüssliches Grinsen brannte sich in meine Netzhäute an, ebenso wie das stechende Gefühl der Niederlage. 

Blake gab seinen zwei Begleitern einen Wink, ihm zu folgen. An Crabbe und Goyle gewandt, nach deren Gesichtsfarbe zu urteilen sie nahe einer gewaltigen Explosion standen, erklärte er: „Wir wollten sowieso gerade gehen. Ich wünsch euch noch eine angenehme Zugfahrt. Und geht uns nicht verloren." Blakes Anhängsel glucksten dämlich und folgten ihm wie treudoofe Köter hinaus auf den Flur.

Ich rührte mich nicht. Noch gefesselt von unsäglicher Fassungslosigkeit und übermannt von einem Sturm aus wirren Gefühlen lauschte ich dem Klang der verebbenden Schritte und dem Rauschen in meinen Ohren. Dann, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, schrie ich los. „Was sollte das? Ich wär auch allein mit denen fertig geworden, Greg. Hör auf mich immer wie ein Kleinkind zu behandeln. Ich kann selber auf mich aufpassen!"

Goyle zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ach, kannst du das?" Er seufzte. „Und wo warst du in den Weihnachtsferien? Ich hab dir eine Eule geschickt. Sie ist mit dem Brief zurückgekommen."

„Ich war halt nicht da! Na und? Was hat das denn jetzt damit-"

„Hat er dir etwas angetan", unterbrach er mich mit ernster Stimme. 

Verwirrt, und auf eine unangenehme Art überrumpelt, hielt ich inne. „W... wer?"

„Du weißt genau, wen ich meine", antwortete Greg vorwurfsvoll. Seine Augen lagen lauernd auf mir, als warteten sie nur darauf, eine Lüge zu enttarnen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was das jetzt mit Blake zu tun hat", nörgelte ich, scheinbar beleidigt. Doch war ich vielmehr daran interessiert das Thema zu wechseln.

„Hör auf mir ständig auszuweichen. Ich hab dir eine einfache Frage gestellt."

„Und ich hab keine Lust darauf zu antworten", konterte ich genervt.

„Du benimmst dich kindisch, Drac. Es reicht schon Vince ertragen zu müssen." Er warf Crabbe einen vielverheißenden Blick zu, woraufhin dieser verärgert schnaubte. 

„Hey, jetzt fang du nicht auch nach an mir irgendwelche Gemeinheiten an den Kopf zu werfen", empörte ich mich beleidigt. „Davon hatte ich heute schon genug!" 

Greg winkte beschwichtigend ab. „Also?" versuchte er das Gespräch wieder aufzunehmen. „Was war in den Ferien los?" 

„Zoff", antwortete ich knapp. „Mein Vater hat mich... sozusagen rausgeschmissen." Das war zwar nicht ganz die Wahrheit, klang aber irgendwie glaubhaft. Crabbe und Goyle kannten meinen Vater und die Zustände, die in den schwarzen Mauern Malfoy Manors herrschten. Immerhin waren ihre Väter fast genauso, aber eben nur fast. 

Die Wahrheit würden sie noch früh genug erfahren. Die schwarzen Väter würden es den Söhnen verraten, würden sich in ihrem Egoismus und Dualismus, der innerhalb der Todesser-Reihen herrschte, ins Fäustchen lachen. Ein ranghoher Todesser hatte seinen Nachfolger verstoßen und somit seinen Erben verloren. Zwar war dies ein großer Verlust für die Familie Malfoy, doch war dies besser, als mit der Schande zu leben, einen Versager als Sohn zu haben, der sich weigerte Muggel zu töten und in die Dienste des Lords zu treten. Wahrlich diese Wahrheit wollte bestimmt keiner hören.

Wer würde mich schon je verstehen können? Potter hatte recht, als er sagte, dass nicht einmal ich mich selbst kenne. Doch ich würde es auch nie jemanden zumuten wollen Anteil an meinem Leben und der Dunkelheit darin zu haben... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: *heul* Ich find das Kapitel scheiße! Es ist irgendwie nur ein Lückenfüller geworden, voll langweilig und unlogisch! Außerdem stimmt die zeitliche Aneinanderreihung der Ereignisse nicht! Draco müsste ja eigentlich noch beim Frühstück sitzen, als er auch schon Harry den Arsch rettet. Ich meine, wie schnell kann der Junge denn essen? Harry ist höchstens 10 Minuten im Haus gewesen und da Draco, als Harry gegangen ist, noch geschlafen hat und anschließend auch noch was gegessen hat, ist es ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass er das alles innerhalb von 10 Minuten bewältigt °^^ Naja, wir wussten ja schon immer, dass er was besonderes ist ^^

Jetzt sind die Muggelwelt-Kapitel aber rum *freu* und es geht in Hogwarts weiter. Ich schreibe auch schon fleißig am neunten Kapitel, das ist mal wieder etwas zu dramatisch geworden *seufz* ich finde einfach nicht das gesunde Mittelmaß. Das kommt immer voll übertrieben rüber, liegt an meiner sadistischen Ader *lol* 

Sorry übrigens, dass es diesmal so lange gedauert hat. Ursprünglich hatte ich das 8. Kapitel ja schon fertig, aber da hat es mir noch weniger gefallen und deshalb hab ich es noch mal überarbeitet, ich hab aber nebenbei (da ich an Ideenmangel litt) auch schon am nächsten geschrieben. Zudem bin ich grad krank und krieg schon Kopfschmerzen, wenn ich nen Computer ansehe °^^ Aber was tut man nicht alles, um begierige Harry Potter Fans zu befriedigen (bitte nicht falsch interpretieren *eg*) 

Na dann, ich wünsch mir trotzdem ein paar Reviews, egal welcher Art. Ich vertrag auch Kritik °^^ Aber nur im geringen Maß *lol* 

Das nächste Kapitel heißt **Fallen Angel**! Ist ein schöner Titel find ich. Na, was meint ihr wird passieren? Würde mich mal interessieren ^^

Man liest sich

Eure Feary

PS: Wieder einmal ein paar Grüße an Laney (Elaine), da ich dich ja derzeit nicht über ICQ erreichen kann. Hdl


	10. Fallen Angel 1

Auf der Suche nach Glück Chapter 9: Fallen Angel (1) Erzählt von Draco Malfoy 

Es war der Tag vor dem großen Quidditch-Spiel, der Begegnung zweier Welten. Slytherin traf auf Gryffindor. Schon Wochen vor diesem Event wurden jedes Jahr Wetten abgeschlossen. 

Ich bekam von dem ganzen Trubel herzlich wenig mit. Zwar war ich noch immer der Sucher der Slytherins, doch galt ich schon lange nicht mehr als vollwertiges Mitglied. Viele meiner Teamkameraden waren Siebtklässler und standen kurz vor ihrem Abschluss und somit kurz vor ihrer Aufnahmeprüfung in die Reihen der Todesser. Ich wusste es, denn ich selbst hätte einst einer von ihnen werden sollen. Aber meine Verweigerung ließ mich zu einem Ausgestoßenen werden. Ich war kein respektabler Slytherin mehr, galt vielmehr als Verräter der Tradition, als Verräter der Prinzipien. Seit der Lord vor gut eineinhalb Jahren auferstanden war, ist die Welt immer tiefer in Dunkelheit versunken und die Jugend mit ihr. Wie viele haben sich ihm angeschlossen? Wie viele ahnten nichts von den Folgen? Sie alle waren jung, ehrgeizig und dumm. 

Und ich? War ich denn besser? Ich hatte mich gewehrt... und nun bin ich von meiner Familie, meinen „Freunden" und meinem Haus verstoßen. Ich habe alles verloren. Kein Zufluchtsort ist mir geblieben, kein Plätzchen der Ruhe und des Friedens. Wer respektierte schon einen Verräter, der zur Gefahr aller werden konnte? Ich besaß zu viel Wissen über die Dunkelheit. Sie war schon fast ein Teil von mir. Und so beschlossen sie mich aus dem Weg zu räumen. Denn nun war auch das letzte Hindernis beseitigt. Ich stand nicht länger unter der schützenden Hand meines Vater. Ich war nicht länger sein Sohn, den es zu züchtigen und zu erziehen galt. Er hatte das Spiel verloren und somit auch die Lust an mir. Ich war wertlos geworden, seiner Obhut nicht mehr würdig.

Es gab nur noch zwei Stützen in meiner Welt: Crabbe und Goyle. Sie hielten noch immer zu mir, beschützten mich, wann immer sie um mich herum waren. Doch auch sie konnten nicht ewig Bodyguards spielen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Und die hungrigen Wölfe warteten geduldig auf den richtigen Moment. Besonders günstige Augenblicke gab es immer in den Stunden, in denen ich ganz auf mich allein gestellt war. In Fächern wie Wahrsagen und Alte Runen, die Crabbe und Goyle nicht belegt hatten, war ich ihnen ausgeliefert. Nach einiger Zeit waren die verbalen Angriffe den tätlichen gewichen. In verlassenen Gängen fielen sie über mich her, predigten mir von meinem Verrat, lehrten mich das Gefühl der Sühne. Irgendwann schließlich war mir alles egal geworden. Jeder Tag war wie der andere. Alle waren sie grau. Ich sah keine Farben mehr. Ich, der ich einst Klassenbester war, sackte in der Schule ab. Ich verschloss mich immer mehr, sprach mit niemandem mehr, selbst mit Crabbe und Goyle wechselte ich nur noch wenige Worte und auch die Attacken der Slytherins sowie die der anderen Häuser, zu deren Feindbild ich noch immer gehörte, auch wenn ich kein anerkannter Slytherin mehr war, prallten wirkungslos an mir ab. Es war, als lebte ich neben mir her. Ich war so leer, nur noch eine menschliche Hülle. Man brauchte keine Dementoren, um mir die letzten Glücksgefühle zu entsaugen, denn sie waren schon längst verblasst. Nur mein Stolz war mir geblieben, jener Stolz, der verhinderte mir irgendeines meiner Gefühle anmerken zu lassen. Emotionslos und kalt wie immer traf mein verachtender Blick auf alles und jeden, vernichtete Zweifel an meiner Stärke und meinem ungebrochenen Willen. Mein Schauspiel war perfekt.

Aber nun war er fast da. Der Tag des Quidditch-Turniers. Schon allein bei dem Gedanken daran wurde mir schlecht. Ich war während der letzten Wochen zu einem Schatten geworden, doch nun würde ich wieder in den Mittelpunkt treten, ich, der klägliche Sucher „meines" Hauses, im Zwielicht des großen Harry Potters. Potter hatte sich, auch wenn ich es hasse dies zuzugeben, in den letzten Jahren zu einem herausragenden Sucher entwickelt, dessen Chancen auf einen Posten in der Nationalmannschaft nicht schlecht standen. Wir würden nicht gewinnen, dass wusste ich, ebenso wie meine Teamkameraden es wussten. Ich wunderte mich sowieso, wieso sie mich nicht aus der Mannschaft rausgeschmissen hatten. Vielleicht verfolgten sie einen Plan, vielleicht war es auch nur eine neue Methode der Bestrafung, da sie ganz genau wussten, dass mich außer meinem Stolz nichts in der Quidditch-Mannschaft hielt. Ich wollte raus, doch ich würde nicht von allein gehen. Welch verdammte Zwickmühle.

Lustlos stocherte ich in meinem Gemüse herum. Es war Abend und die Große Halle von Gesprächen erfüllt. Die Gryffindors kündeten schon den ganzen Tag lautstark ihren Sieg an, wobei sie von Jubelsalven der Ravenclaws, wie auch Hufflepuffs unterstützt worden. Die Laune am Slytherin-Tisch war brodelnd. Überall sah man finstere Gesichter und Drohgebärden. Nicht gerade wenige kämpften gegen den Zwang an sich auf einige vorlaute Gryffindors zu stürzen und dem ganzen jetzt schon ein Ende zu setzen.

Ich hatte meinen Kopf unbeteiligt auf meinen Arm gestützt und starrte wie gebannt auf meine Erbsen, die, wie mir schienen, in einem unnatürlichem Giftgrün leuchteten. Widerlich. Seufzend beförderte ich sie mit einem Schubs der Gabel beiseite.

„Sie an, unser Outlaw", das war seit neustem mein Spitzname, „hat wieder was an seinem Essen auszusetzen. Schulessen ist ihm wohl jetzt nicht mehr gut genug!?" Ich erkannte die gehässige Stimme des Slytherins, auch ohne dass ich meinen Kopf wenden musste. Es war Blake, unser Quidditch-Kapitän. 

Er und die restlichen Slytherins hatten einen Grad erreicht, an dem sie über jede meiner Handlungen, seien sie auch noch so banal, einen sinnlosen Kommentar ablassen mussten. Ich ignorierte sie jedes mal.

„Jetzt ist er sich selbst zu fein dafür mit uns zu reden. Wollen wir nur hoffen, dass er während des Spiels morgen nicht vor Hunger vom Besen fällt. Wäre doch schade!" Ein spöttisches Gelächter entbrannte an der langen Tafel. Nur Crabbe und Goyle, die wie Bannkreise links und rechts von mir saßen, beteiligten sich nicht daran. Anfangs hatten sie ihnen noch widersprochen, hatten mich verteidigt, doch ich hatte ihnen gesagt, dass sie es lassen sollten, damit sie nicht auch noch in Schwierigkeiten kamen. Außerdem würden Widersprüche die Diskussion nur noch unnötig in die Länge ziehen. Und das war nun wirklich nicht in meinem Sinne. So blieben die beiden stumm und ich stocherte weiter lustlos auf meinen Erbsen herum, die nun einsam neben meinen unangerührten Kartoffeln verweilten und auf ihren Verzehr warteten. Doch da konnten sie lange warten. Ich hatte absolut keinen Hunger. 

Ich überlegte schon aufzustehen und mich an ein einsames Plätzchen zurückzuziehen, als Professor Dumbledore auf den Slytherin-Haustisch zutrat und seinen gütigen Blick langsam über die versammelten Gesichter schweifen ließ und schließlich bei mir hängen blieb. 

„Mr. Malfoy, würden Sie bitte mit in mein Büro kommen. Ich muss etwas mit Ihnen besprechen!" Ich nickte verunsichert und folgte ihm unter vielen neugierigen Blicken aus der Großen Halle. 

Unser Marsch verlief in Schweigen. Ungeduldig trottete ich hinter ihm die verlassenen Flure entlang, bis wir endlich den steinernen Wasserspeier erreichten und Dumbledore das Passwort nannte. Wortlos betrat ich sein Büro und ließ mich auf seinen Wink hin auf einen der bequemen Stühle nieder. Ich war noch nie hier gewesen. Es war ein merkwürdiger Ort, vollgestopft mit Büchern und seltsamen Gegenständen. Auf einem Schrank erblickte ich den Sprechenden Hut, welcher gerade überlegte, welches Wort sich auf „erhören" reimte. 

Ich legte einen Moment den Kopf schief. „Verschwören, zerstören", half ich ihm schließlich aus. Er hielt kurz inne und musterte mich verwundert. „Ja, das ist gut, eure Wünsche, die werd ich gerne erhören, denn ich will ja keine Träume zerstören . Das ist wirklich gut. Danke, mein Junge." 

Ich grinste leicht. Das Gerücht stimmte also - er dachte sich tatsächlich das ganze Jahr eine neue Rede aus. 

Mein Blick glitt weiter zu dem prächtigen roten Phönix. Er war wunderschön. Sein Gefieder glänzte im Licht und warf sanft die verschiedensten Rot-, Gelb- und Orangetöne durch den Raum.

Erst ein leises Räuspern meines Direktors riss mich von dem faszinierenden Anblick los. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte Dumbledores Lippen.

„Nun", sein Lächeln erstarb, „ich habe die ungnädige Aufgabe Ihnen eine traurige Nachricht zu überbringen und ich wollte es Ihnen nicht unbedingt in Anwesenheit aller mitteilen." Er stockte und sein trauriger Blick ruhte schwer auf mir. Ich schluckte. Eine ungute Vorahnung beschlich mich. Nein, das konnte nicht sein.

„Es tut mir wirklich von Herzen Leid, aber mir ist vor etwa einer halben Stunde eine Nachricht zugekommen, in der stand, dass Ihre Mutter heute verstorben sei." Regungslos sah ich ihn an, unfähig auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Seine Besorgnis ruhte auf mir. Meine Hände krampften sich unbewusst in die hölzernen Stuhllehnen und ächzten protestierend unter der Belastung.

„Das kann nicht sein... Sie... kann nicht..." Meine Stimme versagte. Eine schwere, unsichtbare Last legte sich auf meine Schultern, zog mich herunter in ein bodenloses Loch, schwarz und unendlich. Alles begann sich um mich herum zu drehen, wie ein Strudel der Gefühle, in den ich immer tiefer hineingerissen wurde. Der Direktor zerrann vor meinen Augen zu grauen trostlosen Fetzen und jegliche Geräusche verstummten, wichen einem monotonen Rauschen, einem tosenden Wasserfall gleich. Von weit entfernt vernahm ich ihre sanfte, säuselnde Stimme - als versuchte sie durch den Sturm zu mir durchzudringen, wie ein Kämpfer gegen die Allmacht der Natur. _‚Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er dir noch einmal wehtut, Draco. Nie mehr, solange ich lebe.' _Alles was folgte war nur noch Leere...

Ich musste wohl wortlos das Büro Dumbledores verlassen haben, denn ich erinnerte mich an nichts mehr, als ich mich plötzlich in einem dunklen, verlassenen Gang wiederfand. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte ich an kaltem Fels, meine Arme hingen schlaff herab, als wollten sie nie wieder meinen Anweisungen gehorchen.

Dumbledores Worte hallten noch immer in meinen Ohren wieder, doch noch immer konnte ich sie nicht wirklich verstehen. Als hätte der Schock meinen Verstand gelähmt. Tot? Wie konnte sie tot sein? Nein, sie lebte. Sie musste einfach noch am Leben sein. Dumbledore musste sich irren. Das konnte nicht wahr sein!

Ich stieß mich schwerfällig von der Wand ab und taumelte haltlos durch den düsteren, schier endlosen Flur. Wie ein Gespenst zog ich orientierungslos durch Hogwarts auf der Suche nach mir selbst, auf der Suche nach meiner Selbstbeherrschung, meinem inneren Gleichgewicht, meiner kalten, ruhigen Maske, die durch einen einzigen Satz zerbröckelt war. Meine Suche nach Glück hatte in einem Alptraum geendet...

Erzählt von Harry Potter 

Zwar freute ich mich auf das morgige Quidditch-Turnier, doch hielt sich meine Begeisterung in Grenzen. Die übliche Torschusspanik blieb aus. Die Nervosität hatte sich nicht eingestellt, ebenso wenig wie meine Aufregung und Schlaflosigkeit vor sonstigen Spielen. Ich war die Ruhe selbst. Manche vermuteten vielleicht einen eiskalten Profi hinter dieser Maske, doch ich wusste, dass dies lediglich an meiner Verwirrung lag, welche mich hoffnungslos übermannt hatte. Ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich denken, noch wem ich glauben sollte. Immerhin war das Weltbild meines Erzrivalen binnen weniger Tage wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen gefallen, hatte mir einen ganz anderen, scheinbar zerbrechlichen, verlorenen Malfoy offenbart, den ich kaum wiedererkannte. Für einen winzigen Augenblick hatte ich hinter seine Fassade blicken können, welche sich schon seit den fünf Jahren, die wir uns kannten, perfekt um ihn gelegt hatte, sodass keiner ahnte, was wirklich hinter dieser Maske in dem Jungen vorging. Und diese Erkenntnis nahm all meine Gedanken in Anspruch, sodass der ganze Wirbel um das Quidditch-Turnier nur nebensächlich erschien.

„Harry?"

Ich schreckte auf. „Was? Hast du was gesagt, Ron?"

Mein rothaariger Freund schürzte die Lippen. „Mensch Harry, ich fänd es echt in Ordnung, wenn du mir zuhören würdest, damit ich nicht jedes Mal alles doppelt und dreifach sagen muss." Er grinste gequält. 

„Sorry!" Ich lächelte verlegen.

Wir befanden uns gerade auf dem Rückweg zum Gryffindor-Turm. Das Abendessen war vorüber und Ron versuchte die ganze Zeit verkrampft ein Gespräch über Quidditch ins Rollen zu bringen, doch meine Gedanken waren immer wieder abgewichen, sodass ich die Hälfte nicht mitbekommen hatte, sehr zum Leidwesen meines besten Freundes.

„Auch egal. Ich wollte eigentlich nur deine Meinung zu – autsch." Ron hielt erschrocken inne und rieb sich die Stirn, mit der er soeben gegen etwas oder besser gesagt jemanden gestoßen war.

„Tut mir echt Lei-", begann er grad sich zu entschuldigen, als er seinen Kollisionspartner erkannte und angewidert das Gesicht verzog. „Malfoy", zischte er genervt.

Ich sah auf. Tatsächlich. Ron war direkt in den blonden Slytherin hineingerannt. Ich erwartete ein abfälliges Kommentar über Rons Familie, seine Armut oder seine rote Haarfarbe, doch sie blieb aus. Ron schien dies ebenfalls zu verwirren, denn er runzelte überrascht die Stirn.

„Hey Malfoy?" Ich wedelte mit meiner Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum. „Erde an Malfoy. Jemand zu Hause?" Keine Reaktion. Er blickte weder auf, noch ging er wortlos an uns vorbei. Er stand lediglich an die Wand gelehnt, an die er, nach dem Zusammenstoß geprallt war, und starrte auf den Steinfussboden.

Verwirrt schob ich Ron beiseite und trat auf den Slytherin zu. „Malfoy?" versuchte ich ihn aus seiner, ihn scheinbar völlig einnehmenden, Gedankenwelt zu reißen. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Er reagierte noch immer nicht, doch als ich ihn die Hand auf die Schulter legen wollte zuckte er ruckartig zusammen und sank haltlos an der rauen Wand zu Boden, geradewegs in meine, reflexartig vorgestreckten, Arme hinein. „Woah", kam es verwundert von mir, als ich ihn langsam zur Erde gleiten ließ. 

„Was' denn mit dem los?", stellte Ron nun die Frage, die uns allen auf der Zunge lag, auch wenn wir sie wahrscheinlich besser ausformuliert hätten. 

„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Vielleicht hast du ihn mit deiner harten Rübe KO geschlagen", gab Hermine ratlos zum Besten, während ich mich besorgt neben dem noch immer schweigenden Malfoy niedergelassen hatte und an seiner Schulter rüttelte. „Er scheint völlig weggetreten", kommentierte ich schließlich. „Wir sollten ihn zu Madam Pomfrey bringen."

„Wozu denn?", fragte Ron trocken. 

„Ron", zischte ich verärgert. „Wir können ihn nicht hier liegen lassen. Das ist grausam."

Mein rothaariger Freund zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Er hat es nicht anders verdient."

Ich schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick, ehe ich mich wieder Malfoy zuwandte und ihn zum ersten mal seit dem Zusammenstoß eingehend musterte. Er lehnte nun mit geschlossenen Augen an der Wand, die silberblonden Haare wirr nach allen Seiten abstehend, die Wangen blutleer und eingefallen, die Augen von tiefen Ringen gezeichnet. Seine Hände, die schlaff auf der dreckigen Erde lagen, zitterten unaufhörlich, als ständen sie unter Strom.

„Mein Gott", meinte Hermine, die sich anscheinend meiner Musterung angeschlossen hatte. „Er sieht schrecklich aus. Harry hat recht. Lasst ihn uns zur Krankenstation bringen."

Ron seufzte, nickte dann aber zustimmend und half mir und Hermine Malfoy wieder auf die Beine zu ziehen. Gemeinsam schleiften wir ihn durch die leeren Gänge.

Kurz nachdem wir Malfoy auf die Krankenstation gebracht hatten hatte Madam Pomfrey uns auch schon wieder davon gescheucht. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Professor Dumbeldore, welches wir unauffällig belauscht hatten und welches die Krankenschwester wohl durch den Kamin geführt hatte, erfuhren wir, dass der blonde Slytherin sich wenige Minuten zuvor in Dumbledores Büro aufgehalten hatte, wo er eine unangenehme Nachricht erhalten haben musste. 

Neugierig geworden hatte Ron vorgeschlagen, dass wir meinen Tarnumhang benutzen sollten, um uns näher heran zu schleichen, um mehr zu erfahren. Nach endlosen Diskussionen zwischen der moralisch zweifelnden Hermine und dem moralisch nicht daran interessierten Ron hatten sich die zwei schließlich geeinigt. Und da standen wir nun. Zusammengequetscht in einer Ecke der Krankenstation und lauschten jedem Wort zwischen Madam Pomfrey und unserem Direktor, der inzwischen persönlich auf der Krankenstation aufgetaucht war.

„Der arme Junge steht unter Schock", schimpfte Madam Pomfrey gerade. „Es war unverantwortlich von dir, Albus, ihn nach so einer Nachricht allein durch die leeren Flure Hogwarts laufen zu lassen. Der Junge ist am Ende." Sie schüttelte vorwurfsvoll den Kopf. „Nicht auszudenken, was hätte passieren können, wenn die Drei ihn nicht gefunden hätten."

Albus Dumbledore, der weiseste Zauberer, der mir je begegnet war, seufzte schon ungefähr zum hundertsten Mal. „Es tut mir Leid, Poppy. Du hast ja Recht. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass es ihn derart aus der Bahn wirft." Er schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. „Ich hielt ihn für widerstandsfähiger, hatte sogar damit gerechnet, dass er es ganz gleichgültig aufnimmt. Er zeigt ja auch sonst kaum irgendwelche Emotionen."

„Das muss ja nicht gleich heißen, dass er keine hat."

„Du hast recht, Poppy, wie immer." Dumbledore lächelte gequält. „Wir sollten Severus benachrichtigen. Vielleicht kann er uns über den Gemütszustand seines Zöglings aufklären."

„Das ist das einzig vernünftige", bestätigte sie seinen Vorschlag. 

„Oh nein", hörte ich Ron leise neben mir stöhnen. „Nicht Snape." 

„Ssh", ermahnte ihn Hermine alarmiert. „Sei ruhig, Ron, sonst bemerken sie uns noch."

Madam Pomfrey hatte sich inzwischen Malfoy zugewandt, während Professor Dumbledore Snape informierte, wieder einmal über den Kamin. 

Leise hörte ich das Gemurmel der beiden Männer, doch verstand ich ihre Worte nicht, denn meine Aufmerksamkeit galt ganz allein dem blonden Slytherin. Er lag ausgestreckt auf einer trostlosen Pritsche, die Hände in die leblose Matratze gekrampft, die Augen fest verschlossen. 

Seine Körperhaltung wirkte angespannt, beinahe verkrampft. Die einzige Regung war das unregelmäßige Heben und Senken seiner Brust. Ich erkannte nicht, ob er schlief, oder nur so tat, als schliefe er, um zu verhindern, dass man ihn mit nervigen Fragen überhäufte.

Er war ein komisches Gefühl hier zu stehen, so völlig unwissend, angefüllt mit Fragen, die das eigene Gewissen löcherten. Ich mochte dieses Gefühl nicht, das Gefühl nutzlos zu sein, nicht zu wissen, wie man helfen konnte, noch wie man sich verhalten sollte und mit dem neugewonnenen Wissen umzugehen hatte. 

Malfoy war nie ein Freund gewesen, niemand, mit dem man scherzte, Gedanken austauschte oder mit dem man sonnige Nachmittage am See verbrachte. Ich kannte ihn nicht, noch verstand ich, was hinter seiner eisigen Fassade vor sich ging. Zwar hatte ich binnen der letzten Wochen einen kleinen Einblick in seine verborgene, dunkle Welt erhalten, doch kann ich nicht behaupten, dass mich dieses Wissen ihm näher gebracht hätte. 

Allerdings wüsste ich auch keinen Grund, wozu dies gut sein sollte. Er war immerhin Draco Malfoy und ich war Harry Potter. Schon die Erwähnung unserer beiden Namen in einem Satz war ungewöhnlich. Wir würden uns wohl nie im Leben gut verstehen. Dies war eine Utopie. Wir waren uns völlig fremd, zwei völlig unterschiedliche Individuen, die eigentlich meist nur durch Zufall oder die tägliche Pflicht aufeinander trafen. 

Im Grunde war es mir doch egal, was er verbarg, was ihn beschäftigte und welche Nachricht Dumbledore ihm überbracht hatte. Ich hatte weder das Recht mich da einzumischen, noch großes Interesse daran. Schließlich war das sein Leben. Er mischte sich auch nicht in meines ein. Was sollte also diese blöde Bespitzelungsnummer? Das war doch dämlich. Ich war an seinen albernen Geheimnissen nicht interessiert. Jedenfalls versuchte ich mir das einzureden, auch wenn ich spürte, dass es nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, wo doch ständig diese verdammte Neugier an meinen Nerven zerrte.

Madam Pomfrey hatte sich inzwischen über den leblosen Slytherin gebeugt und machte Anstalten ihn auf körperliche Verletzungen zu untersuchen, doch sie hatte ihn kaum berührt, da zuckte er schon entsetzt unter ihren Fingern zusammen, woraufhin sie ihre Hände erschrocken wieder zurückzog. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck entnahm ich, dass sie sich wohl ebenso über dieses Verhalten wunderte, wie ich mich. Malfoy war regelrecht verschüchtert, als habe er Angst sie könnte ihm wehtun. Mit fahrigen Augen setzte er sich auf und vergrub seine Finger in dem schwarzen Umhang, um ihn so zusammen zu halten. 

Madam Pomfrey schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Mr Malfoy, ich freue mich, dass Sie wieder unter den Lebenden weilen, dennoch muss ich einige Untersuchungen an ihnen durchführen. Wenn Sie sich also bitte ihres Umhangs entledigen könnten." 

Malfoys Augen verengten sich zweifelnd. 

„Keine Angst", versuchte die korpulente Krankenschwester ihn zu beruhigen. „... das muss Ihnen nicht peinlich sein. Ich habe so etwas schon öfters gesehen." Sie lächelte spitzbübisch, doch Malfoy verzog keine Miene. Der Trotz sprach aus seinen Augen, doch auch wenn er versuchte Haltung zu wahren entging mir sein erbärmlicher Anblick keineswegs - ein Anblick, der eines Malfoys normalerweise nicht würdig war. Nie hatte er sich so gehen lassen, sodass andere seine Gefühle bemerkten. Doch nun wirkte er so zerbrechlich, wie ein verwundetes Rehkitz, ohne den Schutz seiner Mutter. Es brauchte schon viel, um ihn derart aus der Bahn zu werfen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und auch der Meister der Zaubertränke erschien auf der Krankenstation. Er wirkte gehetzt, und man merkte, dass er gerannt war. Gerannt für seinen Slytherin, seinen Zögling, wie Dumbledore es ausgedrückt hatte. Aber würde er sich für einen anderen Slytherin auch so beeilen? Oder würde er das nur für diesen einen, ihm besonders lieben, Hausbewohner tun? Ich wusste es nicht, doch sah ich die Besorgnis in den sonst so kalten Augen des sonst so gefühllosen Zaubertränkelehrers und ich spürte, dass diese Sorge echt war. Malfoy hatte ihn doch tatsächlich um den Finger gewickelt. Und wie. Doch was dachte ich da überhaupt? Hatte ich nicht beschlossen nicht mehr so voreilige Schlüsse zu ziehen. Immerhin hatte ich Malfoy in den letzten Wochen von einer ganz anderen Seite kennen gelernt, eine Seite, die ihn mir sowohl ein wenig sympathisch gemacht, als auch Mitleid in mir hervorgerufen hatte. Snapes Fürsorge und Besorgnis konnte auch anderweitig begründet sein. Es musste nicht darauf hinauslaufen, dass er Malfoy lediglich wegen seines Standes und seiner Herkunft bevorzugte, sondern dass ganz andere Bande zwischen ihnen existierten. Womöglich wusste der Potion Master weit mehr als alle anderen. 

„Albus, was ist geschehen?" kam seine Frage ohne Umschweife. „Ist etwas mit seinem Vater?" Eine steile Falte vollzog sich auf seiner blassen Stirn, als er grimmig eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog. Er schien nicht besonders auf Dra- Malfoys Vater zu sprechen zu sein, obwohl ich dachte, dass Malfoy gerade wegen seines Vaters in Snapes Gunst stand, sozusagen eine erkaufte Position. Doch dem schien nicht so zu sein.

Der Direktor schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Nein, Severus, es ist seine Mutter... Sie ist tot!"

~*~

„Hättest du gedacht, dass ihn der Tod seiner Mutter so ans Herz geht", fragte Hermine gerade, als wir uns auf dem Rückweg zum Gryffindor-Turm befanden. Sie hatte uns zum Gehen gedrängt, da sie sich dass nicht länger anhören wollte. Ich spürte, dass es sich irgendwie mitgenommen hatte. Zum ersten Mal hatte sie ebenfalls Mitleid mit Draco Malfoy, dem Jungen, dem wir wohl unter normalen Umständen alles mögliche an den Hals gewünscht hätten. Doch die Umstände waren schon lange nicht mehr normal. Alles war irgendwie aus den Fugen geraten.

„Ich hab es euch noch gar nicht erzählt. Malfoy...", ich suchte nach den richtigen Worten, „in den Ferien... da hat er in meinem Nachbarhaus gewohnt."

„Bei den Muggels?" fragte Ron verwirrt. „Aber er hasst sie doch."

„Nein, nicht bei einer Muggelfamilie", berichtigte ich ihn. „Erinnert ihr euch noch daran, wie Dumbledore meinte, dass Sirius die alten Kämpfer zusammenrufen sollte?" Die beiden nickten. „Er erwähnte dabei auch den Namen Arabella Figg. Mir ist endlich wieder eingefallen, woher ich den Namen kenne. Nun, meine Nachbarin, eine alte Dame mit Unmengen von Katzen, sie ist es, sie ist dieses Arabella Figg. Und ich hab es die ganzen Jahre nicht bemerkt, dass sie eine Hexe ist. Ich hielt sie immer nur für eine verrückte Omi mit Katzen und einem geblümten Sofa."

„Und bei ihr hat Malfoy gewohnt?" fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Was denn, echt? Sie hat ein geblümtes Sofa", warf Ron ein. Hermine schmetterte ihm einen Nicht-jetzt-Ron-Blick zu und signalisierte mir dann mit einem weiteren warnenden Blick auf ihre Frage zuerst zu antworten. Ich nickte also, was beide als ein Ja deuteten. 

„Ich wollte es auch erst nicht glauben", fuhr ich fort. „Vor allem die Art und Weise, wie er auftauchte. Ich war im ersten Moment nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich war, denn ich hab nur seine blonden Haare gesehen... Er lag bewusstlos in den Armen seiner Mutter. Das war wirklich ein merkwürdiger Anblick."

Ron zog überrascht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ein Wunder, das sie nicht unter dem Gewicht zusammengebrochen ist", wunderte er sich und erntete schon wieder einen fiesen Blick von unserer Freundin.

„Ich mein ja nur", murrte er beleidigt.

„Bewusstlos?" wiederholte Hermine ungläubig. „Aber... wieso?"

„Glaub mir, dass würde ich auch gerne wissen..."

Ron nickte nur bestätigend, obwohl ich das ungute Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass er noch immer über das geblümte Sofa nachdachte.

„Da ist irgendwas im Busch", machte ich meinen Gedanken Luft. Es tat gut endlich mal mit jemanden darüber reden zu können. Während der letzten Tage hatte ich mir ununterbrochen den Kopf zerbrochen. Kopfschmerzen waren bereits zum Dauerzustand geworden.

„Malfoy flieht vor irgendwas. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass er Angst hat. Als sein Vater in Kings Cross auftauchte war er beinahe panisch. Und nun liegt er mit einem mittleren Nervenzusammenbruch auf der Krankenstation. Also irgendwas läuft hier ganz schön falsch, das sag ich euch."

„Du meinst sein Vater bedroht ihn?" beendete Hermine meine Gedanken.

„Ist gut möglich."

„Schon merkwürdig. Malfoy ist der letzte Mensch bei dem ich Familienprobleme vermutet hätte." Hermine versenkte ihre Hände in den tiefen Taschen ihres Umhang.

„Ja", bestätigte ich. „aber wer weiß schon, was noch so in ihm vorgeht? Ich hab das Gefühl wir kennen Malfoy gar nicht..."

Erzählt von Draco Malfoy 

Noch nie hatte ich mich so blamiert. Es war eine Schande, wie ich mich hatte gehen lassen. 

Wie soll ich Potter oder dem Wiesel und dem Schlammblut jetzt noch in die Augen sehen? Welch jämmerliche Vorstellung. Aber wieso von allen Schülern Hogwarts hatten ausgerechnet diese drei ich finden müssen? Konnte Schicksal wirklich so grausam sein? Das nannte man wohl die Banalität des Bösen...

Doch inzwischen hatte ich mich wieder gefasst, soweit dies möglich war. Da saß ich nun, umringt von Lehrern, überhäuft mit idiotischen Fragen.

Snape maß mich schon die ganze Zeit mit leeren Augen. Er hat den selben Blick wie mein Vater drauf. Emotionslose schwarze Augen, eine unsägliche Leere, als befände sich hinter seinen Lidern das unendliche Nichts.

Ich vermutete, dass meine Augen in diesem Moment seinen glichen. Ich fühlte mich so leer, so nichtig, wie mein Spiegelbild, welches in den trostlosen Augen meines Hauslehrers verloren ging.

Ich war mir sicher, dass Snape Bescheid wusste. Es hatte sich wahrscheinlich längst herum gesprochen, dass mein Vater seinen Erben verstoßen hatte. Die Frage war nun, ob Snape Mitleid hatte, da er meinen Vater noch nie hatte leiden können, oder ob er nur den besorgten Lehrer heuchelte, um seine Tarnung als loyaler Lehrer vor Dumbledore nicht fallen zu lassen. Es war mir auch gleich. Weder brauchte ich das eine, noch das andere. 

Snape konnte mir auch nicht weiter helfen, egal auf welcher Seite er stand.

„Mister Malfoy?"

Ich sah erschrocken auf. Dumbledore musste mir eine Frage gestellt haben, denn er betrachtete mich erwartend, als verlange er eine Antwort.

Er schien mein Schweigen richtig zu deuten, denn er wiederholte den vorhergehenden Satz.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

„Gut. Es ist alles wieder in Ordnung", versuchte ich mir meine Ruhe zu erkämpfen. Wie mir schien sinnlos. Madam Pomfreys Miene verdüsterte sich merklich.

„Sehr witzig, junger Mann. Aber so leicht kommen Sie mir nicht davon. Sie werden diese Nacht hier bleiben und auch das morgige Quidditch-Spiel ist gestrichen." Sie nickte zu meinem Hauslehrer, der damit einverstanden zu sein schien. Ganz anders als ich. Zwar hasste ich diesen Sport mit jedem mal mehr und mehr, doch würde ich mir nicht die Blöße geben und nicht erscheinen. Jeder würde es als Zeichen der Schwäche deuten. 

„Was?! Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Ich werde spielen!" machte ich meiner Entschlossenheit Luft.

„Oh nein, das werden Sie nicht", erwiderte die Krankenschwester beinahe belustigt. 

Dies steigerte meinen Trotz jedoch nur um ein weiteres. 

„Sie haben mir überhaupt nichts zu sagen. Und festhalten können Sie mich hier auch nicht." 

Mit grimmiger Miene sprang ich von der Pritsche. 

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass mir jemand die Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, denn eine augenblickliche Welle von Kälte durchfuhr meine nackten Füße. Das flammende Stechen an meinen Fußsohlen war mehr lästig als wirklich schmerzhaft. Es einfach nicht beachtend stolzierte ich an der fassungslosen Madam Pomfrey, dem etwas verdutzten, jedoch dennoch amüsiert lächelnden Dumbledore und meinem ausdruckslos verharrendem Hauslehrer Snape vorbei hinaus in die bedrückende Leere meines Lebens.

Möge das Spiel beginnen. Ich war bereit!

**Erzählt von Harry Potter**

„Was passiert eigentlich, wenn Malfoy morgen nicht als Sucher antreten kann? Wird dann das Spiel abgesagt?" platzte Ron plötzlich zwischen den Hausaufgaben heraus. 

„Vielleicht haben sie einen Ersatzspieler", argumentierte ich. Den Gedanken an das Quidditch-Spiel hatte ich schon längst wieder verdrängt und erst Rons Frage hatte mich wieder daran erinnert.

„Und was, wenn nicht? Ich hab schon mein ganzes Taschengeld auf Gryffindor gesetzt."

Ich seufzte. „Ich hab dir schon so oft gesagt, dass du nicht wetten sollst. Du bist nun mal nicht der reichste, um auch noch das letzte bisschen Geld in blöden Wetten zu verlieren."

Ron zog eine spöttische Grimasse. „Bei Merlin, Harry, sei doch nicht so bescheiden. Ihr gewinnt doch immer. Slytherin hat gegen den weltbesten Sucher doch gar keine Chance!" Er gab mir einen kameradschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Ron, nenn mich NICHT so! Ich bin nicht besser, als alle anderen. Außerdem gehören zu einem Quidditch-Spiel sieben Mann. Und seit Angelina und die anderen weg sind haben wir ganz neue Spieler. Das ist unser aller erstes Spiel in diesem Schuljahr. Wir haben noch nie in dieser Konstellation gespielt. Gar nichts ist sicher."

Ron stieß einen langen Seufzer aus. „Wir werden ja sehen..."

Und Malfoy hatte doch an dem Spiel teilgenommen. Frisch und munter, als wäre überhaupt nichts passiert, stolzierte er am nächsten Nachmittag auf den Platz, den Kopf hoch erhoben. Es war, als wäre der gestrige Draco Malfoy ein Trugbild gewesen, welches mich zu verwirren versuchte. Als hätten meine besorgten Gedanken ganz umsonst in chaotischen Sphären getobt. Wer verstand schon diesen Malfoy. Welches Gesicht war das echte? Vor oder hinter der Maske. 

Lee Jordan war wie jedes Jahr für das Mikro zuständig. Bereits jetzt schmetterte er laute Parolen durch das gigantische Stadion und wurde dabei von lauten Jubelrufen seitens der Gryffindor, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs begleitet. Die Slytherins hingegen schickten ihm wüste Beleidigungen an den Kopf, die er jedoch entweder über den Lärm hinweg gar nicht verstand, oder einfach gekonnt ignorierte.

Madam Hooch hatte nun ebenfalls den Platz betreten und schritt zwischen den zwei langen Reihen aus Spielern entlang, warf jedem einen warnenden Blick zu, sich dieses Jahr an die Regeln zu halten und hielt schließlich bei den beiden Mannschaftskapitänen an. Bei Blake und mir.

„Ich wünsche Fairness zwischen den Häusern. Es soll dieses Jahr keine weiteren Unfälle geben. Habt ihr mich verstanden?"

Ich nickte und auch Blake zwang sich zu einer leichten Kopfbewegung. Dann gaben wir uns die Hände. Es war eine übliche Geste, die von den Kapitänen erwartet wurde. Blake drückte provozierend stark zu und auch ich scheute nicht an Kraft.

Dann erfolgte der Pfiff und beide Mannschaften stiegen in den Himmel. Ich nahm wie immer meinen Platz weit über den anderen ein, um einen guten Überblick über das ganze Feld zu haben. Mein Blick glitt über die neuen Mannschaftsmitglieder. Wir hatten bereits oft trainiert und ich war zuversichtlich, dass ich die alte Mannschaft zufriedenstellend durch neue Spieler ersetzt hatte. Die Jägerposten erfüllten wieder drei Mädchen: Lina Harrison, Maya Summers und Luca Feris. Den Treiberposten der Weasley-Zwillinge hatten nun zwei Fünftklässler, Jonas Hood und Hayden White, eingenommen. Und im Tor stand Calvin Thornton. 

Mein Blick fiel auf die Slytherins. Auch hier hatte sich einiges verändert. Der Hüter und Mannschaftskapitän Sebastian Blake hatte nach Flints Verlassen der Mannschaft völlig neue Spieler eingesetzt. Den Posten der Jäger beherbergten nun zwei Mädchen aus dem fünften Jahrgang, Kacy Weaver und Laney Winter, sowie ein Junge aus der siebten, Micol Kane. Den Treiberposten hatten ebenfalls zwei Siebtklässler inne: Rick Zoarn und Matt Marshall. Draco Malfoy war noch immer Sucher.

Ermutigende Rufe aus den Zuschauerreihen erfüllten das Stadion mit guter Laune und Begeisterung. Die Euphorie war wieder ausgebrochen und tauchte Hogwarts in eine fremde Dimension.

„Slytherin ist am Zug. Winter hat sich den Quaffel geschnappt und stürmt nach vorn", kommentierte Lee Jordan über das magische Megafon. „Pass auf Weaver, wieder zurück zu Winter. Mensch, so schnell kann man gar nicht schauen. Für Slytherins haben die beiden es echt drauf, tut mir Leid das zugeben zu müssen... und...und... Tor. 10 zu 0 für Slytherin... scheiße... Entschuldigung Professor, ich werde dieses hässliche, böse Muggelwort nie mehr in den Mund nehmen."

Ich lächelte. Lee schaffte es bei jedem Spiel Professor McGonagall zu erzürnen. Allein seine Kommentare waren schon Unterhaltung pur. Ich konnte mir keinen besseren Sprecher vorstellen.

„Und nun... jaaaaaa, endlich, Gryffindor in Ballbesitz... Loos, zeigt es den Schlangen... Maya hat sich den Quaffel geschnappt und weicht elegant einer Klatscherattacke von Marshall aus. Ich sag euch, die Frau hat echt was drauf... auf dem Besen mein ich natürlich, Professor, Sie wissen schon.... oh, oh, was seh ich da. Professor, Sie haben mich abgelenkt, Zoarn hat einen Klatscher gegen Malfoy geschleudert. Mensch, diese Schlangen sind noch blöder, als sie aussehen. Kauf dir mal ne Brille, sonst schmeißt du noch deine ganze Mannschaft vom Besen."

Brausendes Gelächter war entbrannt. Ich sah zu dem blonden Slytherin ein wenig unter mir, der noch einen Moment um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfen musste, ehe er seinen Übeltäter mit einem finsteren Blick aufspießte. Der alte Stolz war zurückgekehrt.

Irgendwie hatte ich das ungute Gefühl, dass dies kein Versehen gewesen war. Hatte Zoarn Malfoy absichtlich abgeschossen? Etwas in Blakes gehässigen Grinsen veranlasste mich zu diesem Gedanken. Ich würde etwas darauf achten müssen. Irgendwas war hier faul.

„Luca hat sich wieder den Quaffel geschnappt. Sie stürmt nach vorn. Ja, wunderschöner Pass auf Lina, und zurück zu Luca. Traumhaftes Zusammenspiel, das hat die Welt noch nicht gesehen. Ja, Glanzparade und... TOR!"

Wieder brach Jubel auf den Zuschauertribünen aus. Rote Banner mit Gryffindor-Löwen wurden geschwenkt, Plakate mit leuchtenden Anfeuerungsparolen zierten das Stadion.

Nach zehn Minuten stand es bereits 50 zu 20 für Gryffindor. Das Spiel schritt voran, ohne das ich ein goldenes Glitzern aufblitzen sah. Der Schnatz hielt sich versteckt.

„Winter wieder in Quaffelbesitz. Sie weicht einen Klatscher aus.... oh nein, das Tor kommt immer näher. Jetzt halt doch mal einer diese Frau auf! Nein, nein, nein, 30 zu 50. Wo steckt denn die Abwehr? Hallo, seid ihr noch da, Gryffindor?"

Ich ließ meinen Blick erneut über das Spielfeld schweifen. Bisher war es ein recht ausgeglichenes Spiel. Beide Mannschaften waren sich ebenbürtig, auch wenn Gryffindor im Moment führte. Doch das konnte sich jeden Augenblick ändern. Ich wollte endlich diesen Schnatz fangen, um das Spiel für uns zu entscheiden.

Ein Klatscher riss mich aus meiner Gedankenwelt. Hastig zog ich meinen Besen nach unten, um darunter hinweg zu tauchen, als ich bemerkte, dass der Klatscher für mich bestimmt gewesen zu sein schien, denn er rauschte an mir vorbei, direkt auf Malfoy zu, der ihn noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Ich wollte ihn rufen, um ihn zu warnen, doch schon hatte ihn der Ball in die Seite gerammt, sodass er ins Trudeln kam. Er fing sich wieder, war aber sichtlich überrascht, als auch schon ein weiterer Klatscher auf ihn zuraste. Diesmal konnte er gerade noch ausweichen. Zornig blickte er sich um, auf der Suche nach der Quelle aller Angriffe.

„Was ist denn bei den Slytherins los?" kommentierte Lee wieder. „Wie mir scheint haben die Treiber einen Groll auf ihren Sucher, der heute schon zum zweiten mal unter Beschuss steht. Nicht das es mich stören würde. Macht nur weiter, Jungs. Ohne Sucher fängt es sich schlecht einen Schnatz."

Lee schien das Ganze ziemlich amüsant zu finden, ich jedoch fand das gar nicht lustig. Wer rechnete schon damit, von seiner eigenen Mannschaft beschossen zu werden. Sie hätten ihn vom Besen stoßen können. Ein Fall aus fünfzehn Metern Höhe war sicher nicht sehr angenehm. Wieso also legten sie es darauf an? Wollten sie ihn umbringen?

Ich beschloss in Malfoys Nähe zu bleiben, um ihn das nächste Mal rechtzeitig vorwarnen zu können. Ich wollte nicht, dass er schon wieder auf der Krankenstation landete. Woher dieses Mitgefühl und diese Fürsorge kam, wusste ich nicht. Wahrscheinlich war es mein Gerechtigkeitssinn. Ich konnte es ganz und gar nicht leiden, wenn man einzelne tyrannisierte, die sich gegen die Übermacht nicht zur Wehr setzen konnten. So wie Malfoy jetzt.

Doch dieser schien sich ganz gut zur Wehr setzen zu können. Er hatte nur wenige Sekunden gebraucht, ehe er den verantwortlichen Treiber aus seiner Mannschaft erreicht und am Kragen gepackt hatte.

„Was soll das?" blaffte er ihn nun wütend an. „Wenn ihr mich auch nur noch einmal beschießt werdet ihr es bereuen!" Seine Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen und ich hatte schon Angst er würde seinen Gegenüber vom Besen zerren. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Madam Hooch riss die beiden Streitenden auseinander und nach einem erneuten Anpfiff ging das Spiel weiter. Es stand inzwischen 90 zu 40 für Gryffindor. Die Slytherins schienen sich kaum noch anzustrengen, als hätten sie sich schon mit einer Niederlage abgefunden. Ganz anders als Malfoy. Mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck kreiste er unentwegt über dem Stadion, immer auf der Suche nach einem goldenen Glitzern. Er schien der einzige zu sein, der den Sieg anstrebte. Ob nun für Slytherin oder einfach nur aus persönlichen Gründen. Er konnte nach wie vor nicht verlieren. Ebenso wenig wie ich.

„Kacy Weaver hat sich nun den Quaffel geschnappt... sie düst aufs Tor zu... Leute, unternehmt doch was... und da kommt auch schon Maya... jaa, wunderbar vereitelt... Gryffindor wieder in Ballbesitz... Pass zu Luca...."

Gespannt verfolgte ich die flinken Flugmanöver unserer drei Jägerinnen, die sich beinahe wie Akrobaten durch den Himmel hangelten. Meine anfänglichen Zweifel über die Mannschaftszusammenstellung hatten sich während der letzten halben Stunde in Luft aufgelöst. Ich hätte keine besseren Spieler finden können.

„TOR!" brüllte Lee inzwischen begeistert, als Maya Summers den Quaffel zum 100 zu 40 in einen von Blakes Ringen versenkte. „Wir befinden uns in der 34. Minute und Gryffindor führt mit 6 Toren. Die Slytherins machen einen recht schlaffen Eindruck auf mich, wer weiß, was die sich gestern Nacht noch hinter die Birne gekippt haben." – „Mr Jordan...", wollte Professor McGonagall zu einer Predigt ansetzen, doch Lee unterbrach sie wieder. 

„Bitte nicht schlagen, Professor", versuchte er sich breit grinsend aus der Schussbahn zu bringen. „Das war doch nicht so gemeint! Die Slytherins sind doch keine Säufer, das würde ich ihnen doch niemals unterstellen. Die haben doch gar nicht das Zeug dazu. Ein Gläschen Grog und die liegen alle unterm Tisch... Entschuldigung, Professor, bitte schauen Sie nicht so böse..."

Lautes Gelächter entbrannte in den Zuschauerrängen und auch einige der Spieler aus den gryffindorschen Reihen mussten sich an ihre Besen klammern, da sie von Lachkrämpfen geschüttelt wurden.

Lee räusperte sich. „Nun, wie auch immer. Wollen wir uns wieder dem Spiel zuwenden. Die Sauftour der Slytherins können wir auch später noch erörtern..." – „Mr Jordan, würden Sie jetzt bitte... " – „Ja, natürlich, Professor, ich bin ja schon dabei, wenn Sie mich doch nur ausreden lassen würden." Er räusperte sich erneut und versuchte McGonagalls finsteren Blick zu ignorieren. „Also, wie gesagt, Gryffindor führt... wie könnte es auch anders sein, bei unserem schnittigen Jägerinnentrio. Sind sie nicht himmlisch?" Er stieß einen kurzen Pfiff durch die Zähne und klammerte sich an das magische Megafon, welches ihm die langsam säuerliche Verwandlungslehrerin versuchte zu entreißen. „Doch noch immer hat sich der Schnatz nicht blicken lassen."

Ich seufzte lautlos. Dieses Spiel war zwar sehr unterhaltsam, was besonders Lees Kommentaren zu verdanken war, doch vom Inhalt her seltsam ernüchternd. Gryffindor lag klar in Führung, doch Slytherin schien nichts dagegen unternehmen zu wollen. Lediglich die beiden Jägerinnen Kacy Weaver und Laney Winter starteten noch einige Angriffe auf den gryffindorschen Hüter Calvin Thornton, aber ansonsten gab es kaum noch Herausforderungen in diesem Spiel. Würde der Schnatz nicht bald auftauchen bestünde die unschöne Möglichkeit, dass ich noch auf diesem Besen einschliefe. Ich wollte mich mit Malfoy messen. Er schien der einzige Kämpfer auf diesem Feld zu sein und ich spürte, dass er ebenso auf einen Zweikampf brannte wie ich. Jeder von uns wollte sich beweisen, wollte den Schnatz in seinen Händen halten, die goldenen Flügel zwischen seinen Fingern vibrieren spüren und das Gefühl des Sieges genießen, getaucht in den Lärm aus Jubel und Beifall.

Doch dafür musste der Schnatz erst einmal auf der Bildfläche erscheinen. 

Und das tat er dann schließlich auch. 

Lina hatte gerade das 120 zu 50 geholt, als ich ein goldenes Glitzern nahe der Lehrertribünen erblickte. Malfoy, dem es ebenfalls aufgefallen war, fuhr fast im selben Moment herum. Kopf an Kopf trieben wir unsere Besen zu Höchstleistungen an. Mein Feuerblitz, der noch um einiges schneller war als Malfoys Nimbus 2001, schnurrte im Wind, als hätte er Gefallen an diesem Wettrennen gefunden. Der Schnatz hatte inzwischen beigedreht und steuerte auf die Mitte des Spielfeldes zu. Meine Haare stoben in alle Richtungen, der Wind wütete in meiner Kleidung und zerrte an meiner Brille. Doch mein Blick war felsenfest auf den kleinen geflügelten Ball gerichtet, darauf bedacht ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren... als ich es sah. Es war nur ein kurzer Augenblick, ein Bild aus den Augenwinkeln und eine schreckliche Vision. Ich konnte nicht handeln, konnte nicht abdrehen, zu hoch war das Risiko bei dieser Geschwindigkeit vom Besen zu fallen. Den Schnatz hatte ich aus den Augen verloren, den Siegesgedanken völlig vergessen. Beinahe panisch zog ich meinen Besen herum, doch es war zu spät. Der Klatscher traf mit brutaler Wucht sein Ziel. Der völlig überraschte und vom Klatscher beinahe bewusstlos geschlagene Sucher hatte nicht mehr die Macht das schlimmste zu verhindern, als er bei dieser hohen Geschwindigkeit die Kontrolle über seinen Besen verlor. Völlig hilflos musste ich mit ansehen, wie der blonde Slytherin in die Tiefe stürzte. Stille erfüllte das von Entsetzen gepackte Publikum...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hi ^^

Wieder ein Kapitel zuende und ein fieser Cliffhanger, der mir mit Sicherheit sehr viel Sympathie einbringt *lol*

Mich beunruhigt aber vielmehr der Gedanke, dass ich ungefähr das selbe schon mal in meiner anderen FF geschrieben hab, nur mit anderen Charakteren °^^ Ich bin wirklich nicht mehr sehr einfallsreich *sigh*

Naja, der nächste Chapter wird wohl länger auf sich warten lassen, denn nun ist mein Vorrat an gelagerten Kapiteln aufgebraucht und die Leser meiner anderen FF (Das fünfte Schuljahr) werden langsam ungeduldig °^^ Ich hätte nicht so viele Projekte anfangen sollen *sigh* das stresst ganz schön. Man versucht es jedem und auch sich selbst recht zu machen (und ich bin ein krankhafter Perfektionist, weshalb es gar nicht so einfach ist mir alles recht zu machen °^^) und dabei auch noch schnell und gut zu arbeiten. Ich glaub ich will doch kein Schriftsteller mehr werden ô.ô 

Na ja, und da ihr das hier ja schon lest kann ich auch noch gleich ein paar Grüße rausschicken. An die Laney *knuddel* hdgdl, die verzweifelte Rabiata, die ein paar Reviews von euch will ^^, an Hiei (oder Firelove, unter welchem Namen auch immer ihr sie kennt), und an Stephi mit ihrem Perlerich (wirklich ein komisches Wort °^^) ... obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob sie diese FF überhaupt liest °^^ Mmh, wen grüß ich noch? Die Angel, damit sie sich ein bisschen mit ihrem neuen Kapitel von der Schwarzen Rose beeilt ^^ 

So, genug gegrüßt, jetzt seid ihr dran mir ein paar Reviews zu schreiben *erpress* sonst fällt mir vielleicht gar nicht ein, wie ich weiterschreiben soll. Und das wollt ihr doch nicht, oder? *evil grin*

Man liest sich

Eure Feary


	11. Fallen Angel 2

Auf der Suche nach Glück Chapter 10: Fallen Angel (2) Erzählt von Draco Malfoy 

Schmerz. Roter Schmerz und schwarze Dunkelheit. Farben, die mein Leben beherrschen. Für immer. Gefangen. In meiner dunklen Welt. Aus der es kein Entkommen gibt.

Das goldene Flimmern des kleinen, geflügelten, alles entscheidenden Balles hatte mich in seinen Bann gezogen. Vornüber gebeugt, sodass ich fast eins mit meinem Besen wurde und mein Körper kaum Widerstand bot, schoss ich durch den grauen Himmel. 

Für einen Moment hatte ich mich so frei gefühlt, umgeben von wehenden Böen, die mir die Sorgen von der Seele peitschten, dem brausenden Wind, der alle Zweifel aus meinem Kopf fegte und nur monotone stumme Leere zurückließ. Für einen winzigen Moment. 

Dann wurde ich aus meiner Freiheit gerissen, im Kampf um bedeutungslose Punkte, um Ehre, Stolz... ein Wettstreit, den ich nur bestritt, um mir selbst zu beweisen, was noch immer in mir steckte, tief verborgen, verschüttet unter Ängsten und einem verworrenen Chaos aus Gefühlen, welche der Wind durcheinander gewirbelt hatte, und die ich nun nicht mehr im Stande war zu bändigen und zu ordnen. Ich war in meinem eigenen, hinter kalten Masken verborgenen, und undurchsichtigen Inneren verloren gegangen und schwamm nun im Strom der hoffnungslosen Unwissenheit. Die Maske begann sich von innen zu zersetzen und mich mit in den unaufhaltsamen Untergang zu reißen, während meine äußere Fassade zu Eis erstarrte, welches wohl nie wieder schmelzen würde. Lebendig begraben im eigenen Körper. Tot.... tot... 

So tot, wie _sie_. Er hatte sie umgebracht, seine eigene Frau, und gleichzeitig mich, seinen einzigen Sohn, damit vernichtet. Zwei lästige Fliegen mit einer Klappe und der Name Malfoy war wieder reingewaschen von Schande. 

Die Familie ausgelöscht, den Kopf aufrecht und erhaben tragend, den Stolz unverwandt an den Kragen geheftet, ein schleimiges Lächeln auf den Lippen, keinerlei Reue in den Augen zu lesen, keinerlei Schwäche, Betroffenheit, Trauer, Verzweiflung... Nichts davon würde sich in seiner schwarzen Seele wiederspiegeln. Ein Mann, ein Monster, eine willenlose Marionette, eine Maschine.

Nein, ich brauchte ihn nicht. Nie mehr. Von nun an war ich frei, stand auf eigenen Beinen und stellte mich dem Leben in eiserner Selbstüberzeugung, Stärke und Tatenkraft. Krisen, die nicht zu lösen waren, gab es nicht. 

Ich frage mich, woher ich in diesem Moment den plötzlichen Optimismus hernahm, doch sollte mir meine Unachtsamkeit zum Verhängnis werden. Meine starren Augen, noch immer voll und ganz eingenommen vom Gold des Sieges, sahen nicht die herannahende Gefahr. Der Klatscher traf mich so unvorbereitet, dass ich keine Chance hatte irgendetwas seiner gewaltigen Wut entgegen zu setzen. Alles, was meine Sinne füllte, war Schmerz, Betäubung, Entsetzen und Ohmacht. Ein roter Nebel begann mich zu umspinnen, mein Bewusstsein versank, davongezogen von verlockender tauber Schwärze, im endlosen Meer der Stille. Ich holte noch einmal tief Luft und entschwand dem Licht...

Ohnmacht. Schwarze Ohnmacht und roter Nebel. Farben, die mein Leben beherrschen. Für immer. Gefangen. In meiner stummen Welt. Aus der es kein Entkommen gibt.

Erzählt von Harry Potter 

Meine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, als sie dem Fall des blonden Slytherins folgten. Ich war in der Bewegung erstarrt, unfähig mich zu rühren, noch zu reagieren. Hilflos sah ich zu, wie er Yard für Yard dem Boden näher kam und schließlich auf die kalte Erde aufschlug. Kein Schmerzensschrei drang aus seiner Kehle, kein Wimmern war zu hören. Der Klatscher musste ihn schon bewusstlos geschlagen haben, bevor die Erdanziehungskraft ihn in ihren Bann gezogen und ihm seinem Unglück entgegen geführt hatte.

Regungslos lag er unter mir, mit dem Rücken nach unten, der Kopf leblos zur Seite gerollt, die Arme schlaff nach beiden Seiten ausgestreckt, die Beine merkwürdig verdreht. Ich holte entsetzt Luft, als die Welt, welche mit mir inne gehalten hatte, in entsetzten Schreien explodierte. Schüler wie Lehrer sprangen von ihren Plätzen auf. Doch noch bevor irgendjemand das Spielfeld überquert und die letzte Distanz zwischen sich und den verletzten, vielleicht gar toten, Jungen gebracht hatte, war ich bereit neben ihm gelandet. Vor Besorgnis und Angst fast wahnsinnig sank ich in die Knie. Mit zitternden Händen strich ich ihm vorsichtig die wilden blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht. 

„Draco?" fragte ich leise, mit bebender Stimme. „Kannst du mich hören?" Scheu begann ich an seiner Schulter zu rütteln. Es hatten mich bereits die ersten Schaulustigen umringt. Das erregte Gemurmel und Geflüster stieg allmählich zu einem beständigen Summen an, als würde ein riesiger angriffslustiger Bienenschwarm einen wilden Tanz um mich herum aufführen. Madam Pomfrey hatte sich inzwischen einen Weg durch die Reihen gekämpft und ging neben mir zu Boden. Mit fachmännischen Handgriffchen fühlte sie erst Malfoys Puls und begann dann mit weiteren Untersuchungen.

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte ich nervös dazwischen.

Madam Pomfrey seufzte. „Einige innere Verletzungen. Zwei Rippen sind gebrochen. Möglicherweise hat er eine Gehirnerschütterung. Genaueres kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen."

Ich nickte paralysiert, während sie einen Schwebezauber auf seinen reglosen Körper aussprach. Die Menge wich auseinander, als sie den Weg zur Krankenstation einschlug.

Ich ließ meinen Blick über die Gesichter schweifen. Ich sah Betroffenheit, Entsetzen, aber auch Gleichgültigkeit und sogar Schadenfreude. Insbesondere in den Reihen der Slytherins erblickte ich Dutzende von grinsenden Visagen, in die ich am liebsten meine Faust versenkt hätte, wäre ich nicht zu aufgekratzt gewesen. Dennoch musste ich meinem Zorn Luft machen. Entschlossen trat ich auf einen der Slytherin-Treiber zu und baute mich bedrohlich vor ihm auf.

„Habt ihr sie noch alle? Was sollte diese Aktion? Seid ihr alle blind oder zu blöd zum Quidditch spielen? Ihr habt euren eigenen Sucher abgeschossen!" Meine Stimme war von Wort zu Wort lauter geworden, bis ich all meine Wut nur noch schreien konnte. Meine Hände, welche sich zu Fäusten geballt hatten, zitterten vor Anspannung.

„Er hätte sterben können! Ihr hättet beinahe einen Menschen umgebracht. Ist euch das eigentlich bewusst? Wie könnt ihr nur dastehen und dumm grinsen? Lässt euch das völlig kalt?"

Ich schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, da sie die Antwort wie von selbst in meinem Kopf bildete. Es war ihnen völlig egal, was mit Malfoy passierte. Sie hatten ihn absichtlich angespielt, immer und immer wieder, bis er endlich geschlagen war. Ein dreckiges Spiel.

„Seid ihr alle komplett durchgeknallt? Er ist doch einer von euch, ein Slytherin." Ich konnte nicht verstehen, was Menschen dazu trieb eine solche Abneigung gegen jemanden zu entwickeln, dass man selbst vor solch fiesen Tricks nicht zurückschreckte.

„Warum habt ihr das getan?" 

„Aus einem ganz einfachen Grund", erbarmte sich Marshall nun einer Erklärung. „Er ist ein Verräter, und zudem noch vogelfrei. Er hat nur bekommen, was er verdient hat."

Rasend vor Zorn presste ich meine Kiefer aufeinander, meine Lippen verengten sich zu einem blutleeren Strich.  

„Ihr widert mich an!!!"

~*~

Unrhythmische Schritte fluteten den verlassenen Korridor.

„Was willst du jetzt tun?" Hermine, der das Schweigen wohl unangenehm geworden war, riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ich geh zum Krankenflügel", erklärte ich. „Kommt ihr mit?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht? Das scheint ja langsam zur Routine zu werden." Ron rollte bloß mit den Augen und murmelte etwas von „So ein Aufstand wegen einer Schlange", woraufhin Hermine ihm einen Klaps gegen den Hinterkopf verpasste und einen fiesen Blick schenkte. Ron war somit belehrt und wir setzten unseren Weg wortlos fort.

Doch unser Vorhaben scheiterte bereits an der Tür zur Krankenstation, denn Madam Pomfrey wollte niemanden in ihr geheiligtes Reich lassen, um nicht bei der Arbeit gestört zu werden. Und stand ihre Entscheidung erst einmal fest kannte sie keine Gnade. Seufzend wandten wir uns Richtung Gryffindor-Turm. Die meisten Schüler hatten sich bereits wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum eingefunden und waren in heftige Diskussionen verstrickt. Hier und da schnappte ich ein paar Gesprächsfetzen auf. Ich vernahm geteilte Meinungen. Einige bedauerten den Vorfall und machten sich Sorgen um den gefallenen Slytherin. Andere jedoch kannten kein Mitleid. Sie freuten sich sogar über Malfoys plötzlichen Autoritätsverlust. Mit diebischer Genugtuung begrinsten sie seine ausweglose Situation. War seine Isolation bisher noch nicht allzu deutlich gewesen verbreitete sich nun die Neuigkeit von Malfoys Vogelfreiheit wie ein Lauffeuer und ließ ihn dem allgemeinem Spott verfallen.

Wütend stapfte ich die Treppen zum Jungen-Schlafsaal der fünften Klasse hinauf und schmiss die Tür ins Schloss. Ich wollte diesen Unsinn nicht hören. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wie man sich über einen Schüler, der beinahe gestorben wäre, nun auch noch lustig machen konnte. Von den Slytherins hätte ich dieses Verhalten erwartet, aber nicht von den Gryffindors, meinen eigenen Freunden und Mitschülern. Es hatte schon oft Zwistigkeiten gegeben und mehr als einmal hatten meine Hausbewohner und der Rest der Schule mir den Rücken gekehrt und ich hatte allein dagestanden. Im zweiten Schuljahr hatte man Angst vor mir, weil ich Parsel beherrschte und man dichtete mir an, der Erbe von Slytherin zu sein. Im vierten Jahr waren sie alle böse auf mich, weil irgendjemand meinen Namen in den Feuerkelch geworfen hatte und ich ungewollt am Trimagischen Turnier teilnehmen musste, welches letztendlich in einer Katastrophe geendet hatte. Aber wie groß all meine Probleme auch immer waren. Sie alle haben sich in Luft aufgelöst. Die Missverständnisse wurden aufgeklärt, die Vertrauensbrüche gekittet und die Freundschaften durch engere Bande aneinandergekettet als je zuvor.

Und nun war es Malfoy, der im Kreuzfeuer gelandet war und dass ohne sich irgendetwas zuschulden kommen zu lassen und ohne optimistische Aussichten je wieder heil aus dem ganzen Schlamassel herauszukommen. Vier Häuser standen gegen ihn...

Erzählt von Draco Malfoy 

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete begann der Schmerz von neuem. Mein gesamter Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen. Scharf sog ich die Luft durch meine zusammengepressten Zähne, um einen gepeinigten Schmerzenslaut zu unterdrücken.

„Ssssh!" Eine angenehm kühle Hand legte sich auf meine Stirn und strich mir die verschwitzten blonden Haare aus den Augen. „Bleib ruhig liegen. Deine Knochen heilen gerade. Du hast mehrere gebrochene Rippen und einen ziemlich lädierten Arm. Ich hab dir einen Heiltrank verabreicht. Die Schmerzen werden in der nächsten halben Stunde wieder nachlassen. Dann bist du so gut wie neu." Sie schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln, wurde jedoch bald wieder ernst. „Du kannst von Glück reden, dass du noch lebst, mein Junge. Bei einem Sturz aus solch einer Höhe hättest du dir mit Leichtigkeit das Genick brechen können."

Ich starrte ausdruckslos an die Decke. Ich lebte also noch. Immer noch. Ich seufzte lautlos.

„Was ist nur in deine Mitschüler gefahren?" fuhr die Krankenschwester fassungslos fort. „Diese Kinder heutzutage werden immer brutaler." Sie schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Ihr Slytherins wart schon immer ein komischer Verein, aber das hat es noch nie gegeben." Sie schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Aber das wäre alles gar nicht passiert, wenn du auf mich gehört und erst gar nicht an dem Spiel teilgenommen hättest. Aber du bist ja genauso ein Dickkopf wie Harry Potter. Ständig glaubt ihr alles besser zu wissen, dabei bin ich diejenige mit der medizinischen Ausbildung."

Ich schwieg. Der Vergleich mit Potter passte mir überhaupt nicht. Doch was sollte ich schon sagen? ‚Ich musste spielen, weil ich sonst als Feigling dagestanden hätte, der aus Angst vor dem Gespött seiner Mitschüler lieber vom Besen stürzt, als gefahrlos im Bett zu liegen und den Tod seiner Mutter zu betrauern?' Nein, das klang nicht sehr überzeugend. Also schwieg ich weiterhin.

„Junge", versuchte Madam Pomfrey wieder zu mir durchzudringen. „Möchtest du mir irgendetwas sagen?"

Ich löste meinen Blick von der weißen Decke über mir und ließ meine Augen zu der kleinen pummeligen Krankenschwester mit dem milden Lächeln wandern. Meine Augen verengten sich misstrauisch. Ich schüttelte wortlos den Kopf.

Sie seufzte wissend, als habe sie keine andere Antwort erwartet. „Keine Angst, ich verfüge über die ärztliche Schweigepflicht. Wenn du es nicht willst verlässt kein Wort diesen Raum."

Noch immer drang kein Wort über meine Lippen. Worauf spielte sie an? Sollte ich ihr mein totes Herz ausschütten? Was sollte das schon bringen? Weder verschaffte es mir Milderung noch Trost. Niemand konnte meine Mutter zurückholen, aus meinem Vater wieder einen Menschen machen und meine Stellung in Slytherin zurückgewinnen. Ich war ein gefallener Engel, der sich ohne Flügel nicht den Rückweg in den Himmel erkämpfen konnte.

Die kleine Hexe seufzte erneut. „Nun gut, ich verstehe es, wenn du nicht mit mir darüber reden möchtest. Aber könntest du mir dann wenigstens erklären, wer das hier getan hat?" Und mit diesen Worten zog sie mein silbergrünes Quidditch-Shirt nach oben und entblößte meinen nackten, von Flüchen mit schwarzen Blutergüssen und Striemen geschundenen, Bauch. Ich war zu geschockt, um zu reagieren. Mein Kopf war leer, die sonst so schnippigen ausweichenden Antworten alle verschwunden. Schutzlos drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und starrte an die nächste weiße Wand. Weiß war so eine beruhigende Farbe, die eigentlich gar keine Farbe war. Hell, wie das Licht und unscheinbar wie das Nichts. Irgendwie nichtsaussagend und dennoch heilig versprach sie Ruhe und Geborgenheit.

„Also gut. Ich werde keine weiteren Fragen stellen, wenn du es nicht willst. Aber wann immer du reden willst kannst du zu mir kommen. Ich höre gerne zu."

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Raum und die Stille und der Schmerz brachen wieder über mir zusammen.

Erzählt von Harry Potter 

Es war kurz nach zehn, als ich den Gryffindor-Turm verließ, um etwas völlig sinnloses zu tun. 

Es sprachen hundert Gründe gegen meinen Plan und weitere hundert Gründe wären mir eingefallen, wenn ich mir weiterhin den Kopf über mein Vorhaben zerbrochen hätte, anstatt ihn in die Tat umzusetzen. 

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war von einem warmen flackernden Kaminfeuer erhellt. Kleine Grüppchen hatten sich darum versammelt und unterhielten sich, während andere in einer ruhigen Ecke saßen und sich ihren Hausaufgaben widmeten.

Unbemerkt verließ ich die heimische Atmosphäre und schlich durch die Dunkelheit Richtung Krankenflügel. Warum ich dies tat, wusste ich nicht. Wahrscheinlich schlief Malfoy ohnehin. Und wenn er es nicht tat war ich wohl der letzte Mensch, den er sehen wollte. Wahrscheinlich gab es in ganz Hogwarts keinen einzigen Menschen, den er im Moment sehen wollte. Aber das war mir egal. 

Lautlos betrat ich die, in Finsternis getauchte, Station. Das sanfte Licht des Halbmondes erleuchtete meinen Weg ein wenig, so dass ich wenigstens nicht vollkommen blind voranstolperte. Ich hielt nach dem Bett des Slytherins Ausschau, in dem er noch heute Nachmittag gelegen hatte, als wir Madam Pomfrey und Professor Dumbledore unter dem Tarnumhang belauscht hatten.

Doch jetzt war es leer. Ich schlich weiter und untersuchte auch die anderen Betten, jedoch mit dem gleichen Ergebnis. Sie alle waren leer. 

War er etwa schon wieder entlassen worden? Hatten sie ihn wirklich wieder zu den Slytherins zurückgeschickt, in die Höhle des Löwen? Nein, so blind konnten sie doch nicht sein. Sie mussten doch gesehen haben, dass er ein Ausgestoßener war, gegen den sich die ganze Slytherin-Brut verschworen hatte. Er würde diese Nacht wahrscheinlich nicht überleben, wenn er in seine Gefilde zurückkehren und so tun würde, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Verdammt, ich musste ihn da rausholen. Aber wo war dieser verdammte Gemeinschaftsraum? Ich erinnerte mich nicht mehr genau daran, da ich nur ein einziges Mal in der Gestalt von  Goyle dort gewesen war. Doch unter dem Einfluss des Vielsafttranks hatte ich nicht sonderlich viel mitbekommen, weil ich viel zu sehr mit meinem plötzlich so tollpatschig und schwerfälligem Körper zu kämpfen hatte. Aber ich wusste immerhin noch soviel, dass er sich in der Nähe der Kerker befand.

Ich wollte schon losstürmen, als ich ein leises Geräusch vernahm, gefolgt von der allzu bekannten schnarrenden Stimme.

„Was willst du hier?"

Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen und stolperte gegen eines der leeren Betten, wobei es mich beinahe hingelegt hätte. Mein Herz sprang, durch den plötzlichen Schreck aufgescheucht, aufgeregt in meiner Brust auf und ab. Ich seufzte leise und richtete mich wieder auf.

„Malfoy?" fragte ich leise in die Düsternis und folgte der verklungenen Stimme in die Stille hinein. „Bist du das? ... Wo bist du?"

„Warum kann man nur nirgends in diesem verdammten Klotz von einem Schloss seine Ruhe haben?" Ein leises Seufzen ertönte.

Ich stolperte weiter, folgte der Stimme, bis ich einen schwachen Schemen auf dem Fensterbrett entdeckte, welcher fast gänzlich mit dem Schatten verschmolz, weswegen ich ihn wohl nicht schon im ersten Moment, als ich die Station betreten hatte, gesehen hatte.

Er saß mit angewinkelten Beinen auf der breiten Fensterbank, auf welcher Madam Pomfrey meist Heilkräuter (in Töpfen °^^) anzupflanzen pflegte. Den Kopf seitlich gegen das kühle Fensterglas gelehnt verfolgte er jeden meiner Schritte. Zwar konnte ich seine Augen nicht erkennen, doch spürte ich seinen intensiven Blick fast körperlich auf meiner Haut. 

Ich blieb stehen. Erst jetzt, da ich nach endlosem Stolpern und Tasten mein Ziel erreicht hatte, kam mir der Gedanke mittels meinem Zauberstab Licht zu machen. Ich schüttelte über meine eigene Dummheit den Kopf und kramte ihn aus meiner Tasche. Ein geflüsterter Lumos, und mein Gegenüber tauchte in mein Blickfeld ein. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen. Er sah schwach aus. Er hatte seinen Quidditch-Umhang abgelegt und war nur noch mit dem ärmellosen silberschwarzem Shirt und einer langen schwarzen Hose bekleidet. Seine Körperhaltung wirkte verkrampft, seine, um die Knie geschlungenen, Armen waren angespannt, seine Hände ineinandergekeilt. Ich spürte, wie er das Zittern seiner Hände zu unterdrücken versuchte, welches seit dem Schock seinen ganzen Körper befallen hatte und einfach nicht mehr enden wollte.

Trotzdem er versuchte eine seiner Masken überzustülpen, welche sich in seinem spöttischen Lächeln und dem schwachen Glitzern in seinen Augen äußerte wusste ich, dass er innerlich zerbrochen war.

Erzählt von Draco Malfoy 

Ich spürte seine grünen Augen auf mir, wie sie mich musterten und in mein Innerstes eindrangen, die Fassade durchbrachen und den gebrochenen Mann in mir erkannten.

Ich fühlte mich seltsam schutzlos unter seinem Blick.

„Was willst du hier?" wiederholte ich meine Frage, um die gespenstige Stille zu unterbrechen und um mich seines Blickes zu befreien, der jetzt meine Augen suchte.

Er lächelte scheu. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Ich möchte dir einen Vorschlag machen", erklärte er sanft.

Ich runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn. „Was für ein Vorschlag?"

Ich hab es noch nicht mit Professor Dumbledore besprochen, weil ich erst dich fragen wollte. Aber ich bin sicher er wäre damit einverstanden."

„Komm auf den Punkt, Potter", unterbrach ich ihn ungeduldig. Der alte herausfordernde Ton war in meine Stimme zurückgekehrt und verlieh ihr Kraft und Stärke.

Er trat näher auf mich zu. Seine Hände suchten das marmorne Fensterbrett, auf dem ich saß, und klammerten sich daran fest. Er sah zu mir auf, der ich sonst ein wenig kleiner war, aber durch meinen erhöhten Sitzplatz über ihn hinausschoss.

„Komm mit mir nach Gryffindor."

...

Schweigen. Geschockte Stille. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was er da eben gesagt hatte. ICH sollte nach Gryffindor? Das konnte doch nur ein übler Scherz sein, doch die Ernsthaftigkeit in den Augen meines Gegenübers zerstörte diese Vermutung. 

Ein entsetztes „Was?" war schließlich alles, was über meine Lippen trat.

Ein verdammter Gryffindor. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Das konnte er unmöglich ernst meinen.  

„Ich weiß, dass wir nicht immer einer Meinung waren..."

„Wir waren NIE einer Meinung", unterbrach ich seinen Vortrag aufgebracht.

„... aber", fuhr er unbeeindruckt fort, „... ich hab in den letzten Wochen gemerkt, dass du alles andere als dieser verwöhnte, arrogante, reiche Sohn eines Malfoys bist."

Ich wollte ihn erneut unterbrechen, doch er ließ mich erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen. 

„Ich weiß jetzt, dass dein Leben nicht halb so schön ist, wie du es immer allen vorspielst. Du hast Angst vor deinem Vater, auch wenn ich den Grund dafür nicht kenne und es mich ja eigentlich auch nichts angeht. Aber ich sehe, dass du Probleme hast, die du keinem anvertrauen kannst. Und ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, dass man es sehr schwer hat, wenn man mit niemandem seinen Kummer teilen kann. Wenn die Last einen immer tiefer in den Abgrund drückt. Und gerade weil ich weiß, wie du dich fühlen musst, will ich dir helfen. Auch wenn du ein Slytherin bist und ich ein Gryffindor, und wir beide eigentlich Erzfeinde sind, es eigentlich sein sollten."

Ich starrte ihn aus aufgerissenen Augen an. Eine unbekannte Verwirrung hatte sich in mir breit gemacht, füllte mich aus wie eine wabernde Nebelwolke, die sich vor meine Augen schob und meine sonst so klare Sicht von richtig und falsch verklärte.

Dieser verdammte Harry Potter, den ich stets gehasst hatte, für alles was er hatte, alles was er besaß und alles, was er mir einst ausschlug, als ich ihm im ersten Schuljahr meine Freundschaft anbot.

Nun war er so dreist und wollte all dies plötzlich wieder gut machen? Nur weil er erfahren hatte, dass mein Leben eine einzige Katastrophe war? Dieser elendige Samariter, der sich doch immer nur selbst als Retter der Schwachen ins positive Licht rücken wollte. Aber nicht mit mir. Ich würde nicht eine seiner Trophäen werden. Ich würde mich selbst retten. Retten vor dieser Welt...

Erzählt von Harry Potter 

Ich beobachtete ihn schweigend. Ich hatte ihm meinen Plan vorgebracht. Hatte ihm meine Hilfe, ja gar meine Freundschaft angeboten. Nun lag es an ihm, seinen Stolz einmal zu vergessen und dieses Angebot anzunehmen. Was hatte er sonst für eine Wahl? Keines der Häuser würde ihn akzeptieren, denn sie alle verachteten ihn. Doch in Gyffindor könnte sich dies ändern. Er stand unter meinem persönlichen Schutz. Ich würde ihn langsam integrieren, bis auch die anderen Gryfindors lernten, mit ihm klarzukommen. Und sie würden merken, dass er in seinem Inneren ebenso unsicher und verletzlich war, wie jeder einzelne von ihnen. Dass er auch nur ein verlorenes Schaf war, welches einen Hirten wie Dumbledore brauchte und Freundschaft, wie er sie in Gryffindor erhalten könnte.

Es lag nur an ihm...

„Nein!"

Ich schrak aus meinen Gedanken.

„Was?" Verwirrt runzelte ich die Stirn. „Nein? Wieso willst du diese Chance wegwerfen. Du könntest neu beginnen. Das sechste Schuljahr ist doch bald vorbei und das siebte wirst du wohl auch noch aushalten. Sie werden dich akzeptieren."

„Darum geht es nicht", meinte er trotzig. „Ich bin ein Slytherin, mit Herz und Seele. Ich bin nicht der brave Kämpfer für Gerechtigkeit, wie du es bist. Ich halte nichts davon gut und gerecht zu sein. Ich könnte niemals einer von euch werden, denn euer Haus stinkt zum Himmel!"

Ich wusste, dass er das nur sagte, um mich zu beleidigen. Er hatte nichts gegen Gryffindor an sich, sondern gegen mich. Er hasste mich noch immer, der ich einst seine Freundschaft ausschlug. Nun war es um so schwerer sein Vertrauen zurückzugewinnen, ein Vertrauen, was er nach dem heutigen Tag wohl niemandem mehr schenken würde.

Aber eines wusste ich mit Sicherheit. Malfoy hatte sich verändert. Er war nicht länger der brave Sohn seines Vaters, der ihn zum Todesser erziehen wollte. Ich glaubte nicht an seine Worte, an seine Behauptung niemals gut und gerecht sein zu können. Er hatte mit der dunklen Seite seines Vaters längst abgeschlossen. Er würde sich gegen seine Bestimmung wehren. Seine Schicksal einst ein Todesser, ein Sklave unter Voldemort, zu werden.

„Was willst du dann tun? Du kannst nicht nach Slytherin zurückkehren? Sie werden dich sonst noch umbringen. Du weißt, dass das heute nicht ohne Grund geschah. Sie haben es auf dich abgesehen, auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, warum."

„Das ist nicht länger von Bedeutung", gab er knapp zurück.

Ich verstand nicht ganz. „Wie meinst du das?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, blieb mir jedoch eine Antwort schuldig, denn im nächsten Moment betrat eine weitere Person den Krankenflügel und unterbrach unser Gespräch.

„Mr. Potter", ermahnte mich die pummelige Krankenschwester. „Können Sie mir mal erklären, was Sie hier zu suchen haben? Noch dazu mitten in der Nacht, wo sie schon längst in ihrem Bett liegen sollten?"

Ich stolperte, erschrocken und ertappt zugleich, einige Schritte zurück und brachte wieder etwas Distanz zwischen mich und den gefallenen Slytherin.

„Und auch Sie, Mr. Malfoy, haben außerhalb ihres Bettes rein gar nichts verloren. Sie müssen sich noch ausruhen. Ihre Knochen sind erst vor wenigen Stunden wieder zusammengewachsen und ihr Körper braucht Ruhe."

Ich sah, wie der angesprochene Patient genervt die Augen verdrehte und grinste leicht. Madam Pomfrey war trotz ihrer Größe eine Frau, deren Anweisungen man sich nur sehr schwer widersetzen konnte. Da half kein nörgeln, flehen oder drohen. Und auch Malfoy schien sich dessen bewusst zu sein, denn er sprang etwas ungelenk von der Fensterbank und schlurfte zu seinem Bett, auf dessen Kante er sich resigniert nieder ließ und Madam Pomfrey einen giftigen Blick zuwarf, die diesen jedoch gekonnt ignorierte.

„Nun, Mr. Potter?" Sie warf mir einen fragenden und zugleich fordernden Blick zu. „Sie sollten sich langsam verabschieden und in ihren Turm zurückkehren. Es ist schon spät."

Ich nickte leicht und drehte mich zur Tür, hielt jedoch noch einmal inne und wandte mich zu dem silberblonden Jungen um. „Überleg es dir noch einmal."

Der junge Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht nötig."

Ich seufzte resigniert und verließ den Krankenflügel, überließ ihm seinem eigenen Schicksal.

Der Gedanke, ihm nicht helfen zu können zerriss mich fast innerlich.

Er war wie ein gefallener Engel, dem der Aufstieg in den Himmel für immer verwehrt blieb.

Erzählt von Draco Malfoy 

Ich starrte auf den leeren Fleck, den der Gryffindor soeben zurückgelassen hatte. Er hatte mir helfen wollen. Er war der erste Mensch, der sich, neben meiner Mutter, je um mich Sogen gemacht hatte. Doch ich hatte ihn enttäuscht, hatte ihn grob zurückgewiesen und beleidigt. 

Aber es ging nicht anders. Es musste sein. Ich konnte ihn nicht noch tiefer in den ganzen Schlamassel mit hineinziehen. Und ich würde es ihm nicht zumuten Anteil an meinem Leben und der Dunkelheit darin zu haben... 

Madam Pomfrey war inzwischen näher getreten. Ihr sanfter Blick ruhte auf mir, während ich an ihr vorbei ins Leere starrte. Sie machte sich mit Sicherheit auch Sorgen. Aber das gehört auch zu ihrem Beruf.

Milde lächelnd reichte sie mir eine kleine Dose. „Ich hab Ihnen eine Salbe angerührt, die das Massaker auf Ihrem Bauch und Ihrem Rücken mildert", erklärte sie.

„Da sie mir nicht sagen wollten, was es damit auf sich hat, ich die Narben aber auch nicht heilen konnte, gehe ich davon aus, dass es sich um Fluchnarben handelt." 

Sie sah mir tief in die Augen, um irgendeine Regung auf diese Worte zu erkennen. Als jedoch keine Reaktion folgte, fuhr sie fort.

„Solche Verletzungen brauchen ihre Zeit, um auszuheilen. Deshalb sollten Sie jetzt aufhören sich zu widersetzen und Ihrem Körper endlich Ruhe gönnen." Sie drückte mich unsanft in die Kissen, schob mein schwarzes Shirt in die Höhe und rieb, ungeachtet meiner Proteste, meine geschundene Brust mit der kühlen, wohl riechenden Salbe ein. Dann löschte sie das Licht.

„Schlafen Sie gut, Mr. Malfoy", waren ihre letzten Worte, ehe wieder Einsamkeit in mein kleines Reich einkehrte. Ich schloss die Augen, verdrängte den Schmerz in meiner Brust und rief mir die beruhigende Leere in den Kopf. Doch es gelang mir nicht. Eine bekannte Bilderflut, alter und neuer Qualen, strömte auf mich ein. Leere rote Augen getöteter Menschen, Ströme von Blut, Wellen von Schmerz und Pein, Flüche, Schläge, Worte, Klatscher drangen in mein Bewusstsein, breiteten sich unaufhaltsam aus, rissen mich von meinem hohen Ross, zogen mich in die Tiefe... ich fiel und fiel, bis es keinen Boden mehr gab, und selbst das Fallen nichtig wurde.... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Es tuuuuuuuuuuuuut mir Leid, dass dieses Chap solange auf sich warten lassen hat und dennoch scheiße geworden ist *sigh* Da wartet ihr so ewig und das kommt raus. Da soll noch mal einer sagen, was lange währt wird gut = alles Lüge *gg* Naja, ich war in letzter Zeit echt unkreativ, hab nicht gewusst, wie und was ich schreiben soll. Alle Ideen waren aufgebraucht, mein Konzept kam mir irgendwie sinnlos vor und wurde umgekrempelt, bis mir überhaupt nichts mehr sinnvoll daran erschien und ich, am Rand der Verzweiflung angekommen, einfach blind drauf losgeschrieben hab ohne auf irgendein Konzept oder einen Sinn zu achten °^^ ich hab meine Charas verflucht, weil sie so verweichlicht sind – ich habe meinen geliebten Malfoy zum Luschi gemacht *heul* - und die ganze FF beschimpft *gg* Das war das krasseste kreaTief überhaupt, was ich bisher hatte *lol* Aber ich denke das ist jetzt überwunden *hoff* 

Ich hab eigentlich vor die FF in den nächsten Kapiteln abzuschließen. Es werden also nur noch ein oder zwei Chaps folgen. Danach seid ihr mich los ^^ na ja, nicht ganz, denn ich schreib ja noch an meinem Mammutprojekt „Das 5. Schuljahr". Im Gegensatz zum 1.Part gefällt mir hierbei der 2. richtig gut *sich mal selbst lobt* Also schaut mal rein und schreibt ein nettes Review ^^ und seid auch so gnädig und hinterlasst hier auch gleich eins! Ich würd mich freuen ^^

PS: Nachdem ich diese FF abgeschlossen habe, hab ich dann auch endlich Zeit, mich um meine neue Geschichte zu kümmern, die mir schon etwas länger im Kopf rumspukt. Es dreht sich natürlich mal wieder um das Harry Potter Universum, doch worum genau es geht und welche meine Hauptcharaktere sind, wird an dieser Stelle noch nicht verraten. Ich wollte euch nur schon einmal seelisch und moralischen darauf vorbereiten *eg*

Man liest sich

Eure Feary


	12. Kampfgeist

Auf der Suche nach Glück 

By Feary
    
    _Go, go, go, go_
    
    _Go, go, go shawty_
    
    _It's your birthday_
    
    _We gon' party like it's yo birthday_
    
    _We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday_
    
    _And you know we don't give a fuck_
    
    _It's not your birthday!_

Joooaaah, Gott lebt, er hat eure Gebete erhört und mir in den Arsch getreten endlich weiterzuschreiben. Und hier ist es, das 11. Kapitel *jubel bricht aus*

Das ist ja wie Weihnachten und Geburtstag zusammen – nö! Bloß ein weiteres blödes Chap des unkreativen Fea-Viechs ^^ Lest fein ^___^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 11: Kampfgeist Erzählt von Harry Potter 

Bereits einen Tag darauf hatte man ihn wieder entlassen, hatte ihn achtlos wieder in den Alltag zurückgedrängt und ihm seinem Schicksal überlassen. Warum sah nur niemand, dass Slytherin ihm den Tod bringen würde? Waren alle Erwachsenen nur so blind? Ich konnte und wollte es nicht verstehen.

Wortlos hatte ich den Platz des stummen Beobachters eingenommen, die Position des unsichtbaren Verfolgers. Ich ließ Malfoy kaum aus den Augen, achtete auf jeden seiner Schritte. Plötzlich sah ich in Slytherin nicht mehr den hinterhältigen Schlangenhaufen, sondern potentielle Angreifer, sogar Mörder. Von einem Tag auf den anderen hatte ich Angst vor ihnen, Angst, dass sie wirklich einem Menschen das Leben nehmen könnten und später wahrscheinlich auch würden. Slytherin war das dunkle Herz Hogwarts, welches neue grausame Anhänger Voldemorts herausbrachte, produzierte. Sie alle waren verflucht den dunklen Künsten zu verfallen. Es war wie ein Versprechen, welches mit dem sprechenden Hut begann und mit dem Abschluss der Schule Wirklichkeit wurde. Früher oder später beging jeder seinen ersten Mord, einen Mord an einem Unschuldigen. So wie Malfoy.

Er hatte sich gewehrt, hatte seinem Schicksal getrotzt und sich der dunklen Seite abgewandt. Zwar wusste ich dies nicht mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit, doch wie sonst ließ sich die plötzliche Angst vor seinem Vater und der Hass der Slytherins auf ihn erklären?

Er hatte sich nicht in die ihm vorherbestimmte dunkle Schublade pressen lassen, sondern war in das Grau geflüchtet, die Sphären des Nichts, unfähig sich dem Weiß anzuschließen, unfähig zum Schwarz zurückzukehren. Ein selbstaufgezwungenes Exil.

Und nun sollte er dafür bestraft werden? Nein, das würde ich nicht zulassen.

Erzählt von Draco Malfoy 

Ich war einmal ein Malfoy. Stolz, mächtig, reich und intrigant. Nun bin ich verstoßen, doch hab ich weder meinen Stolz, noch meine Intelligenz verloren. Ich bin nicht dumm und schon gar nicht naiv. Aus diesem Grund mag ich es überhaupt nicht, wenn man mich behandelt, als wäre ich beides.

Ich bin nicht blind, bin Herr meiner Sinne. Ich spüre seine Blicke, rieche seine stinkende Gegenwart und höre seine ach so majestätischen Schritte. Er, der strahlende Held, der sich zu meiner persönlichen Nervensäge aufgeschwungen hat, um meinem Dasein das letzte bisschen Freude zu nehmen. Wie eine Klette klebt er an mir, schleicht mir nach und schnüffelt mir hinterher, als wäre er ein verdammter Bluthund und ich seine Beute.

Genervt blieb ich stehen und beschwerte mich mit ruhiger und dennoch ärgerlich drohender Stimme: „Verdammt Potter, was soll das? Lass mich endlich in Ruhe!" Ich hatte mich nicht umgedreht und konnte meinem Verfolger somit auch nicht in die Augen sehen, doch spürte ich seine Überraschung darüber, dass ich ihn bemerkt hatte.

„Hör endlich auf mir nachzulaufen. Ich weiß selbst, dass ich verdammt gut aussehe und man sich nur sehr schwer meinem Charme entziehen kann. Aber seien wir mal ehrlich. Du bist nicht mein Typ." Ich wandte mich jetzt doch zu meinem Verfolger um und legte ein überhebliches Grinsen auf. 

„Ha ha, sehr witzig, Malfoy", kommentierte Potter trocken. „Kannst du die Stelle mit dem unwiderstehlichen Charme noch einmal wiederholen. Ich glaub, ich hab da was nicht richtig mitbekommen. Ich hoffe du hast nicht von dir gesprochen." 

Mein Grinsen gefror. Ich hatte genug von diesem ewigwährenden, nervenzehrenden „Freundlichkeiten"-Austausch. 

„Ich habe durchaus von mir gesprochen. Aber das ist jetzt egal. Viel wichtiger ist, dass ich deine Anwesenheit nicht mehr ertragen kann, will. Deshalb fände ich es einfach nur magisch, wenn du dich verkrümeln würdest. Sofort!"

Ich wollte meinen Weg fortsetzen, doch ein lästiger Arm hielt mich zurück.

„Verdammt, ich mein das ernst", schnauzte ich aufgebracht. „Verschwinde endlich, Potter."

„Nein", kam es kurz aber entschlossen zurück.

Wütend fuhr ich herum. Meine Augen sprühten Funken. „Was soll das heißen, ‚nein'? Wieso ziehst du nicht einfach Leine?"

Potter verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust. „Weil du dann ganz allein wärst."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte fragend meinen Kopf. „Und? Was ist da schon dabei? Ich bin immer allein, mal abgesehen von Crabbe und Goyle."

„Und? Wo sind die beiden jetzt?"

„Nicht hier, wie du siehst." Tatsächlich hatte ich sie erst vor knapp einer halben Stunde zugetextet, dass sie endlich ihren eigenen Weg gehen sollten und nicht länger meine Bodyguards, oder eher Babysitter, spielen sollten, weil sie mir damit auf die Nerven gingen. Crabbe hatte verständnislos genickt, wie es eben seine Art war, wenn etwas über seinen Verständnishorizont hinausging. Goyle jedoch war so empört, dass er sich am liebsten auf mich gestürzt hätte und den ‚bodenlosen Blödsinn' wie er es nannte, aus mir herauszuprügeln. Tja, so war Goyle. Äußerlich scheinbar grob und hirnlos, doch innen verbarg sich große Intelligenz und ein noch viel größeres Herz. Die beiden waren wirklich Freunde gewesen. Aber damit musste nun Schluss sein...

„Sie können mir ja nicht ständig auf der Pelle hocken", erklärte ich emotionslos. „Sie haben sich schon zu genauso schlimmen Nervensägen entwickelt wie du. Wieso denken nur alle, dass ich Hilfe brauche. Ich komme sehr gut alleine zurecht."

Potter zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich mochte diesen Ausdruck nicht, dieses zweifelnde Blitzen in seinen Augen, welches jedes meiner Worte hinterfragte und auf Glaubwürdigkeit prüfte. Er analysierte mich. Wie ich es hasste analysiert zu werden. Ich bin nicht zu durchschauen. Meine Masken sitzen perfekt, auch wenn sich zur Zeit etwas wackeln, so lass ich mir dennoch nicht hinter die Karten schauen. Ich bin ein Fels.

„Glaubst du eigentlich den Mist, den du da von dir gibst?" fragte die Brillenschlange schließlich.

Ich knurrte verärgert. „Jaaa", gab ich genervt zurück. „Durchaus. Im Gegensatz zu dir Potty kann ich mein Leben auch alleine leben, ohne die Hilfe von besserwisserischen Schlammblütern, hoffnungslos verarmten Schmalspurtrotteln und total abgewrackten hirndurchlöcherten Nichtskönnern. Es ist mir egal, wer was gegen mich hat und sie können mich auch noch so oft vom Besen schubsen. Was soll's? Wenn sie Spaß dran haben..."

„Was soll's?" Pott-Head schrie fast. Sein entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck trieb mir ein längst vergessenes, unendlich befreiendes arrogantes Grinsen auf die Lippen.

„Bist du noch bei Trost? Sie hätten dich dabei töten können. Ich glaub durch den Sturz sind einige Kabel in deinem Kopf verrutscht."

„Kabel?" Ich legte fragend den Kopf schief, wobei ich nicht wirklich an der Definition von sogenannten Kabeln interessiert war, weil es sich mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit eh nur um Muggelkram handelte, den ich gar nicht kennen wollte. Und da ich mir vorstellen konnte, dass es sich bei Potters Spruch nur um eine lahme Beleidigung handelte, die ich aufgrund fehlenden Wissens über Kabel auch gar nicht verstand, machte ich mir auch gar nicht weiter darüber Gedanken, sondern setzte gleich zum Gegenangriff an. 

„Ich bin durchaus noch bei klarem Verstand. Im Gegensatz zu dir, Potter. Wie kommst du dazu MICH zu fragen, ob ich nach Gryffindor wechseln will. Gryffindor? Also ich bitte dich. Bei wem ist da wohl irgendein Kapel verrutscht."

„Kabel", berichtigte er mich besserwisserisch.

„Ach leck mich doch", war meine Antwort. Und unsere Wege trennten sich wie so oft im hitzigen Gefecht.

Erzählt von Harry Potter 

Dieser blöde Giftzwerg. Ständig geriet ich mit ihm in die Wolle. Nun, das war zwar nichts neues, schließlich herrschte seit eh und je Krieg zwischen uns beiden und es hätte mich eher verwundert, wenn plötzlich Friede eingetreten wäre, doch etwas an diesen Zwistigkeiten war anders. Und das störte mich. Es war Malfoys grenzenlose Sturheit, mit dem Kopf durch die Wand zu wollten und nie auf jemand anderen zu hören. Nicht, dass er das vorher je getan hätte, aber in der jetzigen Situation brachte ihm seine Trotzigkeit nur Schwierigkeiten ein. Er war ein Einzelkämpfer, schon immer gewesen, doch hatte er früher eine ganze Armee in seinem Rücken gehabt. Nun stand diese Armee gegen ihn, in einem erbitterten Krieg.

Aber Malfoy wäre nicht Malfoy, wenn er nicht einen Plan im Hinterkopf hätte, einen Plan, der all seine Probleme lösen würde. Mich beunruhigte nur, dass ich nicht wusste, wie dieser Plan aussah und welche Opfer er bringen würde. Was blieb mir da anderes übrig, als wieder den Platz des Verfolgers und Beobachters einzunehmen? So könnte ich ihn im entscheidenden Moment vielleicht vor einer Dummheit bewahren.

**Erzählt von Draco Malfoy**

Ich hatte den ganzen Abend außerhalb des Schlosses verbracht, war an den verschneiten Grenzen der Ländereien entlanggestreift und hatte meinen Entschluss gefasst. Ich würde meinen alten Plan, der durch die letzten grausamen Wochen in Vergessenheit geraten war, wieder aufnehmen. Der Trank der verlorenen Hoffnung würde der Dunkelheit ein Ende bereiten und zugleich ein Anfang sein. Das Rezept hatte ich mir bereits vor Monaten aus der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek besorgt. Alles, was noch fehlte war ein Einbruch und der Weg zum Glück wäre geebnet. Ich musste an die fehlenden Zutaten herankommen. Und es gab nur einen Ort, an dem ich diese Zutaten auftreiben könnte. Snapes Büro.

In Gedanken war ich diesen Pan an die hundert mal durchgegangen und hatte nach anderen Möglichkeiten gesucht an die benötigten Zaubertrankutensilien heranzukommen, doch vergebens. Es blieb nur dieser eine riskante Weg. Doch was hatte ich schon zu verlieren?

Trotz meiner großspurigen Worte und meines selbstsicheren Auftretens traute ich mich kaum mehr zurück in den Slytherin-Turm. Zu groß war die Angst von einer wild gewordenen Meute gemeuchelt zu werden oder in einer Situation der Unachtsamkeit oder während des Schlafens einfach überwältigt zu werden.

Doch ich konnte mich nicht ewig verstecken und vor der Situation davonlaufen. Es war Mitte Januar, viel zu kalt, als dass ich hätte draußen übernachten können. Ich wäre erfroren, noch ehe die Nacht vollständig hereingebrochen war.

Also hatte ich nur diese eine Wahl. Der Trank würde mich erlösen.

Die Nacht war inzwischen hereingebrochen. In Dunkelheit und Stille verschluckt huschte ich durch die verlassenen Flure Hogwarts. Meine Fingerspitzen tasteten sich blind an der Wand entlang und suchten den richtigen Weg durch die Finsternis. Es war zu riskant einen Lumos heraufzubeschwören, der von Filchs widerlicher Katze mit Sicherheit entdeckt werden und mein Vorhaben zum Scheitern verurteilen würde.

Mein Atem ging unregelmäßig. Abenteuer hatten mich noch nie gereizt. Und wenn ich ehrlich war hasste ich dieses Gefühl, wenn mein Herz aufgeregt in meiner Brust auf und ab hüpfte und das Adrenalin in meinen Adern wallte. Ich kam mir wie ein gejagter Verbrecher vor, als ich durch die Dunkelheit schlich und mich ab und an lauschend an eine Wand presste und alarmiert den Atem anhielt. Nein, eigentlich kam ich mir lächerlich vor. Hätte Potter mich so erwischt, er hätte zweifellos über mich gelacht bis ihm die Tränen kämen. Er war ja der große Held, der mutige Gryffindor, für den Abenteuer ein Klacks waren. Regelbrüche standen bei ihm doch an der Tagesordnung, denn für ihn war alles nur ein Spiel. Alles, was ihn erwartete, waren Strafarbeiten, Pokale abstauben oder Fanpost der schleimigen Grinsebacke, dem Möchtegern-Vorzeige-Held Lockhardt, beantworten. Ich jedoch riskierte mehr, als ich im Moment bereit war zuzugeben. Schon die damalige wilde Verfolgungsjagd von Mrs. Norris, die schließlich auf dem Astronomieturm geendet hatte, hatte mich all meine Nerven gekostet. Ich fragte mich ernsthaft wieso ich immer noch den Mut fand mich in solch eine selbstmörderische Aktion zu stürzen. Das war Wahnsinn. Ich musste den Verstand verloren haben. Und dennoch war ich hier, eng an eine eisige Wand gepresst und lauschte um die Ecke in Snapes Büro, dessen Tür nur angelehnt war. Von innen konnte ich ein erregtes Gespräch zwischen dem Zaubertränkemeister und Professor Dumbledore vernehmen, jedoch erfasste ich die Einzelheiten nicht, da die Entfernung zu groß war und das Rauschen des Blutes sowie das hämmernde Schlagen meines Herzens alle weiteren Geräusche übertönte. Ich schluckte meine Nervosität hinunter, doch kam sie mit jedem Atemstoß wieder auf und hüllte mich erneut in einen Umhang aus knisternder Anspannung. Dennoch bemerkte ich, dass die Stimmen allmählich lauter wurden. Den Grund erkannte ich sofort, als die angelehnte Tür vollständig aufgestoßen wurde und der weißhaarige Direktor gemächlich in die Dunkelheit des verlassenen Flures hinaus trat. Gleich hinter ihm erschien der schmale Kopf meines Tränkelehrers, dessen Gesicht wie eh und je zu einer grimmigen Maske der Verbitterung verzogen war. Ich presste mich dichter an die Wand und versuchte mit der Finsternis zu verschmelzen, während ich Stoßgebete zur Decke schickte, dass die beiden Männer doch in die entgegengesetzte Richtung verschwinden mögen und nicht ausgerechnet meinen Weg kreuzen würden. Und meine Bitte wurde erhört. Mit leisem Klicken sprang die Tür ins Schloss und das leise Murmeln des Schwarzhaarigen machte mir bewusst, dass der Einbruch um einiges schwieriger werden würde, als ich ihn mir ohnehin schon ausgemalt hatte. Snapes magische Verriegelung der Tür würde mir wohl so einiges Kopfzerbrechen bescheren. 

Die beiden Gestalten verließen inzwischen, in Schweigen gehüllt, die undurchdringliche Leere und ließen mich allein zurück.

...

Allein mit einer Tür, die einfach nicht zu knacken war. Schon seit einer halben Stunde versuchte ich dieses verdammte Schloss zu entriegeln. Allmählich verlor ich die Geduld. Zornig stieß ich meinen Fuß gegen das robuste Holz. Ich ignorierte den Schmerz, ignorierte das kleine spottende Stimmchen in meinem Kopf, welches gehässig flüsterte, dass ich selbst Schuld sei, wenn ich mir jetzt den Fuß gebrochen hatte, weil kein vernünftiger Mensch in einer sinnlosen Aktion wie dieser gegen eine Tür latschte, nur um seinen Ärger Luft zu machen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass die Wut noch immer in seinem Innersten brodelte und durch den Schmerz nur noch verstärkt wurde. Ich rümpfte die Nase und lehnte mich mit dem Rücken gegen die widerspenstige Tür. Na toll, jetzt stand ich hier. Kam einfach nicht in die verdammten Privaträume meines Hauslehrers, dessen Liebling ich einmal war. Warum war ich es eigentlich nicht mehr?

Achja, wie konnte ich es vergessen. Natürlich. Auch Snape war ein Todesser und musste von meinem „erbärmlichen Versagen", wie es mein Vater auszudrücken pflegte, gehört haben. Wahrscheinlich war ich es in seinen Augen nun ebenfalls nicht mehr wert ein Slytherin zu sein, geschweige denn sein Lieblingsschüler. 

Ich schloss die Augen und ließ mich langsam an der Tür zu Boden sinken. Nicht einmal diese lumpigen Zutaten konnte ich beschaffen. Sogar Potter hätte das geschafft. 

Ich seufzte langgezogen, als ich plötzlich leise Schritte vernahm, welche kurz vor meiner Nase stoppten. Ich öffnete erstaunt die Augen, völlig verwirrt darüber, dass ich die Schritte nicht eher bemerkt hatte, und legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken, soweit es mir aufgrund der Tür in meinem Rücken möglich war. Zu meinem Entsetzen tauchte das grimmige Gesicht von Professor Snape, welcher eben noch in meinen Gedanken herumgegeistert war, in mein Blickfeld. Verblüfft blinzelte ich einen Moment, ehe ich mir sicher war, dass dies keine Halluzination war.

„Mr Malfoy?" Mein Hauslehrer zog fragend die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Darf ich fragen, was Sie hier zu suchen haben? Es ist bereits nach Mitternacht." Seine dunklen Augen musterten mich fordernd. 

Oh oh. Ich schluckte verhalten. Das war heute nicht mein Tag.

Nach einer Antwort suchend rappelte ich mich auf. „Ich... nun ja... ich ähm... wollte Sie noch etwas fragen."

„Hätte das nicht auch Zeit bis morgen gehabt?"

Autsch. Meine eigene Blödheit schien mich zu schlagen. Ich war ein schlechter Lügner. War es schon immer gewesen. Warum auch sollte ich lügen, wenn ich durch Ehrlichkeit und aufrichtige Bosheit viel mehr ausrichten konnte. Leider nutzte mir Ehrlichkeit in diesem Moment rein gar nichts und auch meine Ausreden waren mehr als kläglich.

„Ja schon... aber es hat mich so sehr beschäftigt, dass ich unbedingt jetzt eine Antwort haben wollte."

Diese lahmen Sprüche verursachten mir Kopfschmerzen. Ich seufzte leise. Wie weit war ich nur gesunken? Normalerweise trieb ich andere in den Wahnsinn und pflanzte Schmerzen in deren Köpfe. Jetzt verstümmelte ich mich schon selbst.

Schon fast zwanghaft setzte ich ein arrogantes Grinsen auf, damit wenigstens noch ein kleines bisschen meiner Selbstsicherheit gerettet wurde.

„Und um was geht?" fragte Severus Snape sichtlich genervt.

Oh scheiße. „Um... ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen...", rang ich nach Zeit, um eine passende Antwort aus dem Ärmel zu zaubern. „Dieser Trank...", schoss ich schließlich hervor. 

Brilliant. Über was redet man mit einem Zauber-TRANK-lehrer? Über Tränke? 

„... der von letzter Stunde. Sie wissen schon, der die verlorenen Kräfte wiederherstellt und-"

„Draco", unterbrach mich der hochgewachsene Mann. „Willst du mir nicht sagen, was du wirklich hier willst?" Alle Förmlichkeiten waren plötzlich vergessen. 

Ertappt sah ich auf, erkannte aber keine Vorwürfe, sondern eher Besorgnis in den dunklen Augen meines Gegenübers. Und das verwirrte mich noch viel mehr.

„W-was genau meinen Sie?" fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Jetzt komm mir nicht auf die Tour", fuhr er mich an. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs und einem leisen Murmeln sprang seine, mir verhasste, Bürotür auf. Grob packte er mich am Kragen und schleifte mich hinter sich her, hinein in seine privaten Gefilde, das Zaubertrankland. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Jetzt war ich drin und hatte doch keine Chance die benötigten Zutaten zu stehlen. Aber vielleicht sollte ich es doch auf die ehrliche Tour versuchen. Warum nicht einfach um die Zutaten bitten? ... Mmh, vielleicht aus gerade dem Grund, dass er dann genau wissen wollte, was ich vorhatte.

„Setz dich!" Ich folgte seiner Geste und ließ mich resigniert auf einen harten unbequemen Stuhl sinken. Snape hatte noch nie Sinn für kreatives Einrichten gehabt. Nicht, dass er nur kalte Kerkerräume auf Kellerniveau akzeptierte, nein, er musste sein Reich auch noch wie ein Gefängnis einrichten, kalt, dunkel, unbequem und stillos. Warum hauste er nicht gleich in einer Höhle?

„Nun", holte er mich aus meinen sarkastischen Gedanken zurück, „was wolltest du wirklich vor meinem Büro? Oder sagen wir lieber, darin, denn dass du hier einbrechen wolltest, aber an meinem Verriegelungszauber gescheitert bist, liegt klar auf der Hand."

Ich wollte wiedersprechen, doch das dunkle fiese Grinsen des Zaubertrankmeisters hielt mich davon ab.

Unschlüssig suchte ich nach einer Ausrede, während ich intuitiv über seine Schulter spähte, um einen Fluchtweg zu suchen. Mir war nie aufgefallen wie groß und bedrohlich Snape doch wirken konnte.

Seufzend verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust und schwieg demonstrativ. Warum auch sollte ich verräterische Äußerungen von mir geben, die mich nur tiefer in die Schei- (räusper, räusper) Misere hineinritten? Ich wählte den angenehmen Mittelweg. Keep cool, Malfoy.

Denn was konnte ich besser als emotions- und ausdruckslos vor mich hinzustarren und dabei möglichst arrogant und selbstverliebt zu wirken? Nicht, dass ich es nicht wahr. Nur war ich derzeit an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem sich meine Selbstliebe allmählich in Selbstmitleid wandelte. Aber warum nicht einfach schauspielern.

„Mr. Malfoy. Könnten Sie bitte von ihren inneren Zwiegesprächen ablassen, die, wie ich keineswegs bezweifle, sehr interessant sein mögen, und mir stattdessen wieder ihre unerschütterliche Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassen?" Die Ironie in seinen Worten tropfte schmatzend zu Boden. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Lässig ließ ich meinen Kopf gegen die Lehne sinken und starrte, den Ignoranten mimend, an die unheimliche interessante Decke.

„Wenn Sie so leise denken, kann ich sie nicht hören", meinte mein Hauslehrer, allmählich die Geduld verlierend.

„Was haben Sie in meinem Büro gewollt", wechselte er die Strategie. Er hatte erkannt, dass es wenig brachte auf die Antworten zu warten, also begann er Fragen zu stellen.

„Wollten Sie Zutaten? Oder war es etwas anderes, etwas, dass mit... Ihm zu tun hat."

Die unangenehme Pause in seinem Satz machte mir deutlich, wen genau er mit IHN meinte. Voldemort.

Hastig schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Nun, wenn es nicht um du-weißt-schon-wen ging, was wollten Sie dann? Sie wissen, jeden anderen hätte ich sofort zu Dumbledore geschleift und dafür gesorgt, dass er von der Schule fliegt oder zumindest so viele Strafarbeiten aufbekommt, dass diese bis zum Schulende und sogar darüber hinaus reichen würden. Geben Sie mir also einen Grund, warum ich bei Ihnen so großherzig bin."

Ich ließ meinen Blick langsam von der Decke hinabfallen und fixierte meinen Gegenüber. Ich spürte, dass er es ehrlich meinte, auch wenn ich mir das von einem so hinterhältigen mordlustigem Todesser, wie Snape es war, kaum vorstellen konnte. Er sollte ein Herz besitzen, wenn selbst meines bereits erkaltet war?

„Zutaten", antwortete ich schließlich ziemlich knapp auf seine Frage.

„Großartig", bemerkte der Kerkerknecht sarkastisch und kommentierte somit den Fortschritt seiner Befragung. „Und was für welche? Wollen Sie einen Todestrank brauen und ganz Hogwarts damit vergiften? Oder planen Sie Hogwarts mit einem Explosivo-Trank in Brand zu setzen? Nein, lassen Sie mich raten. Sie wollen Voldemort stürzen. Oder gar den großen Harry Potter, den Jungen, der leider immer noch lebt." Der ironische Tonfall in seiner Stimme hatte unerreichte Dimensionen angenommen und schien sich beinahe zu überschlagen. 

Ich quittierte seine Bemühungen mit einem überheblichen Grinsen. „Nicht ganz, doch Sie kommen dem Ganzen schon sehr nahe."

„Warum hören Sie nicht endlich auf Katz und Maus mit mir zu spielen und sagen mir endlich, was Sie vorhaben?"

Die Antwort formte sich so schnell in meinem Kopf, dass mein Mund nicht dazu in der Lage war die heraussprudelnden Worte am Entweichen zu hindern und meine Lippen zu versiegeln.

„Weil Sie ein verdammter Todesser sind! Wie soll ich so jemandem wie Ihnen vertrauen?"

Ich sah die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen, doch konnte ich sie nicht zuordnen.

„Ich nehme an, dass Sie das von ihrem Vater erfahren haben."

Es war offensichtlich und bedurfte eigentlich keiner Antwort, dennoch nickte ich.

„Ich weiß es sehr zu schätzen, dass Sie als Slytherin sich so deutlich gegen die dunkle Seite stellen. Sie sind somit sehr viel stärker als so manch einer aus ihrem Haus", erklärte er mit nüchternem Blick, als wäre er ungeübt im Aussprechen lobender Worte. „Nicht, dass ich je daran gezweifelt hätte. Sie waren und sind nicht ohne Grund mein Lieblingsschüler. Ihre Charakterstärke und ihr Eigenwille, ebenso wie ihr Drang zur Durchsetzung ihrer Ziele sind bemerkenswert. Dennoch muss ich in letzter Zeit bedauerlicherweise feststellen, dass Sie an Kampfgeist und Biss verloren haben."

Meine Augen verengten sich wütend. Was hatte er schon für eine Ahnung, was ich durchgemacht hatte. Sicherlich, er war ein Todesser und wusste von den Vorkommnissen. Selbstverständlich war auch er schon mit Schmerzen in Berührung gekommen, denn in den Diensten von Voldemort war diese Erfahrung unumgänglich. 

Aber wie konnte er mir so leichtfertig unterstellen, dass ich den Schwanz einzog und mich widerstandslos fügte. Ich hatte vielleicht an Kampfgeist verloren, aber doch nur, weil mein Widerstand nicht ewig halten konnte. Meine steinernen Mauern hatten begonnen zu wanken, meine Fassade war zerbröckelt. Man hatte meinen Stolz mit Füßen getreten, meine Familienehre achtlos in den Wind gelacht, meine Zugehörigkeit aberkannt und mein Herz durch Schläge in tausend Stücke zerbrochen. Was hatte ich schon noch, an das ich mich klammern konnte. Was blieb mir, um das ich kämpfen konnte? Mein Leben, ja, doch was war das noch wert?

„Mr Malfoy, ich verstehe Ihre-"

„Nein, Sie verstehen überhaupt nichts!" unterbrach ich ihn aufgebracht. „Und nennen Sie mich nicht ständig Mr Malfoy. Ich bin kein Malfoy mehr. Mein Name ist Draco."

Meine passive Haltung war mit einem mal in den Angriffsmodus umgeschlagen. Meine Finger hatten sich in das kalte Holz der Stuhllehnen verkrampft, sodass meine Fingerknöchel weiß hervorstachen, während ich meinen Gegenüber mit zornig funkelnden Augen musterte, um jedes Wort, welches aus dem Mund des Zaubertränkemeisters dringen wollte, von vorneherein im Keim zu ersticken.

„Also gut, Draco. Reden wir Klartext. Ich bin ein Todesser. Vielleicht bin ich ein Feigling, weil ich diese Seite gewählt habe, vielleicht hatte ich keine andere Wahl. Vielleicht war es auch meine eigene Entscheidung diesen Weg einzuschlagen. Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Fakt ist, dass ich alle Prinzipien vertrete, die du verabscheust. Deshalb kann ich auch nachvollziehen, warum du mir misstraust. Aber ich kann dir trotzdem versichern, dass ich dir nie in den Rücken fallen werde." Er machte eine kurze theatralische Pause und strich sich seufzend durch sein schwarzes Haar. Ich wusste, dass er unter normalen Umständen kein Mensch vieler Worte war und das ihm Reden wie diese schwer fielen. Aus diesem Grund verwunderte mich sein Vortrag, ebenso wie die Botschaft, die hinter ihm steckte. 

Snape war ein guter Mensch, das hatte ich schon immer gewusst. Auch wenn er sich gern hinter der Maske eines groben Fieslings versteckte, wusste ich, dass er nur keine Gefühle zeigen, ebenso wenig wie er sie eingehen wollte. Vielleicht waren wir uns in dieser Hinsicht noch viel ähnlicher, als ich dachte.

„Es liegt nicht in meinem Interesse dich für etwas zu bestrafen, was in Voldemorts und auch in den Augen deines Vaters alles Schwäche, in meinen Augen aber als Mut angesehen wird", fuhr er fort. „Du hast Achtung vor dem Leben, ebenso wie vor dem Tod. Du bist nicht so ein Narr, wie alle anderen, die Leben skrupellos zerstören, nur um Macht auszubauen und bedingungslose, aber zweckentfremdete, Loyalität unter Beweis zu stellen. Ich respektiere deinen Mut zum Widerstand sehr, auch wenn er vielmehr aus der Angst und der Verzweiflung entsprungen ist, vor die Wahl gestellt zu sein über Leben und Tod eines anderen entscheiden zu müssen. Fest steht, du hast gewählt, egal aus welcher Situation heraus, und du hast dich für die Gerechtigkeit und das Leben entschieden.

Du bist mehr wert, als dir alle Welt einzureden versucht, Draco. Lass dich nicht unterkriegen, denn dann zeigst du Schwäche. Aber du bist nicht schwach! Also gib deinen Mitmenschen nicht das Gefühl, sie könnten dich behandeln, als seiest du ihnen unterlegen."

Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, löste meine verkrampften Finger und zog mich in die Höhe. Mit fast väterlichem Lächeln, ein Lächeln, welches ich ihm nie zugetraut hätte, legte er mir seine Hände auf die Schultern und sah mir tief in die sturmgrauen Augen.

„Du bist ein Drache, Draco. Du bist verdammter noch mal ein Drache. Jetzt zeig endlich deine Krallen und spuck Feuer. Ich will nicht noch so einen erbärmlichen Sturz sehen. Lern endlich zu fliegen!"

Ich schwieg. Dieser verdammte Todesser klang wie ein stumpfsinniger Quidditch-Trainer vor einem wichtigen Spiel. Wie Flint, wäre Flint in der Lage gewesen solche schwierigen Sätze zu formen und sie auch noch durch seine Gehirnwindungen ans Tageslicht zu quetschen.

Aber dennoch. Seine Worte hatten ein Türchen aufgestoßen. Sie waren wie eine Faust, wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. 

Was war ich für ein Weichei gewesen? Anstatt in Selbstmitleid zu ertrinken sollte ich lieber zurückschlagen und meinen Feinden das Fürchten lehren. Ich würde nicht kampflos untergehen...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, diesmal nutze ich die Author's Note um mal richtig Dampf abzulassen. Es gibt da so eine gewisse Lehrerin, die mich in den Wahnsinn treibt. Mein momentaner Hass geht in ihre Richtung ^^ Diese verdammte *piiiiiiiiiiieeeeep* Ich könnte ihr den Kopf abreißen. Ich krieg aus Prinzip immer schlechte Note als manche andere, die sich nur bei ihr einschleimen. Aber das könnte ich ja noch ertragen, wenn sie mir nicht letztens auf meine Klausur geschrieben hätte, dass mein Ausdruck MANGELHAFT ist. Da bin ich echt fast implodiert. Gibt die mir ne scheiß Note mit der Begründung, dass ich scheiß Sätze schreibe *vor Wut koch* 

Ich dachte immer, dass schreiben das einzige ist, was ich wirklich kann und jetzt ist sie der Meinung, dass ich nicht mal dazu in der Lage bin. Ich hab meiner Deutschlehrerin vor einiger Zeit mal vorgeschlagen diese Hexe auf den Scheiterhaufen zu verbrennen. Ich glaube der Zeitpunkt ist jetzt reif. 

Holzspenden bitte an:

Fucking Bitch

Heilanstalt für mutierte Pickel 

Stichwort: Burn baby burn

00 nix Laberhausen a.K. (am Kotzeimer) 

(nicht zu verwechseln mit Laberhausen am Speierreihersee)

Ich schick euch Fotos von ihrer Entledigung *evil grin* und dann feiere ich mich als Befreier der Menschheit und ernenne diesen Tag zum zweiten Independence Day! Es lebe die Inquisition!!!

Eure mal etwas andere

Feary (nehmt mich nicht allzu ernst °^^)

PS: Ich sollte nicht so viel Eminem hören ^^ ich werd noch ganz aggressiv *lol* aber was soll ich machen? Der gute Marshall ist meine Religion *gg* 
    
    _No patience is in me and if you offend me_
    
    _I'm liftin you 10 feet... in the air_
    
    _I don't care who is there and who saw me destroy you_
    
    _[…]_
    
    _I'm tired of all you ..._

_I don't mean to be mean but that's all I can be is just me_

^_______^

See ya soon


	13. Entblößung, Entführung, Enthüllung I

Auf der Suche nach Glück 

By Feary
    
    _Guess who's back, back again_
    
    _Feary's back, tell a friend_
    
    _Guess who's back, guess who's back…_

Now this looks like a job for me 

_So everybody just follow me_

_Cuz we need a little controversy,_

_Cuz it feels so empty without me…_

Tada ima.... da bin ich wieder ^^ naaa, habt ihr mich auch brav vermisst? Nein? Okay, auch gut *schnüff*

Ich geb zu, ich hatte versprochen das nächste Chap schon Anfang August hochzuladen *drop* jetzt ist der Monat schon fast zu Ende *sich selbst schlag* aber ich hab die ganzen Ferien eigentlich nur gefeiert und kaum Zeit gehabt irgendwas zu schreiben. Ich war auch nicht wirklich oft zu Hause und wenn, dann hab ich nur Rollenspiele gespielt *lol* An dieser Stelle grüß ich mal ganz fix meine Kiz-chan ^^ Sha & Jinx 4ever!!!!

Und hey, ich hab endlich HP 5 gelesen ... und war echt enttäuscht von diesem Band *sich aufreg* aber egal... wozu gibt's schöne Fanfictions ^____^  wo wir grad beim thema sind, gibt's gleich ein wenig... 

~*~ wERbUnG ~*~

Das müsst ihr unbedingt lesen!!!!

Yamato Ishida: Amicus Draconis

Angel 1291: Schwarze Rose (leider jetzt vollständig *schnüff*),  

Winschi: Auge des Ares,  Befreiung aus Askaban, Fern der Heimat

Darwion: Rätsel in der Finsternis

Evil*Twin: Seelenwanderer, Desert Rose (sooo schön, aber leider complete *seufz*)

Firelove: Liebe auf Abwegen, Der zerbrochene Anhänger

Neca: Harry in Gallien

Mysticalsoul: Lullaby of a dragon 

~*~ wERbUnG eNdE ~*~

So, und jetzt geht's endlich los. Seid so lieb und überlest meine Rechtschreibfehler einfach, denn ich hab diesmal nicht den Nerv gehabt noch mal drüber zu lesen °^^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 12: Entblößung, Enthüllung, Entführung Part I Erzählt von Draco Malfoy 

Die Welt dreht sich immer weiter. Wir verändern uns, unaufhörlich. Wir alle sind einem Zyklus unterworfen, der uns vorantreibt, nie zurück. Unsere Fehler, sind sie einst begangen, können nie wieder rückgängig gemacht werden. Auch ich kann mich diesen Gesetzen nicht wiedersetzen. Ich habe viele Fehler gemacht. Ich hätte einfachere Wege wählen können. Hätte mich dem Willen meines Vater beugen und ein Todesser werden können. Vieles wäre dann anders gekommen. Ich wäre noch ein Malfoy, wäre einflussreich und mächtig. Niemand in Slytherin würde sich trauen die Hand gegen mich zu erheben oder gar ein böses Wort zu verlieren.

Aber ich habe anders gewählt.

Wer hätte je gedacht, dass ich einst der Sündenbock werden würde? Nie hätte ich mir träumen lassen, dass ein Name so viel bedeutete. Nie hatte ich bemerkt, dass es mein Name war, der sich wie ein Schutzschild um mich spannte. Ich erkannte es erst, als es bereits zu spät war.

Seit ich in der Gunst meines Vaters gefallen war und verstoßen wurde, ist das Leben so viel schwerer. Mein Schutzschild ist in sich zusammengefallen und all die lauernden Raubtiere, die bereits davor gehockt und gewartet hatten, fielen nun über mich, die schutzlose Beute, her.

Aber ich bereue nichts. Was wäre schon ein ruhmreiches Leben wert, wenn es ewigwährend vom Schatten des Todes überschienen war? 

Ich sah diesen neuen beschwerlichen Weg als Herausforderung an. Was mich nicht tötet, macht mich stark. 

( „... sagte ich sogar als ich wie ne Kakerlake in der Gosse lag" *Torch träller* ^^)

Und ich würde stark sein. Auch wenn ich zur Zeit kaum mehr als ein Nichts bin, halte ich meinen Kopf gerade, recke ich meine Nase so weit in die Luft, wie es die Last auf meinen Schultern erlaubt und trete ich so selbstsicher auf, wie es mein Herz vermag. 

Meine grauen Augen kämpfen. Welchen Kampf vermögen sie schon zu verlieren? Keiner hält meinem kalten Blick stand. Sie alle, ohne Ausnahme, begegnen mir scheu und unsicher. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Gryffindor. Sie fürchten sich vor Dingen, die sie nicht kennen. Sie verabscheuen die Gewalt und den Tod, fürchten die Dunkelheit und das Nichts. 

Ich hatte Schmerzen erleiden sollen, vielleicht gar sterben, aber ich lebe. Ich habe keine Angst vor weiteren Angriffen, habe keine Angst vor Gewalt, Schmerzen, Leiden, Dunkelheit oder Tod. Ich habe keine Angst einsam zu sein, da ich es bereits mein ganzes Leben war und die Gemeinsamkeit nicht kenne. Man kann nicht vermissen, was man nie hat erfahren. 

Und so lebe ich weiter. Um sie herum. Ohne sie. Als wäre ich allein auf dieser Welt, und alle anderen um mich herum sind nur bedeutungslose Schatten. 

Sie fürchten mich, weil ich vor den Dingen, die sie fürchten, keine Angst habe. 

Hinter meinem Rücken tuschelt man, doch was stört es mich? Jegliche Bedeutung siecht dahin, zusammen mit mir. Es braucht nur einem Sturm, und alles, was einst ich war, wird davon geweht, wie ein Sandkorn in der Wüste, getrieben von unsichtbaren Gewalten. Und ich werde aufhören zu existieren.

Doch noch kämpfe ich. Ich teile den Sturm, so wie die Intensität meines Blickes die Menge zu teilen vermag. Und wenn er einst wieder über mir zusammenbrechen wird bin ich bereit.

Erzählt von Harry Potter 

Etwas ist anders. Ich spüre seine Aura, die plötzlich von solch einer Intensität strahlt, dass sie mich blendet. Als wäre die Hoffnung in sein Herz zurückgekehrt.

Er war nicht länger schwach. Ich erkannte es an seinem würdevollen Gang. Mir war, als würde er durch die Flure schweben, einem Engel gleich. Seine Augen wirkten kalt und überlegen. Als kämpften sie in einem Krieg, den nur er gewinnen konnte. 

Die Schüler um ihn herum wichen fast automatisch beiseite, als würde allein sein selbstsicheres Auftreten sie auseinander treiben. 

Und auch ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich einen Schritt zurückweichen wollte, als er an mir vorüberzog. Im letzten Moment wurde ich mir der Unsinnigkeit dieser Tat bewusst, da der Gang breit genug war und Malfoy ebenso ausweichen konnte. 

Verwirrt sah ich ihm hinterher. Er hatte mich keines Blickes gewürdigt. Als würde ich nicht mehr existieren.

Wie war es möglich, dass ein Mensch über Nacht aus dem tiefsten Dunkel zu sich zurückfand und ein solch überwältigendes Selbstvertrauen ausstrahlen konnte, dass es einen an die Wand drückte? 

Ich schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Das alte Ekel ist zurück", hörte ich Ron neben mir sagen. Und als hätten seine Worte, die mich früher vor Qual hätten aufstöhnen lassen, nun den Felsbrocken zersprengt, der sich über mein Herz gelegt hatte, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Ich war glücklich den alten Draco wieder zu haben. Nie hätte ich mir träumen lassen einmal solche Gedanken zu hegen, doch es war wahr. Ich hatte ihn vermisst, den starken unnahbaren Drachen, der nie um eine Beleidigung verlegen war.

„Was freust du dich da?" fragte Ron entrüstet. Ich drehte mich zu meinem besten Freund. „Wann lernst du endlich über das Offensichtliche hinweg zu sehen und das wahre Leben zu erkennen, Ron? Es ist nicht alles, wie es scheint." Und mit diesen Worten ließ ich ihn stehen...

Erzählt von Draco Malfoy 

Ich spürte, dass dies ein guter Tag werden würde, denn seit ich aufgewacht war, fühlte ich diesen enormen Tatendrang tief in mir drin, als wäre eine verborgene Energiequelle ausgebrochen und überschüttete mich nun, einem Vulkan gleich, mit heißer Lava. Mein ganzer Körper stand in Flammen. Es war ein großartiges Gefühl der Macht. Eine Macht, die mein Werkzeug der Rache sein würde. Slytherin würde büßen ihren Prinzen verstoßen zu haben.

Das Frühstück verlief in unheimlichem Schweigen. Kein Slytherin sagte ein Wort, als ich mich auf meinem üblichen Platz niederließ und mit einem überheblichen Grinsen auf den Lippen in die Menge sah.

„Na, was ist los, Leute? Bekommt euch das Essen nicht? Ihr seid so still und blass im Gesicht." 

„An deiner Stelle würde ich das Maul nicht so weit aufreißen, Outlaw. Du kämpfst hier ganz allein. Keiner ist auf deiner Seite. Also riskier lieber nicht so eine große Lippe, wenn du nicht bald wieder Bekanntschaft mit dem Krankenflügel machen willst."

Ich zog zweifelnd eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und musterte Blake amüsiert. „Wie niedlich. Hast du das auswendig gelernt oder ist dir das tatsächlich grad alles eingefallen? Mein Kompliment. Bisher war mir gar nicht klar, wie viele aneinandergereihte sinnvolle Sätze du zustande kriegst, bevor dein Gehirn kollabiert." Ich stützte meinen Kopf provokativ gelangweilt auf die linke Hand, während ich mit der Gabel in meiner rechten Hand in meinem Essen herumstocherte.

„Du kleiner dreckiger-" Blake wollte sich auf mich stürzen, wurde jedoch von einigen Slytherins festgehalten, welche eingehend auf ihn einredeten, dass er mich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit verprügeln sollte, weil das zuviel Aufsehen erregte und Hauspunkte kostete. Ich lachte abfällig. Wie hatte ich nur je zu diesem erbärmlichen Haus gehören können? 

~*~

Das leise Gemurmel der Schüler drang von allen Seiten auf mich ein, hüllte mich in sanfte Watte. Ich mochte die Atmosphäre von geschäftigem Wispern und den Geräuschen der ruhigen Arbeit. Hier und da zischte ein Kessel oder hörte man das Messer immer und immer wieder auf Kräuter und weitere Zaubertrankzutaten hinabfahren.

Gedankenverloren starrte ich in das rötliche Gebräu, welches mich an Blut erinnerte. Neben mir schnitt Zabini mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck Lilienfedern klein. Es hatte ihm ganz und gar nicht gepasst mit mir, dem Verräter, in eine Gruppe eingeteilt zu werden, doch hatte er keine andere Wahl gehabt. Snapes Urteile waren unwiderruflich und unanfechtbar, wollte man seinen Kerker lebend wieder verlassen. So hatte er sich schweren Herzens und mit düsterer Miene gefügt und seitdem kein Wort mit mir gewechselt, was mir durchaus recht war.

Langsam rührte ich die Salviawurzeln in das köchelnde Gebräu und beobachtete, wie sich die Farbgebung von rot in purpur wandelte. Zabini, der versuchte möglichst keine Blicke in meine Richtung zu werfen, bekam davon wenig mit. Ich grinste zufrieden. Blaise würde noch eine Überraschung erleben.

Gelangweilt fuhr mein Blick durch die Bankreihen, in denen die Schüler mit ängstlichen Gesichtern die Anweisungen an der Tafel haargenau befolgten, um keine Fehler zu machen, die ihr Leben in zweierlei Hinsicht verkürzen könnten. Zum einen wusste man nie, was für ein Gebräu man durch eine Unachtsamkeit aus dem Kessel zauberte und welche verheerende Nebenwirkungen es haben konnte, zum anderen drohte einem der sichere Tod durch den Kerkermeister, welcher geschworen hatte beim nächsten explodierenden oder schmelzenden Kessel den Übeltäter eigenhändig zu häuten. 

Ich konnte über solche Drohungen nur lächeln, denn ich war stets sehr gute in Zaubertränke gewesen und hatte bisher noch jeden Trank gemeistert. Anders als der gehirnlose Trottel Neville oder Narbengesicht Potter, welche doch immer wieder für Überraschungen gut waren. Aber auch Crabbe und Goyle waren einsame spitze im Versagen. 

Mein Blick blieb an Potter hängen, welcher von Snape zur Arbeit mit Longbottom gezwungen worden war und alle Hände voll zu tun hatte dessen Fehler wieder gutzumachen. Jeder wusste, dass eine Arbeit mit Longbottom über kurz oder lang zum Unvermeidlichen führte: einer weiteren Katastrophe in der langen Zaubertrankgeschichte unseres Jahrgangs.

Snape sonnte sich in Potters wiederholten Niederlagen in dem, unmöglich zu gewinnenden, Kampf um einen tadellosen Trank, in Zusammenarbeit mit Neville Dumpfbacke Longbottom. Er lebte für den Moment des Wutausbruchs, in dem sich all sein angestauter Hass auf den Namen Potter und seinen letzten Erben entladen konnte und ihm ein Gefühl der Genugtuung verschaffte, das ihn für einige Stunden zur Ruhe kommen ließ, ehe er wieder seine nötige Dosis der Aggression benötigte, die er an allen weiteren Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs abließ, die ihm unglücklicherweise über den Weg liefen. Ja, so kannte und schätzte ich Severus Snape, den etwas anderen Todesser.

Ein leises Zischen riss mich wieder in den Unterricht zurück. Hastig starrte ich in meinen Trank, der nun ein tiefes Lila angenommen hatte, welches schon fast ins Schwarz mündete. Ein eisiges Lächeln legte sich über meine Lippen, als ich das Feuer löschte und das dunkle Gebräu in kleine Flaschen abzufüllen begann.

Zabini blickte nicht einmal auf, als würde seine Welt in der Mitte des Tisches enden und alles, was darüber hinaus ging, für ihn nicht mehr existieren. Umso besser, dachte ich, als ich drei der Flaschen verkorkte und in meine Manteltaschen verschwinden ließ, zusammen mit einigen übriggebliebenen Zutaten, die mir für meine Pläne bezüglich des „Tranks der verlorenen Hoffnung" noch von Nutzen sein konnten.

Das vierte Fläschchen behielt ich in der Hand, als ich mich grinsend zu meinem Banknachbarn drehte, der sich in seinen Lilienfedern verliebt zu haben schien, da er sie schon seit geraumen zehn Minuten regungslos anstarrte, als würde eine Veela aus ihnen wachsen, wenn er sich nur lange genug darauf konzentrierte.

„Zabini?", versuchte ich seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen, „deine Mutter ist eine dreckige Hure. Wusstest du, dass sie es sogar mit Hauselfen treibt. Kein Wunder, bei ihrer Größe ist es ja nicht verwunderlich, dass sie sich Liebhaber ihrer Größenordnung sucht."

Diese Worte trafen genau unter die Gürtellinie und ich sah, wie Blaises Lippen zu beben begannen, als alles Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich und er sich auf mich stürzen wollte. Wütend setzte er zum Schrei an, als ich ihm die lilaschwarze klare Flüssigkeit in den Rachen flößte und ihn zwang zu schlucken. Entsetzt weiteten sich seine Augen, als sich seine Hände panisch um seine Kehle schlangen und er zu husten begann. Seine Beine sackten haltlos unter seinem Gewicht weg und sein Oberkörper kippte nach vorne, sodass er beinahe auf den harten Steinboden aufgeschlagen wäre, hätte er nicht rechtzeitig seine Arme ausgestreckt und sich darauf abgefangen. Noch immer schüttelten ihn heftige Hustenkrämpfe. 

Die ganze Klasse war inzwischen aufmerksam geworden und hatte sich neugierig umgedreht. Gespannte Stille war eingetreten, nur von Zabinis Hustern und Schluchzern unterbrochen. Auch Snape löste sich widerwillig von seinem Lehrerpult und trat stirnrunzelnd in das Zentrum des Geschehens.

„Was ist hier los?" donnerte er unbeherrscht. „Warum kriecht Mr. Zabini auf dem Boden rum?"

Er warf zornige Blicke in die Menge. „Malfoy? Wie erklären Sie das?"

Ich blickte gespielt betroffen auf das Häufchen Elend hinab, was allmählich verstummte. „Das war ich nicht, Professor. Zabini hat meinen Trank geschluckt, weil er seine Klappe zu weit aufgerissen hat." Ein gefährliches Lächeln huschte über meine Lippen.

Ein erstauntes Raunen ging durch die Menge und als ich meinen Blick wieder auf das zusammengekrümmte Opfer zu meinen Füßen richtete weitete sich mein Grinsen. Der Trank fing an zu wirken. Schwarze Schriftzeichen waren auf Zabinis Haut erschienen und bildeten sich zu Worten, welche sich wiederum zu Sätzen bildeten. Professor Snape ging elegant in die Knie und betrachtete die kleinen Male, die wie ein Lauffeuer seinen gesamten Körper 

überzogen und in ein geschecktes Kunstwerk verwandelten. Ich presste angestrengt die Zähne aufeinander, um nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen, als ich vereinzelte Wortfetzen las, die mir ins Auge stachen.

„Ich habe Angst vor Mäusen", las Snape laut vor. Ein verwirrtes Murmeln ging durch die Schüler, ehe sich erste Lacher lösten.

Mein Lehrer wand den Kopf und musterte mich mit einem misstrauischen Blick. „Dies scheint ein Enthüllungszauber zu sein, der geheime Gedanken ans Tageslicht bringt und sie zur Demütigung des Opfers auf dessen Haut prägt", erklärte er mit sachlicher Stimme, als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt, dass sich soeben Zabinis dunkelste Gedanken auf seiner Oberfläche wiederspiegelten und für jeden offen zugänglich waren.

Neugierig sanken nun weitere Schüler neben Zabini auf die Knie, um seine Haut eingehend zu inspizieren. Der Gepeinigte wimmerte leise, schien allerdings noch mit den Nebenwirkungen zu kämpfen, sodass er seine Umgebung noch nicht ganz realisiert hatte.

„Ich mag es, wenn meine Mutter mir durch die Haare streichelt", las ein Gryffindor amüsiert vor.

„Ich bin allergisch auf Erdbeeren. Davon bekomm ich Ausschlag am GANZEN Körper." 

Nun war die Stille endgültig gebrochen. Überall verfielen die Schüler in Gelächter und hysterisches Gekicher und immer mehr gingen neben dem geschlagenen Slytherin in die Hocke.

„Ich hab früher mit Puppen gespielt."

„Ich kann nicht schwimmen."

„Mein Vater liebt meine kleine Schwester mehr als mich."

„Ich hab noch nie ein Mädchen geküsst."

Überall redeten und lachten Schüler durcheinander. Es herrschte heilloses Chaos, doch Snape schien sich nicht darum zu bemühen wieder Ruhe zu schaffen.

„Ich hasse den Zaubertränkeunterricht", las Lavender Brown kichernd, ehe sie realisierte, in wessen Unterricht sie sich befand und augenblicklich verstummte. Auch der Rest der Klasse schien plötzlich die Luft anzuhalten und die Stille brach wie eine Welle über den Kerker herein. Ich presste mir hastig die Hand auf dem Mund, sodass nur ein leises Lachen über meine Lippen drang, als sich das Gesicht meines Lehrers in Zorn verzog.

„Snape hat schleimige Haare", las er nun selbst vor, wobei sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen verzogen und es für einige merklich dunkler und kälter im Saal wurde und sich viele in diesem Moment an einen anderen Ort wünschten.

Langsam trat ich wieder nach vorn und beugte mich über Zabini.

„Professor Trelawney ist meine Traumfrau", las ich laut vor. Alle Augen richteten sich in Unglauben auf mich. Ich grinste breit. „Kleiner Scherz!"

Erleichterte Lacher lösten sich. Für so krank hätten sie wohl selbst Zabini nicht gehalten.

Aber immerhin hatte ich die Situation gerettet, ehe Snape noch in die Luft gegangen wäre und meinen kleinen Streich versaut hätte. Sollte Zabini ruhig noch ein wenig bluten. Er hatte es nicht anders verdient. Und auch Blake würde noch eine Abreibung bekommen. Niemand legte sich ungeschoren mit mir an. Auch wenn ich nun kein Malfoy mehr war bin ich noch immer Draco, der Drache, der Feuer spie. Und die Welt um mich herum wird zu Asche zerfallen. Einzig und allein Ruinen werden zurückbleiben. Entblößte Skelette, ausgehüllt, nackt bis auf die Knochen.

Ich sah auf die zusammengekrümmte Gestalt hinab. Von diesem Schock würde er sich wohl das ganze Schuljahr nicht wieder erholen. Ich grinste zufrieden. Jetzt sollte er es erst noch einmal wagen sich mit mir anzulegen.

Eine vertraute Stimme riss mich aus meinen Siegesgedanken. „Ich habe Angst vor dem-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf." Diesmal richteten sich alle Augen auf Hermine Granger, die diese Zeile ausgesprochen hatte. Eine Zeile, die wohl jeder der Anwesenden selbst in sich trug. Eine Angst, die jeden von ihnen an der Aussprechung seines Namens hinderte. Die Stille, die sich diesmal über den Klassenraum legte war noch viel beklemmender und erdrückender. Und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass der Name Cedric Diggory in diesem Moment in einigen Köpfen herumgeisterte und längst verdrängte Gefühle wachrief. 

„Ich will kein Todesser werden." 

Meine Augen richteten sich auf Harry Potter, der nun zum ersten mal etwas gesagt hatte. Seine Augen starrten finster auf die soeben laut vorgelesene Zeile auf Zabinis Unterarm, an dessen Stelle später vielleicht einmal ein Dunkles Mal prangen wird.

Ich schnaubte leise. Wer war hier der Verräter? Zabini fürchtete sein Schicksal als Slytherin, ein Schicksal, welchem ich entronnen war und für was ich nun von meinen ehemaligen „Freunden" bestraft wurde, obwohl sie selbst alle diesen Weg wählen würden, wenn sie den Mut dafür aufbringen könnten.

Slytherin war nichts weiter als das Haus der Opfer, der dunklen Kinder, als schwarze Schafe geboren, dazu verdammt die schwarze Linie fortzuführen.

Als ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder meiner Umwelt zuwand, bemerkte ich, dass noch immer niemand sprach. Betroffenheit und Nachdenklichkeit hatte sich auf den Gesichtern breit gemacht.

„Schluss jetzt", unterbrach Professor Snape die gedrückte Stimmung mit autoritärer Gewalt. „Der Unterricht ist beendet. Verschwindet jetzt!"

Die Schüler schienen wie aus einer Art Trance zu erwachen, packten hastig ihre sieben Sachen und verließen überstürzt den Kerker, als befürchteten sie, der Dunkle Lord könnte jeden Moment aus dem Boden wachsen und Zabinis frevlerische Gedanken bestrafen.

Auch ich wollte gehen, doch ahnte ich, dass Snape mich noch einmal zurückhalten würde.

„Mr Malfoy?"

Ich drehte mich um und sah ihn fragend an. 

„10 Punkte für Slytherin."

Ich zog skeptisch meine Augenbrauen hoch und musterte meinen Lehrer, als wäre er nicht mehr ganz dicht.

„Das war eine hervorragende Vorführung Ihrer Künste, Mr Malfoy", erklärte er seine Entscheidung. „Ein wirklich schwieriger Trank. Ich freue mich, dass Sie ihre alte Stärke wiedererlangt haben. Und jetzt bringen Sie Mr Zabini bitte auf die Krankenstation, sodass Madame Pomfrey ihm seine ursprüngliche Hautfarbe wiedergibt."

Ich nickte verwirrt und war schon fast aus der Tür, als er mir noch hinterher rief: „Ach und das nächste Mal, Malfoy, wählen Sie doch ein Opfer aus den Gryffindor-Reihen, zum Beispiel Potter. Das macht mehr Spaß."

Erzählt von Harry Potter 

Noch wie betäubt verließ ich den Kerker, Hermine und Ron, links und rechts von mir, umgaben mich wie Mauern des Schutzes. Es war nicht die Tat Malfoys, die mich in diesen Zustand verfallen lassen hatte, sondern der Plan, der ausgehend von dieser Tat in mir erwuchs und mein gesamtes Denken vereinnahmte und somit keinen weiteren klaren Gedanken zuließ.

Ich musste an diesen Trank herankommen, denn nur so würde ich all die Geheimnisse lüften können, die Draco Malfoy umgaben.

Die Beschaffung stellte ich mir dabei gar nicht mal so schwer vor, denn ich war mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass Malfoy noch mehr Fläschchen abgefüllt und eingesteckt hatte, als jenes, welches er Zabini einflößte.

Ich musste also nur Malfoy zu mir locken, ihm den Trank entwenden und irgendwie zwingen diesen zu schlucken. Voilà. Doch wenn das alles nur so einfach wäre.

Also beschloss ich Ron und Hermine in meinen Plan einzuweihen, um mir dadurch tatkräftige Hilfe zu verschaffen. Ron war natürlich sofort Feuer und Flamme, was eher daher rührte, dass er Malfoy bloß stellen konnte. Hermine hingegen, die Vernunft in Person, wehrte sich anfangs gegen meine, wie sie es nannte, niederen Absichten. Doch ich überzeugte sie schnell, dass ich es nicht auf diese Art von Informationen abgesehen hatte.

Und hier waren wir nun, zehn nach sieben am Ausgang der Großen Halle und warteten ungeduldig darauf, dass Malfoy sein Abendessen beendete und die Halle verließ. 

Rons Gesicht war schon den ganzen Nachmittag mit einem schadenfrohen grinsen geziert, im Anbetracht der baldigen Niederlage Malfoys und ich zweifelte allmählich daran, ob es eine gute Idee war Ron mit eingeweiht zu haben. Malfoy hatte inzwischen genug Probleme am Hals, sodass er einen aufgebrachten Gryffindor, der jahrelang unter seinen Beleidigungen gelitten hatte, und nun Genugtuung erhoffte, nicht auch noch gebrauchen konnte. Ich musste Ron noch irgendwie eintrichtern, dass er Malfoys Schwächen nicht ausnutzen durfte, doch vielleicht würde er das auch alleine einsehen, wenn er erst dessen düstere Geheimnisse erfuhr.

„Er kommt", flüsterte Hermine plötzlich und ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Tür, welche einen Spaltbreit geöffnet war.

„Weiß jeder, was zu tun ist?" fragte ich noch einmal nervös. Meine zwei Freunde nickten angespannt und positionierten sich auf jeder Seite des Ausgangs, während ich die Mitte wählte.

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Malfoy trat heraus, allein, so wie ich es erhofft hatte.

Er sah mich verwundert an und trat herausfordernd auf mich zu.

„Was gibt's, _Potter_?" fragte er abfällig, wobei er besonders viel Verachtung in meinen Nachnamen legte, so wie es Snape meist zu tun pflegte. Erst jetzt erblickte er auch Hermine und Ron, doch es war schon zu spät, denn Ron war vorgesprungen und hatte ihn gepackt, während Hermine einen Klammerfluch ausgesprochen hatte, der ihn außer Gefecht setzte.

„Was zum...?" Seine Augen weiteten sich in einem flüchtigen Anzeichen von Panik, ehe er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und alle Emotionen hinter seiner kalten Maske der Ausdruckslosigkeit verbarg. Eine Maske, die ich heute brechen würde.

„Malfoy..." Er sah wutentbrannt zu mir auf, als ich das Wort an ihn richtete. „Ich gebe dir noch eine Chance deine _Haut_ zu retten. Wenn du mir verrätst, was du verbirgst, über deine Familie und warum die Slytherin dich wie einen Verräter behandeln, dann werden wir dies hier...", ich war vorgetreten und hatte einen Flakon mit der lilaschwarzen Flüssigkeit aus seiner Hosentasche genommen, mit der ich nun vor seiner Nase herumwedelte, „... nicht benötigen und du kannst dir deine peinlichen Geheimnisse bewahren. Aber wenn du dich weigerst..." ich kam gar nicht weiter, denn Malfoy hatte mir trotzig vor die Füße gespuckt. „Du kannst mich mal, Potter. Lass mich sofort frei, oder du wirst es noch bereuen!"

Ich zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „So? Werd ich das? Ich glaube du bist dir noch nicht ganz im Klaren darüber, dass du nicht in der Position bist, um Drohungen auszustoßen. Wenn ich richtig sehe, dann steht es drei gegen ein bewegungsunfähiges Großmaul."

Seine Augen richteten sich entsetzt auf das kleine Fläschchen in meiner Hand. „Warum tust du das?" fragte er kalt. „Das geht dich nichts an. Das ist mein verdammtes Leben. HALT DICH DA GEFÄLLIGST RAUS!"

Ich war nicht überrascht über einen Ausbruch, doch wich ich dennoch etwas zurück. „Los", befahl ich meinen beiden Freunden, „wir schaffen ihn woanders hin, sonst schreit er noch alles zusammen und wir sind bald umringt von Schaulustigen."

Hermine nickte zustimmend, doch Ron schien an diesem Gedanken Gefallen zu finden. Eine öffentliche Demütigung Malfoys vor der ganzen Schule.

„Ron", zischte ich verärgert und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Ist ja schon gut", murrte er und half, den wehrlosen Slytherin in ein leeres Klassenzimmer zu schleifen, wo wir ihn auf einen Stuhl hievten. Er war erstaunlich leichtgewichtig, doch wehrte er sich mit aller Kraft, soweit der Klammerfluch dies zuließ.

„Verdammte Gryffindors", fluchte er immer und immer wieder. „Das werdet ihr noch bitter bereuen."

Mit vor Anspannung zitternden Händen entkorkte ich den Trank und ging vor Malfoy in die Knie. Sein Blick war hasserfüllt. „Das wirst du nicht tun", flüsterte er bedrohlich.

Ich seufzte. „Doch, ich denke schon. Ich hab keine andere Wahl."

„Keine Wahl?" kreischte er jetzt zornig. „Was heißt hier keine Wahl. Niemand hat gesagt, dass du dich in mein Leben einmischen sollst."

Ich senkte den Blick und gab Ron und Hermine einen Wink. Und noch ehe er realisieren konnte, wie ihm geschah, hatten die beiden seinen Kopf gepackt und nach hinten gezogen, während ich ihm den Trank in den Rachen schüttete. Er wollte sich wehren, wollte die Flüssigkeiten wieder ausspucken, doch ich zwang ihn den Mund zu schließen und zu schlucken. Dann ließen wir von ihm ab und wichen drei Schritte zurück, die Augen unablässig auf den Slytherin gerichtet, der sich auf dem Stuhl zu krümmen begann und in Hustenkrämpfe ausbrach, wie es auch die Vorzeichen von Blaise Zabini gewesen waren. Hermine löste den Klammerfluch.

„Was jetzt?" fragte Ron ungeduldig.

„Wir warten", war meine Antwort, als ich besorgt auf die Gestalt herabsah, die in den letzten Monate aus mir unerklärlichen Gründen hatte leiden müssen und der ich jetzt auch noch Leid zufügte. 

Eine Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter, und als ich den Kopf wandte erkannte ich, dass es Hermine war, die mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zuwarf. „Du hast das Richtige getan."

Ich nickte. „Hoffentlich."

„Ich seh etwas." Ron war vorgesprungen. „Da! Es bilden sich Muster auf seiner Haut. Es hat begonnen." Ich stieß ihn sanft zur Seite und ging neben Malfoy in die Hocke. Auf seinen Armen entstanden schwarze Buchstaben, von unsichtbarer Hand geschrieben.

Ich senkte meinen Kopf und suchte Malfoys Augen. Doch sie waren geschlossen. Er rührte sich nicht.

„Wir ziehen ihm den Umhang aus", entschied ich rasch. Hermine maß mich mit einem undefinierbarem Blick, half mir aber nach kurzem Zögern dennoch dabei Malfoys Haut freizulegen.

Die Schrift begann sich jetzt immer schneller auszubreiten. Ich ließ mich wieder neben dem Slytherin nieder und begann zu lesen.

„Sucht nach etwas Aufschlussreichem hinsichtlich seiner Familie", befahl ich knapp, ehe ich mich in den Zeilen verlor. Hin und wieder hörte ich Ron leise kichern, doch ich ignorierte ihn. Meine Augen wanderten suchend über mein Opfer. Nichts. Jedenfalls nichts wichtiges. 

Ich seufzte. „Wir müssen ihm noch sein Shirt ausziehen." Ich sah, wie sich Hermines Augen in Missfallen weiteten. „Aber..." wollte sie wiedersprechen.

„Du kannst ja wegschauen, Mione", meinte ich trocken. Sie nickte schwach.

Ich schob den noch immer regungslosen Malfoy wieder in eine aufrechte Position. Sein Kopf sackte haltlos nach hinten gegen die Lehne. „Ron, halt seine Arme hoch, damit ich ihm das Shirt über den Kopf ziehen kann." Ron funkelte mich böse an, als wäre es eine Bestrafung für ihn Malfoy berühren zu müssen. Widerwillig tat er aber, wie ihm befohlen wurde. Behutsam streifte ich das schwarze ärmellose Shirt über Malfoys silberblonden Haarschopf.

Hermines keuchen ließ mich inne halten. Fragend drehte ich mich zu ihr um und sah sie fragend an. Sie hatte erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und deutete mit ausgestreckten Zeigefinger auf Malfoy. Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen, in der Annahme Hermine wäre nur so aufgebracht, weil Malfoy unerwarteter Weise einen gut trainierten Oberkörper hatte. Doch dann erkannte ich, was sie wirklich meinte. 

Malfoys Rippen stachen überdeutlich unter seiner, sich allmählich mit Schriftzeichen überziehenden, Haut hervor, welche ungeachtet seiner mageren Erscheinung ein viel schrecklicheres Bild bot. Entsetzt betrachtete ich die dunkelblauen und schwarzen Striemen und Flecken, die sich über seinen ganzen Oberkörper zogen.

„Fluchmale", flüsterte Hermine atemlos. „Er wurde gefoltert.

Ich schwieg, während in meinem Kopf ein Inferno tobte. Dutzende von Bildern schossen durch meinen Kopf, allen voran das Bild von Malfoys Mutter, die ihren bewusstlosen Sohn zu Mrs Figg gebracht hatte. Langsam, beinahe ehrfürchtig schritt ich auf den Slytherin zu. Meine Augen fuhren noch einmal über die schrecklichen Fluchmale, die seinen Körper entstellten und nur allmählich verblassten, ehe ich meine Augen zwang den Buchstabenlinien zu folgen und Sinn in das Leben des silberblonden Slytherins zu bringen. Und so erfuhr ich die ganze grausame Wahrheit über Draco Malfoy...

_- Ende Kapitel 12 Part I -_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Sooo, hier leg ich erst mal einen Zwischenstopp ein. Der restliche teil von Chap 12 folgt. Ich wollte euch nur nicht noch länger warten lassen. Im Grunde hab ich dieses Kapitel in zwei Tagen geschrieben. Die restlichen 6 Wochen hab ich wie gesagt nur gegammelt ^^ wenn ich doch nur immer so kreativ wie in den letzten zwei tagen wäre, dann ginge das alles viel schneller. Das muss mit der Schule zusammen hängen *gg*  kaum muss ich wieder ins Irrenhaus strömen die Ideen auf mich ein °^^_

Und ich bin jetzt 12. klasse *seufz* das bedeutet, dies ist mein letztes Schuljahr (hab nur 12!!!) dies wiederum bedeutet lernstress pur, woraus noch längere Wartezeiten resultieren – I'm soooooo sorry, aber zum Glück hat diese FF ja nur 13 Chaps ^^ jap, das ist jetzt von mir festgelegt worden. Nach der 13 ist Schluss, da hilft auch kein Murren und Flehen *evil grin* dafür schreib ich schon ne Weile an nem neuen projekt, auf das ihr euch schon freuen könnt. Dazu wird aber erst mal nichts verraten. Es ist noch alles top secret.

_Ach und es gibt noch eine neuigkeit. Ich wurde veröffentlicht *gg* na ja, mehr oder weniger. Eine meiner short stories wird bald in einem arbeitsheft für deutsch abgedruckt *lol* schon komisch, dass ich mich darüber so freue ^___^_

_Schreibt mir noch ein paar reviews, dann hab ich euch auch alle lieb..._

_Eure Feary_


	14. Entblößung, Entführung, Enthüllung II

Auf der Suche nach Glück 

By Feary

Mal eben ganz schnell herzliche Grüße an meinen persönlichen Ami, der sich seit kurzem dazu herablässt und meine FFs liest ^^ schickt ganz viele Knuddler an Lisa (Betonung auf erster Silbe *lol*) in die weite Welt hinaus ^______^  ach übrigens, das mit Hamlet geht klar, ham unsere Lehrerin überzeugt, hoffe bei dir klappt's auch *freu*

Und an dieser Stelle gibt's ausnahmsweise mal ein paar Kommis bezüglich der Riwus ^^

@Ralna: na klar kann ich an so einer Stelle einfach aufhören, das ist eine ganz neue und sehr zweckmäßige Foltermethode, mit der man seine Opfer durch lange Warteperioden in den frühzeitigen Wahnsinn treibt (noch ehe BSE einsetzt °^^), und natürlich bin ich nicht abgeneigt, dass du mich solange worshipest *lol* auf die knie, mein knecht, und leck mir die Schuhe ^______^ oder noch besser, schreib meine Geschichten weiter, und ich mach solange Urlaub... bin schon wieder reif für die Insel.. und das nach nur knapp 3 Wochen Schule *seufz*

@Yolei: Mmh, zu wenig Höhepunkte, ja meine Geschichte ist an manchen Stellen ziemlich fad °^^ aber Schwamm drüber *gg*

@Angel334: ja genau, böser Potter *auf Pfoten hau* Harry war mir noch nie so wirklich sympathisch, deshalb lass ich ihn auch gern mal als rücksichtslosen Egoisten dastehen ^__^ und es war ganz schon schwierig ne Lösung zu finden, Malfoy wieder Selbstvertrauen einzuflößen, weil der Gute doch schon ziemlich tief am Boden war... 

@Sweet-Dreams2: Der Einfall mit dem Trank war mehr ne Spontanidee, ich brauchte einen passenden Streich von Draco, um ihn wieder in die Bad Company einzubringen... der arme Blaise musste als Opfer herhalten, weil über ihn/sie nicht so viel bekannt ist *gg*

@Assassin: Slash, ohne Sexszenen, der trotzdem Spaß macht *prust* das hast du fein formuliert *lol* also slash war ursprünglich nicht eingeplant, aber du kannst ja nachher mal einen Blick in die Authors Notes werfen *zwinker* das könnte dir vielleicht gefallen...

@Darkness151: und ob ich euch das antun kann, 13 Kapitel sind genug, aber wie gesagt, werft einfach mal nen Blick in die A/N. Außerdem gibt es schließlich noch weitere FFs von mir und eine dritte HP FF ist in Arbeit...

@Coco: Wann du mit einer Fortsetzung rechnen kannst, mmh, na ich schätze mal... JETZT!!!

@KaoruKenshin: Schon x mal gelesen? Wow, du hast eine Ausdauer *gg* und die soll belohnt werden, hier ein neues chap für dich ^____^

Und nun ab in die zweite Runde....... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 12: Entblößung, Enthüllung, Entführung Part II Erzählt von Harry Potter 

Ich bin Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt. Ich habe dem Tod schon viele Male ins Auge geschaut und bin ihm doch von der Schippe gesprungen. Voldemort konnte mich nicht klein kriegen. Niemand konnte es.

Ich war immer der festen Überzeugung eine klare Linie zwischen gut und böse ziehen zu können. Voldemort war böse. Todesser waren Marionetten des Bösen. Slytherin waren zukünftige Marionetten, Kinder der Dunkelheit. 

Doch nun erschien mir der Kampf schwarz gegen weiß in einem völlig anderen Licht. Schwarz und weiß begannen sich zu vermischen, sodass nur noch grau meinen Kopf beherrschte. Was war gut, was war schlecht? 

Ich hatte immer gedacht, dass ich wohl nie aufhören würde Malfoy zu hassen. Doch dem war nicht so. In den vergangenen Monaten hatte ich die Veränderung gespürt. Die Fronten hatten sich verschoben und heute Abend erkannte ich aus welchem Grund. Malfoy, der gefallene blonde Engel hatte sich der Dunkelheit abgewandt und war durch die Hölle gegangen. Eine Hölle, die er dem Himmel, den er verraten hatte, vorzog. Ein Schicksal, mit dem er sich abfand. Mehr oder weniger.

Ich saß noch immer regungslos auf einem Stuhl, die Ellenbogen auf die Oberschenkel gestützt, den Kopf zwischen den Armen verborgen. Meine erste Reaktion war wohl Entsetzen gewesen, doch nun hatte mich eine dumpfe Leere erfasst. Ich versuchte verzweifelt einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen zu kriegen, doch jeder noch so kleine Fetzen glitt mir durch die Finger, und so sah ich all die Bilder ruhelos vor meinem inneren Auge vorbeirasen. Ich war haltlos, irrte orientierungslos durch die Verwirrung, die mich ergriffen hatte, als Draco Malfoy sich wie ein Buch vor mir ausbreitete und all seine Geheimnisse geradezu herausschrie.

Ich wusste nicht wo Ron war, doch das war mir im Moment auch egal. Ich war ihm dankbar dafür, dass er keine gemeinen Bemerkungen vom Stapel gelassen hatte, die mich nur unnötig wütend gemacht hätten. Ich vermutete, dass er auch irgendwo in diesem verlassenen Klassenzimmer hockte und seine Überraschung in die Stille schwieg.

Hermine, die sich erkundigt hatte, wie Madam Pomfrey Zabini wieder von seinen Tattoos befreit hatte, und diesbezüglich Vorsorge getroffen hatte, war gerade damit beschäftigt Malfoys blasse Hautfarbe wieder herzustellen, sodass keine Spuren von diesem Vorfall zurückbleiben würden.

Er war noch immer nicht aufgewacht. Der Schock vor der kommenden Entblößung musste ihn überwältigt haben, sodass sich sein Geist in Dunkelheit gerettet hatte.

Doch es würde nicht mehr lange dauern können ehe er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam und uns für diese Tat bezahlen lassen würde.

Aber wer konnte es ihm verdenken?

Erzählt von Draco Malfoy 

Als ich erwachte fand ich mich in einem leeren Klassenzimmer wieder. Es war dunkel und staubig. Fahles Mondlicht strömte in den kühlen Saal. Ich brauchte nicht lange, um zu erfassen, was geschehen war. Ich erinnerte mich noch genau an den Moment, als Potthead und seine Vasallen mich überfallen und hierher verschleppt hatten, um meinen eigenen Trank an mir zu testen. Was war ich nur für ein Idiot. Ich hatte ihnen den Schlüssel zu meinen Geheimnissen geliefert und sozusagen kampflos überlassen.

Sicherlich saßen sie jetzt in ihrem Gemeinschaftraum und lachten sich über mich schlapp, so wie sie es mit Zabini getan hatten, so wie ich es mit Zabini getan hatte. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Irgendwann musste es ja auf mich zurückfallen. 

Fröstelnd betrachtete ich meine blasse Haut, welche sich allmählich mit Gänsehaut überzog. Es war nichts zu sehen. Keine verräterischen Zeichen. Hatte der Trank nicht gewirkt oder hatten sie ihre Spuren nur schon wieder beseitigt? 

Ich schlang meinen Umhang enger um meinen zitternden Körper. Ob ich wegen der Kälte, der Ungewissheit und Angst oder vor Wut zitterte konnte ich nicht sagen.

Ungelenk stand ich auf. Die Kälte war schon in meinen ganzen Körper gekrochen und hatte sich dort breit gemacht. Abwesend begann ich meinen schmerzenden Nacken zu massieren.

Was nun? Sollte ich einfach tatenlos in den Slytherin-Turm zukehren und so tun, als ob nichts geschehen wäre? Sollte ich einfach die Füße still halten und darauf hoffen, dass der Trank nicht funktioniert hatte?

Ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich war nicht der Typ, der sich still zurücklehnte und abwartete, was geschah. Ich war der Typ, der handelte.

Entschlossen stürmte ich aus dem verlassenen Klassenzimmer und sah mich um. Ich war noch immer in der Nähe der Großen Halle. Der Stille nach zu urteilen war das Abendessen bereits beendet und die Schüler hatten sich in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückgezogen. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich geschlafen hatte, doch kam es mir durchaus gelegen, dass ich niemanden mehr antraf, der mir unangenehme Fragen stellen konnte. 

Ich blieb kurz stehen und überlegte, in welcher Richtung der Gryffindor-Turm lag, ehe ich die Treppen hinaufsprang und durch die dunklen Flure jagte. Ich wusste, dass sich der Gemeinschaftsraum der Löwen hinter dem Portrait einer fetten Frau verbarg. Und wo dieses hing war nicht allzu schwer herauszufinden. Doch ich brauchte nicht einmal wutentbrannt vor dem Eingang zum Gryffindor-Turm auf und ab zu gehen und meinem Zorn durch Beschimpfungen in Richtung des Portraits Luft zu machen, welches mich ohne Passwort nicht einlassen wollte und auch mit Passwort eher einen Besen fressen hätte, ehe jemals ein Slytherin ihre Gefilde entweihen würde, denn Harry Potter, der größte Held aller Zeiten gab sich persönlich die Ehre und kam, kaum dass ich den Gang erreicht hatte, aus seinem Versteck getrottet. Er hatte mich noch nicht entdeckt, doch das war auch gar nicht notwendig, denn schon Sekunden später wurde ihm meine Anwesenheit nur allzu deutlich bewusst.

„POTTER!!!" schrie ich hasserfüllt und er verharrte erschrocken in der Bewegung und fuhr gleich darauf fassungslos herum. Seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, da er heute sicherlich nicht noch einmal mit mir gerechnet hätte.

„Du verdammtes Arschloch! Wie konntest du mir das antun?!"

Ich trat langsam, aber bedrohlich näher. Meine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und bebten vor unterdrückter Anspannung. 

Potter wich ängstlich ein paar Schritte zurück, ehe er mit dem Rücken gegen die kalte Steinwand stieß. Die fette Dame in dem Gemälde neben ihm war bei meiner lauten Stimme erschrocken aufgesprungen und hatte sich hinter einem Tisch versteckt, von wo aus sie nun vorsichtig um die Ecke lugte und die Lage inspizierte.

Ich lächelte eisig. Wieso ich in dieser Situation überhaupt lächeln konnte, wusste ich nicht, aber immerhin zeigte diese unerwartete Geste Wirkung, denn der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor schien auf einmal noch nervöser zu werden.

Mit zornig funkelnden Augen zog ich meinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf mein Opfer.

„Hast du noch ein paar letzte Worte, die du loswerden willst, ehe ich dich in die ewigen Jagdgründe schicke?" fragte ich kalt und zynisch, als sich meine Lippen in ein spöttisch arrogantes Lächeln kräuselten.

Der Gryffindor stieß sich kraftlos von der Wand ab und kam langsam auf mich zu.

„Bleib mir vom Leib", befahl ich laut, beinahe hysterisch. Doch er dachte gar nicht daran.

„Du sollst stehen bleiben, hab ich gesagt!" Aber die Distanz zwischen uns schmolz unaufhörlich dahin. Die Hand, welche meinen Zauberstab umklammerte, begann unkontrolliert zu zittern. Ich zwang sie still zu halten, doch mein Körper wollte mir ebenso wenig gehorchen, wie Potter.

„Bleib verdammt noch mal da, wo du bist!" knurrte ich zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Ich war kurz davor die Beherrschung zu verlieren, dennoch drang kein einziger Fluch über meine Lippen, der meinen Gegner problemlos an die nächste Wand hätte befördern können. Mein Kopf war wie leergefegt. Ich erinnerte mich weder an Sprüche, noch an Bewegungsabläufe, um meinen Gegenüber aufzuhalten. Mir kam es so vor, als hätte sich ein eiserner Vorhang über mich gelegt und hinderte mich nun daran Potter zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Vielmehr schien er mich plötzlich in der Hand zu haben. 

Das war nicht fair. Was war nur los? Ich war doch immer derjenige gewesen, der die Spielregeln aufstellte. Doch das Schicksal hatte das Blatt umgedreht und mich zum Opfer des Spiels degradiert.

Endlich kam Potter vor mir zum Stehen. Ich spürte seine stechendgrünen Augen auf mir lasten, doch ich erwiderte seinen Blick nicht, sondern starrte an ihm vorbei ins Leere. Seine Angst schien auf einmal verflogen zu sein, was meine Wut wiederum nur noch steigerte. Wieso musste dieser Scheißkerl immer so verdammt gelassen sein? 

„Draco, ich..." begann er zu stottern. Draco? Seit wann nannte er mich beim Vornamen? Und was sollte dieser wehmütige Blick? Erst zu spät begriff ich, doch seine Hände hatten sich schon auf meine Schultern gelegt und mich total überrascht.

Entsetzt stieß ich seine Hände weg. „Fass mich nicht an!" fauchte ich, wich zwei Schritte zurück und hob noch in der selben Bewegung meinen Zauberstab, um ihn wieder auf meinen Gegenüber zu richten. Diesmal zitterte meine Hand nicht.

„Noch so'n Ding und ich blas dir den Kopf von den Schultern", fuhr ich ihn gereizt an. „Und hör mir auf mit der Mitleidstour. Es ist zu spät für Entschuldigungen. Nicht, dass ich je eine von _dir_ angenommen hätte."

„Ich wollte mich nicht bei dir dafür entschuldigen, dass ich die Wahrheit weiß", unterbrach er mich, „...sondern dafür, was man dir angetan hat."

Fassungslos starrte ich ihn an. Hatte er jetzt vollkommen den Verstand verloren? Der hatte doch echt Komplexe. Oder lag es etwa in seinen Genen immer und überall den großen Held und Samariter raushängen lassen zu müssen.

„Du kotzt mich an, Potter", erwiderte ich kalt. Ich spürte, wie mit dem Hass auch meine Stärke wiederkehrte und ich wieder die Kontrolle übernahm. „Wenn ich dich sehe wird mir schlecht. Ich geb einen Scheiß auf deine Meinung und noch viel weniger auf dich. Du kannst dir deine Predigt also sonst wohin stecken und mich am Arsch lecken. Ich brauch kein Mitleid und besonders nicht von dir, Narbengesicht."

Ich sah den traurigen Ausdruck, der sich auf meine Worte hin in Potters Augen schlich, doch es kümmerte mich nicht. Teufel, warum sollte es auch? Es war mir egal, was Potter dachte, was er fühlte, warum er es getan hatte und ob es ihm nun Leid tat. Das einzige, was mich nicht losließ, war der Gedanke, dass er, der „arme" Junge ohne Eltern, der stets nur „leiden" musste und der in seine Heldenrolle einfach hineingedrängt wurde ohne, dass er dies je gewollt hatte, dass genau dieser Armleuchter nun auf mich herab sah, als wäre ich auch so ein armes Waisenkind, das in Dunkelheit zurückgelassen worden war. 

Fakt war, Potter war ein erbärmliches winselndes Stück Dreck, durch eine Narbe mit dem größten Abschaum der Welt verbunden, aufgrund dieser Narbe als Held gefeiert und im festen Glauben daran, dass er, als Träger der Narbe ein so schweres Schicksal hatte, dass ihn alle deswegen bemitleiden mussten. Besonders Dumbledore hegte und pflegte sein kleines Gryffindor-Schäfchen wie seinen Augapfel, als wäre er das einzige, was auf Hogwarts zählte.

In diesem Moment wurde mir klar, wie sehr ich Potter verachtete.

„Draco, ich verstehe, dass du-", begann er erneut, doch ich unterbrach ihn herrisch. „Nein, du verstehst gar nichts! Rein gar nichts... du glaubst immer alles zu wissen und alles zu verstehen, weil _du_ ja der _große_ Harry Potter bist, der Junge, der lebt. Dabei hast du doch nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie das wirkliche Leben ist. Du weißt nicht, was es heißt sich sein Leben lang beweisen zu müssen und doch immer nur alles falsch zu machen. Was es heißt sein Leben lang ein anderer zu sein, um zu gefallen. Was es heißt nicht fühlen zu dürfen, sondern sein Gesicht hinter einer Maske verbergen zu müssen. Was es heißt, ein Malfoy zu sein!"

Schwer atmend hielt ich inne. Mein Wutausbruch hatte mich meine ganze Kraft gekostet, die mir noch geblieben war. Ich fühlte mich ausgelaugt und leer, als wäre mit jedem einzelnen Wort, welches über meine Lippen gedrungen war, auch ein bisschen Energie entflohen.

Ich versuchte meine rasenden Gedanken zu ordnen und das Ausmaß meiner eigenen Dummheit zu erfassen. Ich hatte soeben auch noch die letzte Furcht in mir ans Licht getrieben, die tief in meiner Seele verankert gewesen war. Die Furcht, ein Malfoy sein zu müssen. Und ich hatte Potter diese Furcht direkt ins Gesicht geschrieen, hatte meinem Feind meine letzte Schwäche an den Kopf geknallt. Doch im Grunde war das jetzt eh egal. Potter wusste sowieso schon alles über mich, was er wissen musste, wissen wollte. Er hatte mich ausgesaugt, hatte mich entblößt und meine Seele nach außen gekrempelt, sodass auch mein letzter Schutzwall zusammengebrochen und ich endgültig entkleidet war. Meine Masken waren längst zerbrochen. Meine inneren Schreie waren an die Oberfläche gedrungen. Potter hatte sie erhört, hatte meine Geheimnisse, meine Zweifel, meine Ängste gewaltsam aus mir herausgezerrt und anschließend wieder in mich hineingestopft. Ungeordnet. Alles schrie durcheinander, alles weinte in mir. All die Gefühle, die ich jahrelang zurückgedrängt hatte, die ich gelernt hatte zu vergessen und deren Bedeutung ich bis heute nicht gekannt hatte. Und der seelische Schmerz brach erneut über mich hinein, wie eine Flutwelle, welche die Mauer des kalten Entsetzens, das mich seit Potters Vergewaltigung ergriffen hatte, einfach überrollte und all das Eis hinwegschwemmte, was mich in meiner Erstarrung noch aufrecht hielt. Kraftlos stürzte ich zu Boden, den Kopf zwischen den Armen verborgen. Ich hörte Potters Schritte, hörte das Knacken seiner Knie, als er neben mir in die Hocke sank und trotz meiner kalten Worte und meiner Ablehnung seine Hand auf meine Schulter legte und sanft auf mich einzureden begann, ob ich seine tröstenden Worte nun hören wollte oder nicht.

„Du glaubst es mir wahrscheinlich nicht, aber ich denke ich kann sehr wohl nachvollziehen, wie du dich fühlst. Ich weiß, was es bedeutet in einer Umgebung aufzuwachsen, in der einem nur Verachtung und Hass entgegen gebracht wird. Aber dein Vater war bestimmt nicht immer so. Früher hat er dich bestimmt geliebt und geachtet. Vielleicht tut er es sogar jetzt noch, ganz tief in sich drin. Ich habe diese Liebe zum Beispiel nie erfahren. Meine Verwandten haben mich nur aufgenommen, weil Professor Dumbledore es meiner Tante in einem Brief befohlen hatte. Im Grunde hassen sie mich und haben alles getan, um mein Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Du hast es doch in den Winterferien selbst gesehen."

Er hielt kurz inne und wartete, ob ich ihm eine weitere Beleidigung an den Kopf werfen würde, doch als ich verbissen schwieg fuhr er leise und besänftigend fort.

„Ich weiß, das ist kein Vergleich mit den Qualen, die dein Vater dir zugefügt hat. Es gibt nichts schlimmeres, als von seinem eigenen Vater derart misshandelt zu werden. Er hat dir nicht nur körperliche, sondern auch seelische Schmerzen zugefügt, Narben, die vielleicht nie wieder heilen werden. Es ist grausam von seiner eigenen Familie verstoßen zu werden... Es ist grausam, seine Mutter zu..." seine Stimme wurde immer brüchiger, als koste es ihn Überwindung überhaupt noch weiterzusprechen, „... seine Mutter zu verlieren, wenn sie der einzige Mensch ist, der noch zu einem hält. Wahrscheinlich hast du sogar Recht, wenn du behauptest ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie du dich fühlst und was du durchmachst. 

Ich habe nie jemanden verloren, den ich sehr geliebt habe. Ich kenne meine Eltern nur von Bildern und Geschichten. Ich hab kurze Ausschnitte aus ihrem Leben gesehen, die mir vor Augen führten, dass ich sie mir vollkommen fremd waren. Bilder, die meine Vorstellungen von ihnen total über den Haufen warfen, weil sie nicht die Menschen waren, die ich mir in meinen Gedanken ausgemalt hatte... Ich wuchs ohne sie auf und gewöhnte mich daran. Ich kannte sie nicht, weswegen ich sie auch nicht wirklich vermisste, obwohl ich mir immer vorstellte, wie es wäre, wenn ich mit Menschen zusammenleben würde, die mich auch wirklich liebten und nicht nur als Nagel zu ihrem Sarg ansahen.

Deine Mutter aber hat dich sehr geliebt. Ich hab gesehen, wie sie dich zu Mrs. Figg brachte, als du bewusstlos warst." 

Unbewusst krallten sich meine Finger in den Boden, als versuchten sie den Stein zu durchbrechen. Meine Knochen traten weiß hervor, als das Blut aus meinen Fingern wich. 

Er hatte gewusst, dass ich in der Muggelwelt war. Er hatte es schon gewusst, ehe wir uns im Garten trafen. Dieser Mistkerl schien mich schon damals durchschaut zu haben.

„Ich hab die Sorge in ihren Augen gesehen", fuhr Potter unbeirrt fort. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie sich mein Körper immer mehr verkrampfte. 

„Sie hat sich große Sorgen um dich gemacht. Und gerade weil sie dich so sehr liebte traf dich ihr Verlust wie ein Faustschlag. Ihr Tod ist doch der Grund, warum wir dich so apathisch auf dem Flur angetroffen haben, nicht wahr?"

Ich sprach kein Wort. Doch er schien die Antwort eh zu kennen. Warum fragte er überhaupt? Und was wollte er eigentlich mit seiner Predigt bezwecken? Dass ich mich noch schlechter fühlte, indem er alle meine verdrängten Erinnerungen wieder aufwühlte, und mir den schmerzlichen Verlust meiner Familie wieder vor Augen führte?

Oder sollte das etwa allen Ernstes der klägliche Versuch einer Aufmunterung sein? Da fand ich Snapes Vortrag wesentlich aufbauender.

Er seufzte. Nach Seufzen war mir auch zumute, aber meine Kehle schien wie zugeschnürt.

„Ich bin nicht gut in solchen Sachen..." 

Tatsächlich? 

„... und ich glaub nicht, dass dich meine Worte sonderlich aufgeheitert haben.." 

Durchaus nicht! 

„…aber ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass keiner je davon erfahren wird. Ich werde niemandem davon erzählen, wenn du es nicht willst. Und auch Hermine und Ron werden es für sich behalten. Es bleibt unser Geheimnis." Er stockte kurz. „Ich hatte nie vor, dich bloßzustellen oder dich mit dem Wissen zu erpressen. Ich wollte lediglich erfahren, was du verbirgst. Mag sein, dass das egoistisch von mir war, aber ich denke, du handelst auch nicht immer sehr moralisch. Im Grunde warst du es, der mich dazu inspirierte." 

Langsam hob ich meinen Kopf. Er spürte das zaghafte Grinsen schon ehe ich es sah. Potter saß wenige Zentimeter vor mir und blickte unsicher auf mich herab. Unsere Augen trafen sich und sein Lächeln verschwand.

„Also, ich meine... ich will mich jetzt nicht verteidigen oder rausreden, oder mich damit rechtfertigen, dass du schon sehr viel mehr Mist gebaut hast, unter dem wir Gryffindors leiden mussten... ich werde mich aber auch nicht entschuldigen... was im Grunde auch sinnlos wäre, da du eine Entschuldigung, wie gesagt, ja gar nicht annehmen würdest..." Er brach ab. Wahrscheinlich hatte er vergessen, wie sein Satz überhaupt angefangen hatte. Das konnte bei der Fülle an Nebensätzen schon einmal passieren.

Er räusperte sich verlegen, weil ihm anscheinend die Worte ausgegangen waren und ihm die entstandene Stille unangenehm war.

Ich richtete mich inzwischen in eine aufrechtere Position auf, doch noch immer waren meine Knie an den Boden gefesselt, als hätte mich die Kraft zum Aufstehen verlassen.

Mein Schweigen schien meinen Gegenüber zu verunsichern. Er hatte sicher mit Widerworten gerechnet, vielleicht sogar einem erneuten Wutausbruch, doch ich hatte keine Lust mehr mich zu streiten. Sprechen war mir zuwider geworden. Jede überflüssige Bewegung zu anstrengend. Und so sahen wir uns einfach nur an, als könnten Blicke mehr als hundert Worte aussagen. Und mein Blick sagte etwas in der Art „Scher dich zu du-weißt-schon-wem". Vielleicht interpretierte Potter es wie „Du kannst mich mal", eventuell auch wie „Du gehst mir auf den Keks", doch seinem Blick nach zu urteilen schien er dieser Geste entweder nicht nachgehen zu wollen oder sie absichtlich falsch zu verstehen. 

Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen und begann mich aufzurappeln, gab mein Vorhaben aber schnell wieder auf, als ein heißer Schmerz durch meine Knie fuhr, die durch den harten Aufprall mit dem Boden leicht lädiert waren und unter meinem Gewicht nachgaben. Verärgert betrachtete ich den Boden, als eine schmale Hand vor meinen Augen auftauchte und mir Unterstützung anbot. Nicht sonderlich überrascht heftete sich mein Blick auf Harry Potter, welcher sich inzwischen erhoben hatte und darauf wartete, ob ich seine Hilfe annahm oder ausschlug. Zu meiner eigenen Verwunderung griff ich ohne lange zu zögern nach seiner Hand und ließ mich auf die Füße ziehen. 

Potter lächelte, als glaube er alle Differenzen wären nun aus der Welt geschafft. Dachte er wirklich es war so einfach? Ein paar Worte, eine hilfreiche Geste, noch ein nettes Butterbier hinterher und alles ist in Ordnung? Nein, so einfach war ich nicht zu überzeugen. Schon gar nicht nachdem er mich gewaltsam verschleppt und mir einen Trank eingeflösst hatte, dessen Auswirkungen mir ganz und gar nicht gefielen. 

Potter war mein Feind, war es schon immer gewesen und würde es auch immer bleiben. Ich hatte ihm meine Freundschaft im ersten Schuljahr angeboten, doch er hatte sie ausgeschlagen. Nun war ich an seiner Freundschaft nicht mehr interessiert. 

„Du solltest an deinen Vorträgen noch etwas feilen", meinte ich sarkastisch, als ich ihm den Rücken zukehrte und in Richtung Kerker verschwand.

~*~

Eigentlich hatte ich vor auf direktem Wege zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftraum zurückzukehren, um dort meinen Frust an irgendeinem Erst- oder Zweitklässler abzulassen, doch ein unerwartetes Ereignis brachte die verhängnisvolle Wendung.

Ich passierte gerade die Kerkergefilde meines Hauslehrers, welche auf dem Weg zum geheimen Eingang meines Hauses lagen, als ich eine mir nur allzu bekannte Stimme vernahm, die mich entsetzt innehalten ließ. Ein eisiger Schauer überlief mich, als ich die Stimme ein zweites mal vernahm und sie der entsprechenden Person zuordnete, welcher ich vor knapp zwei Wochen in letzter Sekunde am Kings Cross Bahnhof entronnen war: mein Vater. Und sofort war mir klar, wer sein Gesprächspartner sein musste, nämlich kein geringerer als Professor Severus Snape. 

Automatisch zogen mich meine Füße fort, hinaus aus der Dunkelheit, Richtung Treppe, welche in die erlösende Freiheit führte... aber meine Neugier hielt mich zurück, stoppte meine Beine und verhinderte den Versuch der Flucht, welcher sich wie ein Feuer in meinem Kopf ausbreitete und jeden klaren Gedanken zerfraß. Ich war hin und hergerissen zwischen der Angst vor meinem Vater und der Frage nach dem Grund seines Erscheinens in Hogwarts. Zu meinem Leidwesen obsiegte die Neugier. Ich hatte eine Wahl getroffen, zwischen Freiheit und Gefangenschaft, und ich hatte den Kerker genommen. Von diesem Moment an war mein Schicksal besiegelt....

Erzählt von the-one-and-only Severus Snape (einmaliger Event) 

Es war erst einen Tag her, seit ich mir Malfoy junior zur Brust genommen und ihm (hoffentlich) etwas mehr Selbstbewusstsein eingetrichtert hatte, als sein Erzeuger höchstpersönlich bei mir ins Büro spazierte und großkotzig seine dunkle Aura verströmte. Lucius Malfoy war mir, was viele nicht wissen, schon immer recht unsympathisch. Viele sind ja der Überzeugung Draco Malfoy hatte nicht durch exzellente Fähigkeiten, sondern durch seine malfoysche Abstammung den Sprung auf Position eins meiner Schüler-Favoriten-Liste geschafft, doch das war ein allgemeiner Aberglaube. Ich mochte Draco aus ganz anderen Gründen, Gründen, die nicht seinen Vater betrafen.

Ich konnte zwar nicht behaupten, dass ich Lucius Malfoy hasste, aber ich mochte ihn auch nicht sonderlich. Er war schon zu meiner Schulzeit ein arrogantes Arschloch gewesen, der es liebte im Vordergrund zu stehen. Ein bisschen so, wie es sein Sohn einst war, bevor er ihn eigenhändig gebrochen hatte. Heute verachtete ich Lucius. Aber ich empfand keinen Hass, denn es gab Dinge, die uns verband, und aufgrund derer ich Lucius keinen Hass entgegen bringen konnte, wollte ich nicht, dass er auf mich selbst zurückfiel. Ich hatte den Hass auf mich selbst stets zu verdrängen gewusst und mit ihm auch den Hass auf Lucius.

Er war, wie ich, wieder zu einem Todesser geworden und hatte seine Seele dem Dunklen Lord verkauft. Wir beide hatten sie verkauft. Ich zahlte den Preis, um Albus Dumbledores Bitte nachzugehen. Er war der einzige Mensch, dem ich je einen Gefallen solch einer Größenordnung tun würde.

Lucius hingegen hat es für sich getan, für Reichtum und Macht. Durch seine Gier zog er seine ganze Familie in diesen teuflischen Sumpf des Verderbens. Er war schon immer geblendet vom Gedanken der Macht und absoluten Kontrolle. Voldemort eröffnete ihm eine Welt seiner Vorstellung, doch der Preis, den er dafür zahlen musste, war sein Herz und unendliche Qualen, denn Voldemort war nicht die Sorte Tyrann, welche gerne auf Bestrafungen verzichtete, sollte einer seiner Diener wider allen Erwartungen einen Auftrag erfolgreich ausführen. Man musste immer mit Schmerzen rechnen und das wurde Lucius schnell bewusst. 

Heute glaube ich zu verstehen, dass Lucius in „guten" Absichten handelte, als er versuchte seinen Sohn stark zu machen, damit er der Härte und Grausamkeit unserer skrupellosen Welt dieser Tage einst stand halten könnte. Aber er wählte nicht die richtigen Mittel zur Verwirklichung seiner Vorhaben. Wie so oft schlug er den falschen Weg ein und diesmal hatte diese Entscheidung mehr als nur verheerende Folgen. Er zog Zerstörung und Tod hinter sich her. 

Ich verurteile Gewalt an Kindern. Ich verurteile Eltern, die ihre Kinder in ihre persönlichen Kriege mit hineinziehen und über deren Seelen verfügen, als wären sie ihre eigenen. Lucius hätte Draco nie an Voldemort versprechen dürfen, dann hätte er ihn auch nie zwingen müssen, Dinge zu tun, die kein Mensch und erst recht kein Kind jemals tun sollte. Dann hätte er Draco vielleicht auch nie verloren. Vielleicht war es aber auch unvermeidlich gewesen. Lucius war einfach nicht geeignet Vater zu sein und diese Verantwortung zu tragen. Er war schon immer viel zu fixiert auf sein eigenes Wohl, als das andere da noch einen Platz in seiner Welt des unendlichen Egoismus hätten.

Ich erhob mich gemächlich aus meinem Sessel.

„Lucius, was für eine.. freudige Überraschung." Ich schenkte ihm ein schmieriges Lächeln, so wie wir sie bereits seit Jahren austauschten. Es war beinahe schon ein Ritual. Nichts an unserer Beziehung war echt. Wir spielten ein falsches Spiel. Jeder sah den anderen betrügen, sah ihn mit falschen Karten pokern, dennoch sagte keiner ein Wort, denn auch das Stillschweigen gehörte zu den ungeschriebenen Regeln.

„Severus", grüßte er ebenso schmierig zurück. Er schien ohne Umschweife zum Thema kommen zu wollen, denn sein nächster Satz war mehr als deutlich. „Du hast etwas, was ich gerne zurück hätte."

„Ich nehme an, du sprichst von deinem Sohn", schlussfolgerte ich trocken. „Aber da bist du an der falschen Adresse, alter _Freund_. Dumbledore wäre da eher ein geeigneter Ansprechpartner, denn noch ist er der Direktor von Hogwarts."

Malfoy schnaubte verächtlich. „Dumbledore ist ein Narr, das weißt du genau."

„Weiß ich das?", konterte ich kühl.

Malfoys Augen verengten sich bedrohlich. „Ich will Draco nach Durmstrang schicken. Dumbledore würde Draco aber niemals ohne großes Aufsehen von der Schule nehmen. Er hat den Hang Dinge unangenehm zu verkomplizieren. Eine wirklich schlechte Angewohnheit von ihm."

Ich schwieg und musterte meinen Gegenüber forschend. Durmstrang? Warum konnte ich das nicht recht glauben? Sein Pokerface wies Kerben auf, sein Bluff war bröckelig.

„Durmstrang also? Wieso gerade jetzt, mitten im Schuljahr?"

Lucius Malfoy maß mich mit einem strafenden Blick, als würde schon allein meine Frage ihn beleidigen oder als wäre sie ein unerlaubtes Eindringen in seine Privatsphäre. Dennoch schien er sich einer Antwort zu erbarmen.

„Ich habe lange genug zusehen müssen, wie mein Sohn in Hogwarts verweichlicht wurde. Slytherin ist schwach geworden, seit es allein im Kampf um schwarze Magie und Reinblütigkeit kämpft. Durmstrang aber bietet genau diese Stärke, die Hogwarts fehlt. Mein Sohn braucht endlich striktere Führung und jemanden, der ihm Skrupellosigkeit eintrichtert. Was soll ich mit einem Schaf? Ich will einen Drachen. Du weiß selbst genau, was _Seine_ Ansprüche sind." Ich starrte Lucius entgeistert an. Niemals hätte ich erwartet, dass er mitten in Hogwarts auf Ihn zu sprechen käme. Ihn, den Lord, dem wir Treue und Stillschweigen schworen und dessen Namen wir in Zivil nie unbedacht zu verwenden versprachen.

Lucius handelte unüberlegt, als dränge ihn irgendetwas zu seinen Taten. War es gar Voldemort persönlich, der ihn dazu zwang?

„Aber du hast deinen Sohn doch längst aufgegeben. Du hast ihn eigenhändig verstoßen", meinte ich vorwurfsvoll. 

„Verstoßen?" Er lachte hysterisch auf. „Ich habe ihn nicht verstoßen! Er selbst war es, der weglief wie ein feiger Hund. Ich habe ihn nicht gezwungen zu gehen, nein im Gegenteil, ich habe mich auf die Suche begeben, um ihn zurückzuholen..."

„Aber mit welchen Absichten", unterbrach ich ihn herrisch. Es gelang mir kaum, meinen Zorn zu verbergen, der allmählich in meinen Adern zum Wallen kam. Lucius hatte schon immer das Talent gehabt die Schuld für sein Versagen auf andere abzuwälzen.

„... um weiter diese grausamen Spielchen zu spielen? Um ihn _hart_" ich betonte das Wort besonders abfällig, „... zu machen?" Ich schüttelte abwertend den Kopf. „Was willst du eigentlich wirklich, Lucius? Ist es wirklich nur Macht, oder handelst du einfach aus Angst, weil dir alles über den Kopf gewachsen ist? Weil die Sache allmählich zu groß für dich ist und du ihrer nicht mehr Herr wirst?"

Ich hatte Lucius noch nie wirklich wütend gesehen, um so erstaunter war ich, als sich seine sonst so blasse Haut vor Zorn leicht rötlich färbte und seine aristokratisch beherrschten Gesichtszüge in eine Fratze des Hasses wandelten.

„Nichts ist mir über den Kopf gewachsen, elender Giftmischer. Außerdem wüsste ich nicht, was dich meine Entscheidungen und Pläne für Draco angehen. Er ist immer noch MEIN Sohn und ich entscheide, was gut und was schlecht für ihn ist. Niemand redet mir da rein. Auch du nicht!" Er marschierte wutgeladen in meinem dunklen Zimmer auf und ab, wahrscheinlich um seine angestaute Aggression abzubauen, ehe er noch das letzte bisschen Beherrschung verlor und sich auf mich stürzte. Doch so etwas konnte er sich nicht leisten, denn ein Malfoy verlor nie die Fassung.

„Wie dem auch sei", lenkte ich gelassen ein, als hätte mich sein kleiner Ausbruch nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt, was auch tatsächlich nicht der Fall war. Ich war mir sicher, dass ihn meine lockere Haltung noch viel rasender machen würde, doch wahrscheinlich legte ich es sogar darauf an. Ein Teil in mir liebte es schon immer zu provozieren, während ein anderer Teil in mir nach Ignoranz strebte. Warum mischte ich mich überhaupt ein? Warum musste ich Lucius die Meinung sagen? Nur um ihn mit der Nase auf seinen total verkorksten Charakter zu stoßen, den er sowieso nie ändern würde? Wie gerne würde ich einfach über Lucius Malfoy und seinen Sohn hinwegsehen und all ihre Probleme ungeachtet an mir vorbeiziehen lassen, als könnte mir nichts egaler sein. Doch leider war dem nicht so und ich sah mich mit der Problematik konfrontiert einen Vater davon abzuhalten seinen Sohn in den Selbstmord zu treiben. Wo war nur der eiskalte rücksichtslose Snape geblieben, den ich besonders gegenüber den Gryffindors so wunderbar zur Geltung bringen konnte? Ich sollte aufhören ein Herz zu besitzen... die meisten waren sowieso der Meinung meines wäre längst eingefroren. Dumbledore hätte es nicht auftauen dürfen...

„Wie dem auch sei?!" wiederholte Malfoy aufgebracht. „Mir scheint du nimmst mich nicht ernst, Snape. Braucht es erst der nötigen Druckmittel, um dir zu beweisen, wie bitterernst ich es meine?"

Ich schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Lucius, ich kenne dich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass du keine Witze machst. Du warst schon immer der ernste Typ, der immer genau wusste, was er tat und wie er damit seine Ziele erreichen konnte. Aber ich muss dir leider gestehen, dass ich im Moment an deiner Kompetenz zweifle."

Lucius' Augen verengten sich bedrohlich. „Wie kannst du es wagen, Severus?!"

„Ich kann nicht weiter mit ansehen", fuhr ich unbeirrt fort, „wie du deinen Sohn zugrunde richtest. Du hättest ihn in den vergangenen Wochen sehen müssen. Er ist am Ende. Die Slytherins machen ihm das Leben schwer und auch die Schüler der anderen Häuser nutzen die Chance, um ihm alles heimzuzahlen, nun, da er sozusagen vogelfrei ist."

„Ein weiterer Grund ihn nach Durmstrang zu schicken", warf mein Gegenüber triumphierend ein. 

Ich biss mir verärgert auf die Zunge. Jetzt hatte ich ihm auch noch einen Grund geliefert ihn von Hogwarts zu nehmen. 

„Das war nicht das, was ich damit sagen wollte", knurrte ich gereizt. „Du hast ihn ans Messer geliefert, Lucius, deinen eigenen Sohn. Und seine Mutter."

Malfoy packte mich grob am Kragen meiner schwarzen Robe. Seine Augen sprühten wahre Hassfontänen. „Was sagst du da? Willst du mir etwa unterstellen, dass ich etwas mit dem Tod seiner Mutter zu tun habe?!" Ein warnender Unterton lag in seiner tiefen Stimme, lauernd.

„Hat es sich denn so angehört?" entgegnete ich kühl, geradezu herausfordernd. 

Ich wusste, dass ich mich lieber etwas zurückhalten sollte. Es geziemte sich nicht für einen Todesser einem anderen Todesser Vorwürfe zu machen. Mord war in den Reihen Voldemorts keine große Sache, und erst recht kein Vergehen. Wenn einem die eigene Frau nun einmal zu lästig wurde, na dann musste sie eben weg. Aber wenn möglich ohne großes Aufsehen zu erregen, denn man wollte schließlich nicht als skrupelloser Mörder und Anhänger des Dunklen Lords auffliegen und sein restliches Dasein in der Hölle Askabans fristen.

„Ich habe nichts mit dem Tod meiner Frau zu tun. Sie starb bei einem Unfall. So stand es auch im Propheten."

„Der Prophet erzählt viel, wenn der Tag lang ist", murmelte ich nicht gerade überzeugt. „Und vieles verschweigt er auch. ER ist da das beste Beispiel. Seine Rückkehr wird totgeschwiegen", meinte ich, ehe ich noch hastig einwarf, „... nicht, dass uns das stören würde."

Lucius musterte mich misstrauisch. Hatte ich mich mit dieser Bemerkung verdächtig gemacht? Eigentlich hatte ich nichts verräterisches über meine wahre Meinung preisgegeben, doch Lucius war schon immer sehr gut darin gewesen andere Leute zu durchschauen, indem er ihre Worte analysierte und interpretierte.

Unruhig starrte ich ins Leere. Ich wollte Malfoys aufdringlichem Blick ausweichen, der mir unheimlich war.

„Wir alle wissen, dass der Prophet unter der Fuchtel des Ministeriums steht, welches wiederum zu feige ist einzusehen, was wirklich in diesen Zeiten im Verborgenen vor sich geht. Was jedoch den Tod meiner Frau angeht, so gibt er lediglich Tatsachen wieder. Narcissa starb, weil sie zu leichtsinnig war. Sie hätte sich nie in meine Angelegenheiten einmischen dürfen. Und sie hätte Draco nie wegbringen dürfen. Sie hat zu viele Fehler gemacht.. Fehler, die nicht unbeachtet blieben."

Ich schnaubte verächtlich. Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob ich den Gerüchten glauben schenkte, die besagten Malfoy habe seine eigene Frau ins Jenseits geschickt. Eigentlich wollte ich mir kein Urteil darüber bilden und wirklich an der Wahrheit interessiert war ich auch nicht.

Dennoch war seine Argumentation schlapp. Er schien sich vielmehr hinein- als herauszureden. Es war, als gäbe er offen zu, dass Narcissa durch seine Aktivitäten als Todesser in den Teufelskreis der Schwarzen Magie mit hineingezogen wurde und schließlich ihr Leben lassen musste, weil sie versuchte sich dagegen aufzulehnen und ihren Sohn zu retten, ehe auch er zu tief in der ganzen Misere drin hing.

Lucius' war unachtsam geworden. Es schien, als bröckelte sein scharfer Verstand. Zu oft erwähnte er Dinge, die lieber unausgesprochen blieben. Zu oft verriet er Wahrheiten und Gefühle, die er sonst so gut zu verstecken wusste.

Der Lord musste ihm schwer zu schaffen machen. Wie sonst war sein Wandel zu erklären? Hatte er Angst? Verfolgte er ein konkretes Ziel? Handelte er nach Voldemorts Befehl?

Nachdenklich starrte ich auf einen Punkt hinter Lucius, als ich einen Schatten bemerkte, der mich aufmerksam machte. Meine Bürotür stand einen Spaltbreit offen. Der schwarze Saum eines Umhangs war zu erkennen. Jemand stand vor der Tür und lauschte.

Lucius, dem meine Überraschung nicht entgangen war, drehte sich nun ebenfalls um

und machte einen großen Schritt nach vorne, in Richtung Tür. Mit in Falten gezogener Stirn hielt er noch einen Moment inne, ehe er nach dem Türknauf griff und die Tür vollständig aufzog. Seine Hände schnellten augenblicklich nach vorn und packten den ungebetenen Gast. Grob zerrte er das starre Opfer in mein Büro. Es handelte sich um niemand anderen als Malfoy junior.

Ich seufzte geschlagen. 

„Sieh an, sieh an, wenn dass nicht mein Sohn höchstpersönlich ist", trällerte Lucius euphorisch.

„Lucius, bitte, er-" doch er unterbrach mich mit einer herrischen Handbewegung, die mich augenblicklich verstummen ließ.

Ich schloss resigniert die Augen, wich Dracos entsetztem Blick aus und ließ mich in meinen Sessel fallen. Von nun an hatte ich keine Chance mehr das Schicksal des Jungen zu beeinflussen. Hilflos sah ich weg, als sein Vater ihn vor meinen Augen aus dem Kerker zerrte. Draco wehrte sich nicht. Vielleicht war er zu geschockt, als dass er die Kraft hätte gegen den eisernen Griff seines Vaters anzukämpfen. Vielleicht hatte er auch nicht den Willen dazu, sich loszureißen, sah er doch ein, dass es vor seinem Vater kein Entkommen gab. Selbst in Hogwarts' dicken Mauern war er nicht sicher. 

Regungslos starrte ich auf die offene Tür, durch die Lucius Malfoy soeben verschwunden war. Lucius Malfoy, der arme stolzeTodesser.

Ich gebe zu, dass es nicht allein seine Schuld war, dass alles so kam, wie es kam. Er war schon immer zu blind gewesen. Nie sah er das Wesentliche, welches direkt unter seinen Augen verweilte, was er bereits besaß und was man mit Macht und Reichtum nicht kaufen konnte.

_- Ende Kapitel 12 Part II -_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A/N: Und hier ist auch schon Part II. So, das Ende ist jetzt etwas gequetscht geraten, aber ich wollte das Chap unbedingt heute noch hochladen. Naja, die Entführung war eher schlecht als recht, also es sollte eine Entführung darstellen °^^ hat man das mitgekriegt? Nunja, jetzt is Draco weg aus Hogwarts °^^ _

_Und ich habe eine Überraschung für euch. Wie ihr wisst ist das 13. Kapitel ja das letzte... ABER ich habe mehrere Enden geplant, sprich, es gibt verschiedene Versionen, wie diese FF ausgeht... ein Sad End für alle hoffnungslosen Dramatiker unter euch, die nach Blut lechzen *lol*  ein mehr-oder-weniger-Happy End, für alle, die Sad Ends nicht ertragen können (und Klein-Feary will ja nicht, dass irgendwer nen Herzinfarkt kriegt °^^)  und ein So-gut-wie-Slash End, für alle, die schon seit 12 Kapiteln darauf warten, dass was passiert *lol* mmh, allerdings hab ich bei letzterem so gar keine Idee, wie ich das anstellen soll °^^ Naja, ich lass mich selbst von meiner Kreativität überraschen_

_Schreibt mir auch diesmal wieder ein paar Reviews, sonst bin ich gaaaaanz traurig °^^_

_Eurer Fea-Vieh_


	15. Tod

Auf der Suche nach Glück 

By Feary

Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ich hab es doch tatsächlich geschafft und dieses verflixte 13. Kapitel fertig...ich fass es selber kaum...ein spontanes Krea-Wunder muss mich erfasst und erdolcht haben... und eine mächtige Stimme aus dem Himmel sprach: Write or die *blitz donner grusel* und hier ist es, etwas seeehr verspätet und kitschig dazu *seufz* I'm so sorrilig.... wiiiirklich echt gaaanz doll.. *um verzeihung heischend auf knieen vor euch rumrobb* ich weiß, ich schrecklich laaaahm und lasse euch ewig warten, aber die letzte Zeit war echt der Horror, Stress pur..jaja, das wird jetzt wieder eine dieser lahmen Schulstress-Entschuldigungen *gg* also überlest es einfach *gg* in fact hatte ich unmengen arbeit, klausuren über klausuren, vorträge reihten sich ordentlich in eine endlos schlange an, die mein infolehrer gern mit blöden sprüchen füllte (okay, das war jetzt ein insider, den keiner versteht *drop*) auf jeden fall habe ich beschlossen dieses schuljahr ganz abartig doll zu hassen.. wäh scheiß schule... und nächstes frühjahr schreib ich abi *abkotz*

Oh heiliger-scheißhaufen befreie mich von meinem leiden *blitz sticht maaaal wieder herab und röstet mich*

*hüst* danke .

und natürlich wie immer danke an alle reviewer ^___^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 13: Tod **

(First possible end)

Erzählt von Draco Malfoy 

Es war erst wenige Wochen her, seit ich meine Winterferien in Malfoy Manors Keller fristete, doch kam es mir inzwischen wie eine Ewigkeit vor, seit ich die kalten unnahbaren Mauern das letzte Mal betreten hatte.

Es hatte sich so vieles verändert.. und das nicht unbedingt zum positiven. Ich erkannte mein ehemaliges Heim kaum wieder. Als ich die große Eingangshalle betrat stockte mir der Atem. Entsetzt riss ich meine Augen auf, nur um sie im nächsten Moment verwirrt wieder zu einem Blinzeln zu schließen.

War das eine Halluzination, eine Illusion.. oder war tatsächlich gesamt Malfoy Manor von Todessern bevölkert?

Ich beschloss es als grausame Realität abzutun, hatte ich doch nicht wirklich mit einem warmen Empfang gerechnet. Warum sollte ich mich weiterhin mit Träumen, die alle mit „was wäre wenn" beginnen würden, irreführen und desillusionieren lassen? Ich war es Leid ständig Wunschträumen nachzujagen. Das Hoffen war längst in mir verstummt. 

Unser Haus war also zu einer Hochburg der Dunklen Magie verkommen. Seit Mum tot war hatte sich wohl einiges geändert. Die Regeln waren neu geschrieben worden. Nicht, dass mein Vater sie nicht auch schon zu Mutters Lebzeiten hätte ändern, radikalisieren können, wann und so oft er wollte. Doch er hatte es nicht getan.

So schwach und zerbrechlich sie auch erschienen sein mag.. meine Mutter war eine beindruckend willensstarke Frau gewesen, die ihren Mann im gewissen Sinne unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte. Sie hatte es nicht erlaubt, dass sich tagein tagaus dreckige Todesser in ihrem Wohnzimmer tummelten. Sie hatte stets den Schein wahren wollen, selbst hinter den Kulissen. Stets hatte sie versucht aus uns eine normale geregelte Familie zu machen, die nicht im Verborgenen einem Diktator folgte, die nicht dunkle Machenschaften vertuschen und allen Leuten gegenüber Lügen heucheln musste. Aber sie war gescheitert. Ich wuchs mit Lügen und Verrat auf. Mit Worten wie „Tod" ging ich ins Bett, mit Worten wie „Mord" stand ich wieder auf. Mein Leben war und ist geprägt von Skrupellosigkeit und Kälte. Diese Gefühle leben in mir. Haben sich über die Jahre in allen dunklen Ecken meines einsamen Ichs verkrochen und dort für ewig festgesetzt. Aber in mir leuchtet wenigstens noch ein Funke von Mitgefühl, während mein Vater innerlich tot ist.

Ich frage mich oft, ob mein Vater je ein Herz besessen hat. Und wie Mum sich hatte in ihn verlieben können, in ihn, dieses herzlose kalte Ding. Hatte er sie nur genommen, weil sie es ihres Geldes wegen und ihrer reinblütigen adeligen Abstammung verdient hatte seine Frau zu werden.. oder hatte er sie gar eine Weile geliebt?

Liebe.. was ist das schon? Ich kenne sie nicht. Ich würde sie nicht erkennen, würde sie über mir zusammenbrechen. 

Meine Mum hat mich geliebt, ja, aber was heißt das schon? Mütterliche Liebe ist Egoismus. Wir Kinder sind doch letzten Endes nur Bruchstücke des Ganzen. Wir brechen aus den Frauen heraus, als ein Teil ihrer Selbst, und leben unabhängig weiter. Meine Mutter liebte nur sich und den Teil, der sie einst war, bevor er ich wurde. 

Ich kannte sie kaum. Wir lebten nebeneinander her. Eine oberflächliche Familie, deren Struktur innerlich leer und äußerlich detailliert zusammengebaut für jedermann das perfekte Beispiel an Tradition, Ehre und Würde war. Die aristokratischen Malfoys. 

Vater im Ministerium..... Vater in den Diensten des Lords..... Vater ein Mörder..... Mutter tot. Und was waren wir jetzt? 

Das makellose Familienbild war zerstört. Der eigene Sohn ein Versager, der nicht willens war den Befehlen des Vaters zu gehorchen, noch sich seinen Zukunftsplänen zu beugen. 

Ich würde kein Todesser werden, da mochte kommen was wolle. 

„Nun Draco", vernahm ich die kalte schnarrende Stimme meines Vaters. „Es hat sich einiges verändert seitdem du das letzte Mal hier warst."

Das war unschwer zu erkennen.  

Es war noch merklich kälter, als sonst. Alle Fenster waren mit schwarzen samtenen Vorhängen zugezogen und das einzige Licht stammte von den flackernden Fackeln, welche in kostbaren metallenen Halterungen an den Wänden hingen.

Doch der größte Unterschied waren wohl immer noch die schwarz vermummten Gestalten, deren Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen waren. Sie huschten unentwegt durch die langen Flure, durchquerten die Halle und verschwanden in anderen Fluren oder Sälen.

Ich fröstelte bei ihrem Anblick. Ich war mitten in der Höhle des Löwen gelandet.

Mein Vater schob mich unsanft vorwärts. Wie ein Wärter, der einen Gefangenen bewachte, geleitete er mich in mein ehemaliges Zimmer. Auch hier hatte sich einiges geändert. 

Die Fenster waren versiegelt, die Tür mit einem magischen Schloss versehen. Meine Schränke waren durchwühlt worden. Den Inhalt hatte man nur wieder achtlos hineingestopft, ohne jeglichen Bedacht auf Ordnung, die den Frevel womöglich vertuscht hätte.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen blickte ich zu meinem Vater, doch ich erwartete nicht wirklich eine Antwort. 

Warum wird er das wohl getan haben? Weil ich seinen Befehlen nicht gehorcht hatte? Nein, wohl eher, weil ich mich verdrückt hatte, weil ich vor ihm geflohen war und mich weigerte mein Erbe anzutreten. Ich war wohl der erste Malfoy gewesen, der gegen die Tradition rebelliert hatte. Welch Ehre. Ich war berühmt...Da konnte ich mich ja gleich mit Potter zusammentun..

Das lautlose Lächeln huschte wie ein flüchtiger Schatten über meine Lippen. Es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um zu scherzen. Ich saß verdammt noch mal in der scheiße, und zwar sehr tief.

Ich drehte mich unsicher um und sah noch, wie mein Vater wortlos aus dem Raum schritt. Er würdigte mich keines weiteren Blickes, gab keine Erklärung ab, was nun mit mir geschehen würde. Ich war ihm hilflos ausgeliefert, umschattet mit gefährlicher Unwissenheit, die mich zu ersticken drohte.

Hinter mir fiel die schwere Eichentür zu. Ich war gefangen. Gefangen in meinem eigenen Zuhause.

~*~

Noch in der ersten Nacht durfte ich erfahren, zu welchen Mitteln mein Vater griff, um mich unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Ich lag regungslos in meinem Bett und ließ die unmöglichsten Fluchtpläne vor meinem inneren Auge einen wilden Tanz aufführen, als sich plötzlich ein eisiger Schauer über mein Herz legte. Ein Schrei zerriss die Stille in meinem Zimmer. Wie ein Echo zog das unheimliche Geräusch sich in die Länge, vibrierte in der Luft und schien gar nicht mehr verstummen zu wollen. Erschrocken fuhr ich auf. Was war das? Ich spürte, wie mein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann. Das Vibrieren des Lautes schien sich auf meine Hände auszuweiten. Verkrampft versuchte ich das Zittern zu unterdrücken. Ich hasste es keine Kontrolle über meine Gefühle, über meinen Körper zu haben. Ich hatte keine Angst! Und dennoch war es, als wollte mein Körper mich eines besseren belehren, denn eine grausame Kälte ergriff von meinem Herzen Besitz und presste es gnadenlos zusammen. Fröstelnd vergrub ich die Hände in meinem Umhang.

Da...wieder ein Schrei...diesmal lauter, qualvoller. Suchend sah ich mich um. Es kam mir beinahe so vor, als schriee jemand direkt neben meinem Ohr, als würde genau vor meinen Augen jemand zu Tode gefoltert. Verwirrt schüttelte ich den Kopf. Jetzt wurde ich wirklich schon verrückt. Das war unmöglich. Ich war allein in diesem Raum, allein, nur mit der Stille als mein Nachbar (ohje copyrighted by Torch, ich böse ich *auf pfoten hau*) 

Erschöpft schloss ich die Augen, als ein Bild auftauchte, welches mir nur allzu vertraut war. Eine zitternde wimmernde Frau hockte zu meinen Füßen. Ihre Augen glänzten voller Tränen. Blut lief aus einer dunklen Wunde an ihrer Stirn, grub sich einen Weg über ihre blassen eingefallenen Wangen und tropfte schmatzend auf den kalten ebenen Stein. Ihre Fingernägel waren abgebrochen, in dem Versuch ihre Hände in den Stein zu krallen, um Halt zu finden, Halt in dieser grausamen Welt. Sie würde den Kampf um ihr Leben verlieren. Diese seltsamen Menschen mit ihren hölzernen Stäben würden sie töten. Das wusste sie...und ich wusste es auch. Denn ich war es, dem man befohlen hatte sie zu exekutieren. Ich war ihr Vollstrecker. Es war in jener verhängnisvollen Nacht, als mein Vater mir befahl ihrem erbärmlichen Muggelleben ein Ende zu setzen, in jener Nacht, in der ich diese blutige Tat verweigerte und meinen Preis dafür zahlen musste. An diesem Tag geriet das Schicksalsrat in Bewegung. Er sperrte mich ein und alles nahm seinen Lauf. Meine Mutter stellte sich gegen den Willen meines Vaters und musste dafür mit ihrem Leben zahlen. Seit diesem Tag galt ich nicht länger als Malfoy, denn ich hatte den Stolz meiner Familie mit Feigheit beschmutzt. Zu allem Unglück hatten sich daraufhin Harry Potthead und seine widerwärtigen Freunde gewaltsam Zugriff zu meiner Seele verschafft. All das hatte mich verändert. 

Ich hatte gedacht, dass es kaum schlimmer werden könnte, doch diese Nacht sollte mich eines besseren belehren. Ich war eingesperrt in diesen Raum, doch vielmehr war ich eingesperrt in all meine Erinnerungen, die nun gewaltsam wieder zutage befördert wurden...

Mein Vater hatte einen Dementor vor meiner Tür positioniert, welcher mich unaufhörlich in den Wahnsinn trieb...

~*~

Das erste Todessertreffen sollte das schlimmste werden. Ich hatte noch nie solch eine erdrückende Dunkelheit erlebt, wie jene, die sich über mich legte, als ich in den Empfangssaal inmitten der schwarzen Gestalten trat, welche mich allesamt mit verächtlichen Blicken durchbohrten und nach meinen Schreien lechzten. Sie waren wie Tiere. Allein ihre Haltung verriet ihren animalischen Trieb und ihre Gier nach Leid. 

Wie waren sie nur so geworden? Ich konnte mir einfach nicht erklären, welche Kraft von Nöten war, um Menschen zu solchen Bestien zu machen, die weder vor Gewalt noch Mord zurückschreckten, obwohl sie einst recht friedfertige Leute gewesen sein mussten. 

Da stand ich nun. Umgeben von rund zwanzig Feinden, die nur auf eine falsche Bewegung warteten, um mich mit ihren Flüchen zu brechen. Allein die Präsenz meines Vaters verhinderte, dass sie mich auf der Stelle zerfleischten.

Sie waren der Zirkel, die engsten Vertrauten des Lords. Bedingungsloser Gehorsam bis zum Tod. Jeder einzige unter ihnen, mein Vater ausgeschlossen, würde für die Ideale des Lords in den Tod gehen. 

Sie waren dumm, so dumm. Gehirnlose Ratten, die allein der Macht Willen längst ihre eigenen Ziele vergessen hatten. Verlockende Versprechen trieben sie in die Dunkelheit, aus der es kein Entrinnen mehr gab. Die unzähligen Morde hatten sie um den Verstand gebracht, hatten sie ausgesaugt und mit Alpträumen vollgepumpt, welche sie schließlich zu gefühllosen Wracks abstumpfen ließen. Zerstört durch ihre eigene Machtgier, ihre Ignoranz und ihren Egoismus.

Sie ekelten mich an. Sie waren dreckiges Ungeziefer, vom Boden aufgelesen, zu schade zum zertreten. Und ich befand mich mitten unter ihnen. 

Und bald schon sollte mir klar werden aus welchem Grund. Sie machten mich zu einem der ihren... gegen meinen Willen. 

Die Angst, die ich dabei empfand, war mit nichts vergleichbar, was ich je gefühlt hatte. Doch auch sie verklang, als sie sich mit dem Schmerz vermischte, welcher mir schließlich die Besinnung raubte.

Als ich erwachte war es bereits zu spät... ich war verloren... und nur das Brennen meinen Armes verriet noch von der grausamen Schandtat.

~*~

_Du bist ein Nichts, Draco, du bist ein Nichts._

Irgendwann waren meine Selbstzweifel eigenständig geworden und hatten sich zu einer kleinen fiesen Stimme entwickelt, die Zähne zu haben schien. Manchmal sah ich sie aufblitzen, diese kleinen weißen spitzen Zähne, als suchten sie meinen Hals, um sich in ihn hineinzubohren. 

Warum siehst du es nicht endlich ein...nichts hat mehr einen Sinn! 

Diese anklagende Stimme war zu einem zweiten Ich geworden und verfolgte mich nun Tags und Nachts. Wie der flüsternde Feind nistete sie sich in meiner Seele ein. Begleitet von der Kälte und den Schreien gab sie mir allmählich den Rest.

Ich konnte spüren, wie ihre Zähne an meiner Seele nagten, sie allmählich zerfetzten.

Doch niemand anderes schien sie zu hören, schien ihr zu widersprechen, wenn sie mich im Beisein aller fertig machte und mir sagte, wie erbärmlich ich sei, wie ich mich von einem Haufen lumpiger Todesser hatte unterkriegen lassen. Wenn ich ihr widersprach, dann lachte sie nur. Meine Argumente waren kläglich. Ich wusste es selbst. Und die Zähne drangen jeden Tag tiefer.

~*~

Erzählt von Lucius Malfoy (auch einmaliger Event ^___^) 

„Dein Sohn wird verrückt!"

Unsinn...

„Er verliert allmählich den Verstand!"

Das ist nicht wahr...

Sei endlich still! Wenn hier jemand den Verstand verlor, dann war es bestimmt nicht mein Sohn. 

Dieser dilettantische Bastard von Lestrange.

Nichts hasste ich mehr, als selbstherrliche Überschätzung des eigenen Verstandes. Lestrange war ein Narr, ein Idiot, der zu dumm war seine, von Gott mit Sicherheit nicht sinnlos verteilten, Gehirnzellen zu benutzen. Vielleicht hatte der Allmächtige gepennt, als Lestrange an der Reihe war sein Gehirn in Empfang zu nehmen. Vielleicht hatte Gott auch eingesehen, dass es bei Lestrange bloß Verschwendung wäre und der Trottel hatte nie eins erhalten. Jedenfalls ging er mir extrem auf meine ohnehin strapazierten Nerven und meine angestrengt aufrechterhaltene Selbstbeherrschung drohte allmählich zu bröckeln. 

Ich war kein Mann, der seinen Ärger zeigte. Ich verlor nicht die Fassung, denn meine Unnahbarkeit war Basis meiner Macht. Nichts schüchterte einen Feind so sehr ein, wie selbstsicheres Auftreten und eine kühle standhafte Fassade, hinter die man nicht blicken, deren verstecktes Geheimnis man nicht greifen konnte.

Ich drehte mich langsam und gefasst um und warf meinem Gegenüber einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Das behauptest gerade du, wo doch deine Tochter eine Irre ist", gab ich trocken zurück. Lestrange verzog verärgert das Gesicht. 

„Bellatrix ist nur anders. Sie redet wenigstens nicht mit unsichtbaren, nicht existenten Wahnvorstellungen. Er ist allmählich im Delirium. Zieh endlich diese Dementoren ab. Du zerstörst deinen Erben."

„Sag du mir nicht, wie ich meinen Sohn zu erziehen hab, Laurel. Das ist allein meine Sache", konterte ich ruhig. Ich atmete tief durch. 

Niemand schrieb mir vor, wie es etwas zu tun hatte. Niemand zweifelte meine Vorgehensweisen an.

Angefangen hatte es mit Narcissa. Ständig hatte sie mir vorhalten müssen, wie sehr ich mich doch verändert hatte, seit der Lord wieder auferstanden war, dass ich nur noch egoistisch handeln würde und die Menschen um mich herum wie Dreck behandeln würde. Sie hatte einfach nicht einsehen wollen, dass es striktem Durchgreifen und Erbarmungslosigkeit bedurfte, um etwas zu erreichen, um die Menschen hörig zu machen. Nun ja, sie war eine Frau. Was hatte ich also anderes von ihr erwartet? Frauen waren nun einmal das schwächere Geschlecht und würden es auch immer bleiben. Was verstanden sie schon von Politik?

Doch wo stände denn der Name Malfoy heute, hätte ich mich unserer Ehre nicht angenommen? Wir wären immer noch diese unterprivilegierten Kleinadeligen, deren alleinige Befugnisgewalt in der Bewirtung eines kleinen Stückes dreckigen Landes läge. Lächerlich. Und wo waren wir jetzt? Ganz oben! Das war mein Verdient, meiner, und wie dankte man es mir? Ständig hielten sie mir Vorträge, verurteilten meine Methoden und Taten. 

Sah denn nur niemand die Erfolge? Waren sie wirklich alle so blind oder sahen sie Dinge, die mir vorenthalten blieben?

Und was zum Teufel war in Snape gefahren, dass er es sich herausnahm sich in meine Angelegenheiten einzumischen und meine Erziehungsmethoden anzuzweifeln? Schon allein bei der Erinnerung stieg erneuter heißer Zorn in mir auf. 

Und nun wagte es auch noch Lestrange mir Befehle zu erteilen. Was glaubten die wer sie waren? ICH bin ein Malfoy. ICH weiß, was ich tue!

Hatte ich an dem Exempel, welches ich an Narcissa statuiert hatte, nicht klargemacht, was mit denjenigen geschah, die dachten so wüssten es besser als ich?

„Draco ist sehr wohl noch bei Verstand. Die Dementoren dienen lediglich seinem persönlichen Schutz", presste ich beherrscht zwischen meinen Zähnen hervor.

„Persönlichen Schutz?!" Laurel Lestrange hob zweifelnd die Augenbrauen und machte mir damit deutlich, wie viel er von dieser Antwort hielt.

„Für mich sieht es aber nicht danach aus. Die Augenringe deines Jungen werden mit jedem Tag tiefer. Er ist nur noch Haut und Knochen und das Zittern scheint gar nicht mehr aufzuhören. Er ist gerade mal 16 Jahre alt und schon ein Wrack."

„Unsinn", widersprach ich hart. „Er muss lernen einzustecken. Wie sonst soll er später überleben? Ich mache ihn nur stark."

„Das ist nicht wahr, Lucius, und das weißt du." Mein Gegenüber schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. 

„Du tötest ihn..."

Erzählt von Draco Malfoy 

Es waren jene Alpträume, die mich allmählich aus der Realität rissen. Immer seltener wusste ich noch, was real war und was Traum. All die Bilder und Stimmen in meinem Kopf vermischten sich mit den Bildern und Stimmen des Hier und Jetzt. Allesamt wirkten sie wirklichkeitsfremd. Schwarz vermummte Kreaturen, eisige Kälte, peinigende Rituale, blutige Feldzüge. Ich war eins geworden mit der dunklen Welt, war ein schwarzes Geschöpf geworden.

Stets hatte ich es gefürchtet, hatte die Augen davor verschlossen, was jetzt Realität ward. Doch was war schon Realität?

Hocherhoben stand ich über der zusammengekauerten winzigen elendigen Kreatur. Meine schwarze Robe raschelte leise bei den fahrigen Bewegungen meiner kalt gefrorenen Glieder. Der eisige Wind zerrte erbarmungslos an meinem wüsten Haar, welches einst so makellos anlag. Ich hatte den Dolch mit beiden Händen umklammert, als wäre er mein letzter Halt, als wär er es, der mich hielt. Meine Arme waren über meinen Kopf erhoben, die Finger um den metallenen glatten Griff gekrampft. 

Es war eine dieser stereotypischen Nächte, in denen das Wetter geradezu nach grausamen Missetaten schrie, um ihrer gruseligen Atmosphäre gerecht zu werden; eine dieser clichéehaften Nächte, in denen der Sturm nach Unrecht und Tod gierte und die Blitze wie Dolche vom Himmel stachen, um die blutigen Taten zu erhellen, ihnen beizuwohnen und sie mit Donner zu begleiten. Wie ein blutlüsternes Publikum feuerte er die Vollstrecker an in seiner boshaften Gier.

Ich zitterte. Der äußere Sturm war nichts im Vergleich zu dem inneren Orkan, der in mir tobte. Verzweiflung, Skrupellosigkeit, Härte und Schwäche, Hoffnungslosigkeit und Zorn, Blutdurst und Abscheu, gehäufte Emotionen, wie sie gegensätzlicher nicht sein konnten, stritten in mir um die Vormacht. Ich war zerrissen. Weder wusste ich, welches meine wahren Emotionen waren und welche die mir eingeflößten, welche Stimme die der Vernunft und welche jene böse Stimme war, die mich vergiftet hatte. In mir schrie alles durcheinander, doch ein Satz stach immer wieder hervor und hallte in meinen Ohren. Ein Befehl, der mich zu lähmen begann, der meine Glieder hinauf und hinab kroch und sich meiner bemächtigte. Ein Befehl, der mich meine Finger um den Dolch legen ließ und meine Arme in die Höhe hob. Ein Befehl, der mich zum Mörder machte, als meine Hand hinabfuhr und das leblose Metall in den pulsierenden Körper hieb. Roter Lebenssaft benetzte meine schuldigen Finger, brannte sich in meine Haut.

Kraftlos sank ich neben der Leiche zu Boden. Meine Hände lösten sich von dem blutigen Metall. Entsetzt wich ich von dem leblosen Körper zurück, betrachtete ihn aus geweiteten Augen.

Ich war zu feige gewesen meinen Zauberstab zu benutzen, denn er war ein Teil von mir. Vielleicht hatte ich mir eingeredet, dass es nicht ich wäre, der diesen Menschen tötete, solange ich es mit Muggelwaffen tat. Das war nicht ich, sondern das Tier, das sie in mir geweckt hatten. 

Doch dieser Gedanke war ebenso feige wie die Tat an sich. Ich musste einsehen, dass ich allein für meine Taten verantwortlich war, auch wenn ich zu ihnen gezwungen wurde, sie gegen meinen Willen ausführte. Es war ein Mord und nicht der letzte. Weitere würden folgen, da war ich mir sicher. Ich konnte mein Gewissen nicht immer beruhigen und mich hinter Lügen und Ausreden verstecken. Es war das beste sich selbst einfach einzugestehen, dass man ein Mörder geworden war, ein wertloses Wesen in der Welt. Es war leichter so im Selbsthass zu versinken, der irgendwann alles beenden würde.

~*~

Nach meinem ersten Mord begann die Berg- und Talfahrt. Mein Vater zog endlich die Dementoren vor meiner Tür ab, damit ich wieder zu klarem Verstand kam. Ich war ihm nicht dankbar dafür, aber unendlich erleichtert.

Immer öfter nahm ich an Todessertreffen teil, lauschte den Besprechungen und ging gemeinsam mit anderen Todessern auf nächtliche Missionen.

Ich nahm meinen Platz in der Masse ein, nicht weil ich ein Teil von ihnen geworden war, sondern weil ich es musste und weil meine Kräfte des Widerstandes endgültig erschöpft waren.

Auf grausame surreale Weise war ich wieder frei. Mein Vater glaubte wohl ich sei zur Vernunft gekommen, hatte meine wahre Bestimmung anerkannt und bereute all meine begangenen Fehler, die darin bestanden die dunkle Seite zu verleugnen. Wahrscheinlich war er der festen Annahme, dass ich nur einem schwachen Moment des Unglaubens an die dunkle Seite verfallen war. Schließlich lehnte kein Malfoy Macht und Einfluss willentlich ab. Kein Malfoy stellte sich freiwillig auf die Seite von Mudbloods und Muggelliebhabern.

Ich behauptete auch nicht, dass ich es tat. Dank meiner Erziehung war die Abscheu gegenüber Halbblütigen noch immer in mir und meine verachtenden Gedanken waren ebenso schwer abzulegen wie meine überhebliche Einstellung von Überlegenheit der Reinblütigen gegenüber Halbblütern.

Aber ich hatte mich auch eindeutig der anderen Seite entsagt, der mein Vater sich mit Leib und Seele hingab und für die er seine Familie verraten hatte.

Man hatte mir gewaltsam das Mal Voldemorts eingebrannt, um mich so zur richtigen Seite zu bekehren...wohl eher zu zwingen.

Doch ein lausiges Zeichen konnte unmöglich meine Vorstellung von richtig und falsch und meine feste Überzeugung nicht dieser Seite angehören zu wollen ändern, egal wie tief es sich auch noch in meine Haut brannte.

Ich gehörte keiner der beiden Seiten an. Ich hatte endgültig genug von schwarz und weiß, von gut und böse. 

Wer hatte eigentlich festgelegt, dass es nur zwei Wege im Leben gab, nur zwei Alternativen?

Wo waren die Grautöne geblieben...wohin waren die Farben verschwunden?

Ich wollte ihnen in ihr Exil folgen, wollte nicht zwischen weiß und schwarz wählen, wollte nicht in eines der Regimes gezwängt werden und in dem erbarmungslosen Krieg um die Vormacht einer der beiden Diktaturen kämpfen.

Schwarz und weiß konnten niemals ohne das andere existieren, wie also wollten sie sich gegenseitig ausmerzen? Der Tod des einen, würde den Untergang des anderen bedeuten.

Die Farben würden das Gleichgewicht der Welt halten und sie in ein neues Zeitalter tragen.

Leider schien das keine der Parteien zu sehen, nicht einmal zu erahnen, denn in ihrer begrenzten Weltsicht war wohl kein Platz für neue Ideen. Es galt nur die jeweilige Position durchzusetzen und den Kampf, dessen Sinn längst bedeutungslos geworden war, voranzutreiben, um ihn auf ein großes Finale hinzuführen, welches in einer Explosion der Leere aufgehen und nichts als Nichtigkeit zurücklassen würde. Tod und Nichtigkeit...Leere und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Wer würde all die Toten beweinen, wenn der Krieg einst vorüber war und niemand mehr wusste, für was sie alle gestorben waren und wenn sich niemand mehr erinnerte, welcher Seite man einst angehörte, weil Verrat sich mit Loyalität vermischt hatte und Geld und Macht selbst den stärksten Verfechter der Gerechtigkeit neue Wege beschreiten ließ.

In was würde das alles noch gipfeln?

Ich wollte es nicht wissen...wollte meine Augen für immer schließen, um nie wieder sehen zu müssen, wie Menschen um mich herum starben, weil sie der Ungerechtigkeit trotzen wollten, die unaufhaltsam auf die Welt einstürmte und der man nicht trotzen konnte... nicht im Leben, nicht im Tod.

Mein Vater aber wusste weder von meinen Gedanken, noch von meinem tiefen Hass gegen ihn und Voldemort und so fuhr er fort mir stolz von den großen Plänen der Reinigung zu erzählen, von den Tagen, wenn irgendwann nur noch sie übrig waren, das erwählte Volk der Reinblüter, die das Antlitz der Erde vom Dreck der Muggel und Mudbloods befreit hatten, um es einer neuen Ära entgegen zu führen.

Ich sah das Verlangen in den Augen meines Vaters, den Wunsch nach Macht und immer mehr Macht, nach Reichtum und Einfluss. Es erfüllte ihn mit Stolz, dass sein Sohn endlich wieder den Weg an seine Seite gefunden hatte und irgendwann ein würdiger Erbe sein würde, nun, da er ihn von all seinen Zweifeln gereinigt hatte, die ihn für einen kurzen Abschnitt seines Lebens geblendet und vernebelt hatten.

Dass ich dieser Sohn nicht war und nie zu ihm zurückkehren würde verschwieg ich. Ich widersprach ihm nicht. Nicht mehr, schließlich hatte ich gelernt, dass Widerrede mich nur tiefer in den Strudel riss, der mich nie wieder entlassen würde.

Sollte er doch glauben was er wollte. 

Meine Lippen blieben versiegelt.

Das neue Vertrauen meines Vaters entließ mich also aus meiner Gefangenschaft. Ich wurde nicht mehr aufgehalten mein Zimmer zu verlassen, ging wohin mich meine Füße führten, doch war ich noch immer ein Gefangener meiner Schuld und der Dunkelheit in meinem Herzen.

Die Bilder und Rufe waren noch immer präsent. Auch die Abwesenheit der Dementoren hatte sie nicht wieder in meinem Innern begraben können. Und auch die innere Stimme war lauter geworden, wenn auch um einiges sanfter. Und sie war es, die mich schließlich wieder auf den ursprünglichen Weg zurückführte, den ich durch ungünstige Zwischenfälle und Begebenheiten immer wieder verlassen hatte.

Diese kleine wispernde Stimme meines Selbst war es, die meine Beine entgegen meines Willen in die Richtung des Büros meines Vaters lenkte, in Richtung der Höhle des Löwen.

Nie hatte ich das Privatzimmer meines Vaters je betreten, nicht mal einen Blick hatte ich hinein werfen dürfen. Als Kind hatte ich mir immer vorgestellt, welche Geheimnisse und Wunder wohl hinter dieser mächtigen kunstvoll verzierten Tür lagen, die augenscheinlich zu bedeutend für die Augen des eigenen Kindes waren. Immer wieder hatte ich mir die Frage gestellt, was so besonders an diesem Raum war, dass nur einem einzigen Menschen in diesem Haus der Zutritt gewährt wurde. Ich hatte nie eine Antwort erhalten. Nun würde ich sie mir selber holen. Doch das Ergebnis sollte sehr enttäuschend sein.

Verwirrt war ich vor der schweren Tür zum Stehen gekommen. Ich war erschrocken über die Tatsache, dass mich allein meine Beine hierher geführt hatten, während mein Verstand krampfhaft versucht hatte die andere entgegengesetzte Richtung einzuschlagen, um die Distanz zwischen mir und dem verbotenen Zimmer so groß wie möglich zu halten.

Seltsamerweise hatte die körperliche Kraft über die geistige gesiegt, wobei ich es mein Leben lang anders herum gehalten hatte. Kräftemäßig war ich vielen unterlegen, da ich doch von recht zierlichem Körperwuchs war, doch geistig war ich ihnen um Längen voraus. Dass sich mein Verstand nun von meinem Körper hatte bezwingen lassen konnte nur bedeuten, dass meine innere Rebellion allmählich zum erliegen kam und ich mich meinem Schicksal ergab. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur die Intuition, das gewisse Bauchgefühl, welches meinen Beinen die Herrschaft übertrug, um mich dem letzten entscheidenden Schritt gehen zu lassen.

Mit einem leisen Geräusch öffnete sich das magisch versiegelte Schloss.

Ein überhebliches längst vergessenes Grinsen schlich sich auf meine Lippen. Mein Vater war so durchschaubar. Das war einfacher gewesen, als ich gedacht hatte.

Mit einem letzten beunruhigten Blick über die Schulter schob ich die schwere Tür auf und schlüpfte, nachdem ich sicher war, dass sich niemand darin aufhielt, durch den schmalen entstandenen Spalt. Leise fiel die Tür hinter mir wieder ins Schloss.

Von jetzt an lief die Zeit gegen mich. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis mein Vater wieder zurück sein würde, von wo auch immer er gerade war.

Es interessierte mich nicht im mindesten, ob er auf einer Mission war und dort sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte oder ob er sich gerade einigen der Launen des Lords aussetzte oder ob er in einer dunklen Spelunke saß und die Tode weiterer Auroren befeierte.

Hastig ließ ich meine silbergrauen Augen durch das edel eingerichtete Arbeitszimmer schweifen, welches mit teuren Möbelstücken und kostbaren Teppichen ausgelegt war und an die Residenz eines Königs erinnerte.

Ein mächtiger schwerer Schreibtisch prangte wie eine Festtafel in der Mitte des Raumes. An den kalten Wänden erhoben sich meterhohe Regale, angefüllt mit alten wertvollen Büchern, vorrangig jene der dunklen Magie, mysteriöse Artefakte, die mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit ebenfalls der Ausübung verbotener Flüche diente, und unzählige Ingredienzien für die unterschiedlichsten Tränke, deren Zwecke ich lieber nicht erfahren wollte. 

Eilig überwand ich die kurze Distanz zwischen Tür und den Regalen und begann in meinem Kopf die erforderlichen Zutaten durchzugehen, die schon so lange auf ihre Zubereitung warteten.

Ich brauchte nicht lange bis ich alle Zutaten beisammen hatte. Es war nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass sich sogar die seltensten und nebenbei auch ziemlich illegalen Ingredienzien im Besitz meines Vaters befanden. Aber er hatte sich noch nie an das Gesetz gehalten. Warum sollte er auch? Die Macht war auf seiner Seite, in Gestalt von Lord Voldie. Hastig füllte ich meine Umhangstaschen mit den Zutaten und wandte mich Richtung Tür, als mein Blick noch einmal an einem der riesigen Bücherregale hängen blieb. Interessiert ging ich näher und ließ meinen Blick über die Buchrücken gleiten. Ich entdeckte jenes verhängnisvolle Buch, welches ich einst im Zaubertränke-Klassenraum zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Aus diesem Buch hatte ich von dem Trank erfahren. Mit spitzen Fingern zog ich es aus dem Regal und stahl mich endgültig aus dem Raum. Mein kleiner Ausflug war unbehelligt geblieben...bis jetzt.

~*~

Das Buch lag ausgebreitet vor mir und ich strich mit meinem Zeigefinger über die einzelnen Zeilen, während sich meine Lippen leicht bewegten und die niedergeschriebenen Worte wiedergaben.

Ich sah ich den Kessel vor meiner Nase, in dem eine matt grün schimmernde Flüssigkeit köchelte. Bisher verlief alles genau nach Plan.

Ich ergriff den hölzernen Stab, der wie ein ausgestreckter warnender Finger aus dem Kessel herausragte, und begann den Trank entgegen dem Uhrzeigersinn zu rühren, bis sich das grün allmählich verdunkelte und ins blaue überglitt.

Wieder überflogen meine Augen die Beschreibung des Tranks, während meine Hand zwischen den vor mir ausgebreiteten Zutaten hin und her pendelte und schließlich einige kleingehackte Indigowurzeln ergriff.

Ich war so konzentriert bei der Sache, dass ich kaum etwas außer dem leisem Blubbern des Kessels um mich herum wahr nahm. Neben mir hätte eine Bombe explodieren können und ich wäre wahrscheinlich nur darum besorgt den Inhalt meines Kessels davor zu bewahren herauszuhüpfen und im Teppich zu versickern, denn dieser brauchte den Trank der verlorenen Hoffnung nun wirklich nicht. Zugeben, es war schon ein scheiß Leben als Teppich, immer nur in seiner Würde von dreckigen Füßen getreten und niedergetrampelt, benötigte sicher auch ein armes Stück Fußbodenbelag etwas Hoffnung und Glück, aber soweit ging meine Fürsorge für meine Umwelt nun doch nicht. Halt! Eigentlich hatte ich mich noch nie um meine Umwelt gekümmert. Weder um die lebende, noch um die leblose. Und ganz bestimmt um meinen Teppich. Langsam wurde ich wirklich wahnsinnig. Ob der Dementor daran Schuld war? Wohl eher der jahrelange Einfluss von Crabbe und Goyle, der an meinen Gehirnzellen gezerrt hatte und meinen IQ vergewaltigt hatte. Besonders Crabbe hatte mich immer wieder mit seiner erstaunlichen Blödheit überrascht, während man Goyle sogar regelrecht als intelligent beschreiben konnte.

Aber das tat jetzt alles nichts zur Sache. Sowohl Crabbe und Goyle, sowie das Rostig-goldene Trio um Superweichei Potter noch Hogwarts spielte jetzt noch irgendeine Rolle.

Es war soweit. Mit angespannten Nerven öffnete ich meine verkrampfte hand und ließ die darin befindlichen Filarussprossen in den inzwischen dunkelblau leuchtenden Trank fallen. Der Farbton wechselte noch ein letztes Mal ins schwarze und gab dann mit einem leisen Zischen zu verstehen, (dass er habe fertig *räusper*) dass er fertig war.

Mit zitternden Händen hob ich den Kessel vom Feuer und löschte es kurz darauf. Kleine weiße Dampfwölkchen stiegen aus der dunklen schimmernden Flüssigkeit.

Einige Sekunden blickte ich wie erstarrt in mein eigenes Spiegelbild, welches mir auf der Oberfläche der klaren Flüssigkeit entgegenstierte. 

Was zögerte ich? Jetzt war ich soweit gekommen? War ich wirklich so feige? Konnte ich nicht einmal beenden, was ich angefangen hatte?

Meine elfengleichen Züge verzogen sich zu einer Maske der Selbstverachtung.

Da saß ich nun und starrte mich an, als würde ich einen inneren stummen Kampf mit mir selbst führen.

Meine Hand tastete unbeachtet nach einer leeren Phiole, während mein Blick noch immer an meinem Spiegelbild klammerte und mich verhöhnte.

Die kleine innere Stimme, die seither geschwiegen hatte, wagte sich allmählich wieder an die Oberfläche. Ich spürte, wie sie sich von ihren Ketten löste und leise zu lachen begann. Die vorrübergehende Sanftheit hatte sie abgeschüttelt. Der Plan war aufgegangen. Sie hatte erreicht, was sie wollte. Der Trank kühlte ab, wartete auf mich, warte auf meine Entscheidung.

Du traust dich nicht? Wie erbärmlich. Einen Schritt vorm Ziel und doch so fern.

Höhnte sie. 

Einen Schritt, ein kleiner wahrlich. Er bringt dich in die Freiheit, sprengt deine Ketten des irdischen Leidens. Erlöst dich...und doch zweifelst du?

„Nein", sprach ich mir fester Stimme zu mir selbst. „Nein! Nicht mehr."

Meine Zweifeln waren verschwunden, zusammen mit dem Licht des Tages lösten sie sich allmählich in der Dämmerung auf, während meine ruhige Hand die Phiole in die schwarze Flüssigkeit tauchte.

Ich hatte keine Angst mehr, keine Bedenken. Ich war bereit den Schritt zu tun, um den unsichtbaren Pfad über die bodenlose Schlucht zu betreten.

Mit leerem Blick betrachtete ich das kleine Fläschchen, ehe ich es mechanisch an meine Lippen führte und das dunkle Gebräu hinunterschüttete. Es schmeckte süß und bitter zugleich und benebelte meine Sinne.

Kraftlos sank mein rechter Arm herab und weit entfernt hörte ich, wie das Glas, welches meinen tauben Fingern entglitten war, auf dem Boden zersprang und mein Leben in Scherben um ich herum ausbreitete.

Der Raum begann vor meinen Augen in trüben Farben zu zerfließen, jegliche Geräusche verschwanden hinter einer dämpfenden Wand der farblosen Stille, hinter der ich sogar meine hämische innere Stimme zurücklassen musste.

Das Leben wich aus meinem Körper, welcher langsam in die Scherben sank und sich der Dunkelheit und Stille hinab.

Meine geöffneten und doch blinden Augen verfolgten noch einen Moment die entsetzte Gestalt, die in das Zimmer trat und fassungslos auf mich herabsah, die Verachtung und der Ekel in die mir so verhasst ähnlichen aristokratischen Züge geschrieben, bevor sie sich befreit schlossen und Lucius Malfoy aus meiner neuen Welt aussperrten. Seine letzten Worte, die auf seinen Lippen gelegen hatten verblassten ebenso wie das letzte Bild von ihm, welches mich noch an diese Welt gebunden hatte. 

Der Trank vermischte sich mit meinem Blut, zog mich davon und befreite mich vom Leben wie vom Tod. Ich würde weiterbestehen, in mir, weder an Himmel noch an Hölle gebunden, ohne Erinnerungen an dieses existenzlose Dasein welches sich mein Leben genannt hatte und mich bis zum Schluss selbst verhöhnt und schließlich doch befreit hatte.

Mit ausgebreiteten Armen lief ich dem Glück entgegen, welches mich letztendlich doch empfing, war es mir all die langen Jahre meines kurzen Lebens stets erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen. Ich war meinen Schritt gegangen. Ein Schritt, welcher so viel Überwindung gekostet und doch so einfach gewesen war. Ein Schritt, der mein Leben beendet und es sogleich wieder begonnen hatte. Dies war der Anfang vom Ende.... und die Dunkelheit begann sich zu lichten. Mit warmen Armen umschloss mich das Licht.

Jetzt kann ich es sagen, sagen, wonach mein Herz ein Leben lang schrie, ungeachtet, von der Dunkelheit aufgesogen. 

Ich bin ein Drache und ich bin frei...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**It's so quiet here - underneath**

**where I'm living**

**It's so peaceful here**

**on the top of my feelings**

**I will care for you**

**and I'll try to make you happy**

**you're so beautiful when you sleep**

**stay as you are**

**Stay as you are**

**As you feel**

**There is too much hate in this world**

**Stay as you are**

**You are real**

**Never be like them, 'cause they're cold**

**It is scaring me how they care for our planet**

**It is hurting me how they change**

**growing out of sleeping time**

**Beautiful angel**

**that's all you need to know**

**If a blossom like you will open up**

**they'll see that colors make them laugh a lot**

**they'll unfold**

**they will grow**

**what a world!**

**(Die Happy "Sleeping Time")**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A/N: Ich fass es nicht. Diese Geschichte ist doch tatsächlich abgeschlossen...also fast. Zwei weitere Enden gibt's ja noch. Aber das ich das überhaupt mal erleben darf. Zuende, finito, aus. Da merkt man erst mal, wie viel man noch schreiben will. Das Ende hat sich ewig hingezogen und wurde mit jeden Satz kitschiger *seufz* dieses ganze Licht-Dunkelheit-Gelabere ist schon echt peinlich °^^ sorry, aber ich bin froh, dass ich dieses Chap überhaupt noch in diesem Leben fertig gekriegt habe. Da ich jetzt nur noch ne Woche Schule hab und es Merlin-sei-Dank keine Noten mehr gibt werd ich die nächsten beiden Chaps hoffentlich schneller fertig stellen können._

_Bis dahin_

_Bleibt sauber_

_Keine macht den Drogen_

_Und immer schön bei grün über die Ampel gehen_

_Mata ne_

_Feary_


	16. Epilog Tod

Auf der Suche nach Glück 

By Feary

AN: *grummel* Fanfiction.net hat mal wieder gesponnen und wollte das hier einfach nicht hochladen. Da beeil ich mich extra und dann so was. Hoffe wenigstens jetzt funktioniert es...

**Cookie**

Ach du meine Güte, da hab ich doch glatt was vergessen. Reviewer Hermione hat mich mit ihrer Frage daran erinnert.

Für mich war die Bedeutung des Trankes immer so klar, weil ich sie mir die ganze Zeit im Kopf rumspukte, aber ihr kennt diese Bedeutung ja nicht *gegen kopf klatsch* deshalb ist das jetzt auch etwas undurchsichtig und aus diesem Grund gibt es an dieser Stelle noch einen gaaanz kurzen Zusatz zum 13. Kapitel, sozusagen den Epilog, um zu verstehen, was der Trank of lost hope nu eigentlich genau ist ^____^

**Epilog** (13. Kapitel)

Stille breitete sich aus, füllte jede Ecke. Eine so undurchdringliche Stille, dass sie sich wie ein Gewicht auf das Arbeitszimmer legte und jegliche Geräusche verschluckte.

Lucius Malfoy stand regungslos in der Tür und sah auf seinen Sohn herab. In seinen Augen spiegelten sich Widerwille und Zorn wieder. Seine schmalen Lippen waren zu einem blutleeren Strich zusammengepresst, die aristokratischen Züge verhärtet. 

Ein sanfter Windhauch spielte mit den Seiten des aufgeschlagenen Buches, welches zur Rechten des leblosen Körpers lag.

Lucius Malfoy löste sich aus dem Türrahmen und durchquerte den Raum, machte einen großen Schritt über seinen einstmaligen Sohn und bückte sich nach dem Buch. Mit einem abschätzenden Blick hob er es auf und warf einen Blick auf die aufgeschlagene Seite.

„Trank der verlorenen Hoffnung", las er laut. Er hielt inne und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich skeptisch zusammen, als lösten diese Worte eine gewisse Erinnerung in ihm aus.

Seine Augen begannen langsam über die schwarze verschnörkelte Schrift zu gleiten und die Bedeutung des Trankes zu fassen.

Der Trank der verlorenen Hoffnung gehört zu den illegalen Tränken. Er wird im allgemeinen auch „Todesengel" genannt. Einst entwickelt von Lapislazuli Slytherin bringt er den Hoffnungslosen Frieden. Der Trank gehört zu den Illusio-Potions. Aufgrund der Zugabe von Silberschwingen und äußerst seltenen Elfensporen entfaltet der Trank eine starke Wirkung auf die Psyche des Einnehmenden. In einem Moment absoluten Glücks werden alle Lasten, Ängste und Schmerzen aufgehoben und die Seele erleichtert. Der Einnehmende geht in einen endgültigen todähnlichen Zustand über, in dem die Vergangenheit bereinigt und aller Kummer getilgt wird, als wäre nie etwas davon geschehen, bis die Existenz nach dem Prinzip der tabula rasa reingewaschen ist. Es bleiben keine Erinnerungen zurück. 

Entwickelt wurde dieser Trank ursprünglich, um ungebetene Augenzeugen und Mitwisser aus dem Weg zu räumen. Die gedächtnisverändernde Wirkung ist stärker als alle anderen Zauber und Tränke, die es gibt. Anders als andere gedächtnismanipulierende Maßnahmen können die Erinnerungen beim Todesengeltrank nicht einmal mit der stärksten Magie wiederhervorgeholt werden.

Die starke emotionale Wirkung war nur ein Nebeneffekt, der durch die Elfensporen hervorgerufen wurde. 

Wütend sah er auf die Buchstaben hinab. Seine harten Züge verzogen sich zu einer Maske der Verachtung. Geräuschvoll klappte er das schwere Buch zu und ließ es mit einem lauten Knall zu Boden fallen, so dass der Raum unter seinen Füßen vibrierte. 

Lucius' kalte graue Augen schweiften ein letztes Mal über den erkaltenden Körper seines Jungen. Auf Dracos Gesicht zeichnete sich ein zufriedener Ausdruck ab und auf seinen Lippen lag ein längst vergessenes Lächeln voller Wärme und Zuversicht.

Lucius Malfoy verengte wütend die Augen. Sein Sohn hatte den feigen Weg des Selbstmordes gewählt. Wie erbärmlich.

Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht? Hatte er ihn nicht zu einem Kämpfer herangezogen, zu jemanden, der austeilen und auch einstecken konnte? Wofür waren all die Stunden der Züchtigung, die ganze Kraft, die er in seine Erziehung gesteckt hatte?

Er erinnerte sich noch, wie stolz er darauf gewesen war, wie sein Sohn Potter das Leben schwer gemacht hatte, wie er Stück für Stück seines Vaters Wesenszüge angenommen hatte, sein Kälte und Regungslosigkeit, seine Häme und Überheblichkeit. Er hatte sich gefreut, dass er irgendwann einen Verbündeten in seinem Sohn finden würde, jemanden, der in seine Fußstapfen treten würde und ein ebenso ruhmreicher Todesser werden würde, wie sein Vater. Und einst, so hatte er sich das ausgemalt, würde sein Sohn ihm dafür danken, für all die Türen, die er für ihn aufgestoßen und durch die er ihn geschupst hatte.

Aber er hatte es ihm nie gedankt. Er hatte die Gütigkeit seines Vaters nicht zu schätzen gewusst, hatte seine Opfer nicht gesehen, nicht sehen wollen.

Lucius Malfoy seufzte resigniert.

Wie oft hatte er ihm Vorträge über die Reinblütigkeit und ihre Überlegenheit gehalten? Die ganze Energie, die er in dieses verdammte Kind gesteckt hatte, sollte umsonst gewesen sein?

Was hatte seinem vermaledeiten Sohn denn gefehlt? Er hatte doch alles, um zufrieden zu sein. Reichtum, Einfluss, Macht und Ehre. All das hatte er ihm gegeben... Er hatte ihn stets alles gegeben und viel mehr.

„Du dummer Junge!" Abwesend sah er auf das friedliche elfengleiche Gesicht hinab. „Die Welt stand dir offen. Der Lord hatte großes mit dir vor, ich hatte großes mit dir vor... Aber du hast alles, was ich dir geboten hab, einfach achtlos weggeschmissen, hast die erstbeste Chance genutzt und deinem erbärmlichen Leben ein Ende gesetzt." 

Da war kein Bedauern in seinen Augen, nur Abneigung. Er empfand Zorn über die vergebene Liebesmüh, über die vergeudete Kraft. 

Aber er hatte noch genügend Zeit. Er war jung. Es gab genug Frauen, die er haben, die er sich nehmen und derer er sich bedienen konnte. Es würde weitere Söhne geben, weitere Erben des Namen Malfoy. Und diesmal würde er alles richtig machen...Alles...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A/N: Für mich stand von vorneherein fest, dass der Trank Draco am Ende tötet. Das war sozusagen mein Ziel, obwohl ich zwischendrin immer mal geschwankt bin und überlegt habe, ob es nicht ne effektivere Methode gibt oder ob ich meinen Schatz überhaupt abmurksen muss. Aber ich hab mir gedacht wenn schon denn schon und wenn er schon sterben muss, dann wenigstens friedlich, damit es nicht ganz so saaaad ist *schnüff*_

_Ich hab auch schon die Titel für die anderen beiden Enden._

_Chap 14 wird „Widerstand" heißen._

_Chap 15 „Überleben"_

_So, okay, ich wird jetzt gleich mal am 14. Kapitel weiterschreiben. Aber ich kann euch schon jetzt sagen, dass es nicht vor dem 24.12. fertig wird. Aber ich hoffe doch wenigstens, dass ich es noch vor Silvester fertig gestellt habe._

_In diesem Sinne wünsche ich euch fröhliche Weihnachten und einen fleißigen Weihnachtsmann._

_Und ich würde mich auch noch über ein paar nette Reviews freuen, sozusagen als Weihnachtsgeschenk *gg* auch zum 13. Kapitel haben sich erst wenige geäußert. Wie fandet ihr das eigentlich????? Ich will eure Meinung wissen ^____^_

_Und zum Schluss könnt ihr euch dann eurer Lieblingsende raussuchen *gg* _

_Und zum Schluss will ich noch ein paar Reviews beantworten bzw. kommentieren:_

_@Hermione: ich hoffe die Frage ist jetzt geklärt._

_@EngelKatja: *blush* wai, soviel lob auf einmal ^___^  arigatou *ganz tief verbeug* jaja, ich geh bei harry/draco auch immer mit slash erwartungen ran und immer wenn ewig nichts passiert werd ich ungeduldig *lol* aber ich konnte mich bei meiner nicht durchringen, weil ich meinen draco nicht so ooc und fluffig darstellen wollte *gg* _

_echt du hast geheult? Wow...ich kann immer nie einschätzen, ob ich die anderen Leser zu gewissen Emotionen anrege. Ich weiß zum Beispiel nie, ob andere über sprüche lachen, über die ich lachen könnte oder eben an bestimmten stellen zu tränen gerührt sind *gg* ich kann das irgendwie nicht einschätzen. Freut mich aber zu hören, dass es tatsächlich etwas traurig war ^__^_

_@Bibilein: juchuu, noch jemand geweint.. *gg* ich ertrinke schon in den Fluten.._

@Ralna: ey ihr habt ja alle geheult, gibt's ja nicht *gg* mmh, hoffe du hast das ende jetzt auch etwas besser verstanden...ich neige dazu immer sehr gefühlsduselig und philosophisch (oder so in der art) zu werden, gomen ^^

was? die engländer gehen einfach bei rot tz schlechtes vorbild... machen die franzosen aber auch *gg*

_@Dracos-Angel03: ui, nicht überschlagen *gg* jaja, die anderen enden folgen bald, immer schön geduldig bleiben *lol*_

_Baba_

_Eure Feary_


	17. Widerstand Part I

Auf der Suche nach Glück 

By Feary

A/N: okay okay, ich geb zu, ich bin schon wieder furchtbar langsam *seufz* deshalb lad ich jetzt einfach mal die 3 bisher geschriebenen Seiten hoch und der Rest wird dann später upgedated ^__^ hoffe das ist ein akzeptabler Kompromiss..

**Chapter 14: Widerstand**

(Second possible end)****

Erzählt von Draco Malfoy 

Mein Vater hatte es schließlich doch getan, entgegen all meiner Erwartungen. Er hatte mich nach Durmstrang geschickt. Nach fast sechs langen Jahren in Hogwarts würde ich nun mein letztes Jahr im schneebedeckten Norden verbringen.

Verloren stand ich in der riesigen eisigen Eingangshalle. Mädchen und Jungen unterschiedlichen Alters gingen achtlos an mir vorbei, unterhielten sich, lachten oder stritten. Niemand schien mich zu bemerken. Vielleicht wollte man mich auch nicht bemerken. Mir war es egal. Ich hatte nicht vor mit irgendeinem von ihnen zu kollaborieren, denn sie alle waren, meiner Meinung nach und derer vieler anderer, verstrickt in die dunkle Magie, derer ich mich abgewandt hatte. Irgendwer musste wohl einmal behauptet haben Durmstrang sei der Brutort für Deatheater. Dieser Satz war anscheinend ihn meinem Kopf hängen geblieben und hatte sich zu einem Stereotyp ausgebildet, Durmstrang vor meinen Augen zu einem Vorort der Hölle wachsen lassen...doch ich begriff sehr schnell, dass der äußere Schein sehr viele interessante Fakten verbarg, Geheimnisse verschleierte, die tief tief im Verborgenen brodelten und nur auf eine Enthüllung warteten...und auf Bündnisse.

~*~

Durmstrang, welches gut dreihundert Jahre nach Hogwarts Gründung aus dem Schnee gehauen wurde, war dem Vorbild gleich in verschiedene Häuser unterteilt, drei an der Zahl, welche die Namen der Erbauer Lean Lynx, Hayden Hawk und Silencius Sonic tragen sollten. So gab man den einzelnen Türmen die Bezeichnungen Ivory Lynx, Sorrel Hawk und Fair Sonic, deren Wappentiere der Luchs, der Falke und die Fledermaus wurden.

Ich war nicht in der Lage mich mit auch nur einem der Häuser zu identifizieren und konnte nur raten, welches Schicksal mir blühte, auch wenn ich zugeben musste, dass ich inzwischen einen Zustand erreicht hatte, einen Punkt in meinem Leben, an dem mir wirklich alles egal war. Sie hätten mich auch in den Keller einsperren oder mich bei den Hauselfen unterbringen können, es hätte mir nichts egaler sein können. Vielleicht war es der Gedanke hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein, dem Willen meines Vaters gehorchen zu müssen und in dieser Todesser-Zucht-Erziehungsanstalt mein Dasein fristen zu müssen ohne einen Ausweg, bis ein respektabler Erbe des Namens Malfoy aus mir geworden war. Vielleicht war es auch einfach die plötzliche Einsamkeit, die mich überkam, als ich in dieser leeren Halle stand und das heitere Leben in Gestalt all derer, die in diesen Hallen lachen und scherzen konnten, an mir vorbei ziehen sah.

~*~

Die Einteilung in eines der drei Häuser erfolgte, wie es in einer Schule der schwarzen Künste nicht anders zu erwarten war, durch Blut. Wäre ich in dem Moment nicht so schlecht gelaunt gewesen hätte ich wahrscheinlich gelacht.

Blut, wie barbarisch würde diese Schule wohl sein? Würden sie in Wahrsagen in aufgeschlitzten Tierkadavern lesen und in Kräuterkunde fleischfressende Pflanzen bändigen? 

Ein süffisantes Grinsen schlich sich auf meine hauchfeinen Lippen, als einer der Lehrer meine rechte Hand in seine nahm und mit einem silbernen Dolch über meine blasse Haut ritzte bis einige dunkle Tropfen roten Blutes auf ein Stückchen Pergament fielen auf dem mein Name stand und dort versickerten.

Ich kam mir vor, als würde ich einen Pakt mit dem Teufel schließen und mit meinem Blut unterschreiben.

Kaum hatte der rote Lebenssaft meinen Namenszug berührt verschwamm die Tinte vor meinen Augen, mein Name begann zu verlaufen und formte sich neu, unleserliche Zeichen vereinten sich zu Buchstaben, welche sich wiederum zu einem Schriftzug vereinten und mein neues Zuhause preisgaben: „Ivory Lynx", rief jener Lehrer mit dem Dolch in die Stille, welche die Halle beherrschte. 

Gleichgültig sah ich auf und ließ meinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Viele hundert Augen ruhten auf mir, ließen mich klein und unbedeutend erscheinen. Niemand klatschte. Ich hatte schon von Anfang an das Gefühl gehabt, dass Durmstrang keine sehr herzliche Schule war. Aber es störte mich nicht. Ich musste nur noch dieses eine Jahr überstehen.

Ich war mir bewusst, dass der Name Malfoy in Durmstrang nicht viel zählen würde, beherbergte es doch Nachkommen unzähliger einflussreicher Männer, deren Namen ebenso mächtig wie ruhmreich waren. Ich würde es schwieriger haben mich durchzusetzen, aber ich war immer noch ein Malfoy, erzogen zu kämpfen und zu gewinnen. Und seien wir mal ehrlich, was konnten sie mir schon anhaben? Ich hatte Slytherin überlegt, schlimmer konnte es wohl kaum kommen.

Gelassen trat ich auf den Haustisch zu, über dem das Wappen eines elfenbeinfarbenen Luchses prunkte. Misstrauen und Überlegenheit funkelte in vielen Augenpaaren. 

„Du bist also der verlorene Malfoy-Sohn?!" kam ein sardonisches Kommentar von meiner Linken, als ich mich auf einem freien Platz niederließ. Übertrieben langsam drehte ich meinen Kopf in die Richtung der schleimigen Stimme und zog eine meiner fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen in einer Geste der gespielten Überheblichkeit nach oben.

Mein Gegenüber, ein perfekt gestylter braunhaariger Schüler in meinem Alter mit einem Prefect-Anstecker an seiner Robe, fuhr unbeirrt fort, als schien er gar nicht zu erwarten, dass ich etwas erwidern würde. 

„Hab gehört, du hast es nicht mal fertig gekriegt einen Muggle zu töten. Ganz schön erbärmlich, wenn du mich fragst." Ein süffisantes Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als er mich spöttisch musterte und auf meine Verteidigung wartete.

Ich drehte mich nun vollends zu ihm um und lächelte. Es war eines dieser verunsichernden Lächeln, die den Gesprächspartner aus seiner Dominanz rissen und aus dem Konzept brachten. Ich beherrschte es perfekt, schließlich hatte ich es sechs lange Jahre an den Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws geübt und auch einige Slytherins waren nicht verschont geblieben.

„Tut mir Leid, wenn ich nicht deinen Erwartungen entspreche, aber ich bevorzuge es Reinblüter zu töten. Die wehren sich wenigstens ordentlich, das ist eine richtige Herausforderung, und ihr Blut ist soviel reiner und schmeckt wesentlich besser!" Mit einem hämischen Grinsen wandte ich mich wieder ab. Ich bemerkte, dass unsere kurze Unterhaltung die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Tisches auf uns gezogen hatte und warf einen schwer zu deutenden Blick in die Menge. „Lasst euch von mir nicht stören!" Ich grinste und bleckte meine edelweißen Zähne, als wolle ich sie in den nächstbesten Hals vergraben und tatsächlich ein paar Milliliter reines Blut trinken. Die ehrfürchtigen und erschrockenen Blicke erfüllten mich mit tiefer Zufriedenheit. Na, wenn das kein gelungener Auftritt war.

Ich ließ meine Augen noch einmal über meine Hausmitglieder schweifen und wollte mich gerade desinteressiert meinem Essen zuwenden, auf das ich gar keinen Appetit verspürte, als ich an einer einzelnen Person hängen blieb und meine Aufmerksamkeit und mein Interesse schlagartig zurückkehrten. Es war ein Mädchen, ungefähr in meinem Alter, mit langen dunkelbraungelocktem Haar und engelsgleichen Gesichtszügen. Doch nicht ihr Aussehen, sondern ihre Augen und der scharfe, wenngleich neugierige Ausdruck, der in ihnen lag, fesselte mich und ließ mich verweilen. Ich sah Misstrauen und Abscheu, aber auch Ungewissheit und Zweifel in ihnen liegen, und ich spürte die stumme Forderung, die ihre intensiven grünen Augen ausstrahlten.

Ihre würde an diesem Abend zweifellos noch ihre Bekanntschaft machen...

~*~

„Malfoy", drang eine helle Stimme an mein Ohr. „Kann ich dich mal kurz ausleihen?"

Überrascht über diesen freundlichen Tonfall drehte ich mich um und fand mich Auge in Auge mit der braungelockten Schönheit wieder. Fragend zog ich eine Augenbraue nach oben und musterte sie von oben bis unten, als müsse ich mir noch überlegen, ob ich dieser Bitte nachgehen würde, ehe ich knapp mit dem Kopf nickte und ihr folgte. Sie führte mich in einen schmalen Gang, fernab der anderen Schüler, die in beinah militärischer Ordnung in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume marschierten.

Nach einem geflüsterten „Alohomora" schlüpften wir in einen verlassenen Klassenraum und sie ließ sich auf einer der staubigen Tische nieder. Ihre langen schlanken Beine übereinander geschlagen, ihr Haar lässig über die linke Schulter geworfen.

„Also? Was willst du?" verlangte ich etwas barscher zu wissen, als geplant. Ich war es nicht mehr gewöhnt freundlich zu sein, zu sehr widerte mich diese Todessergrube an.

Sie strich sich selbstsicher und nicht im mindesten beeindruckt durch ihr seidiges Haar. „Ich kenne den Namen Malfoy und seinen Ruf. Ich hab von deinem Vater gehört und ich kenne deine Geschichte."

Meine Augen verengten sich bedrohlich zu Schlitzen, doch ehe ich sie grob anfahren und so in ihrem Redefluss unterbrechen konnte, fuhr sie schon fort.

„Wie du weißt ist dies hier eine Schule der Schwarzen Magie. Viele der Schüler sind Kinder von Todessern. Sie werden einst wie ihre Eltern in die Reihen von Voldemort eingehen. So wie du."

Ich warf ihr einen eisigen Blick zu. „Falls du eine lustige Schwarzmagier-AG betreibst, die nach Stundenende kleine Opferrituale abhält, den Dunklen Lord anpreist und dabei Lieder singend ums prasselnde Feuer springst, dann spar dir deinen Atem. Ich will damit nichts zu tun haben." 

Auf ihre ebenen Gesichtszüge stahl sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln, als sie interessiert seinen Worten lauschte. 

„Was mein Vater will und was ich will sind zwei verschiedene Sachen. Du kannst ja gerne tun und lassen was dir gefällt, kleine Möchtegern-Todesser fördern und ‚Unterdrückt-Muggel-und-Schlammblüter' Kampagnen starten, aber lass mich damit in Ruhe, denn ich werde nicht auf Knien vor dieser schlammblütigen Missgeburt krauchen und ihm die Stiefel lecken."

Ihr Lächeln war inzwischen zu einem Grinsen mutiert, welches mich zunehmend verärgerte. Sprach ich irgendwie spanisch oder fand sie meine Worte wirklich so belustigend?

Sie räusperte sich, wahrscheinlich, um ein Kichern zu unterdrücken, ehe sie nun ihrerseits zu sprechen begann. „Eigentlich wollte ich dir vorschlagen unserer Widerstandstruppe beizutreten, die sich gegen die Zustände in dieser Schule wehrt und gegen die uns von unseren Eltern auferlegten Schicksale kämpft."

Ich musste wohl ein ziemlich verdutztes Gesicht machen, denn sie konnte ihre Lacher nun nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich hasste es, wenn man sich über mich lustig machte, dennoch war alles was ich in diesem Moment zustande brachte ein kurzes verlegenes „oh!". Verärgert musste ich feststellen, dass ihr angenehmes helles Gelächter ansteckend war und ich mich eines schwachen Grinsens nicht erwehren konnte. Verdammt sei sie!

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte streckte sie mir selbstbewusst ihre zarte Hand entgegen. „Mein Name ist Leena. Nett dich kennen zu lernen." Sie sprach elegant von ihrem Sitzplatz und klopfte sich den Staub aus ihrer Schulrobe. Dann drehte sie sich um und steuerte auf die Tür zu. „Also, überlegs dir. So jemanden wie dich könnten wir noch gebrauchen." Sie schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. „Jemanden mit Biss. Einen Drachen."

Dann verschwand sie und ließ mich zurück. Überrascht musste ich feststellen, dass sie einen neuen Funken Hoffnung in mir entfacht hatte. Vielleicht würde mein letztes Jahr doch nicht so schlimm werden.

Chap to be continued

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A/N: So okay, das war der erste Teil des Happy Ends, hoffe es hat euch bis hierher gefallen, obwohl ich zugeben muss, das mein Stil zur Zeit zu wünschen übrig lässt *seufz* aber irgendwie bin ich grad sehr unkreativ sorry!!_

Und wie immer danke an alle reviewer... und feedbacked mich auch dieses mal wieder...*pendel auspack* *vor deinen augen auf und ab schwing* spürst du die müdigkeit? Deine augen werden schwer, dein mauszeiger wandert in die linke untere ecke und drückt auf GO!!! Deine finger wandern wie selbstverständlich über die tastatur und schreiben mir einen kommentar.... *schnipp* und anschließend wachen sie wieder auf und freuen sich die autorin glücklich gemacht zu haben..

_^___________^_

_Eure Feary_


	18. Überleben I

**Chapter 15: Überleben**

(Third possible end)

Dunkelheit. Flackerndes goldgelbes Licht. Lange finstere Schatten. Einsamkeit.

Harry Potters Augen überflogen den kurzen Brief nun schon zum hundertsten Mal, doch der Inhalt wollte sich einfach nicht ändern. Stur und stolz standen sie da, die Worte in schwarzen Lettern, handschriftlich geschrieben; ein kleiner Tintenklecks auf dem Papier kündet von der Hast in der er geschrieben wurde. Er war nur einer von vielen, unbedeutend in der Masse, formal formuliert, wie tausend andere vor ihm, nur der Name war geändert worden, vielleicht die Uhrzeit. Harry hatte viele dieser Briefe erhalten, hatte sie meist gleichgültig, manchmal auch triumphierend entgegen genommen. Doch heute wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als dass er diesen Brief zerreißen, verbrennen und damit die ganze Sache nichtig machen konnte. Doch das war nicht möglich. Die Sache wurde nicht einfach vergessen, nur weil er den Brief vernichtete. Es würde einfach geschehen ohne dass er Einfluss darauf nehmen konnte.

Resigniert nahm er seine Brille von der Nase und rieb sich mit einer Hand über die müden Augen, ehe er sein Sehgestellt zurück an seinen Platz setzte und den Brief erneut aufnahm und noch einmal las.

_Draco Lucius Narciss Malfoy (ID: 032180155), Sohn von Lucius Kaine Malfoy und Narcissa Mirabelle Lestrange, wird des Verbrechens angeklagt Anhänger des Unennbaren zu sein und unzählige Morde an Unschuldigen begangen zu haben (siehe_: Zert.Nr. M/MALFOYJ/155/DE/03/1980). Er wird hierfür _am 13.04.2004 ohne Verhandlung nach Askaban überführt. Eine vorherige Befragung unter Veritaserum findet um 9 Uhr in Abteilung T Raum 33 statt._

_Sicherheitsstufe: 3_

_Zuständige Auroren: Harold James Potter, Hermione Katherine Granger_

_Gez. J.M. Gordon_

_Abteilung für Strafangelegenheiten_

_Zaubereiministerium_

__

Harry ließ den Brief erneut auf den Tisch sinken. Mit zitternden Händen griff er nach der angeführten Akte und schlug sie auf.

Zert.Nr. M/MALFOYJ/155/DE/03/1980

Name: MALFOY, Draco Lucius Narciss

ID: _032180155_

Geboren: 21.03.1980

Verstorben: -

Vater: MALFOY, Lucius Kaine

ID: 0392856457

Geboren: 05.09.1963

Verstorben: 20.11.2003

Mutter: LESTRANGE, Narcissa Mirabelle

ID: 0493112539

Geboren: 02.02.1965

Verstorben: 08.01.1996

Andere Familienmitglieder:

Keine

Status: ledig

OWL: Outstanding, 91% (Hogwarts SWW)

NEWT: Outstanding, 94% (Durmstrang)

Mordverdächtigungen (nicht bewiesen)

C. Mortenson/suspected DE (11.08.1997)

S.A. Templeton, H. Templeton/Aurors (19.04.1999)

L. Bleak, H. Smith, M. Smith, K. Winter, P. King/Muggels (25.05.2002)

Nachgewiesene Morde

L. K .Malfoy/suspected DE (20.11.2003)

Gefasst am 13.03.2004

(widerstandslose Gefangennahme)

Wie hatten sie ihn nur zu fassen gekriegt? Draco war seit gut 6 Monaten einfach spurlos verschwunden. Es kursierten bereits Gerüchte über seinen Tod. Und nun hatten sie ihn gefasst. Wie? Wie zum Teufel hatten sie ihn fangen können? Er war doch sonst wie ein Schatten, wie ein flüchtiger Windhauch, den man nicht greifen, nur kurz spüren konnte.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Harry?" Hermione steckte ihren Lockenkopf zur Tür herein und lächelte. „Bist du so weit?"

Ich warf einen erschrockenen Blick auf die Uhr. War es wirklich schon so spät. Ich hatte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan, hatte vor mich hingebrütet und gar nicht gemerkt, dass es schon wieder morgen war. In einer Stunde würde seine Befragung beginnen an der ich teilnehmen sollte. Reine Fassade, das wusste ich. Die wahren Verhöre, an denen die Öffentlichkeit nicht teilnehmen durfte, waren längst in stillen dunklen Hinterkämmerchen durchgeführt worden. Mit fiesen dreckigen Mitteln, versteht sich.

In welcher Verfassung würde er heute sein?

Eine steile Falte erschien auf meiner Stirn.

Hermione trat nun vollständig ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat neben mich.

„Alles ok, Harry?" Sie warf mir einen besorgten Blick zu. Ihr durften meine dunklen Augenringe nicht entgangen sein.

Als ich nichts erwiderte seufzte sie leise. „Oh Harry, es ist wegen ihm, nicht wahr. Du kannst ihn immer noch nicht vergessen."

Ich nickte leicht. Hermione konnte man eh nichts vormachen. Sie durchsah all meine Lügen. Wir kannten uns einfach zu lange. Manchmal hatte ich sogar das Gefühl sie wusste besser über mich Bescheid als ich selbst.

„Sie werden ihn nach Askaban bringen, Mione. Er hat dieses Schicksal nicht verdient. Du weißt, dass er nie ein Todesser werden wollte."

Sie legte ihr Arme von hinten um Harrys Taille und stützte ihr Kinn auf seine rechte Schulter.

„Getötet hat er dennoch, Harry", meinte sie mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Weil er musste", erwiderte Harry verteidigend. „Was hatte er denn für eine Wahl?"

Hermione seufzte leise. „Das weißt du doch überhaupt nicht. Du lässt dich von deinen Gefühlen irre leiten."

„Achja?" Harry löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung und drehte sich zu ihr um. Starr blickte er ihr in die Augen. „Wenn ich richtig gelesen hab hat er die kürzeste Liste an Mordverdächtigungen überhaupt. Nachgewiesen wurde ihm sogar nur ein Mordfall und das war sein Vater. Ein Mord, dem man ihm verzeihen kann. Er hat der Menschheit sogar vielmehr einen Gefallen getan." Er schürzte die Lippen bei dem Gedanken an Lucius Malfoy. Der Mann hatte stets nur Ärger bedeutet. „Die Listen anderer Todesser hingegen gehen ins Endlose.... Draco hasst es zu töten, verstehst du nicht. Er ist kein Todesser, nie gewesen. Und jetzt wollen sie ihn dafür bestrafen, dass sein Vater ihm ein Schicksal auferlegte, welches er nicht wollte."

Hermione schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Sie verstand ihren besten Freund, doch so einfach wie er das darstellte war es nicht. Malfoy hatte getötet, egal ob nun aus freien Stücken oder nicht. Ein Mord war ein Mord und musste gesühnt werden. „Harry-"

„Nichts Harry, ich habe recht und das weißt du. Du kommst nur einfach nicht darüber hinweg, dass er ein Slytherin war."

„Aber das ist doch-" Einen Moment suchte sie sprachlos nach Worten. „Das ist nicht wahr, Harry. All die Jahre die wir uns kennen. Ich dachte du kennst mich." Sie war verletzt, dass konnte er in ihren Augen lesen. Und sie hatte recht. Hermione war stets die toleranteste des Trios gewesen. Sie war eine der wenigen, die sich gegen Hausvorurteile stellte und hatte sich im siebten Schuljahr sogar mit einer Syltherin Sechstklässlerin angefreundet. Nein, Hermione hatte keine Vorurteile gegen Slytherins.

„Tut mir Leid", brummelte er eine verlegene Entschuldigung. „Es ist nur-"

Sie nickte verständnisvoll.

„Ich weiß Harry, aber es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du konntest ihn damals nicht retten. Nicht einmal Snape oder Dumbledore konnten es. Sein Vater hatte alle Vorteile auf seiner Seite, als er ihn nach Durmstrang brachte. Es ist nicht deine Schuld!"

„Aber-", versuchte er zu widersprechen, doch Hermione fiel ihm erneut ins Wort.

„Harry, du musst aufhören dich für alles Unglück in der Welt verantwortlich zu fühlen. Du bist kein Übermensch. Du kannst nicht jeden retten."

Er nickte stumm. Ja, er konnte nicht jeden retten. Aber Draco Malfoy hätte er retten müssen. Er hatte von seiner ausweglosen Situation gewusst, von all dem Leid, welches er still ertrug und in sich reinfraß, von der Allmacht seines Vaters, von der drohenden Gefahr ein Todesser zu werden. All das hatte er gewusst...und doch hatte er nicht verhindern können, dass auch noch Dracos letzte Mauern einstürzten, als man ihn der Sicherheit Hogwarts entriss und Unglück erneut über den Unglücksraben hereinbrach. Er war gezwungen ein Todesser zu werden und ein Leben zu leben, welches er verachtete.

Harry hatte versagt. Und niemals fühlte er sich so elend, wie in dem Moment, als ihm dies bewusst wurde....

_Zaubereiministerium, __Abteilung T Raum 33_

„Ich frage Sie noch einmal", tönte die harsche erbarmungslose Stimme des Ministeriumsbeauftragten durch den Raum. „Sind Sie schuld am Tod der Auroren Samantha Aeris Templeton und Henry Templeton?"

Harry Potters Augen ruhten regungslos auf der blassen dünnen Gestalt im Zentrum der Befragung. Draco Malfoy hatte abgenommen, schrecklich. Sein aristokratisches Gesicht war hohlwangig und aschgrau, die silberblonden Haare ungekämmt und stumpf. Doch noch saß er aufrecht und stolz in seinem Stuhl. Kein Zeichen von Schwäche oder Aufgabe war in seinen müden Zügen zu erkennen, keine Resignation oder Angst. Seine grauen Augen leuchteten vor Leben und straften seine miserable äußere Verfassung Lügen. Sein Geist war noch lange nicht gebrochen.

„J-ja, ich habe die Auroren getötet", antwortete er nach einer Zeit des Ringens wahrheitsgetreu. Ein kleines rotes Rinnsal Blut lief aus seinem rechten Mundwinkel. Er hatte sich auf die Zunge gebissen, auf die Lippen, hatte versucht zu schweigen, sich gegen die Wirkung des Veritaserums zu wehren, doch umsonst. Es musste demütigend sein alles immer und immer wieder zuzugeben, obwohl seine Peiniger all ihre Antworten schon längst hatten. Mit Sicherheit gab es auch eine Antwort auf die Frage des Warums. Unter welchen Umständen hatte er die Auroren getötet? Geschah es gegen seinen Willen? Doch diese Fragen würden nicht gestellt werden. Nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Zu leicht konnten sie als Entlastung genutzt werden, zu leicht könnte er die Freiheit wiedererlangen. Ewas, dass unter keinen Umständen geschehen durfte.

„Sie geben also zu, sie getötet zu haben."

„Ja", knurrte er bedrohlich leise.

Der Ministeriumsbeauftragte nickte zufrieden.

„Was ist mit den Morden an den vier Muggeln?" Der Ministeriumsarbeiter blätterte in seinem kleinen Notizbuch und begann die Namen der Opfer laut vorzulesen. „Lisa Bleak, Helga und Martin Smith, Karol Winter und Paul King?" Anklagend hob er seinen Blick und fixierte seinen Gegenüber, welcher hilflos mit einem Zauber an den Stuhl gefesselt war. „Haben Sie diese Muggel auf dem Gewissen, Mr Malfoy?" Die Art, wie er seinen Namen aussprach kam schon fast einer Beleidigung gleich, doch Draco war nicht in der Lage sich darüber zu beschweren. Stattdessen antwortete er diesmal ohne zu Zögern mit einem klaren eindeutigen „Nein!"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Ein zufriedenes flüchtiges Lächeln schlich sich auf Harry Potters Lippen.

„Nein?" harkte der Befrager irritiert nach? Hatten sie diese Fragen nicht alle schon einmal gestellt, um solch einer Antwort vorzubeugen? Sie konnten sich nicht leisten, dass er jetzt unter Veritaserum weiterer Morde freigesprochen wurde.

Vielleicht ließ die Wirkung des Veritaserums nach? Nein, unmöglich. Die Befragung lief gerade einmal eine halbe Stunde, wie ein Blick auf die Wanduhr bewies. Die Wirkung würde frühestens in einer Stunde verblassen. Irritiert blätterte er erneut durch seinen Block. Sie mussten diese Frage während ihrer endlosen stundenlangen Verhöre vergessen haben. Immerhin hatten sie weitaus bessere Fragen gehabt. Erniedrigende Fragen, entwürdigende Fragen, Fragen, die unter die Gürtellinie gingen. Er hatte sie alle beantwortet. Seine Zunge war blutig gebissen, sein Gesicht blau von den vielen Schlägen, die sie ihm zugefügt hatten, als er nicht schnell genug geantwortet hatte. Am Ende mussten sie ihn fast tot aus der Kammer tragen und schmissen ihn in eine dunkle Zelle. Die Ministeriumsmediziner verbrachten einen ganzen Tag damit ihn wieder für die Öffentlichkeit „herauszuputzen", damit die Schändlichkeit der vermeintlich „Guten" nicht ans Licht getragen wurde.

Er schallt sich innerlich für ihre oberflächliche Arbeit. Aber immerhin war das Geständnis am Mord der beiden Auroren genug, um Malfoy auf Lebenszeit nach Askaban zu bringen. Auch wenn er die Hintergründe der Tat kannte, laut aussprechen würde er sie mit Sicherheit nicht.

Er räusperte sich. „Nun gut." Mit einem Ratsch fuhr seine Schreibfeder über den Notizblock und strich die vier Namen der Muggel durch. „Doch das entlastet Sie keineswegs. Ich bekenne Sie schuldig am Tod vierer Menschen, Mr. Malfoy. Hiermit erhalten sie eine lebenslange Haftstrafe in Askaban laut Paragraph 33 des Magischen Strafgesetzbuches. Abführen!"

Grob wurde er von seinen magischen Fesseln befreit und vom Stuhl gerissen.

Die zuständigen Auroren, in der Person von Hermione Granger und Harry Potter, traten zu Seiten der Ministeriumszauberer. Einige leise Worte wurden gewechselt und zwei kleine Unterschriften geleistet, ehe der verurteilte Todesser in den Gewahrsam der Auroren übergeben und aus dem Raum geführt wurde.

Mit einem leisen Klick fiel die schalldichte Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss. Harry Potter atmete hörbar erleichtert auf. „Ich dachte schon die werden nie fertig. Wie ich diesen sadistischen Haufen von Ministeriumsbeauftragten verabscheue." Hermione schenkte ihm einen tadelnden Blick, den er aber nicht beachtete und seine Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen geradewegs dem Gefangenen zuwendete. „So sieht man sich wieder, Malfoy." Er schenkte ihm ein trauriges Lächeln, welches seiner kühlen ironischen Aussage entgegen wirkte und die ganze Wirkung zunichte machte. Er seufzte, nicht länger in der Lage den grauen emotionslosen Blick seines Gegenübers zu halten.

„Gehen wir", forderte er die kleine Truppe auf. „Draußen wartet eine Kutsche auf uns."

Einsam zog das magische Gefährt durch die Wolken, tanzte sanft schaukelnd über Luftlöcher und Windböen und trieb unablässig seinem Ziel entgegen, der Gefängnisinsel Askaban.

Die Vorhänge der fliegenden Kutsche waren zugezogen. Düsternis und Stille füllte die kleine Kabine. Keiner der drei Insassen sprach auch nur ein Wort, während Tausende von Gedanken durch die einzelnen Köpfe stoben.

Es hatte Draco Malfoy erstaunt, dass nur zwei Auroren mit seiner Überführung beauftragt wurden waren und einer davon auch noch ausgerechnet Harry Potter, sein ehemaliger Nemesis, war. Er wusste zwar, dass keiner der Todesser auch nur einen Versuch unternehmen würde ihn zu befreien, weil er ein Verräter war, aber wusste das Ministerium auch davon?

Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er gegen das dunkle harte Polster der Kutsche. Bilder und Stimmen der vergangenen Monate fluteten seine Gedanken und stießen ihn in die Vergangenheit, gefangen in der Erinnerung die seine Zukunft bestimmte.

Er hatte stets nur gegen sein Schicksal gearbeitet, von dem Moment an, als ihn sein Vater während seines sechsten Schuljahres aus Hogwarts entführt hatte. Seit jenem schicksalhaften Tag... Wie nicht anders erwartet war der Vorwand ihn nach Durmstrang zu schicken nichts weiter als eine Lüge gewesen, um ihn nach Hause zu holen und dort Voldemort in die Arme zu spielen. Gegen seinen Willen war er ein Todesser geworden. Unter endlosen Folterqualen und perversen Psychospielchen hatten sie es geschafft ihn zu brechen. Sie hatten ihn zu einem dunklen Werkzeug ihrer Macht gemacht, sie schufen ein Monster, das fast alles tat, was man von ihm verlangte. Nicht mehr als ein Schatten seiner selbst war geblieben. Ein Wesen, welches so verzweifelt versuchte sich weitere Qualen zu ersparen. Nur eines verweigerte er strikt, etwas, wogegen er sich mit seiner ganzen Existenz stellte, immer und immer wieder. Doch auch hier brachen sie ihn. Er hatte getötet. Menschen. Schuldige, wie auch unschuldige. Doch anders als seine Opfer war er nicht nur einmal gestorben, sondern jede weitere Nacht danach einmal mehr. Längst war der Schmerz zu seinem Leben geworden. Bei jedem Atemzug brannte sein Herz vor Schuld. Er hatte Menschen getötet, mehr als sie ihm heute nachgewiesen hatten, da er sich mehr als einmal selbst 'Obliviated' hatte, um zu vergessen, allerdings auch weitaus weniger als jeder andere Todesser neben ihm. Tag und Nacht trieben ihn Bilder von vergewaltigten Frauen, verbrannten Kindern und gefolterten Männern in den Wahnsinn. Er hatte endlose Stunden über der Kloschüssel verbracht, hatte sich das Leben aus dem Leib gekotzt bis nur die Leere zurückgeblieben war. Keine einzige Träne war mehr über seine Wangen geflossen, seit Potter ihn damals vor Granger und Weasley entblößt hatte, als hätte er verlernt wie es ging. Vielleicht hatte er auch einfach nur eingesehen, dass Tränen keine Erleichterung brachten, nur weitere Pein. Schwäche bedeutete nur mehr Schmerzen und noch mehr Schmerzen konnte er nicht ertragen.

Ja, er hatte gegen die dunkle Seite gearbeitet, hatte Information an das Licht weitergegeben, unsichtbar. Doch die roten Augen Voldemorts sahen alles. Er wusste, dass es kein Verstecken mehr gab. Der Mord an seinem Vater und der Versuch auch den Dunklen Lord ins Jenseits zu reißen hatten ihn an die Grenzen seiner Kraft getragen. Ohne Widerstand zu leisten hatte er sich gefangen nehmen lassen, nicht mehr willig zu kämpfen, nicht mehr fähig sich zu wehren. Ihre Erniedrigungen und Schläge waren ein geringer Preis verglichen mit der Grausamkeit Voldemorts, doch reichten sie, um das letzte bisschen Friede in ihm auszulöschen.

Und hier saß er nun, allein mit zwei Gryffindors in einer Kutsche, die, wie er sehr schnell bemerkt hatte, mit magischen Bannen versehen war, die es niemanden ermöglichten das Gefährt zu orten oder gar anzugreifen. Das war wohl die Antwort auf seine Frage, wieso man nur zwei Auroren beauftragt hatte. Niemand würde diese Kutsche sehen. Nicht dass es einen Unterschied machte. Die Todesser, die auf ihn angesetzt wurden, um ihn zu töten, würden auch ihren Weg nach Askaban finden, um ihn in den kalten ignoranten Mauern der Hölle zu Tode zu foltern. Ob er nun hier oder ein wenig später in Askaban starb, was machte das schon für einen Unterschied? Ihn störte nicht einmal mehr der Gedanke, dass es ausgerechnet Harry Potter war, dem der Triumph zuteil wurde, Draco Malfoy, den arroganten Slytherin und Todesser, in den Rachen der Eishölle Askaban zu werfen.

Vom Leben müde öffnete er die Augen, nur um in zwei stechend grüne Opale zu blicken. Potter beobachtete ihn, ohne zu blinzeln, als würde er gar nicht ihn sehen, sondern irgendeine fremde entfernte Erinnerung.

Er sah wie Granger beruhigend Harrys Hand in ihre nahm und sie freundschaftlich drückte. Doch der Junge-der-lebte wandte seine Augen noch immer nicht ab, als würden ihn die grauen tiefen Spiegel des Slytherins gefangen nehmen und nicht mehr loslassen. Der ehemalige Draco Malfoy hätte ihn dafür mit Sicherheit irgendeine abfällige Bemerkung an den Kopf geworfen, etwas, was tief unter die Gürtellinie traf, doch dieser Draco Malfoy war längst gestorben. Vielleicht hatte dieser Draco Malfoy auch nie wirklich existiert und war nur die Illusion gewesen, die sein Vater geschaffen hatte. Wann hatte er eigentlich je als er selbst agiert? Manipuliert und gelenkt war sein Leben ein einziges Marionettenspiel gewesen. Die Mächte hatten um ihn getobt, hatten an ihm gezerrt, hell gegen dunkel, doch die Schwärze hatte gesiegt. Dumbledore hatte sie nie wirklich Mühe gegeben ihn zu retten. Aber wie sollte er auch? Naiv und gutgläubig wie dieser Trottel war. Ignorant hatte er die wachsenden schwarzen Schatten in seiner Schule nicht gesehen... oder nicht sehen wollen.

Und Potter... er hatte es versucht, wie er im Nachhinein erkannt hatte. Er hatte tatsächlich helfen wollen, aber auch Potter war nur ein naiver Gryffindor gewesen. Was konnte ein Sechzehnjähriger schon ausrichten? Selbst wenn dieser Sechzehnjährige der große Harry Potter, Held der Nation, war, so war er dennoch nicht allmächtig.

Snape... Snape war wohl der einzige gewesen, der seine Situation wenigstens ein bisschen verstanden hatte, denn auch er war einst ein schwarzes Kind gewesen. Damals wusste Draco zwar noch nicht, dass Snape als Spion für die helle Seite arbeitete, dennoch hatte er gespürt, dass er seine Worte ehrlich gemeint hatte. Er hatte ihm geholfen neue Kraft zu sammeln und ihn offen für seine Entscheidungen gelobt, Entscheidungen, die im Grunde gegen Snapes Grundsätze verstoßen müssten, da er sich in Anwesenheit von Draco dazu bekannt hatte ein Todesser zu sein, gleichzeitig aber stolz war, dass Draco sich dem widersetzt hatte.

Draco hatte es damals nicht verstanden. Heute bewunderte er Snape dafür, dass er als Todesser den Weg ins Licht zurückgefunden hatte.

Seine Identität als Spion war irgendwann vor zwei Jahren aufgeflogen und seitdem versteckte Dumbledore ihn in Hogwarts, der letzten sicheren Feste in dieser wackeligen Welt. Snape hatte noch einmal Glück gehabt. Er war den Fängen der Dunkelheit entkommen. Etwas, was ihm nie gelingen würde.

Stumm erwiderte er Harry Potters Blick, ertrug ihn schweigend, und las in den Augen des anderen. Zu seinem Erstaunen sah er weder Triumph in den grünen Tiefen, noch Schadenfreude oder Mitleid. Alles was er erkennen konnte war Schmerz........ Schmerz? Potter? Was hatte er schon zu erleiden, auf der Seite des Lichts? Umgeben von seinen Freuden, eingehüllt in eine Aurorenrobe, die ihm noch mehr Berühmtheit verlieh als zuvor. Einmal mehr war er der Held der Nation. Und nun brachte er Draco Malfoy, den Todesser, der er sein Feind innerhalb der sechs Jahre war, die sie gemeinsam in Hogwarts verbrachten, nach Askaban. Wieso um alles in der Welt sah er dann aus, als ob er losheulen wollte?

Unendlich müde brach er den Blickkontakt und drehte seinen Kopf zum Fenster. Sie mussten bereits die Stunde der Mitternacht passiert haben. Der schwarze Himmel war wolkenverhangen und zeigte keinerlei Sterne. Langsam schlossen sich seine grauen Augen wieder. Dunkler konnte es wohl kaum werden.

„Ich kann das nicht, Mione", flüsterte Harry Potter mit zitternder Stimme. Seine langjährige beste Freundin bedachte ihm mit einem mitfühlenden Blick. „Ich versteh dich ja, Harry. Aber... " Sie seufzte leise und verbarg seine zitternde Hand zwischen ihren schlanken Fingern. Sie war eiskalt, wie sie besorgt feststellte und viel zu knochig für ihren Geschmack, wie überhaupt sein gesamter Körper. Wann hatte er das letzte mal ordentlich gegessen?

Liebevoll strich sie über seine kalte Haut und versuchte sie zu wärmen. „... aber wir haben leider keine andere Wahl. Wir können ihn nicht laufen lassen. Das weißt du, Harry." Ihre Stimme war leise und eben. „Sie würden uns dafür vor Gericht stellen."

Vorsichtig suchten ihre Augen die von Harry, doch diese waren noch immer auf die regungslose blonde Gestalt auf der gegenüberliegenden Bank gerichtet. Hermione folgte seinem Blick und betrachtete den ehemaligen Slytherin. Er sah blass aus und furchtbar dünn, noch dünner als Harry selbst, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Seine geschlossenen Augen waren von dunklen Ringen untermalt, die wahrscheinlich nicht nur aus seiner Gefangenschaft im Ministerium resultierten, sondern deren Grund weiter in die Vergangenheit reichte. Trotz der Erschöpfung und der Schwäche, die ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben stand hatte man ihm die Schönheit seiner edlen Gesichtszüge nicht nehmen können. Manchmal wirkte diese unschuldige Schönheit beinahe surreal zu der Grausamkeit der Realität. Er war ein dunkles Geschöpf, ein Mörder. Und doch... wirkte er in diesem Moment mehr wie ein Opfer.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Harrys Finger sich gewaltsam um ihre krampften. Sein Kopf fuhr herum und er fixierte nun doch ihre Augen. „Hat er nicht schon genug gelitten?" Seine grünen Augen flehten verzweifelt. Ein feuchter Schleier hatte sich über sie gelegt und sie sah, dass Harry die Tränen nur noch mit letzter Kraft zurückhielt. Sie wusste, dass ihn Malfoys hoffnungslose Situation und seine derzeitige Verfassung vollkommen fertig machten.

„Sieh ihn dir doch an!" forderte er mit bebender Stimme. „Sieh dir an, was sie aus ihm gemacht haben."

Wieder wanderten ihre Augen zu dem gefallenen Slytherin. Harry hatte recht. Er war gebrochen. Sein Geist, seine Seele. Nicht die bevorstehende lebenslängliche Strafe war der Grund, nein, sie hatte schon viele Todesser nach Askaban überführt, um zu wissen, dass sie arrogant und überheblich bis zur letzten Sekunde waren. Malfoy hier jedoch akzeptierte sein Schicksal mit stummer Resignation, als wäre es ihm egal, als hätte das Leben an sich seinen Sinn verloren und es war ihm gleich, an welchem Ort er verweilte, oder eher dahinvegetierte.

Ihr Blick glitt wieder zu Harry. Seine gesamte Haltung verriet die Anspannung, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. Er hatte die Zähne fest aufeinandergepresst, die Augen waren zu Boden gerichtet, die eine Hand zur Faust geballt. Hinter der blitzförmigen Narbe schienen seine Gedanken auf Hochtouren zu arbeiten. Hermione hoffte nur, dass er nicht an einem Fluchtplan bastelte. Das hoffte sie wirklich... für ihn...

Ruckelnd setzte die Kutsche auf dem unebenen toten Boden der Gefängnisinsel Askaban auf und kam schließlich zum Stehen. Draco Malfoys Augen öffneten sich, im ersten Moment noch überrascht doch Sekunden später hatte sich der gleichgültige verlorene Schleier wieder über die grauen Seen gelegt. Langsam erhob er sich und trat hinter Hermione aus der Kutsche. Harry folgte ihnen wenig später, jedoch wesentlich widerwilliger. Am liebsten würde er den blonden Todesser wieder in die Kutsche zerren und mit ihm in die kalte Nacht verschwinden. Aber konnte er das tun?

Seine Augen schweiften über Hermiones angespannte Gesichtszüge. Er wusste, dass ihr dieser Auftrag auch zu schaffen machte. Sie wusste von Harrys Gefühlen bezüglich des Slytherins und wie schwer es ihm fiel tatenlos mit ansehen zu müssen, wie Draco an einen Ort grausamer Qualen gebracht wurde, geradezu hilflos.

Wie im Trance wanderte sein Blick zu den mächtigen drachenähnlichen Pferden, die vor die Kutsche gespannt waren und unruhig mit den Füßen scharrten. Thestrals, wirklich widerliche Wesen, aber zuverlässig und loyal.

Hinter der Kutsche brandete das wütende Meer gegen schwarze drohende Felsen, auf denen sich in enormer Höhe die unheimliche Festung erhob, aus der es kein Entrinnen gab. Mühsam riss sich der junge Auror von dem Anblick los. Von hier mussten sie die Kutsche zurücklassen und auf den Thestrals das letzte Stück zurücklegen. Hermione hatte inzwischen begonnen die Tiere loszumachen. Draco blickte nur ausdruckslos an den kalten schwarzen Mauern des Gefängnisses empor.

„Steig auf!" Hermiones Befehl riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Verwirrt drehte er sich um und betrachtete die drachenähnlichen Wesen. „Darauf?" Sein Gesicht verzog sich angewidert. Die Wesen sahen aus wie gehäutete und verschmorte Zombipferde. Eines der Thestrals verspeiste gerade auf eine ziemlich abartige Art und Weise einen unvorsichtigen Aasvogel der so dumm gewesen war sich der kleinen Truppe zu nähern. Blutige Fetzen hingen dem Tier noch zwischen den messerscharfen Zähnen und ein bestialischer Gestank hing in der Luft.

Hermione nickte nur. Mit einer Handbewegung lösten sich die unsichtbaren Fesseln um seine Handgelenke. Erleichtert bewegte er seine blutleeren Finger ehe er auf eines der Tiere zutrat. Potter stand neben ihm und blickte ihn aus leeren Augen an. „Pack es einfach an der Mähne und schwing dich rauf", erklärte er sachlich. Draco drehte sich widerwillig zu dem Geschöpf und nahm einige der strohigen Haare in seine rechte Hand, während er die Finger der linken Hand um einen der vielen Knochen krallte. Ein scharfer Schmerz schoss durch seine Brust, als er sich in seinem geschwächten Zustand nach oben zog und auf dem knochigen harten Rücken des Thestrals niederließ. Beschämt biss er die Zähne zusammen und drehte seinen Kopf zur anderen Seite, sodass Potter ihn nicht sehen konnte. Die Ministeriumsärzte hatten hervorragende Arbeit geleistet als sie seine äußeren Blutergüsse, Fleischwunden und Fluchmale beseitigt hatten, doch um seine inneren nicht erkennbaren Verletzungen hatten sie keinen Hehl gemacht. Wozu auch? Er war doch nur ein dreckiger Todesser, auf den in Askaban noch viel mehr Schmerz wartete.

Wenig später kletterte auch Harry auf den Rücken des Tieres und platzierte sich hinter dem Todesser. Hermione hatte sich inzwischen auf den Rücken des zweiten Thestrals geschwungen und sah erwartungsvoll zu Harry hinüber.

„Bereit?"

Harry nickte nur und ergriff die Zügel. Und die magischen Wesen breiteten ihre ledrigen Schwingen aus und stiegen in den sternenlosen Nachthimmel auf...

A/N: so da ich irgendwie doch weniger zeit hatte als erwartet lade ich jetzt schon mal die ersten paar Seiten hoch und der Rest folgt wohl am Wochenende hoffe ich XD

schreibt mir bitte eure meinung

arigatou euer fearchen


	19. Überleben II

Fortsetzung

Chapter 15: Überleben

_A/N: Okay, ich sollte aufhören Zeitangaben zu machen, ich werde sie ja doch nicht einhalten ;; anyway, hier kommen erst mal die nächsten 5 Seiten des Slash Ends, aber das ist noch immer nicht das Ende. Damit ihr aber nicht noch weitere Wochen auf die Vollendung warten müsst lad ich es lieber in Teilen hoch. Einer kommt auf jeden Fall noch, doch bei den vielen Ideen die in meinem Kopf herumspuken könnten es womöglich noch mehr Parts werden ehe das letzte Chap endlich complete ist._

_Übrigens bin ich jetzt endlich mit der Schule fertig freu ich hatte am Freitag meinen Abiball und hab mein Zeugnis überreicht bekommen. 14 Punkte ( = 1) in Deutsch und 14 Punkte in Englisch, na was sagt ihr? Sugoi desu ne? (eew dauernd laber ich japanisch, echt schlimm mit mir!)_

_However, here I go…_

--------------oOo--------------

Unentwegt starrte Harry auf den schmalen Rücken vor ihm. Draco war so nah und doch war er ihm fern. Er konnte ihn nicht berühren, nicht umarmen, denn er fürchtete, der junge Blonde könnte in seinen Armen zerbrechen. Harry hatte ihn noch nie so hilflos und schwach erlebt. Draco Malfoy hatte aufgegeben. Er wehrte sich nicht gegen sein Schicksal, gegen Askaban.

Unauffällig rutschte er näher an den Slytherin.

Je höher die Theatrals stiegen umso eisiger und unerbitterter wurde der Wind, der rücksichtslos in ihre entblößte Haut schnitt. Harry zog seinen Umhang enger um seine Schultern. Nur schweren Herzens widerstand er dem Drang seine Arme um Dracos Bauch zu schlingen und ihn nah an sich zu pressen. Er musste stark sein. Draco würde bald für immer in den unüberwindbaren Mauern Askabans sitzen und Harry musste endlich zu seinem alten Selbst wiederfinden, endlich über ihn hinwegkommen und weitermachen wo er vor 8 Jahren stehen geblieben war. Bitter schlossen sich seine Augen. Er wusste, dass er das nicht konnte, einfach weitermachen, wenn er den Gedanken, dass Draco tagtäglich grausame Qualen erlitt, immer im Hinterkopf trug. Er konnte das einfach nicht.... Wie konnte Hermione das nur von ihm verlangen? Wie sollte er einfach tatenlos zusehen? Okay, es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie in dieser Situation waren. Immerhin war es Draco selbst zuzuschreiben, dass er sich gefangen nehmen lassen hatten. Letzten Endes war Hogwarts schlauste Hexe des Jahrhunderts jedoch dafür verantwortlich, dass er nun hinter seinem Slytherin auf einem stinkenden Thestral saß und mit seinen Gefühlen kämpfte. Denn nur weil sie ein wenig ihre Verbindungen spielen lassen hatte, wurden sie beide und nur sie allein mit der Überführung des Gefangenen beauftragt. Seine langjährige Freundin hatte ihm somit seinen letzten Abschied von Draco ermöglicht. Sie wusste, wie sehr Harry sich in den letzten Jahren gequält hatte, als das Gerücht umging, Malfoy sei längst tot. Sie hatte ihm die Chance gegeben ihn noch ein letztes Mal zu sehen, zu berühren, seine Anwesenheit zu spüren. Aber war es so nicht viel schwerer? Wie konnte sie denken, dass sie ihm seinen Slytherin vor die Nase setzen konnte, um ihn anschließend für immer zu nehmen? Wie sollte er mit dem Gedanken leben selbst dabei gewesen zu sein und tatenlos zugesehen zu haben, wie sie ihn für immer in die Dunkelheit und Einsamkeit dieser düsteren Festung sperrten? Er konnte das nicht... wollte das nicht.

Mit schwerem Herzen sah er nach vorn. Die unüberwindlichen schwarzen Mauern stachen bedrohlich in den Nachthimmel und verschmolzen mit der Dunkelheit. Nur noch wenige Minuten. Sein Herz begann zu rasen. Unruhig blickte er zu Hermione hinüber. Auch sie sah ihn an. Beunruhigung und Anspannung lag in ihrem Blick.

Nervös wanderten seine Augen wieder zu dem schmalen Rücken des silberblonden Todessers vor ihm. Er schluckte. Eisiger Wind riss an seinem Haar, an seiner Kleidung...seinem Herzen.

Seine eiskalten Finger krampften sich zusammen. Tick tack... unaufhörlich wuchsen die Mauern, schrumpfte die Distanz.. tick tack.. das Rauschen des Meeres wurde leiser, immer leiser... tick tack... tick... tick...tick...tack....

Panisch rauschte das Blut in seinen Ohren und sein Herz schlug so schnell, Harry glaubte schon, es wolle seine Rippen brechen. In einem wilden Kampf riss es an seinen Nerven, schickte Schmerzeswellen durch seinen Körper und seinen Verstand.

Er konnte das nicht zulassen, konnte es nicht zulassen, nicht zulassen, nicht, nicht, nie, nie, NIEEE!!

Langsam schlossen sich seine Augen und das Blut wich aus seinen Lippen, als er sie brutal aufeinander presste, um den Schrei der Verzweiflung zurückzuhalten, der in seiner Kehle empor kroch.

_Verzeih mir, Mione!_

In einer fließenden Bewegung griff er mit der rechten Hand nach den Zügeln und umschlang Dracos Taille mit der linken. Hermiones Schrei hörte er schon gar nicht mehr, als er das Tier mit einem Ruck herumzog und in die dunkle Nacht ausbrach...

----------oOo----------

**Erzählt von Dracos Malfoy**

Es dämmerte bereits, als sich das geflügelte Untier endlich Richtung Boden senkte.

Noch immer lag der Arm des Junge-der-lebte um meine Taille. Er hatte seinen warmen Körper an meinen gepresst, hielt mich mit eisernem Griff fest, als befürchtete er ich könnte entkommen. Oder hatte er Angst ich würde fallen? Ich wusste es nicht.

Gleichgültig ließ ich diese Berührungen über mich ergehen, duldete sie, ertrug sie, auch wenn seine Arme schmerzend gegen meine inneren Verletzungen drückten.

Seltsamerweise war jeglicher Schmerz passiv, als würde ich alles nur durch eine Art Schleier sehen, der alles unwirklich und unbedeutend werden ließ.

Unfähig die neue Situation mit beiden Händen zu ergreifen, zu verstehen, unfähig zu verarbeiten, was sich eben abgespielt hatte, und WARUM... unfähig überhaupt einen Finger zu rühren, verharrte ich wie in Schock und ließ mich immer weiter forttragen, forttragen von meinem Schicksal, welches ich bereits akzeptiert hatte und welches man mir nun wieder nahm.

Irgendwann hatte er seine Stirn gegen meinen Rücken gelehnt. Ob er eingeschlafen war wusste ich nicht. Doch das unnachgiebige Zittern, welches durch seinen Körper lief, ließ mich vermuten, dass er wach war, lediglich erschöpft oder müde. Doch auch diese Annahme entsprach nicht der vollen Wahrheit, wie ich schon sehr bald feststellte, als sich mein dünner Umhang allmählich mit Wasser vollzog, Tränen, um genauer zu sein. Harry Potter, der Held der Nation, weinte.

**Erzählt von Harry Potter**

Er war frei. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Was hatte ich getan? Ich war geflohen, mit einem Verurteilten, mit einem Gefangenen.

Aber war es nicht das einzig richtige gewesen, was ich hätte tun können? Tief in meinem Inneren wusste ich, dass ich es niemals ertragen könnte, wenn ich hätte zusehen müssen, wie man Draco Malfoy in die Hölle Askabans warf. Es hätte mich zerbrochen. Allein der Gedanke daran krampfte mein Herz zusammen. Intuitiv schlang ich meinen Arm enger um Dracos Taille, schmiegte mich an ihn. Der Blonde zuckte nicht zurück, wehrte sich nicht, als hätte er aufgehört zu reagieren, als wäre ihm jegliche Berührung egal. Früher hätte er nie zugelassen, dass ein Gryffindor, und Harry Potter noch dazu, ihn anfasste, gar umarmte.

Hatten sie ihn schon so zerstört, dass ihn nichts mehr kümmerte? Es tat mir so weh ihn in diesem Zustand zu sehen, als wäre nichts von dem alten Draco Malfoy geblieben, als hätte er aufgehört zu existieren.

Ich wollte das nicht glauben. Irgendwo da drin, irgendwo ganz tief, gab es ihn bestimmt noch, diesen spöttischen, überheblichen Slytherin, der er war. Irgendwie würde ich ihn schon finden, ihn herauslocken. Ich konnte seine zynischen Bemerkungen schon beinahe hören, seine kalte Arroganz. Wie sehr vermisste ich ihn. Acht lange Jahre hatte ich jeden Tag an ihn gedacht, seine Stimme gehört, sein falsches Grinsen vor meinen Augen gesehen. Nie hatte ich die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass er noch leben würde, bis zu dem Tag seiner Gefangennahme, als ich Gewissheit bekam.

Ich hatte mich nach ihm gesehnt wie keinem zweiten, hatte alle Frauen zurückgewiesen, herzlos und ignorant. Ich war grausam gewesen, das weiß ich heute. Wie viele Herzen musste ich gebrochen haben? Ich hab sie lieber nicht gezählt.

Doch auch mein Herz starb jeden Tag, an dem es kein Lebenszeichen von dir gab. Wie oft hatte ich gefangene Todesser unter Veritaserum nach dir befragt? Doch nie bekam ich eine Antwort. Du bliebst verschollen und ich zog mich immer mehr zurück.

Ganz unauffällig warst du zum Inhalt meines Lebens geworden, ganz still und leise machtest du mich zum Sklaven meiner Gefühle, denen ich weder am Tag noch in der Nacht entkam. Du warst wie eine Droge, eine wunderschöne Veela, deren Bann man sich nicht entziehen konnte. Du warst mein Ein und Alles. Und ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie es so weit kommen konnte? Wie du mich abhängig machtest ohne überhaupt bei mir zu sein? Wir waren uns nie nah. Im Grunde waren wir Feinde von Anfang an. Doch erst in unserem sechsten gemeinsamen Schuljahr lernte ich dich wirklich kennen. Ich sah tief in dein Herz, sah deine Geheimnisse, deine stillen Qualen und deinen starken Willen dich gegen dein Schicksal zu stellen und zu kämpfen. Du hast nie gewusst wie sehr ich dich dafür bewunderte, wie beeindruckt ich von deiner Stärke war und der Fähigkeit alles still und heimlich zu ertragen. Nicht wie ich, der ich stets Freunde hatte und Personen, denen ich mich anvertrauen konnte. In diesem Jahr habe ich mein Herz an dich verloren und du hast bis heute nie erfahren, was du mir damit angetan hast. Du weißt nicht, wie es für mich war, als ich erfuhr, dass dein Vater dich von Hogwarts genommen hatte. Noch Monate danach sah ich deine panischen Augen in meinen Träumen, Blicke wie damals in Kings Cross, als du deinem Vater begegnet bist. Ich wusste wie sehr die Angst dich beherrschte, die Angst vor ihm.

Und von da an habe ich nie wieder ein Wort von dir gehört. Was sollte ich denn bitte denken? Der Mann, der sich dein Vater nannte, der dich jahrelang gequält hatte und den du so sehr fürchtetest, hatte dich aus den sicheren Mauern Hogwarts geschleift. Es kam mir einem Todesurteil gleich.

Oft hatte ich mir vorgestellt, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn du meinen Vorschlag angenommen hättest und ein Gryffindor geworden wärst. Aber ich hatte einsehen müssen, dass es ebenso wenig gut gegangen wäre. Zu tief war die Kluft zwischen unseren beiden Häusern, zu unüberwindbar der Hass und die Vorurteile. Du hättest nur weiter gelitten und wärst deinem Schicksal doch nicht entronnen, denn allmählich glaube ich du bist zu ewigen Unglück verflucht, mein Drache. Wie gerne würde ich dir nur ein wenig Glück schenken, ein wenig Licht in dir entfachen und Hoffnung in dein Herz pflanzen. Ich will dich retten aus deiner Dunkelheit...

Langsam senkte ich meinen Kopf gegen deine Schulter, nicht länger im Stande deinem warmen Körper zu widerstehen. Du warst so nah, so unglaublich nah wie nie zuvor. Es war mir egal, was du von mir halten würdest, egal, was du denken würdest, solange du nur nicht angewidert wegrutschen würdest.

Sanft schmiegte ich mich an dich, genoss deine Wärme, sog deinen unverkennbaren Duft ein, welcher durchmischt mit Furcht, Resignation, Gewalt und Leiden, dennoch nicht seine individuelle Note verloren hatte. Du warst einzigartig in meinen Augen, und doch so fragil und zerbrechlich in meinen Armen. Wann warst du nur so furchtbar dünn geworden? Wie viel Leid hattest du ertragen müssen, um diese leere Hülle zu werden, die du nun warst?

Heiße Tränen der Frustration, der Hilflosigkeit und des Zorns schossen in meine Augen, brannten zwischen meinen geschlossenen Lidern und kämpften sich schließlich langsam und leise ihren Weg über meine Wangen, hinab in den schwarzen Stoff seines Umhangs.

Warum musste die Welt immer so ungerecht sein?

**Erzählt von Draco Malfoy**

Sanft setzte das scheinbar grobe und plumpe Wesen auf der harten kalten Erde auf und lief noch einige Meter weiter ehe sein schwerer Körper zum Stehen kam.

Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit, die wir regungslos auf dem Rücken des Untieres verbracht hatten, nahm Harry Potter endlich seinen Arm von meinem Bauch und brach den intensiven Körperkontakt. Sofort spürte ich die Kälte über mich hereinbrechen, die bis eben noch nicht so stark an mir gezehrt hatte, und ich sehnte mir die Wärme und den Schutz seines Körpers zurück.

Hinter mir hörte ich wie seine Hände und Füße leise über die blanken Knochen des Skelettpferdes schabten, als er sich an den Abstieg machte.

Orientierungslos wanderten meine Augen über die weite dunkle Landschaft, die sich vor meinen Augen eröffnete. Wo waren wir?

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als seine tiefe Stimme zu mir hinaufdrang.

„Wir müssen weiter. Die anderen Thestrals werden den Geruch unseres Thestrals aufspüren. Ab hier müssen wir wohl zu Fuß weiter."

Unsicher sah ich zu ihm herab, musterte ihn nachdenklich.

Da war keine Schwäche mehr in seinem Blick, kein Zeichen, welches darauf hindeutete, dass er sich eben noch die Augen auf meinem Rücken ausgeheult hatte. Vielmehr las ich Entschlossenheit in seinem Blick. Entschlossenheit zu was? Mir zu helfen? Aber wieso? Was zur Hölle trieb ihn an gegen die Gesetze zu verstoßen und seine verdammte Karriere aufs Spiel zu setzen? Und wieso leuchteten seine smaragdgrünen Augen nur so voller Leidenschaft und Willensstärke?

Seine Augen.... Erst jetzt, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag wirklich ansah, fiel mir auf, dass etwas fehlte. Wo zum Teufel war seine Brille? War der große Harry Potter jetzt selbst für eine Brille zu eitel?

Aber wieso dachte ich jetzt überhaupt darüber nach? Wie schnell meine Gedanken doch zu trivialen Nebensächlichkeiten abdriften konnten. Ich seufzte innerlich und konzentrierte mich wieder auf das Wesentliche, als ich seine Hand bemerkte, die er mir hilfreich entgegen gestreckt hatte, um mir hinabzuhelfen. Zögerlich griff ich danach. Seine Haut war so warm und rau, die Haut eines Menschen, der schon viel gearbeitet hatte.

Langsam ließ ich mich hinabgleiten, rutschte die blanken milchigweißen Knochen hinunter, seine Hand fest in meiner. Er war einen Schritt vorgetreten und hatte seinen anderen Arm nach oben erhoben, um meinen Fall zu bremsen und mich aufzufangen. Sicher glitt ich in seine starken Arme und wurde sanft auf meine Füße gestellt. Es war seltsam, dass ich mir so eine Behandlung gefallen ließ. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Mädchen, welches aufgefangen werden musste.

Aber es fühlte sich nicht schlimm an, nicht erniedrigend, nichts weswegen ich mich schämen musste. Das verwirrte mich. Mit verengten Augen begegnete ich seinem Blick. Unsere Köpfe waren sich so nah. Ich konnte ihn riechen, seinen warmen Atem über meine Haut streicheln spüren. Er war ein wenig größer als ich, blickte etwas auf mich herab und doch fühlte ich mich nicht klein und unterlegen, sondern ebenbürtig. Seine Arme lagen noch immer um meine Taille, hielten mich, als hätte er Angst ich könnte stürzen.

Schweigend hielt ich seinem Blick stand bis er schließlich seine Hände von mir löste und einen Schritt zurücktrat.

Er wirkte leicht verlegen, als wäre es ihm unangenehm, dass er den Kontakt nicht früher gebrochen oder sich überhaupt erst dazu verleiten lassen hatte, mich ein seinen Armen zu halten.

„Wir befinden uns hier noch innerhalb des Apparationsschildes von Askaban", erklärte er mit distanzierter Stimme, als wäre er wieder vollends in die Rolle des kühlen Aurors geschlüpft. „Aber zwölf Kilometer südlich von hier gibt es eine Hütte. Sie besitzt einen Kamin, der ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen ist. Von dort aus können sie unseren Weg nicht mehr verfolgen.

Zuerst einmal müssen wir es aber bis Sonnenaufgang in diesen Wald schaffen." Er deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger auf ein nicht allzu weit entferntes Waldstück zu ihrer Linken. „Auf der Ebene sind wir für die Thestrals ein zu leicht auszumachendes Ziel."

Ohne auf eine Antwort meinerseits zu warten ging er zu dem Skelettpferd und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin es sich grazil wieder in die Lüfte erhob und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu unserem Ziel davonflog, wahrscheinlich, um unsere Verfolger ein wenig in die Irre zu führen.

Er wandte sich wieder zu mir um und lächelte leicht. Er lächelte? Ich blinzelte verwirrt.

Warum musste dieser Potter immer so widerlich optimistisch sein?

„Komm", forderte er mich mit sanfter Stimme auf. Noch immer lächelnd nahm er meine Hand und zog mich fort; fort von der Vergangenheit, fort von der Einsamkeit und meinem Schicksal, fort von meinen begangenen Sünden, für die ich hätte büßen sollen, und dem Leben an sich, wie ich es kannte und zu hassen gelernt hatte. Er griff einfach nach meiner Hand und ich wusste, dass nichts mehr sein würde wie es war.

Und die Wärme die von seinen rauen Händen ausging schien in meinen gebrochenen Körper zu fluten und mich mit neuer Hoffnung anzufüllen....

------- CUT --------

Until here.

Okay und wie immer würde sich das Fearchen nun über nen netten Kommentar freuen, damit es nicht so traurig ist und ganz einsam in ihrer midlifecrisis versinkt -.-;;

Ich hab mal wieder nen derben tiefpunkt in meinem leben erreicht TT und alle welt um mich herum ist glücklich, das ist manchmal echt unerträglich, aber egal, das gehört jetzt vielleicht nicht unbedingt in ne author's note °

Ein kleiner wegweiser für alle orientierungslosen

I

I

I

I

V

Now CLICK GO!

Thx


	20. Überleben III

Auf der Suche nach Glück 

By Feary

A/N: sooo endlich geht es wieder weiter, aber das ist noch immer nicht das absolute Ende dieses Kapitels ;;

Read and review plz!

.

**Chapter 15: Überleben**

(Third possible end)****

Part III

.

**Erzählt von Hermione Granger**

Hektik war das einzige Wort, um die Situation zu beschreiben. Das Sicherheitspersonal von Askaban war in Aufruhr. Wie aufgescheuchte Vögel stoben die Auroren hin und her. Die Gänge waren von Stimmen erfüllt. Und ich stand in all dem Chaos wie ein Fels in der Brandung, ruhig und gelassen ließ ich die aufbrausenden Fluten an mir abprallen, ließ Levants Vorwürfe über mich ergehen ohne sie wahrzunehmen.

„Miss Granger", riss er mich soeben aus meinen Gedanken.

Meine abwesenden Augen fixierten sich wieder auf meinen Gegenüber.

„Ich frage Sie noch einmal, wie konnte das passieren? Hat Potter irgendwelche Gründe für sein Handeln angegeben? Hat er sich irgendwie auffällig verhalten?"

Ich seufzte lautlos.

Natürlich hat er sich auffällig verhalten. Er hat die Nacht kein Auge zugetan, hat stundenlang auf diesen Brief gestarrt. In der öffentlichen Verhörung hat er seine Finger so krampfhaft in die Stuhllehnen gekrallt, dass ich dachte er würde sich die Finger brechen und auf dem Weg nach Askaban war er mit den Nerven endgültig am Ende gewesen.

Er liebt ihn verdammt noch mal. Aber davon wissen Sie ja nichts. Sie könnten es eh nicht verstehen.

Resolut schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Nein. Ich verstehe es selbst nicht. Er wirkte ganz normal auf mich." Mein Entschluss stand eisern zwischen mir und ihm. Kein Sterbenswörtchen würde über meine Lippen dringen.

In dem Moment trat ein weiterer Auror auf uns zu. „Sir", grüßte er Levant. „Mein Trupp ist einsatzbereit. Wir warten nur noch auf Ihren Befehl."

Levant nickte grimmig. „Bringen Sie diesen verdammten Todesser wieder hierher. Ob lebendig oder tot überlasse ich Ihnen."

Er maß mich mit einem ernsten Blick ehe er fortfuhr. „Potter wird ebenfalls gefangen genommen. Für diese Aktion wird er sich vor dem Magischen Kriegsgericht verantworten müssen!"

Der Auror nickte nur und verschwand kurz darauf wieder, um seine Leute auf Harrys Spur zu hetzen.

Levant wandte sich wieder mir zu und musterte mich hämisch.

„Und Sie meine Liebe erzählen mir jetzt erst einmal alles was Sie wissen!"

Trotzig verengte ich meine Augen. Schleimiges Aas. Von mir würde er nichts erfahren!

Entschlossen biss ich auf die kleine Kapsel zwischen meinen Zähnen und schluckte die zähe Flüssigkeit, die sich in meinem Mundraum ausbreitete. Der Obliviate-Trank würde all meine Erinnerungen an Harrys Liebe und alles Wissen über Dracos traurige Vergangenheit austilgen und nur die ungeliebten Erinnerungen an die Schulzeit zurücklassen, in der die Gryffindors und der gefallene Slytherin noch Feinde waren.

Ich spürte, wie mehr und mehr Bilder in meinem Gedächtnis verblassten. Mein Blick wanderte gedankenverloren in die Ferne und ein zufriedenes Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen, als ich Levant in sein Büro folgte.

Ich wünsch euch alles Glück der Welt.

.

##

.

**Erzählt von Harry Potter**

Unbeirrt zog ich ihn fort, immer weiter Richtung der Waldgrenzen, den Grenzen, die uns von unseren Verfolgern trennten und uns in eine fremde surreale Wirklichkeit einschlossen. Unbeirrt hielt ich seine Hand, ließ sie nicht gehen. Er war mein. Ich hatte ihn gerettet. Ich würde ihm die Freiheit schenken und den Frieden zurückbringen.

Kurz bevor die Sonne die kilometerweit entfernten Bergspitzen erklommen hatte, hatten wir die schützenden Bäume erreicht. Meterhoch türmten sich die Blätterdächer über uns auf, warfen grüne Schatten auf uns hernieder, welche unablässig in Bewegung waren, um uns tanzten und den Wald in ein buntes unruhiges Wechselspiel der Elemente tauchten.

Dieser Wald war magisch und das spürte man mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Ich erschauderte ehrfürchtig und auch Draco durchzuckte ein Schauer. Mir war als wisperten die Blätter, als säuselten die unzähligen Farne und Moose, als beobachteten uns unzählige Augen aus dem Dickicht, aus der Luft oder aus den mächtigen Kronen, als säßen die Spione inmitten der riesigen Wurzelhöhlen, in den Büschen und Sträuchern, zwischen Gräsern, Kräutern und Unkräutern, oder als gruben sie sich ihren Weg aus dem Boden, nur um uns neugierig willkommen zu heißen. Diese magische Präsenz war nicht feindlich gestimmt, das spürte ich, doch dieser Gedanke nahm ihr keinesfalls die Unheimlichkeit und das Unbehagen, welches sich meiner bemächtigt hatte und mich den Druck um Dracos schmale Hand verstärken ließ.

Nervös zog ich ihn tiefer in die grünen Gefilde, die in keiner der vier Jahreszeiten ihre Farbpracht verloren, als wären sie endlos und unvergänglich.

Ich kannte den Weg. Wie oft hatte ich jenen Wald schon überquert? Doch jedes mal per Luftlinie. Ich hatte in meiner kurzen Laufbahn als Auror schon unzählige Gefangene nach Askaban überführt und kannte die Schilde, welche die Ebenen und das Meer um Askaban einschlossen. Natürlich war mir auch der Standpunkt jener Hütte bekannt, von deren Flohnetzwerkanbindung ich schon des öfteren Gebrauch gemacht hatte, als mir ein stundenlanger Besenflug oder Thestralritt nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag zu kräftezehrend war.

Zu Fuß hatte ich den Weg zu besagtem Ort jedoch noch nie zurückgelegt und so konnte ich die Entfernung und die damit verbundenen Anstrengungen nur abschätzen und hoffen, dass wir es rechtzeitig schafften, ehe man uns abfing und alles umsonst gewesen wäre.

Aber wir kamen nur langsam voran. Von oben war es nie so offensichtlich gewesen, doch zu Fuß erkannte man schnell die Schwierigkeit. Der Wald war dicht und voller Sträucher. Ständig hatte man mit dornenübersäten Büschen, herunterhängenden Ästen und tückischen Wurzeln zu kämpfen, die einem das Vorankommen erschwerten und einen mehr als nur einmal versuchten in die Knie zu zwingen.

Meine Haut war von unzähligen kleinen blutigen Kratzern übersäht, welche bereits unter einer dünnen Dreckschicht verborgen lagen, mein Gesicht glänzte vom Schweiß der Anstrengung und mein Atem ging stoßweise.

Immer wieder warf ich besorgte Blicke nach hinten, um mich zu vergewissern, dass er noch da war, auch wenn meine Finger die seinen fest umschlossen, um zu sehen, ob es ihm gut ging, ob er mithielt und um feststellen zu können, wann er am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt war.

Doch leider hatte ich über die Jahre verlernt hinter seine Masken zu blicken. Vielleicht hatte er die vergangenen acht Jahre auch genutzt, um seine Technik zu perfektionieren und seine Gefühle vollkommen zu verschließen. Und so war er in der Lage seinen Zustand lange genug zu überspielen. Er ließ mich im Dunkeln, spielte mir etwas vor, mit regungslosem Gesichtsausdruck, der höchstens Langeweile oder Gleichgültigkeit ausdrückte, aber nicht die Schwäche, die sich unter der Oberfläche seines Körpers bemächtigte und ihn mit jedem weiteren Schritt mehr einnahm.

Das erste, was mir auffiel, war die unnatürliche Blässe, die sich über sein ohnehin schon fahles Gesicht legte. Er wurde immer langsamer, egal wie oft ich mein Tempo drosselte.

Und irgendwann blieb er ganz stehen.

Überrascht drehte ich mich zu ihm um. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Seine Hand hing nur noch lasch in der meinen und hätte ich sie in diesem Moment losgelassen wäre sein Arm wahrscheinlich schwer nach unten gesackt.

„Was ist los?", fragte ich besorgter, als ich beabsichtigt hatte.

Als er seinen Kopf nicht hob sank ich vor ihm in die Hocke und warf von unten einen Blick in sein Gesicht. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Seine Lippen zitterten, weil er seine Kiefer krampfhaft aufeinander gepresst hatte.

Ich wollte erneut den Mund öffnen, doch ehe ich eine weitere Frage stellen konnte sank er kraftlos in meine, vor Überraschung nach vorn gestreckten, Arme und riss mich, der ich noch immer vor ihm hockte, mit sich zu Boden.

Ich blinzelte einen Moment verwirrt, noch nicht ganz verstehend, dass ich nicht länger kniete, sondern lag. Genau wie er... auf mir.

Sein warmer Körper schmiegte sich an meinen, sein heißer Atem strich über meine Haut und ließ mich erschaudern. Wie gebannt verharrte ich einen Moment und genoss seine Nähe, ehe ich mir wieder der Situation bewusst wurde.

Ich umschloss seinen Rücken mit einem Arm und rappelte mich in eine halb sitzende Position auf. Fürsorglich hielt ich ihn fest, während ich mit einer Hand seine Haare aus der Stirn strich. Seine Haut glühte.

Fieber, fuhr es mir durch den Kopf und ich spürte Panik aufkommen. Ich hatte keine Tränke dabei, um es zu behandeln. Wir befanden es uns mitten in der Wildnis. Und bald würde die Sonne aufgehen. Sie würden uns jagen. Wir mussten unbedingt die Hütte erreichen.

„Draco", hauchte ich hilflos. Zärtlich strichen meine Finger über seine eingefallenen Wangen.

„Was haben sie dir angetan?"

Was war hinter den kalten Mauern des Ministeriums vor sich gegangen?

Wütend presste ich meine Lippen aufeinander. Wie konnten wir uns die „gute", die „helle" Seite nennen, wenn wir die selben Methoden wie unsere Feinde anwandten, die wir als böse darstellten.

Ich verachtete die Vorgehensweise des Ministeriums. Fugde hatte einen Staat voller Folterknechte und Scharfrichter erschaffen. Gerechtigkeit war längst nur noch ein Wort. Vielmehr herrschte Rachsucht und der sadistische Wunsch zu zerstören in den Herzen jener, die sich dem Kampf gegen Voldemort verschrieben hatten.

Zornig wanderte mein Blick in den Himmel. Ich hatte keine Zeit mich aufzuregen. Die Sonne erklomm langsam den Himmel und wir saßen hier auf einer Lichtung, die bestens von oben einzusehen war.

Wir mussten hier weg!

Behutsam umschloss ich seinen fragilen Körper und hob ihn sanft vom Boden. Leblos lag er in meinen starken Armen. Er war so erschreckend leicht, so dünn, beinah gläsern, als könnte ich ihn zerbrechen, wenn ich zu viel Druck auf seinen schmalen Körper ausübte.

Wieso war es mir nicht aufgefallen? Wieso hatte ich seinen Zustand nicht früher bemerkt? Erbarmungslos hatte ich ihn immer weiter gescheucht, zu mehr Eile gedrängt und rücksichtslos hinter mir hergeschleift.

Und er hatte mal wieder kein Wort gesagt.

Dieser Idiot.

.

##

.

**Erzählt von Draco Malfoy**

Als ich meine Augen öffnete stellte ich verwundert fest, dass ich auf einem harten Untergrund lag. Lag? Wo war ich hier? Bin ich nicht eben noch hinter Potter hergetappt? Und wieso war es so finster? Müsste nicht längst die Sonne aufgegangen sein?... Die Sonne?! Unsere Verfolger! Scheiße!

Ruckartig fuhr ich in die Höhe, nur um gleich darauf gepeinigt aufzustöhnen und wieder in die Horizontale zurückzusinken. Mein gesamter Körper schmerzte, als stände er in Flammen. Die inneren Blutungen, die sie in meinem geschundenen Körper nicht gestillt hatten, mussten zu stark gewesen sein, anders konnte ich mir nicht erklären, wieso ich bewusstlos geworden war, denn das dies der Grund dafür war, dass ich hier auf dem harten Boden irgendeiner (ich sah mich um) Höhle, wie es schien, lag, war offensichtlich.

„Ssssh, bleib liegen", drang eine sanfte Stimme an mein Ohr und eine warme Hand legte sich auf meine linke Schulter.

Verwirrt drehte ich meinen Kopf und mein Blick traf auf zwei durchdringende Smaragde, die mich besorgt von oben herab musterten.

Besorgt.

Schon wieder war es dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der mich irritierte.

Wieso machte er sich Sorgen? Um mich, einen Todesser, einen Mörder.

Wieso verhalf er mir zur Flucht?

Was ging in diesem Potter nur vor?

Fragen über Fragen peitschten durch mein schmerzüberreiztes Hirn, welches unter der Anstrengung zu zerbersten drohte.

Ich unterdrückte ein weiteres Stöhnen und schloss die brennenden Augen.

Wann war der Schmerz so unerträglich geworden?

Ich erinnerte mich nur noch daran, wie ich Potter durch den Wald gefolgt war. Meine Beine waren immer schwerer geworden, meine Schritte langsamer und qualvoller. Jeder Atemzug hatte in meinen Lungen gebrannt und der Schmerz in meinem Oberkörper ließ mich vermuten, dass ich mindestens drei gebrochene Rippen haben musste. Doch mein jetziger Zustand war mit dem vor wenigen Minuten - oder waren es bereits Stunden? – nicht zu vergleichen. Jede Bewegung tat weh und auch das Atmen fiel so schwer. Ich wollte husten, doch nicht einmal dazu hatte ich die Kraft. Die Hitze, die von mir Besitz ergriffen hatte, machte alles nur noch schlimmer und gab mir das Gefühl zu glühen.

Eine zärtliche Hand strich über meine Wange und wischte eine einzelne Träne weg, an die ich mich nicht einmal erinnern konnte vergossen zu haben.

Dann legte sich etwas kühles feuchtes auf meine schweißnasse Stirn.

Langsam öffnete ich wieder meine Augen.

Er beugte noch immer über mir. Sein Blick war so traurig.

Wieder streckte er eine Hand nach mir aus und fuhr damit durch mein strohiges Haar.

Was tat er da? Nutzte er meine Bewegungslosigkeit aus?

Ich wollte ihn anfahren, ihm sagen, dass er seine Hände von mir lassen sollte, doch meine Kehle war trocken und meine Kiefer waren so unendlich schwer.

Ich war gezwungen zu schweigen und seine Hand setzte ihren unaufhaltsamen Streifzug fort, wanderte über meine hämmernde Schläfe, meine Wange, fuhr die Konturen meiner Nase nach und verhaarte schließlich mit den Fingerspitzen auf meinen trockenen Lippen.

„Wieso?", drang seine vor Emotionen zitternde, irgendwie brüchige klingende, Stimme an mein Ohr.

„Wieso haben sie dir das angetan?"

Er presste seine vor... Wut? ... bebenden Lippen zu einem blutleeren Strich zusammen. „Wieso gerade dir?"

Ich verstand den Inhalt, die Bedeutung seiner Worte nicht. Meine Gedanken waren träge, mein Verstand arbeitete zu langsam, um den Sinn seiner Botschaft zu fassen, zu verstehen. Der Schmerz hüllte mich in eine rote Wolke der Qual und hielt mich mit eiserner Hand gefangen. Meine Lippen öffneten sich leicht, als ein Stöhnen, welches ich zu unterdrücken versucht hatte, meiner Kehle entwich. Kraftlos hauchte der, in Geräusche gefasste, Schmerzenslaut gegen seine kühlen Fingerspitzen, die noch immer auf meinen Lippen ruhten.

„Ssssh", drang seine tiefe Stimme wieder an mich heran. „Es wird gleich besser", versuchte er beruhigend auf mich einzureden. „Das verspreche ich dir."

Behutsam lösten sich seine Finger. Ich hörte einige merkwürdige Geräusche, wie als wenn Stein über Stein schabte, konnte jedoch nicht recht einordnen, was er tat. Im nächsten Moment spürte ich wie er etwas Kaltes auf meiner Stirn verteilte. Es roch nach Kräutern und fühlte sich angenehm auf meiner heißen Haut an.

Die Düfte der Substanz erleichterten mir seltsamerweise das Atmen und meine Augenlider wurden zunehmend schwerer. Etwas zog an mir, zog mich zurück in die Bewusstlosigkeit, die heilenden Schlaf mit sich bringen würde.

Völlig entspannt ließ ich mich fallen.

„Keiner wird dir je wieder wehtun", hörte ich das gewisperte Versprechen und das letzte was ich fühlte waren kühle Lippen, die sich auf die meinen legten und das Versprechen besiegelten.

.

##

.

_A/N: ich geb zu das war nicht grad lang... aber immerhin, es geht voran, ne?_

_Es werden wahrscheinlich noch 2 teile folgen, dann müsste das slash end abgeschlossen sein _

_Stay tuned_

_Dat feary_


End file.
